And So It Is
by LadyNightWriter
Summary: ...I was fine, anyway, so what if I got the unfortunate news that my brother I always thought could still be out there somewhere in this world was more than likely dead and therefore I wouldn't be seeing him ever again...It happens...bbxt
1. The Yellow Communicator

Hello, hello, I do hope you enjoy this story! We begin our ever-so Beast Boy and Terra journey directly after "Things Change", the, if I do say so myself, absolute WORST episode ever; I mean if that's supposed to be closure then...Ahem, sorry, I know. But of course, as a fanfiction writer, I felt it my duty to supply you with what we so long for. As I said, enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 1: The Yellow Communicator**

I grasped the yellow communicator in my hand. I had mixed feelings about it: discouraged, of course, because it seemed I wasn't very good at lying, yet...happy, somewhat, because I guess it shows that I am not easily forgotten, even when it seems that I forget easily. Just then, Mrs. Jordan called the class to order and began handing out our Geometry test. Hastily, I put the communicator back in my purse and turned to my test. I tried to focus, but between the fact that I didn't study and what had just happened to me, that was nearly impossible.

Flashback

_"Okay," I said, getting annoyed. "You have two minutes." _

"Maybe you don't remember," He told me, "But I do. You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan."

"You're wrong." I lied.

"You don't belong here, Terra."

"Stop calling me that!" I said, wishing he would just leave.

"It's who you are."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."

I was... I thought. "Things were never the way you remember." I denied. "Leave me alone."

He handed me his communicator and said, "Here. Take this. In case you're in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me any time."

I wanted to take it. But I knew I couldn't. "I don't need it." I said.

"But..." He started, desperately.

"Time's up." I told him, beginning to walk away.

"Terra..."

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

Just then, I heard a familiar voice; my old team leader, Robin.

"Come in, Beast Boy. We need your help!"

"Come with me." He said.

Oh, Beast Boy...I'm so sorry..."You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

The bell rang and my classmates began to disperse. I walked away and disappeared into the croud. From behind me I could hear, "Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." And he was gone. I leaned on the lockers and sighed. A second later, Tina and Lani opened their lockers next to me, talking about their cute, young science teacher, Mr. Thomas, and their last class.

"Hey, Cindy." Tina said to me.

"Hey," I said back, staring into space.

"I love science class!..." Lani cried.

"The lab coats, not exactly glamorous, but someone forgot to tell our school that the science geeks aren't supposed to be smolderingly hot!"

"Yes," I added, absentmindedly, "But isn't it so much better this way?"

"Yes!" Lani and Tina screamed in unison.

"I've got biology next," Tina said.

"I have geometry."

"Me too..." I replied

"Did you study for the test?"

"Nah."

"Well, see ya then!" Lani smiled.

"Bye guys!" Tina said.

My friends went in separate directions and waved good-bye to me, or, Cindy. I opened my locker, which was harder than usual because I couldn't remember my combination. I took out my geometry book, even though I wouldn't need it for a test, and took out my purse, because I had forgotten it for first period. I slowly walked to Mrs. Jordan's class. All I could think about was the way he looked at me as I was walking away. I had known that by trying to save him I would have to hurt him, but I didn't know that it would hurt me this much too.

I sighed and thought that there was nothing that could be done. I reached in my purse to get out a pen for the test. There, my hand hit something hard. I immediately knew what it was. I pulled out the round, yellow, 'T' communicator and stared at it. I heard the bell ring again, walked into the classroom, and sat at a desk in the back of the room.

End Flashback

And so I sat there, filling in true or false questions and calculating difficult answers in my head. But my mind was somewhere else. Somewhere shaped like a giant 'T'. Somewhere where there is a green boy annoying a goth girl. Somewhere with a half robot making fun of a masked boy because he was spending a lot of time with an alien girl. Somewhere that I belonged. But it was somewhere that I couldn't go.

Before I knew it, no one except for Mrs. Jordan and me were in the room. She walked up to me and said, "Cindy, honey, the test is over." I jerked my head up and handed her my test, which was only half done. It was now time for lunch, and I walked outside the classroom for the cafeteria. I ordered Mac n' Cheese, chocolate milk, and cherry jello for lunch and walked to the outdoors eating area. I sat down alone and took out my communicator.

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" I said into it.

"Maybe..." Beast Boy said as his smirking face appeared on the screen.

"I failed my test. I hope you know that will be on your conscience."

"There'll be more tests, Terra."

"Its _Cindy_."

**_To Be Continued..._**

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Detention and Pizza-_Beast Boy tries calling Terra/Cindy...unforetunetly, she just happens to be in a quiet classroom where cell phones, or for our purposes,communicators,are frowned upon. After this, Terra/Cindy feels that she must lay down some ground rules if they are going to be friends over some pizza.


	2. Detention and Pizza

Hello again! I already have four chapters written, and I'm workin on the fifth. Just a little heads up: there is gonna be POV from both Beast Boy _and_ Terra. Now, without further ado...

****

**Chapter 2: Detention and Pizza**

Beast Boy

My plan had been perfect: sneak a communicator into her purse when she wasn't looking. And everyone thinks I'm the stupid one? Just as I thought she would, she called me, just after we were able to finish off that weird, white creature. She claims her name is Cindy. I don't want to believe her though. I'll figure out what's going on eventually. But for now, all I can do is play along. Its the only way I could talk to her again, and I really missed her.

After telling me her name, she said that someone as stubborn as me just can't seem to be avoided, so we might be able to be friends. Then she ended the conversation. I decided to wait until the next day to call her again. Calling her the same day would annoy her, and I didn't want her to pull away. So the next day in the afternoon, I gave her a call. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good time for her...

Terra  
I was sitting in World History. I was supposed to be listening to Mr. Jones and take notes on the ancient Romans. While I was attempting to do just that, I had a hard time concentrating, and I started doodling on the margin of my notebook. Things like a T-shaped tower, a round communicator, and a heart-shaped box. Making this, the quiet World History session, one of the absolute worst times for him to call.

When the communicator rang, it seemed that every single person in my class checked their phones to see if someone had called them, and they started quite a commotion. By this time, Mr. Jones was getting very angry and said, almost shouted, "All right, all right! Whose cell phone was it?"

Slowly and shyly, I raised my hand and said, "M...Mine, sir."

He looked down at me and said, "Miss Johnson, you know the rules. Now give me your cell phone. You can have it back after detention."

I handed him the communicator and sighed. It was the last period, and detention was next. When the bell rang, I walked down the hall to where you serve detention. There, I got to thinking. _Why am I still talking to him? The whole point to my new identity is to leave him alone! I've caused enough damage, and if I keep talking to him, there could be more._

_Maybe so,_ my other half thought, _but you are leaving him alone. He isn't leaving you alone. Besides, Terra isn't the one who is talking to him; Cindy is._ But my doubtful side thought, _I know that, but I'm Terra and Cindy! Look, as I said, we hurt him enough. Think of how bad he must have felt that night! He probably thought that all of those feelings for him were a lie...but they were all true._

_Exactly_, the other side thought, _you have to talk to him because you liiiiiiiiiike him. You want to huuuuuuuuug him. You want to kiiiiiiiiss him._ My doubtful side started getting irritated. _Okay, now you're just quoting movies! Don't you ever think you're just a little bit crazy?_ "Twenty four seven..." I said out loud, making the teacher who was running detention look up and say, "What was that, Miss Johnson?" I hurriedly replied, "Oh, nothing!"

Back inside my head, I thought, _Okay, calm down you two. How about this: we still talk to Beast Boy. Cindy becomes friends with Beast Boy. But we do not under any circumstances go back to being Terra. We do not use our powers. And finally, and this is the most important part, we do not go back to having feelings for him. Got it? _My two sides replied, _got it... _I sighed and thought to myself,_ I am crazy..._

As soon as I got out of detention, I opened my communicator and said, "I got a detention for that! Listen, we need to talk about our little 'arrangement'..."

Beast Boy  
Apparently, I had gotten her in detention. She said we had to talk about what we were doing, so she told me to meet her at the pizza place. She also said to wear normal clothes, because according to her, she "Can't even define what you usually wear." I was reluctant, but I figured she'd be wearing something cute, so I might as well. I put on a pair of old faded jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt with a red T-shirt over it, and sneakers.

I flew to the pizza place to find that she had already gotten there. She looked amazing: she was wearing a tube top that went past her waist, dark jeans, and black flip-flops. She had some jewelry on, too, a black choker necklace with a silver heart hanging from it, with a matching bracelet and earrings. Her hair was in a ponytail, a way I hadn't seen it in before, and it looked like it had a slight curl to it. I couldn't say a word, but fortunately, she started talking.

"Hi Beast Boy! I ordered a cheese pizza already. Is that okay?" She began. "Beast Boy? Beeeeeeeeast Booooy? Are you there?"

I snapped out of my daze and said, "Cheese? Oh, yeah, cheese is fine."

"So, shall we sit?" She smiled. We sat down at a nearby table.

"Well, Cindy, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You've gone through all of the trouble of sneaking into my locker and planting a communicator in my purse," She said, "Just so you could talk to me. So tell me: what do you want?"

"You say you aren't Terra."

"Again and again."

"So, who are you? What's your story? Let me get to know...Cindy."

"All right," She began. _Yessss..._I thought. "But--"

"Great! You can call me whenever you--"

"On three conditions, however."

"Oh _really_..." I said curiously.

"Yes. If I'm going to be friends with a Titan, there has to be some rules."

"What would those be?"

"One: You can't just call me any old time. I don't want to hear that Titan...ring...thingy while I'm in class, like what happened today."

"Fair enough..." I said.

"I get out of school at 2:30. I'm available any time on weekends, and lunch break is from 12:00 to 12:40. I suggest that you never call me before 9:00, or else my semi-awake form will have to kill you."

"Duly noted."

"Two: You stop with this 'Terra' business. I'm not her, so just forget about that."

"Weeeeell..."

"Beast Boy!"

"That might be a little bit harder...But okay. What's number three?"

"You have to tell me your real name."

"My _real_ name?" I said, suprised.

"Well no one's real name is Beast Boy!"

"But do I have to?"

"For this to work, yes."

"...Fine..." I started, not wanting to say it. "Its...well...Garfield..." I cringed.

She grinned at me. "Is it now? Its okay. But you don't like it, do you? I'm going to call you Gar instead."

"Can't you just call me Beast Boy like everyone else?"

"Hey! Do you want to talk to me ever again?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now, here comes our pizza."

**_To Be Continued..._**

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Getting to Know You_-Beast Boy and Terra, or, rather, Garfield and Cindy talk about their lives, one as a high-school student and one as a Titan. The subject of Terra comes up, and she discovers Beast Boy's true feelings for her.


	3. Getting To Know You

Here we are, chapter three. So far, this has been the most fun to write. Not much to say 'cept R&R.

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know You**

Beast Boy

The waiter placed the pizza on the table before us and we both grabbed a piece. I, naturally, shoved tons of it in my mouth at once. Cindy, while she did take a way huger bite than girls usually take, looked more lady-like as she ate. It sounds weird, I know, but she's even cute when she's chewing her food.

"So anyway...Gar..." She said while taking another bite. "What's it like...bein' a Titan?"

"Oh, its great!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You get free cable, discounts on like, everything you buy, because the town knows that they _owe_ us," I grinned.

Cindy giggled and said, "Sweet."

"But it's not all fun and games."

"_Oh?_"

"I mean, _daaaaaaark things_ happen on stormy nights at Titans Tower..." I said in a mock-creepy voice.

Laughing, she replied, "Really? Like what?"

"Well in all seriousness," I said, raising my eyebrows, "You fight. A lot."

"_REALLY?_" She exclaimed, wide-eyed, "Tell me something I _didn't_ already know!" Then rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's not always with villains, its also with your teammates."

"That sounds like fun. The people you're supposed be fighting with become the ones you're fighting against...confusing!..."

"Yeah, like, Raven--that goth one--She is always reading."

"I can see the conflict already."

"Well, she wants it to be quiet."

"And?"

"I like it loud."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hers."

"..." She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Oh come _on_."

"Well she _could_ just read in her room."

"And _you_ could just make noise in your room."

"...Whatever. Then, uh, there's Cyborg--the big robot guy--he won't stop making fun of Robin and Starfire."

"Oh really," She said, "What, are they an _item_ or something?"

"You better believe it."

"Nice..."

"Then Robin gets really bossy sometimes, but Star can turn him into mush. I think its her that keeps the team together."

"Cool."

"In the end, its a little tough, but tons of fun."

"Sounds like it."

Terra

"So tell me. What's it like being a normal high-school student?" Gar asked me.

"Well, lets see. You get to hang out with all of your friends."

"Sorta like with the Titans."

"Yeah, but thats the best part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's homework. _Lots_, and _lots_ of homework."

"Oooh. Fun."

"Yeah, and detention," I said, mockingly glaring at Gar.

"I said I was sorry!"

"...No you didn't!"

"Well...uhm..." He stammered. "I'm sorry! There, _now_ I said it."

I rolled my eyes saying, "_Whatever..._"

"Heh...hmm." He thought aloud, "I wonder which is harder, being a Titan, or a high-school student..."

"Don't know. Guess you'd have to experience both, wouldn't you?" I replied, laughing in my head.

"Yeah..."

"But I guess there's also fun things, like drama club, the choir, gym's fun too. Oh, and I'm also on the track team. I am, uh," I smirked, "_quite_ the runner."

"Oh _really?_ You know, that reminds me of one time the me and the Titans were racing on foot, and Terra won!"

"She did? She was a runner?"

"Yep. She loved being outside, so she got really fast."

"Wait...You're calling her 'she' and not me. Have you given up on me being Terra?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meh, a little. I guess you might not be her, cause you guys have really different personalities. The only thing you have in common is that you like to run, and that you find me funny...And you both are, _quite_ attractive."

I giggled. "Why thank you." That's when I realized, "Oh, great! You have finally accepted me as Cindy."

"Yeah, you're not Terra. There's something different about you."

"Sweet." I said. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. _That's evil..._I thought. _Yeah, but you've always wanted to know, right?_ Before I could say anything, though, he attempted to change the subject.

"Yeah, so--"

"So, about Terra," I interrupted.

"...What about her?" Gar asked suspiciously.

"What exactly," I began, nervous in my mind, "_Was_ your relationship with her?"

The smirk on his faced was instantly wiped away and replaced with an, almost, panicked expression. "Wha-wha-wha? Wee--Uh, well...Why...Why would you want to know that?"

I smiled evilly. "I was just curious...Well?"

"Umm...well, I told you already, she was my best friend!"

"Then why did you avoid my question?"

He looked sweaty as he said, "Uhh--"

"She was more than a friend, wasn't she? You two were..." _Dare I?_ I thought. _I dare._ "..._Romantic_. Weren't you?"

"...How would you know that?..."

"Gar. You made her a _heart-shaped box_. Now, did you date her or not?"

Gar opened his mouth to protest, but instead he just said, "Well...sort of...yes. I mean, I don't know what she thought, but I did ask her out once. And...I almost...kissed her."

My evil smile turned sweeter; kinder. Remembering the night at the carnival, I said, "I bet you really liked her...didn't you?"

"Oh, no...just 'liking' her doesn't even cover how I felt."

"...Hmm?" I snapped out of my dream state. "What are you sayin'?" _Umm..._I thought. _'Just liking me doesn't cover it'? What is he talking about? I mean… if I didn't know he liked me, I'd have to be blind. But..._

"I don't know...Call me crazy, and really, you could be right."

_No.…_

"I mean, I was only, like, sixteen when I met her..."

_It can't be..._

"But I think I fell in love with her."

My jaw instantly dropped. I gasped, then shut my mouth quickly so as to seem less suspicious. I nodded my head. "W...wow...you..._loved_ her?" I said with curious eyes.

"I don't know. I...Think so. But I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in the world. She's probably found somewhere else...someone else. And if not now, she will. I'll...be fine without her." He said. Maybe it was that he just said he had loved me, but that last part didn't sound very convincing. "I only wished I could have told her how I felt."

_You did..._I thought. "Uh-hu." I said shortly.

"Look, I should be going. Can I see you on Saturday? Maybe, the park? You could get a hot dog, and I could watch you eat it."

I forced out a laugh, though it wasn't hard. "Okay...mm...Bye..."

"Bye, Cind." He said with a smile.

He walked away and turned into a bird to fly off, leaving me there alone with the setting sun. I looked around, and after seeing no one was there, I grabbed the leftover pizza, dropped money on the table, and brought a rock to the edge of the pizza place with my powers. I flew myself to the cave I used to live in. I ran inside, back to my familiar place of solitude, and without any warning, I bursted into tears.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Next time on "And So It Is..."

_Great Minds Think Alike-_Terra needs some help on where to go from here. So, she seeks out one of her ex-teammates for their help. There, she finds out a shocking bit of information that could affect her desicion, despite all the Titan has told her...


	4. Great Minds Think Alike

Fourth one! Our first appearance of another Titan. Who, you ask? Just wait a few paragraphs, you'll see it.

****

**Chapter 4: Great Minds Think Alike**

There I sat; for how long, I wasn't sure. All I could think about was that Slade lied to me.

Inside Terra's Mind

The inside of my mind is quite rocky. It isn't bright or dark, nor is it warm or cold. Its a little cloudy, with thoughts whizzing around everywhere. In a small crater, big enough for a few people to sit in, all of the different 'me's' were sitting in a circle. Many of them were wearing things I had worn in the past: my angry, destructive side was wearing my Slade suit; my innocent, shy side was wearing my school uniform; and, I found this part a little funny, my happy side was wearing my Titan outfit. They discuss my everyday activities. Or at least, that's what they do on an everyday basis. Today, they seemed to be in an argument. And apparently, as they were in my mind, they had heard everything I was thinking.

"Well DUH!" Yelled my angry side when she saw me. "Of course Slade lied to you! That's-what-Slade-does!"

"Well you should talk," Said my spunky, sarcastic side, wearing my old shorts and shirt with the long gray sleeves. "You were the one who worked for him."

"We all did," I said, annoyed, "We're the same person."

"Oh yeah." They all said.

"But...What are we supposed to do?" My shy side asked. "I mean, how are we supposed to stay friends with him, we already broke two of our rules!"

"Rules?" I asked.

"You know, we wouldn't use our powers, we wouldn't go back to liking him, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But, what _are_ we supposed to do?"

"We should tell him how we feel!" Said my romantic side.

"We should stop hanging out with him!" Said my angry side.

"We should just stay friends with him, he's funny!" Said my spunky side.

And so it went on like this, at first they all answered in turn, until my mind got so loud and crowded with different ideas that I couldn't take it anymore.

"QUIET!" I screamed above the noise.

"We need to discuss this further." Said my wiser side.

"What do you _think_ we're doing?" I asked.

"No, no," She continued calmly, "I mean we need to discuss this with another person. Discussing it with us would not be enough."

One-by-one, my other sides slowly nodded with agreement.

"We are all biased, no matter what, because we are the same person, and we all have feelings for him...Except maybe anger...She's still mad that he rejected us."

"We need someone smart, someone who we can talk to without judgment."

"Okay, this rules out Slade." My spunky side said.

"Yes, and Beast Boy, of course." Said my shy side.

"Maybe one of the Titans?" I asked.

"Yes," Said wisdom, "Yes, that would work."

"But, can we risk that?" I asked nervously.

"I think we can find a way." Wisdom replied.

"Well, then, preferably a girl." I said.

"Yeah, I don't think Cyborg or Robin would be able to help as much." Said spunky.

"How about Starfire?" Happy asked with a smile.

"Hmm..." I thought, "...No. I think I need to talk to someone a little more serious. Don't get me wrong, she's great, but...I need to talk to Raven."

End Mind Sequence

Finally outside of my mind, I got up and out of the cave. It would be too risky to go directly to Titans Tower. I had to lure Raven out somehow. Maybe wait for an attack? Or...no, I couldn't do that. I thought, evilly, I could break someone out of jail and have them wreak havoc on the bank or something...but no. I couldn't do that. I decided to wait. I took myself back to the city, just careful enough that no one would notice. I landed in an alleyway and brushed myself off.

I was just about to walk out, when who should I see walking down the sidewalk, reading a book, but Raven herself! I had to get her attention without anyone else noticing. So, with my powers, I threw a small pebble at her back. She let out a small "Ow..." And turned to see who had thrown it at her. I picked up the rock again and made it zoom in front of her face. It began to go in circles around her head, so now, she was watching. Then, I brought it toward me, hoping it had worked. Sure enough, she followed the rock into the alleyway. She saw me, and dropped her book.

"Terra!" She gasped, loudly. I put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" I started, gazing left and right. "I need to talk to you."

"But...What are you--Why are you--"

"Shhh!" I said again. "I'll explain everything in a second. But first: We need to go somewhere that no one can get to, and no one can hear us."

"Well, I know a place, but--"

"Okay. Be quieter, and take us there."

"But--"

"I'll explain later, but we have to go now!"

"...Okay. Fine." She said, She then wrapped us in a black aura, and we disapeared.

Inside Raven's Mind

"Woah..." Terra said, as they reached their destination. This place was dark, very dark. The ground was rough, and there were Ravens everywhere, each wearing a different color robe. It was very much like...

"Raven...Are we in your...mind?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah...How did you know?"

"It looks sort of like mine...Does everyone have minds like this? You know, we their clones everywhere?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. Everyone's is different. But most people can't see their minds. Some people...like you and I...Have much on their mind; much to think about. So we can see ours quite clearly. Now," She said, turning to me, "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on? How did you get back? Beast Boy told me you couldn't remember, so how can you? And--"

"Okay, okay, one thing at a time!" I interrupted. "This is going to take a while, so we might want to sit down." There were to rocks close to us, so we sat down on them. I looked around, and then began. "All right. First of all, coming back: A few months ago, I'm not sure how long, but all of a sudden, I realized I could move. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was no longer a rock. I had no idea what had just happened...When, right behind me, I heard a voice. It said, 'Welcome back, Terra.'"

"Ooooh! Ooh was it Slade!" Said a Raven in an orange robe.

"Oh great...Terra, meet rude...or, maybe lazy?"

"Rude and lazy, boss." The orange-robed Raven said. "Anyway, I just couldn't help but overhearing your conversation, so was it Slade or not?"

"Well...Yes, yes it was--"

"So what'd he say? What'd he say?" She said quickly.

"I'm getting to that! Gee, Raven, I've never seen this side of you..."

"Well, you know, I'm not all that proud of her...So, keep going!"

"Yes, anyway. It was Slade. He was leaned up against the wall, looking at me. Then I said, 'What...I got rid of you!' and he said..."

Flashback

_"Things have happened since you took your last breath." _

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, still weak and tired.

"It means that things are different than how you remember. Now, Terra," He said, walking toward me now. "Now that you are free from your stone prison, what are you going to do now?"

"Get away from you, one...Two...I'm going to find--"

"Beast Boy?" He asked. "Your dear, beloved boyfriend. Or, is he?"

"W...What are you talking about?"

"Well, you didn't think he would wait two years for you?"

"Of course he--two years? Has it really been...?"

"Yes, perhaps more. But as I was saying, you don't think he would wait? I mean, I'm sure, he was quite fond of you...And you may have thought he would wait an eternity for you. But I know better. He doesn't have feelings for you."

"You're lying!" I screamed. No, no...Slade is...wrong! I thought.

"I'm afraid I'm not. But you've worried about this. Ever since you started your temporarily permanent stay at Titans Tower when you were working for me. You've worried that he has bigger feelings for someone else. Someone like--"

Momentary Intermission

"Errr..." I said, after slightly stopping.

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"Well...its just..."

"C'mon, c'mon just go on with the story!" Said Rude & Lazy.

"Yes, please, go on!" Said a pink-robed Raven happily.

"What have you got to lose?" Asked a green Raven. It was then that I realized that they were all listening to the story.

"Umm...Well, all right..." I said, nervously. "Slade said, 'Someone like...err...someone like...'"

Intermission Over

_"--Raven." Slade said. Of course, I couldn't see under his mask, but I was sure that he was smirking. _

"W-W-What?"

"Yes. I could tell. I followed your every move, remember? I could monitor your feelings easily...Especially since you chose that time to begin keeping a diary. It was almost as good as reading your thoughts. 'Dear Diary,'" He said, mocking me, "'I'm worried...I'm sure Beast Boy think Raven is prettier than me.' 'Dear Diary, Raven is so much smarter than me, and she's known Beast Boy longer, he must like her more!...' 'Dear Diary,' and this one caught me by surprise, 'Raven is a much better person than me...her decisions are much better, I mean, she's not the one working for Slade!' I could tell you were doubting your position. That last one, I'm sure you remember, was the night you were to betray the Titans. I knew I had to follow you...Remind you why you were doing this..."

"I hate you!" I said, glaring angrily at him, trying to see if I could summon my powers.

"Hmm. We are mad, aren't we? You'll never be able to control your powers at this rate, remember what I taught you, apprentice--"

"I AM NOT YOUR APPRENTICE!" I screamed. A sudden pitiful, yet loud, outburst of my powers came rushing hopelessly out of my fingertips. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, BEAST BOY WOULD STILL WANT ME BACK, EVEN IF HE WAS WITH RAVEN!" I didn't believe my words; Slade has a way of getting into your head and making you believe he was right.

"Now, now, Terra--Think about this seriously. Will the Titans really want you back after what you did? I mean, you did betray them. And Beast Boy...poor, poor boy, he was heart-broken."

"He forgave me!"

"Did he? I don't recall that."

"You were melting in lava!"

"Yes. I was. But he never actually said that he was forgiving you. You have worried about that too."

"I...You...I..."

"At a loss for words, are you? Terra, there is no point to returning to the Titans."

"But...What else am I supposed to do! They were my family! I have no one else!"

"Exactly. But do you think that you can spit at someone, then wash it off, and they will forgive you?"

"I...Well...I don't..."

"Right."

"But what do you expect me to do? Really, what?"

"Assume a new name. A new personality, a completely new person. You will go to school, like a normal teenager."

"How am I supposed to go to school? They ask questions, you know!"

"It can be arranged. I feel I am very persuasive. And, of course; just so you don't think of returning to the Titans..."

"What?"

"If you tell them who you are, I will have Beast Boy killed."

I froze on the spot. It was as if I was turned back into a statue, I was so still. I couldn't believe my ears. "K-Killed?" I choked.

"Killed. You know I can do it; you know I am not afraid to do it. I'm not bluffing, I promise you."

I turned around, sighed, and said, "I'll do whatever you tell me to. As long as you hurt no one. Especially not him..."

"Excellent. Now, before we leave, I assume you are wondering how you came back." I nodded. "Well, lets just say...The same one who brought me back cast a spell to turn flesh into stone...When the spell was broken, stone turned back to flesh. I suppose the spell confused you with one of the victims of the spell..."

End Flashback

"I...I don't know what he meant about that. I thought you might." I said, trying to stray away from her, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Oh...I do." She said, and began to explain what had happened when I was gone: about Trigon, her demon father; how he brought Slade back; and her prophecy.

"...And then, everything went back to the way it was supposed to be." She finished.

I sat dumbstruck for a minute. Then she said, "So. You wanted something else, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah..." I said, not sure if I should tell her what had happened between us. "Well...here's what happened." And then I began to tell the story of the past few days.

"Oh." Raven said. She smiled, and I'm not sure if I have seen her smile many times.

"I don't know what I should do about it." I mumbled.

She told me, "I think you should not listen to me. Or all of those other Terras in your head...They confuse you, don't they?"

"Yeah," I said. "But what do I do?"

"No matter how corny this is gonna sound, I think you should listen to your heart, not your head. Tell me: Do you love him?"

I took a second to answer that. Then, "Well...Yes. I, I think I do..."

"Then you should do something about it. I don't know what. That's for you to decide."

I smiled back at Raven. No matter what I've thought in the past, I knew Raven had really always been my friend. Just as I was about to leap off of my rock and say that I should leave, Rude & Lazy piped up again.

"Hey hey hey! Wait a sec! You thought we were prettier and smarter than you, and you thought that Beast Boy liked us more!" She said. The red-robed and the purple-robed Ravens gave encouraging looks; the green-robed Raven seemed to want to stop her; the rest looked alarmed. Her mouth was open wide, and she was talking loudly. "You know that is so weird because we thought the exact same thing! We always thought that Beast Boy wanted to date you instead of us. And we were right weren't we? But hey no hard feelings right?"

Both Raven and I stared at her, disbelieving what they just heard.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on "And So It Is..."

_To B or Not to B-_Terra tries to take Raven's advice, but she still isn't sure if she should. But one thing's for sure, Beast Boy and Terra's relationship is about to change...For better or worse, heh, only I know.


	5. To B Or Not To B

**Chapter Five: To B Or Not To B **

Terra

Leaving Raven's mind was a very uncomfortable excursion. It might not have been so bad, had it not been so long. We had to walk down a dark, rocky path, go through a maze, and then through a gate...It was, in my opinion--and probably hers--what hell must be like. We barely said a word to each other through the whole thing, except for a few murmurs of "This way" and "Just a little further" from Raven, and I merely nodded. Then, when we reached the gate back to the outside world, Raven spoke up.

"T-Terra," Raven said, turning to me, "I know you may not be sure about taking my advice anymore, after...what you heard, but those were old feelings! I'm completely, and utterly over them now, believe me! I really, _really_ think you should do what your heart tells you. You and I both know you love him, just...Just try my advice. Okay?"

I bit my lip; I wasn't sure how to respond to this. All that had been going through my head was "You can't do this." And I still thought that. But even when I was working for Slade--before, of course, I was revealed--I had respected Raven and her opinions; she was so smart. And right now, she seemed sincere. Hey, maybe she was over Beast Boy. Maybe she had moved on from him. Maybe she didn't care...

Or maybe she did.

But despite any doubts, I said, "Oh--Okay. I...I will. If you're sure--?"

"I _am_ sure! I really, really am. C'mon, go for it!" She said with a smile.

"I have to consult my heart first..." I told her. She shrugged, and then gestured for me to go through the gate. As I did, I found myself in Raven's room. A mirror was on the ground. She didn't say, but I was sure that I had just come out of her mind through it. I said into it, "You coming?"

"No. I have some meditating to do." Came Raven's voice. I was just about to leave when something hit me.

"Raven? How do I get out of here unnoticed? I mean...You have no windows."

"No problem," She said, "Just take one of my robes and put the hood on over your head. If anyone talks to you, all you have to do is say you have a cold and are going to the store to get some medicine. Coughing would help, too. But if possible, just be reading a book, and no one should disturb you."

"Oh. Kay. Bye, then."

I put the mirror back onto Raven's dresser. I walked to the corner of the dimly lit room and opened the armoire that stood there. I let out a soft "Wow" as I looked at what was inside it. It was the same outfit: a black leotard, a pair of blue boots, a yellow and red belt, and a blue robe with a red button that clasped it together. However, there were about twenty pairs of this outfit all in a line next to each other. After I remembered what I had come for, I took out a robe and a button, clasped it on tightly, and then walked over to the full-length mirror. I looked at my reflection thinking, _huh...I don't look half bad! I can see why she likes this so much..._

I then took out my ponytail, put the hood over my head, and wrapped the robe around me so that no one could see my clothes. Stepping out into the light of the hallway, I shook my head: it was too bright for my liking. _This must be what Raven feels like all the time...weirdness._ I thought. I went left at the hallway, down the stairs one, two, three, four times, then came to another hallway. It had been a while since I was here; apparently longer than I thought, because I had forgotten where to go next. I looked left, right, then in front of me. There, I saw a door. I figured that walking around Titans Tower until midnight would do me no good; so I chanced it and opened the door.

_Oh, crap._

For the door that I had took a chance on led to none other than the main room in the Tower that included a kitchen, a living room, the best Gamestation in the world, and four of the Titans. I tried to act casually, so as to not draw attention to myself, but the fact that I had tripped as I walked down the stairs didn't help. Fortunately, my hood had stayed in place. By this time, Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had been playing on the Gamestation, were looking at me.

In my best Raven imitation, I said, "What?" If I do say so myself, it was pretty convincing.

"Nothin!" Said Cyborg.

"Why aren't you gliding today, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Not feeling _up_ to it?"

In my head, I thought, _UP TO IT! Hah, up to it...like levitating, up!_ Too bad I laughed.

"Whoa, somebody's happy today." Said Cyborg. Beast Boy was eyeing me suspiciously, as if he could tell it was me. But if he was curious, he didn't show it so much, because he went back to his game. Robin and Starfire were talking happily in the corner of the room, and they didn't seem to notice anything strange.

"Umm...Well, bye." I said, and then coughed.

"What's up with your voice, Rae?" Said Robin, finally seeing me.

"Yes, friend, what is it that ales you?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, well--" _cough_ "--I have a cold, I need to get some--" _cough_ "--Medicine."

"Whatever," Said Cyborg.

I quickly walked across the threshold to the door that led into the garage. I let out a sigh of relief that I wasn't discovered. But just as I was about to leave the Tower completely, someone else came into the garage. It was Cyborg.

"Hey Raven!" He said brightly. "I just wanted to let you know, we've got some cough medicine already." He held up a small box.

"Oh, umm..." _cough_ "That...isn't the kind I need."

"Oh, all right. Well, how 'bout I take you to the store, I need to get a few things too."

"No," I said, annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone. I turned to walk away.

"What's up with you today, Raven, you're acting really--" But he stopped, for at that moment, he had removed my hood. I stood there, horrified. I could tell that he had a similar look on his face, though I was turned the other way, for he could come to one of two conclusions: One, Raven had tried to go blonde, or more likely, he realized that it wasn't Raven. What surprised me the most, however, was what he said next.

"Terra!"

I had expected him to ask me to tell him who I was, or to turn around; I mean, hey, there were plenty of blondes in Jump City, how could he have known it was me? Defeated, I turned around, waved at him and said, "Hi." Without glancing at him.

"What...What...What the hell are you doing under there!"

I sighed. "Crap...I wasn't expecting anyone to see me...Raven said it was fool-proof. Oh well," I sighed, "What has Beast Boy told you about me?"

"That you aren't...you. You're Cindy, and...you were just out with...OH MY GOD!"

"What!" I said, thinking that nothing could shock him now. Instead of having a shocked face, however, he started to grin and laugh.

"He told you...Oh my God, he told you...Haaa, he told you..."

"Told me what?"

"He told you how he feels about you...He told you he loved you!" He said, pointing at me.

"Yeah...Wait, he told you that?"

"Green boy had to confide in someone. Told me that ever since the day he saw you he can't stop thinking about butterflies and the colors yellow, red, and blue."

"Butter...yellow...red...blue...Huh?"

"Point one: Butterflies. Your hair clip, remember?"

"Oh yeah--"

"Point two: Yellow is your hair, red is your favorite color, blue for your, quote on quote, _'beautiful sparkling eyes'_. Man, he does not know the right person to confide in."

"Really--?"

"Oh, and Point three--"

"--Point--?"

"Are you gonna tell him that you have felt the same way ever since the day you saw him?"

"I...What?"

"Damn, girl, I thought you remembered everything! Apparently, you don't know the right person to confide in either."

"I told you that...yes, yes, I remember now..."

"So?"

"I...Maybe. I just...I have to go. Don't tell anyone."

"'Cept I expect Raven knows already."

"Yeah, you want the full story, ask her."

And without another word, I left the Tower.

I had more thinking to do. But this time, I would do as Raven and Cyborg had told me to: I would banish all other thoughts and feelings and emotions, and listen to my side of love. To do this, Raven had said, I needed a quiet place. For that, I would use my cave. Once there, I sat down and closed my eyes.

Inside Terra's Mind

"Okay," I said, "I want each and every one of you to go...except you, Love."

And as I said it, they all disappeared without a trace. Love walked over to me and asked, "What do you need, Terra?"

"I need nothing more than your opinion," I began, "On Beast Boy."

"Oh!" She said, smiling. "I think he has the most gorgeous green eyes that match perfectly with his hair; his sense of humor makes me swoon! Oh, and did I _mention_ the pointy ears--?"

"No, no no. I mean on what we should DO about him."

"Oh! Well, then that's different," She told me. "I think that we should tell him how we feel about him. Its the only way."

"Yeah, but what about Slade? Our secret identity crap? How he's going to kill Beast Boy!"

"Terra, I'm going to tell you about something I heard in a play." Before I could ask why she had been at a play, she continued saying, "It was called "Once on This Island". It was about a peasant girl who fell in love with one of the rich boys on her island. She couldn't be with him, however, because she was a peasant."

"Of course, that's the way it always seems to work."

"Yes, and the four Gods discussed what to do about it. There was the God of Water, God of Death, Goddess of Earth, and Goddess of Love. While the others talked about knocking sense into her, the Goddess of Love said, 'Give her what she wants. Love has many powers. If the love is true, it can cross the Earth and withstand the storm, it can conquer...Even you.' In referring to the God of Death. He said he could stop her heart in an instant. But she replied by saying, 'Stop her heart from beating, yes, but not from loving. Not if love is what she wants.'"

I thought about the words. I said, "Yes...But...I will lose him. You and I both know that."

"It is true. Yes, we will lose him eventually. But--"

"Are you going to quote another play or movie?"

"Movie, yes. "Cinderella Story" You know, with Hilary Duff and Chad Micheal Murry?"

"He is one piece of man candy...Oh, uh, ahem. Continue."

"Here is my quote: 'Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.'"

"Oh, I know. But if I strike out, I'll lose the whole game."

"But if you play, just for a moment, you will be the happiest you have ever been."

"...What's that from?"

"I made that one up, miss."

I didn't need to hear any more.

Beast Boy

The weeks past. I was calling Cindy almost every day now, and she seemed to enjoy our outings even more than usual. She was laughing, dancing, and just having fun. I didn't know what it was about her, though: I, somehow, didn't think she could be Terra, and yet...I was falling for her all the same. I missed her when she wasn't around, I made sure I took a shower before I saw her...It was a wonderful month. But I had a dilemma: we would always go out together, yes, but I had to figure out how to turn a friendly outing into a date. I had planned for weeks more about how I could manage this. And then, I finally got it.

Cindy and I usually went to the pizza place for lunch, or to the park...for an afternoon walk. I lined up all of these days and realized what they all had in common: they were all during the day, and it was usually the same few places. My plan was to go somewhere else and at night. I would take her to the movies; let her pick out what movie, of course, and then, my grand idea--To the beach so we could look at the stars. So...romantic, so...I just new it would work. Hell, I figured I might even get a kiss by the end of the night.

She arrived at six o'clock. Her hair was down tonight, and for once, she was actually wearing...a dress! It was short, a little above her knees, and it was a light yellow color. It had only one strap, and even though it was a dress, it still seemed a little casual. Nevertheless, the dress was still my first indication that she might actually be thinking the same that I was. She met me at the music store, because it would allow us to walk for a while before we got to the movie theatre.

"Hey, Gar!" She said when she saw me.

"Hi Cindy! You look stunning, as usual." I said with a smile. I asked Cyborg for some advice as to what to say, you see.

"So...You didn't tell me. Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought that we might catch a movie. Anything you wanted to see?"

"Hmm...Well, I refuse to see a horror movie...I, ahem, don't like them very much. How 'bout something funny?"

"Oh, yeah! We should see--"

"--The Benchwarmers!" We said in unison.

"Man," She said, "I've wanted to see that forever, I heard it was really funny!"

"Lets, then." I said as we approached the movie theatre. "I'll pay!"

"You sure?" She asked me. "I have money--"

"No, I insist." Cyborg had told me that it was the manly thing to pay. "Two tickets for the six-thirty showing of 'The Benchwarmers', please."

The woman behind the counter blew a pink bubble from her bubblegum and said, "Twelve bucks, please."

I reached into my pocket, handed her the money, and she said, "Theatre 7, fourth door on your right."

We walked into the lobby to find a few video games in the corner, the hallway to the theatres in another, and the most important part, the snack section. We walked up to the snack counter.

"What would you like?" The man there asked.

"Oooh!" Cindy squealed. Apparently, the candy was her favorite part too. "Popcorn, M&M's, BunchaCrunch--"

"--And Skittles, and another popcorn, Snowcaps--"

"Sour Patch Kids, Snickers, and, oooh--"

"Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper!" We said, again in unison.

The man at the counter was dazed. "Er...Umm, would that be...all?"

"Oh, yeah." I told him.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Umm...Okay, two Popcorns--"

"With butter."

"...With butter, M&M's, BunchaCrunch, Skittles, Snowcaps, Sour Patch Kids, Snickers, and two Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Peppers?"

"Large." We said together.

"Umm...Okay, that would be...Forty dollars even."

"I'll pay again--" I started.

"No, no, you paid for the tickets--" Cindy tried.

"Yeah but--"

"I insist--"

"Umm...Split it?"

"Twenty-twenty." Cindy said.

We each took out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to the man, who looked happy to get rid of us. The huge line of people behind us looked happy, too. By this time, it was about six twenty-five, so we were cutting it pretty fine getting into the theatre. Fortunately, it was still on the previews when we finally took our seats. We needed three, because of our snacks.

"I positively love Jon Heder to pieces..." Cindy said.

"Oh, and you know who else is in this?" I asked her, remembering the preview I had seen earlier.

"Who?"

"Jon Lovitz!"

"Jon...Wait...Oh yeah, Jon Lovitz! He is soooo funny!"

"Yeah, you've seen the previews."

"If you build it--"

"--Nerds will come!"

"Oh, and that one with, oh..."

"Clark, stop picking your nose!" I said.

"I'm not picking, I'm scratching!" Cindy continued.

"What are you scratching, your brain?"

"Yeah, cause its huge!"

We started laughing really hard, and all of the people around us were saying "Shhh!", because the movie had just started. Things went like this, all through the movie, with us laughing really loud and saying things like "I like...Salad." with David Spade, and all sorts of other things. The movie was the best thing we'd ever seen, so funny and just plain fun. The best part, however, was the end where there was bloopers.

At one part, Jon Lovitz said, "This man's a freak! And I'm reaping all the benefits..."

"That's from the Wedding Singer with Adam Sandler!" We shouted.

Just then, Jon had said, "Heh, the Wedding Singer..."

"Man, that was so much fun!" Cindy said as we were walking out of the movie theatre.

"I'm just glad I didn't barf from all of that candy..." I said.

"Agreed..."

"So, you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah! You?"

"Totally."

"So, is...that it, Gar?"

"Oh, no...I thought we might...you know, hang out...at the beach for a while..." _C'mon..._I thought. _C'mon, say yes, say yes!_

She smiled. "Yeah, sure. Lets!" She said, and linked her arm with mine. We ran all the way to the beach. We passed by the music store, the book store, the movie store, the pizza place...Then when we finally reached the beach, Cindy tripped, and since our arms were linked, I fell with her. We rolled around the beach for a while until there was little distance between the water and us. We were laying on the ground. My head was nearer to the water, and Cindy was next to me, except her head was farther from the water. I felt a little trickle of water run past my head. She giggled; her toes must have felt it too.

"Haaa..." Cindy said. "Look at the stars, Gar..."

"Hmm..." I said. The beach was close to the carnival, which, today, was crowded and had music coming from it. Just then, I had an idea. The song that was playing was ending, and another was about to come on. I looked over at Cindy and asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

"...Dance?" She smiled. "You mean, to that music, from over there?" She pointed to the carnival.

"Yeah!"

"...Why not?" She smiled again. I got up, helped her get up, and we started to dance, just as the next song started.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue.  
Dancin' when the evening fell.  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes,  
In a wedding gown. _

Cindy blushed. I think it was a good blush; I mean, I've never known them to be bad, right?

_Dancin' out on 7th street.  
Dancin' through the underground.  
Dancin' with the marionette:  
Are you happy now? _

She seemed to be enjoying herself, because just then, she kicked off her shoes and danced in her bare feet. So, I followed suit. However, kicking off sneakers isn't as easy as kicking off flip-flops. We got back on track, however.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I'll follow you.  
When the stars go blue; _

Cindy had begun to sing along with it; apparently she knew the song.

_"Stars go blue;  
Stars go blue;  
Stars go blue." _

During the Instrumental break, Cindy said, "I love this song...Its Tim McGraw." And she began to giggle every now and then.

_Laughin' with your pretty mouth.  
Laughin' with your broken eyes.  
Laughin' with your lover's tongue,  
In a lullaby. _

I just watched her as she and I danced around in the sand. Th sand, and the water now: apparently, we had danced into the brink of the shore, where the water moved with the tide.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I'll follow you.  
When the stars go blue;  
Stars go blue;  
Stars go blue;  
Stars go blue. _

As the song ended, we slowly pulled away. Cindy curtsied at me, and I bowed. Without reason or warning, she said, "TICKLE FIGHT!" And lunged at me with all of her strength. We just started tickling each other, and we were rolling around in the sand once again. Soon, we were laughing to hard to continue the tickling, and we were just rolling around. Then, we just stayed in one place. It was a while of laughing until we realized our position: she was lying on the ground, and I was directly on top of her. Some of my hair was flipped out in front of my face.

Trying to break the silence, I told her, "Well...We seem to have worked our way into an awkward romantic cliché..."

"Well..." She said, her head turned away for a moment, then back at me. Our faces grew closer and closer, and just before our lips met, she said, "I've always said how much I love awkward romantic clichés." And finally it happened, not exactly as I pictured it: surely not close to soaking wet, in a 'suggestive' position on the beach, was the way I had planned, but it happened all the same, even better than I could have pictured. We kissed.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on "And So It Is..."

_Return to Titans Tower-_Beast Boy asks Terra to come hang out with him at Titans Tower. With half of the Titans knowing her secret, she's not sure she wants to go. Or..._Do_ only half of the Titans know? Could her friends have told anyone? You'll see next time.

I don't know how fun the next chapter will be to write, but Chapter five was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! I was eeping the whole time cause I knew what was gonna happen...Damn, that was a fourteen page long chapter.


	6. Return To Titans Tower

Here we are! Not great, but its here!

****

**Chapter Six: Return To Titans Tower**

Terra

After that day, Beast Boy and I were inseparable. Every day, he would walk me to school, go to the flower shop and buy me a yellow rose, and I would find him waiting for me at the gates. He would give me a kiss, the rose, and a new idea of what to do today. As it happens when you are young and in love, I forgot all of my troubles with Slade and his threat, about how I was lying to Beast Boy about my identity, even though in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't right. But it was only in the back of my mind, and nothing more.

Today, Beast Boy was waiting for me again, leaning on the fence and watching me walk. He seemed nervous today; perhaps something was wrong? I hoped not. Still, he was smiling at me. He still had a yellow rose in his hand. He still gave me a kiss as I walked around the fence to where he stood.

"Good afternoon, boyfriend." I said, leaning over my books to kiss him.

"Good afternoon, girlfriend." He said back, and kissed me again.

Lani and Tina had just walked by.

"Please, Cindy," Lani said, "Must you too do this in the broad daylight?"

"Yeah, it just reminds us of how much we need boyfriends!" Tina agreed. At first, Lani and Tina were unsure of what they thought of Beast Boy, as they originally saw him as a crazy guy who claimed to be friends with their girl, but they warmed up to him.

"Sorry, ladies." Beast Boy said to them. "I do have one single friend."

"Huh?" I asked. "You mean Rob and Star are going out now?"

"Yep. Well," He said, "They haven't said that, but I see them sneaking around all the time, usually into Robin's bedroom..."

"God," Tina said, "His _bedroom_?"

"Talk about going from zero to sixty..." Lani added.

"Now, what about that single friend?"

"Oh, yeah." Beast Boy said. "The name is Cyborg."

"Wha?" Asked Tina.

"What kinda name is that?" Lani asked.

"Oh, well, that's just a nickname, like Beast Boy, my nickname. I believe his real name is...oh, what was it again?...Oh yeah, Victor Stone. Now, a little warning about him, he's sorta..."

"Robotic." I finished for him.

"Huh. Well, whatever, I have to go, me and Lani are going to the mall!"

"Yeah. I expect you and your boyfriend are going out?"

"Sorry, yeah. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

The two walked off giggling in the direction of the mall. I looked back at Beast Boy and asked, "So, Garfield, buddy old pal, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would want to...You know, if you wanted to...hang out with me at the Tower."

I wasn't sure. Wouldn't that be risky? Would the other Titans who didn't know ask questions and find out? I knew I shouldn't show that I was unsure, so, I pretended to look like I was considering it. After a second or two, I decided that it might not be so bad. So, I said, "Well...Why not?"

"Great! Let's go!"

"Now? You mean, right now?"

"Sure! I mean, if you want to."

"Oh, yeah, yes. Of course!"

"Okay! Now, would you like to fly there?"

"Fly? You mean, on your back?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, well, sure! I've never flown on anything before..." Which, of course, was a complete lie.

"Okay, get ready...You might want to back up." Then, as I had seen him do many times before, he morphed into a pterodactyl. I, however, pretended to be surprised.

"Whoa! Cool!" I said. Slowly, I climbed onto Beast Boy's back, and in one more moment, we were flying. Sure, I had always flown on a rock. But flying on a green pterodactyl was different, completely different. Wind was rushing everywhere and I struggled to stay still. Trying to impress me, he did little tricks, like doing zig-zags and even going upside-down once. But after I screamed and told him not to do that again, he became calmer, and the ride was smoother. Soon, we landed slowly on the roof of the Tower. Without telling me, Beast Boy turned back into a human and I fell down.

"Oof!" I yelped. "Geese, must we be so rough with our girl?"

"I'm _sorry_..." He smiled down at me. "C'mon, back up."

"You mean on your back?"

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll give you a piggy-back-ride down the stairs."

He kneeled down and I climbed up once again. I leaned my head into his hair, which smelled like lemons and peaches. Strange combination, yet admittingly enjoyable. I then put my hands over his eyes.

"Oh, now, I can't give you a piggy-back-ride if I can't see."

"Sure you can, you must have walked through the Tower in the dark a thousand times!"

"Hey, I've lived here for years and I still don't know everywhere."

"Weird. Fine, fine, if you insist upon _seeing_..." I took my hands off of his eyes. He was just about to reach for the door, when it opened. Raven was standing in the doorframe.

"Oh." She said. I mouthed 'Hi' and put on a nervous smile. Being on Beast Boy's back, he didn't notice. "Umm...So. You must be...Cindy!" She continued, pretending to be surprised.

"Uh, yeah, hey Raven. Yes, this is Cindy Johnson." Beast Boy said. I jumped off of his back and shook her hand. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at me.

"So...I expect you guys are going down stairs..."

"Yes, yes, it was nice meeting you Raven." I said.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye..." He said.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"So...That was Raven...You'll meet Cy and Rob and Star in a second. They should be in the main room. So, naturally, we are going to kick them out."

I smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh yes I do. If you've met Cyborg--" _Which I have..._ I thought. "--You'd know, you can't walk into the room together without him saying something."

Despite this warning, I didn't let go of his hand as they walked into the room. Sure enough, all of the Titans--excluding Raven--were there. When we walked in, they all stared at us. It made me feel like they all knew...Did they? It even seemed like they knew what they were supposed to say. They made no note of me being Terra. So, they either knew and were trying to keep my secret, or they didn't know, and they believed what Beast Boy had said about me.

"Hello!" Starfire said, coming up to me. "I assume you are the Cindy that Beast Boy has told us much of! I am Starfire."

"Nice to meet--" But before I could greet her, she took me into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Star, don't crush the guest!" Robin had joined the group at the door. "Hi. I'm Robin." He said, holding out his hand. By instinct, I pounded his hand instead of shaking it. Beast Boy didn't see it; he was talking to Cyborg.

"Hey. Don't try and leave me out of greeting Beast Boy's...girlfriend."

"Man..." I said to Beast Boy. "You were right about this guy."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing!" Beast Boy and I said together.

"Whatever..."

"Hey, Cindy," Beast Boy said, turning to me. "I gotta use the bathroom, you just mingle while I'm gone."

"Kay!" I said as he walked out the door. Alone with my three ex-teammates, I wasn't sure of what to say.

"So, Terra," Robin started. "Enjoying your return to the Tower?"

"Oh, yes--" I began. Then I realized: He called me Terra.

_He knows._

"Cyborg!" I said.

"I'm sorry, T, but it slipped out. Then we figured that it was unfair to leave Starfire out of it, so...But don't worry, no one is going to tell Beast Boy."

"Yes, Terra, your secret is most certainly safe with us." Starfire said reassuringly.

"But I have to say..." Robin said. Cyborg groaned.

"Don't do it, man!" He said.

"I have to say this! Terra, I really think that you should tell him. You know he's going to have to find out eventually; why let it drag out?"

"Robin, while I do agree that lying to our friend Beast Boy is wrong, Terra has the right to make her own decisions!" Starfire told him.

"I know, I'm just saying. Wouldn't Beast Boy rather hear the truth from you than from someone else?"

"...Yes, I know...I mean, it has happened before..."

"The night at the carnival?" Starfire asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You know? How do you know?"

"Beast Boy had told me, once. He told everyone bits of it, about how Slade had come and turned the two of you against each other. But I asked him to tell me the whole story, and he did."

"Hmm." I said.

"So...Are you going to tell him or not?"

"I don't know Robin, just--"

"I'm back!" Beast Boy said, walking into the room again.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"So, we got to know ourselves a little better?"

"Oh, yes," Starfire lied, "We have been having a wonderful conversation."

"Mmm-hmm," Robin agreed, "Time sure flies."

"Yeah, well," Beast Boy said, "I thought me and Cindy might hang out in here." Everyone nodded and went back to what they had been doing before we arrived. "I meant...without you guys."

"Oooh, right..." They said.

As they were leaving, Cyborg said, "Don't let me catch you two in here making out on the couch..."

Beast Boy

"So," I said as the door closed behind me, "What do you think of the team?"

"Oh, they're nice." Cindy replied. "So, um, what shall we do first?"

"Well, would you like something to eat or drink? I think," I said looking into the frigde, "Yes!"

"What?"

"We have chocolate cake!"

"SWEET!"

I took the cake out of the fridge and got us two plates. I cut out two large pieces and placed them carefully on the plates. But, of course, I was not yet done. Who eats chocolate cake raw? Certainly not I. So, I took out the whipped cream, cherries, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, bananas, ice cream--three different flavors!--, gummy bears, and M&M's. Cindy started to laugh when she saw everything that I had brought for our desserts.

"What's all that for?"

"The cake."

"All of that?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, all right..." She said. She began to smother her cake in sauce and candies and chocolate and vanilla ice cream. I took a little bit of everything, and once I was satisfied with my junk food, I sat down at the couch and motioned for Cindy to join me.

"Now, at our current state, we will not be able to play any video games, so we could watch a movie or TV. But then--"

"Prepare to meet your maker!" She said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh really? We play very much?"

"Not so much anymore, but there was a time when I could beat anyone, and you will be no exception!"

"We'll see about that..."

We did see about that. We were playing about an hour later, our hand flying to the buttons as fast as possible. I played my best game ever. I was kicking, I was punching, I was flying this way and that. But...she was winning. Not by much, but she was still winning. There was nothing worse than the end when she got up and did a victory dance, or, as other cartoons would call it, the 'in ya face dance'. But when she went to put her name in the high score box, something strange happened.

"T...E..." She said as she entered the letters.

"Cindy..." I said, looking at what she was writing.

"What?" She asked as she past 'Q'.

"What are you writing?"

"Uhh..." She said, looking side to side. "Whoops! I forgot...The 'H'!"

"Huh?"

"The 'H'! Its how I always sign these things...Watch!" As she did this, she erased the 'E' and put in and 'H'. Slowly she typed the words 'THE QUEEN'.

"Ooh..."

"You know...like THE QUEEN of video games!"

"Oh. Okay..." I said, still a little suspicious. But after that, thing went back to normal. We had a fun time, and I couldn't believe the time had gone so quickly. Sooner than we had wanted, the clock read '7:23' and the sun had already set. We went back up to the rooftop so that we could say good-bye there and I would take her home.

"So, where am I taking you?"

"Just drop me off in front of the school, I'll go home from there."

"Okay." I turned into the pterodactyl again and weaved my way around the newly formed clouds. I slowly landed in front of Cindy's school and let her down. I momentarily became human again so that I could kiss her good-night.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked. Cindy kissed me.

"Of course. Same time, same place?"

"It's a date."

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on "And So It Is..."

_Boyfriend-_Terra is getting ready for her date with Beast Boy. But do her friends really approve of her boyfriend? What will it take to make them trust him?

I didn't really like this chapter; I had much trouble with it. I just needed something between chapter five and chapter seven. The next one will be better and the one after that will be better. Hope you liked it!


	7. Boyfriend

Here we are, sorry I haven't updated for a while.

**Chapter Seven: Boyfriend**

"So. What should I wear?"

"Well," Said Lani, "You're going to a carnival, so you would need to be able to move. I say, jeans and a cute shirt!"

"Yes, yes, but what cute shirt? I don't have any, can I borrow one?"

"Of course! What shirt do you think she should wear, Tina?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

I was over Lani's house. She and Tina were there helping me get ready for a date with Garfield. He had invited me back to the carnival where we had our first actual date. Tina, Lani, and I were currently deciding what I should wear. But something was up with Tina. She was half-hearted in all that she said, and she hadn't looked at me all day. In fact, all week she seemed rather distant. I couldn't think of why she was acting this way.

"Hello! Tina! What shirt should Cindy wear?" Lani said again to Tina, who didn't appear to be listening.

"Oh, which shirt? Umm...Which ones do we have?"

"Wait, did you bring anything from home, Cindy?"

"No." I replied.

"Huh..." Tina said.

"What?"

"Well, I just realized that we've never been over your house."

"Uh. Well, that's because...Its so messy, my mom doesn't want anyone over while we're...remodeling."

"We've never met your mom either. Or your dad."

"Tina!" Lani whispered. She said something into her ear, though I could hear her anyway: "She's never even talked about her father, her parents could be divorced, or worse, her dad dead!"

I pretended, however, that I didn't hear. "Well, my mom's always busy with work, she's single."

"Oh. So, where do you live anyway?"

"Tina, you're interrogating her like she's some kind of criminal!"

"No I'm not!"

"What's up with you Tina? You've been acting crazy lately!"

"No, Cindy! What's up with you? Everything was going great before _he_ showed up!"

"What do you mean, when he showed up? You mean Gar?"

"Yes, Gar! You were a good student, we hung out every day and we were happy, Cindy! But then one day some green guy with overgrown ears--"

"Is that an insult!"

"--Overgrown ears shows up claiming you guys are best friends! And you actually _went_ with him! Then I thought it would be over, but no. You kept hanging out with him. You were canceling plans with us all the time to hang out with him--"

"I was still hanging out with you guys!"

"--I thought, well maybe she's just being nice. But then you say you guys were rolling around and making out on the beach!"

"We went on a date, and we weren't making out, we were just kissing!"

"What's the difference!"

"Stop it, you two!"

"And then you started dating. Now every day you're out with him, and he's always there. He's like a little puppy dog following you around everywhere!"

"Oh, come on--"

"And don't think I haven't noticed your grades!"

"Grades? What are you--"

"Your grades have slowly been dropping from A's and a few B's to all B's, then some C's, and now you're getting all C's, and I even saw a D on your last Algebra test! You can't deny that he has been bringing down your grades! And what are you going to do about college!"

"Oh, now, Tina," Lani said, laughing. "You can yell at her for other things, but this, this is just silly! Of course Cindy's going to _college_, that's just absurd--" But Lani had just seen the look on my face. She was a very good judge of body language, and as she saw me biting my lip, avoiding her eyes, she knew that I had absolutely no plans of going to college.

"But...Cindy, your grades may be going down a little, but you _must_ be going to college, I mean, your too smart not to!"

"Well...I'm not. And it doesn't have anything to do with--"

"It does, though! It does! He's a bad influence on you, all he does is lay around all day, he doesn't even go to school!"

"That's because he's busy saving everyone's butts all day!"

"He should still find time to do some studying every now and then! He's just sitting around, acting crazy!"

"Garfield is _not_ crazy!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did he think you were that Terra person? I mean, you and her have _nothing_ in common..."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, for one thing, she's made way worse mistakes than you. I mean, we've all heard the story! The Titans gave her anything she would ever want! But then she goes and sells herself to that Slade just for power and helped him take over this place!"

"What do you mean, she sold herself!" I said, getting angry of what my so-called friend was saying about the real me.

"What does it matter? We're not talking about that whore--" I silently gasped, "--anyway, we're talking about you making a huge mistake!"

"_Don't_ call me a whore!" I said, not thinking.

"I didn't call you a whore, I was talking about Terra--"

"Don't you get it, Tina?" I asked, finally giving up. "_I_ am Terra! That's why Garfield thought that I was Terra! I've been lying to him, and I've been lying to you two!"

They both stared at me for a moment. None of us could fathom what I said, not even I did. No one said anything. Until--

"What?...Why?...How?..." Lani stammered.

"I...I am so, so sorry, I...I called you a..."

"A whore, yes, not the worst thing someone's called me."

"But, Cindy--I mean, Terra...Why did you...?"

"Lie to you guys? Oh, its a long story...But, we have time, don't we?"

"What about your date?"

"Garfield can wait. Now, about me leaving the Titans...I could never control my powers. Garfield--or, Beast Boy--had found out. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone. When they offered me Titan-ship, the leader had said he knew. Now, understand: I wasn't thinking about how he had said that it was okay, or that he had already asked me to join; I could only think about how it seemed that Beast Boy had lied to me. But he didn't."

That was just the beginning of my explanation. It seemed I told long explanations a lot recently. I told them about how I went to Slade to _control_ my power--not to _gain_ power. I told them about the night at the carnival. This definitely took the longest time; as this was a date, they felt it my obligation as their best friend to tell them complete details of how it was, and how we had our almost first kiss. I talked about my days of being evil, how I saved the city I took over, and how I came back. I think I turned them into absolute Slade-haters. Apparently, Tina's opinion of Beast Boy had changed since I began the story, and Slade having broken us up, she thought it to be a complete crime. Much later, I was done. We all were silent.

"Wow...That's...Wow."

"That is one helluva story you're telling us...I'm sorry about my doubts!..."

"Yeah, well..."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"You have to tell him."

"I know, I just don't know--"

_DING DONG_

I had told Beast Boy to pick me up a Lani's house.

"...How." I finished. They looked at me sympathetically. As we had never picked out an outfit for me, Lani quickly took a shirt from her closet.

"Romeo awaits. Put this on, he'll love it."

I smiled at her, then at Tina. I put the shirt on, and then ran to meet him at the door.

To Be Continued...

Next Time on "And So It Is..."

_Carnival Ride-_Beast Boy and Terra come back to the carnival. They have a great time, but something's amiss--and by the end of the night, secrets are revealed, and someone gets hurt. Gee, this sounds familiar...

Well. Kinda shorter than usual. Meh, but I hope yall liked it!


	8. Carnival Ride

**Chapter Eight: Carnival Ride**

Beast Boy

We stood in front of the carnival gates. It was just as I had remembered it: bright against the dark sky, filled with sounds and smells, completely empty. It was like a secret paradise, with no worries and no fears. A paradise for only me and her. I couldn't wait to ride all of the rides we enjoyed once before, excluding that not-so-pleasant ending.

"Beast Boy!" She said, holding out her arm to link with mine.

"Terra!" I responded, and did so.

"Where should we go first?" She asked.

"I suggest we stay far away from the Funhouse mirrors..." I joked, remembering our last excursion here.

She laughed. "Yeah. That's about the creepiest place you can be at night."

"Just add Slade, and you can be officially freaked out."

"How about..." Terra started. She looked up and pointed at what was directly in front of us. It was--

"The Ferris Wheel!" I exclaimed. I nodded to her and we stepped into the compartment. As soon as I shut the door, it started to move. We took our seats quickly and looked out the windows.

"I always loved the Ferris Wheel. You can see everything from up here!" She smiled.

"Boy, this brings back memories." I said, nostalgic.

"I know...Still as dusty as ever!"

"You know what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

She looked around and then smiled. "That you should kiss me right now?"

"Exactly--Wait," I said, realizing something, "Check behind me. Are you one hundred percent sure that Slade is _not_ behind me?"

She bent over to look behind me. "No, Slade is not behind you, now kiss me, you fool."

And of course, I did. I was thinking all the while, _This is how it should have been, stupid Slade..._ A while later--whether it was seconds or minutes, I don't think you need to know--we pulled away, and simply enjoyed the silence and the view from the Ferris Wheel. It was fun, but when it stopped, we were even more excited to move on to the more exciting aspects of the carnival. Can you say, 'roller coaster'?

"Oh...my...god...I swear this roller coaster grew at least fifty feet taller..." Terra gasped as we slowly made our way to the very top. I wasn't scared...of course not! I was only holding Terra's hand tightly because...she was scared. I couldn't just leave her hanging! Although, I have to admit that I _may_ have squealed a _little_ bit when we made a final creak to the highest point. All at once, it felt like we were plunging down to Earth from millions of miles in space.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" I couldn't hold it in, after a second I joined in the screaming. Terra was right: it _did_ seem higher than usual. Through the ups and downs we couldn't stop shouting; but our scared screaming slowly turned into laughter. We couldn't help it, that was just the way we were! Just as soon as the ride started, it stopped, and we were left dazed.

We carefully and dizzily stepped out of the compartment and I said, "Hooo...That's a ride. So...Anyway...Now what?"

"Well..." She said, thinking. "How about...Ooh! Last time we were here, we couldn't, but we are dating now, so how about we go have a laugh through the Tunnel of Love?"

I laughed. "Sure, why not?"

We looked around for a while. Neither of us had ever been anywhere _near_ the Tunnel of Love, it took us a while to find it. We just knew there was one there. I'm almost sure that while we were looking for it, we passed the bumper cars at least twice. But finally, we found it. And what a site it was.

"So--"

"--Much--"

"Pink..." We said at the same time.

That was putting it lightly. Hearts of all sizes and colors: there were pink hearts, red hearts, purple hearts, white hearts, hearts with arrows through them, hearts with the little doilies around them, hearts within hearts. Then there were the cupids: leading the way into the tunnel were two fat cupid babies with bows and arrows pointing in. If we didn't know better, we would have said that the very water running in the tunnel was pink. This place was a Valentine's paradise. It was hideous.

"Oh my..." Terra said.

"Can you believe that people actually go here because they _like_ it?"

"Crazy, _crazy_ people!"

"You still up for it?" I asked.

Terra

"...Let's do it." I said, as my eyes narrowed. We stepped into the little boat--also shaped like a heart--and the slow ride took off.

The inside was just as bad as the outside: the walls were all lined with hearts of all shapes, sizes, and colors, and places that weren't filled with hearts were little pink patterns that would make any Titan--except maybe Starfire--barf. Everywhere around us there were little mechanical people kissing and smiling. We were wide-eyed.

"Who in their right minds designed this torture chamber?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I would guess that they have a _severe_ mental issue..."

"Listen, Terra..." He said, trying to be serious. "If I don't make it out of here alive..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tell Robin...That my dying wish...was for him to admit his feelings for Starfire..."

"Well, my dear Beast Boy, that is _everyone's_ dying wish."

"Maybe if we brought them here he might...I think Starfire might like it."

"Yeah...Heehee..." I said as we approached a group of mechanical doves singing a chirping song.

"But seriously...If we can admit our feelings, why can't they?"

"Robin is just too...Eh...Nervous, I guess. But you're _sure_ that they aren't together? I mean, we all know that they are gonna, like--"

"Get married and have like, sixteen children?"

"Well--I wasn't gonna say that exactly, but, yeah."

"AAAAAA-LE-LU-YA!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted.

"What--What--What?" I said, slightly frightened.

"It's OVER!" He yelled happily.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die!"

We exited the tunnel of hell--I mean, the tunnel of love, and continued our montage of the carnival. We did a lot of thing we had done last time we were here--like the bumper cars, a few games, the ever-so-wonderful photo booth, all the while avoiding the hate-filled funhouse. I think Beast Boy had pretty much destroyed every mirror there, though, so it wouldn't have made much of a difference. We had twice as much fun than it was ever possible to. But, as all good days do, it soon came to an end. So, right before we were about to split up, I went to give my guy a kiss.

"Bye, Beast Boy." I said sweetly, giving him a kiss. I winked, then turned to walk away.

"Bye, Terra." He said in reply.

I froze.

"...Terra!"

At that moment, it hit us both. I had been calling him Beast Boy, and he...he had been calling me Terra. We were talking all day about our past, as if we had never been Gar and Cindy, but always Beast Boy and Terra. The jig was up. What was I supposed to do? Apologize? Explain? Of course not. The most logical thing that my quick-thinking, yet rash, brain was telling me to do was get away. That's what it always said. You'd think I would know better by now than to listen to it. Still, I turned to face him, then lifted myself from the ground with the earth I was standing on. I whispered, "I'm sorry," and wasn't paying attention to where my rock was taking me. I had wandered above the ocean by the beach where we had our first kiss, when all of a sudden, there was a flash of yellow and my rock crumbled to a million pebbles. I fell directly into the cool, midnight blue water.

I don't know how to swim.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on "And So It Is..."

Chapter Name To Be Decided-Terra wakes up to find herself in a bed in the Titans Infirmary. Beast Boy is confused: he isn't sure whether he should be worried, or angry, or both. Will our favorite couple break apart or grow stronger after this predicament? You'll see ...

OoOoOoOoO

Suspense...Intrigue...  



	9. I Hate You, I Love You

**Chapter Nine: I Hate You, I Love You**

Beast Boy

I was pacing back and forth in the Titan's Infermary. I could only think of what had just happened. When I saw Terra fall into the water, I didn't have time to consider my anger or anything else. I knew what I had to do: I ran to the edge of the ocean and dived in. Midway, I morphed into a shark. I knew she didn't learn how to swim, and the waves were getting high with the wind. I had seen her fall only a few yards from where I was, and in no time I found her. She thrashed around for a second or two, but by the time I reached her, her eyes were closed and she was still.

I swam for her life back to shore once I had gotten her. Only halfway out of the water, I transformed into an eagle, still trying to keep my grip on her. As soon as I made it to the roof of the Tower, I made a mad dash to the Titan's Infermary. I guessed that most of the Titan's would be sleeping by now, but they had to wake up. Once I had made it there, I laid Terra on a bed and called Robin. I had to stay with Terra, so I had him get the others.

"Beast Boy calling Robin...Come on Robin, this is important!" I yelled. I heard Robin making tired noises before he responded.

"Ugh...Beast Boy, what's the point of waking me up--?"

"Terra's hurt."

I didn't hear him say any more. He must have understood, though I don't know how. I stayed with Terra until everyone else came. It was only a minute or two before I heard rushing footsteps. The Titans looked alarmed when they saw Terra asleep on the bed.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"We were out, and she fell into the ocean. She started to drown, and fainted underwater."

"Woah." I heard Robin say.

"Let us go into the hallway so as not to disturb her." Starfire said, so we did. I then had to tell them about Terra.

"Okay. This may shock you guys, but Cindy was Terra all along."

This was met with a strange response from the Titans. Their shock was a little delayed; and when it came it didn't seem all that sincere.

"Oh...How bout that!" Cyborg said.

I stared suspiciously at Cyborg.

"...Okay, I already knew." He admitted

"Cyborg! You...knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, Cyborg...How could you do that to him?" Raven said in a dull voice without thinking. I looked at her.

"Fine, I knew too."

I glared at the two of them. Suddenly, Robin blurted out, "I also knew!"

I looked at him confusedly. "Dude...You almost made it. Why did you tell me?"

"Oh...Uhm...I don't know! I felt guilty."

I looked back at Starfire. "I'm going to go out on a limb here," I said, frowning, "But I assume that you knew, too?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." She said.

"Wow. How?...Why? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well," Robin began, "I thought it would be better if she told you herself."

"Really. Huh."

"Yes. And we are sorry that things didn't go so well." Starfire apoligized.

"Yeah." Raven agreed.

I still frowned, but they sounded sincire. "So. Is...She okay?" I asked as Cyborg was looking on to a computer.

"No need to worry too much, she should be fine. She's just takin' a little nap. She could wake up any time."

"I'm going to go in there to see how she's doing, anyone joining me?" Robin said.

"I'm going to get some tea..." Raven said and left.

"I need something to eat." Cyborg added and followed Raven.

"I will join you, Robin." said Starfire.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked me.

"Uh...Nah, I just have to hang here for a second...To think..." I told them. The two entered the room and I began that pacing I was talking about.

* * *

Terra

I was pretending to be asleep while the Titans were talking to Beast Boy. After a little while I could figure out what had happened. The last thing I remembered was falling off of the rock I was riding, then everything was foggy. I know I lashed around in the water for a while, trying to stay above the surface, but with no avail--soon I was sinking to the bottom. I remember seeing Beast Boy--as a green shark--rushing toward me. Then nothing. So, I woke up here.

Pretty soon, I heard two people enter the room: Robin and Starfire. I stayed 'asleep' for a while longer. But pretty soon I got tired of just laying there listening to Robin and Starfire flirt. So, I slowly opened my eyes to find that Robin had his back to me, talking to Star on the other side of the room. I couldn't help myself. I touched my head as though very tired.

"Ooh...Am I in heaven?..." I droned sheepishly. I then covered my mouth with my hand and acted extremely shocked. "Oh my...All of my suspicions have been confirmed...Robin _is_ God!"

By this time, Robin had turned to me, looking very distressed. "Ha ha. Very funn--"

But he was cut off by Starfire, who had swooped past him to get to me. Once there, she wrapped me in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Terra! You are concious! This is wonderful, how are you feeling?"

"Well..." I replied in a squished voice. "I feel like I am...about to be smooshed into dust..."

As soon as I told her this, she let go of me. Then Robin spoke up.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked me, concerned.

"Well," I began, sitting up in my bed, "I almost drowned a while ago, my relationship with Beast Boy may be ruined, and I haven't had anything to eat in hours. Not bad."

"You're as sarcastic as Raven." He unpleasantly remarked.

"Oh, I feel bad that you will be having troubles with Beast Boy, is there anything we--" She paused as she saw Robin's expression. "--I may do to help?"

"No," I said, unfortunetly, "I'm afraid that this is something we need to work out." I smiled slightly, still unsure how exactly that was going to happen.

"Yeah, and when you do--" Robin started to say.

"You mean _if_ we do?"

"Oh, you will." He said, grinning. Something happened before he continued. It made me stop and think. Robin, for some reason, had extreme faith in mine and Beast Boy's relationship. It never really occured to me that he actually thought about it. Maybe he was just saying it to make me feel better, maybe not. Or maybe Robin knew more than we give him credit for.

Nah.

"And once you do," He continued, snapping me out of my thought bubble, "I was wondering if you were thinking of re-joining the Titans."

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire said sternly. "I told you not to burden our friend with such decisions while she is unwell!"

"I'm sorry, I just think she may want to know that she's welcome back here!"

"But Robin," She added, softer than before, "She may not even patch up things with him, not that we would want that to happen, but it could still just, not work."

"I think it will."

By now, I felt a little invisible to them, as they barely acknowledged me after this.

"But you don't know. Plus, she may just want to be normal for a while."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"It is all right. I am sorry I yelled at you." She replied. They then did something I didn't expect. They kissed each other.

"Umm...HELLO!" I said. They broke apart, realizing what they were doing in front of me.

"Oh, God...why..." Robin said.

"I believe the word is...perhaps..._crap?_"

I laughed. I never imagined Starfire to know 'such language'. She probably heard it from another Titan, I guess.

"Having a secret relationship, are we?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes..." Robin frowned, looking away.

"We didn't tell anyone for a while to avoid the teasing."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Well...Have we ever told you about the time we got stranded on another planet in outer space?"

I thought for a second. "Hmm no! I was probably still a rock then!"

"Yes, well, it was about...a...y-year ago..." Robin told me quietly.

"A YEAR!" I screamed, shocked.

"Yes, friend, and we would...prefer it...If you would not tell anyone just yet..." Starfire added.

"Well..." I began.

"_Please?..._" They both pleaded.

"Okay, okay, fine." I told them.

"Listen, we're going to get something to eat," Robin started, "Cy'll be here in a minute to see how you're doing. We'll tell him to bring you some food."

They almost exited the room hand in hand, but I saved them by clearing my throat and pointing their linked purple and green fingers. They quickly pulled away and walked out the door. I was alone for a few minutes, wondering when Cy would get there and what food he would bring. I would eat anything, of course, I just wondered what it would be today. Within around ten minutes, though, my wondering ceased as I saw Cyborg enter the room with--

"Waffles!" He smiled as he brought the tray of syrup-y goodness to my bed.

"Yes! Thanks," I said, already digging in.

"So, its talk time," Cyborg remarkedand pulled up a chair next to me.

"'Bout...What?..." I asked between bites.

"About you and that boy that keeps bringing you home."

"What are you, my father?" I laughed, pausing from my meal.

"No, just your friend and part-time big brother."

"Oh really. Well what exactly was it..." I took another bite, "That you want me to say?"

"Well, young Terra, what happened?"

"Let's see here. I don't know why, but we were calling each other Beast Boy and Terra, and by the end of our date, we realized what was going on. So, I tried to get away by riding a rock, but it crumbled while I was over the ocean and I fell in."

"Oof, and you can't swim."

"Yeah, so...Here we are."

"But...here's something I don't understand: Why did your rock crumble?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess...I've lost control of my powers again."

"Well, us Titan's will help you take care of that. Now. What are you going to do to get Beast Boy back?"

"We--Wait, what?"

"Well, come on, he can't exactly be happy right now, can he?"

"Well...no, but...Why are you concerned?"

"You guys are my best friends, I can't stand to see you two fighting, you've got to--"

Then, we heard a knock on the door. Cyborg went to answer it. He whispered something to the person, and turned to me.

"Oh, Terra, you have a visitor." He told me. I had a pretty good idea of who it could be. Just as I thought, Beast Boy walked into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cyborg said and left. Beast Boy closed the door and walked to where the chair Cy had been sitting in was. He said down and still said nothing. Hey, I had to do something to break the silence.

"Waffle?" I asked, holding up a syrup-smothered piece. I was afraid he wouldn't like the humor at a time like this, but instead, he just gave a short smile and looked away.

"No thanks...you put way too much syrup on your waffles..."

"Yeah...I guess." I said. I knew we were thinking the same thing: We didn't care about waffles, we just had to talk about what had happened that day.

"Okay, we have to talk about this, Terra."

"I know, look, I didn't want to tell you like this--"

"Were you going to tell me at all?"

"Yes, of course I was, I just--"

"Were you just going keep lying to me?"

"Beast Boy, I'd never--"

"Why did you let it go on for so long?"

"OKAY!" I shouted. By now, I had gotten up from my bed. "I get it, I messed up, BADLY! But will you at least let me explain myself before you jump down my throat!"

"Fine. FINE! What was it that drove you to lie to me again!"

"When I came back I knew I couldn't be a Titan anymore. I couldn't stand to hurt you anymore, so I couldn't be me anymore. When you kept coming back all of the memories did, too, and I couldn't help falling for you again."

He still seemed very steamed. "You could have told me a million different times!"

"Well I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because...Because...I don't know, okay!"

"Well that's a damn good reason..." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to HURT YOU!"

"Hurt, hurt, hurt, you ALWAYS think that you're going to hurt someone! You're not a walking time-bomb!"

"That's the biggest compliment you've given me all day."

"Oh, cut the sarcasm. IT'S NOT THE FRICKEN POINT!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SOO CONCERNED ABOUT THINGS THAT HAVEN'T EVEN HAPPENED!"

I screamed in frustration. "DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I HAD TO MAKE SURE I COULDN'T HURT YOU AGAIN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Beast Boy was silent, aside from his heavy breathing due to all the yelling. "NO IT DIDN'T!" He said in the same angry voice.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!"

"WELL OKAY THEN!"

"FINE!"

"WOULD IT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE IF I SAID I LOVED YOU TOO!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" I yelled in his face. We then began to furiously kiss each other. I pulled back for a second.

"I THINK WE'VE REINSTATED ME STAYING HERE."

"BOY I HOPE SO!" He remarked, and we continued kissing./color

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on "And So It Is..." 

_A Titan and A Schoolgirl-_Terra has moved back into her old room in Titan's Tower. She's still going to school, and now that her identity is out, she has a few new perks like getting out of school early if there's trouble in the city. So what is harder, being a Titan or a high-school student? "Don't know. Guess you'd have to experience both, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Hey, I finally figured out how to do that line-y thing! 

Long time since I updated, butthe chappienice and long, with a good end result. Enjoy!


	10. A Titan And A Schoolgirl

**Chapter Ten: A Titan And A Schoolgirl **

A Titan and a schoolgirl. I've been both. But things were different, now. Now I was both at the same time. My good friends had, with my permission, told every living-breathing-thinking-hearing-talking person who I truly was, and I became a topic of great interest for all of those girls who always gossip while they overdo their hair and make-up in the bathroom. Creepy, I know. You should have heard what I heard while I was in the bathroom once. I heard them come in...

"Yeah, and I hear that she almost died falling off a cliff--"

"I heard it was a building." Came another voice.

"Well, whatever, and that boyfriend of hers rescued her even after he found out she had been cheating on him--"

"No, she'd tried to poison him!" Said another.

"Whatever!" The first voice continued, "And after that there was this huge dramatic confrontation, he and his friends to her about why she had done whatever it was exactly that she did. They're back together, now--"

"I heard they're engaged!" Said a fourth voice.

"Yeah, but that's just because they 'celebrated' themselves getting back together and she got pregnant!" The second voice said.

"Exactly, she's just staying in school as long as possible so she doesn't seem suspicious!"

"You guys haven't heard anything right, they eloped yesterday! The Titans are ashamed of her getting pregnant and they kicked them out of the Tower! They're now on their honeymoon in Aruba, and they're going to live humble lives in Africa after that!"

I pulled one of my pigtail/braids to see if I was dreaming. I felt pull at my head, so I knew I was completely concious. I decided to do something about it. I walked out of the bathroom stall looking completely cheerful.

"Hello, ladies! Who are we talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, uh-uh..." Stammered the girl who had originally been telling the story.

"But seriously, none of what you're saying is right, I know exactly what happened!" I told them, as though I had a great bit of gossip to tell them. "I had tried to run away from Beast Boy, who's real name is Garfield, with my powers which are uncontrollable, because Beast Boy had just found out I had been lying to him about my identity and I fell into the ocean and he saved me. Later he confronted me himself and we worked everything out so now we're back together and I'm living in the Tower, in my own room of course, and we never 'celebrated' as you mentioned, Carla, so I'm not pregnant, I didn't elope or get engaged to him, and I am way too far from humble to be considering living the rest of my life in Africa being 'humble'. But what's even more interesting is that Robin and Starfire are actually--whoops, I've said too much!" I turned to walk away, leaving the four girls with looks on their faces that I would have killed to see.

People always liked to stretched the truth, didn't they? They'd add something different each time they told the story. It may suprise you, but that wasn't the worst I heard. I won't bore you with what was worse, though. The gossip is only a part of my day as a Titan and a schoolgirl. It comes in sometime in the morning, but there's way more, and I'll share my schedule of my first day with you...

6:00 AM

I woke up, the sunshine blinding me in the face. I rolled around in bed, not wanting to go to school, but I knew that I have to. So about five minutes later, I was up and getting dressed. I was just putting on my shirt, which today looked particularly boring and drab, when I heard a knock on my door.

6:10 AM

"Coming!" I said. Just as I was about to button up my shirt, I screamed; someone had just come into my room, and I threw a brick at them with my powers. I totally meant to do that...really! I was hiding behind my couch, buttoning up my shirt as fast as I could and walked over to see who it was that I had practically blinded. Lying on the floor with a brick over his eyes was Beast Boy. He gave a cringe--still on the floor--and said, "Eugh...Sorry..."

"Are you okay?..." I asked. Okay, I hadn't really meant to hit him with a brick...

"Yeagh...I think so..." He replied.

"Here, I'll help you up." I told him as I brought him over to my couch. "What were you doing up so early!" I asked, trying to pull the brick out of his eyes.

"I was going to--ow--ask if you'd like--oy--to have breakfast with me...I thought you said to come in..."

"Sorry!"

6:20 AM

I had finished getting changed into my uniform and Beast Boy and I were eating a large spread of breakfast foods: tofu waffles, fruit, leftover glorg, cereal, pancakes, toast, and many variations of bagels. The brick had been carefully removed Beast Boy's face, but he now had an ice pack in its place. Good thing, too, he didn't cook the tofu very good, and it was distgusting.

6:30 AM

After eating breakfast and flirting for a while, we decided to just skip the conversations and make out. Hey, we're young, we're in love; when you're young and in love you make out. Seeing as it was very early, we didn't expect anyone to come into the room. Unfortunetly, we weren't so lucky. After making out for about five to ten minutes, Robin and Starfire entered the room. Seeing as we were a little...'busy', we didn't realize it at first.

"Beast Boy...Hello!" Robin said. No response. He sighed. "Hey you with the girl on your face!" He called. This time, we looked up.

"Oh..." I whined. "Did you come down here to make out too!" Before they could reply, I said, "Oh, never mind, fine, just grab a spot and we'll move over."

And to Beast Boy's surprise and mine, they did.

6:50 AM

Fortunetly for all of us, no one else came to the room while we were...well, you know. Beast Boy questioned the acts of Robin and Starfire while I went to finish getting ready for school. I wish I could have been there. It seems that Beast Boy had to take a vow of silence as I did about it untill they were ready. He later fumed about it, and how he could have taken so many pictures, but I told him that we had to respect their privacy...No matter how much fun it would be to tell people.

7:20 AM

School started at 7:40, so I decided to leave now. Beast Boy insisted upon taking me there, so I was once again riding the pterydactyl. Seeing as he goes way too fast, I got there fifteen minutes early. He actually dropped me a few times. Once we finally reached the school, I gave him a good-bye kiss and said, "Now get the hell outta here!"

7:30 AM

By now, I was in the bathroom listening to that lovely conversation that I told you about. Walking out of the bathroom looking extremely proud of myself, I saw Tina and Lani waiting for me.

"What are you so happy about?" Tina asked me as we started off to our lockers.

"Nothing..." I replied.

"You get lucky last night?" Tina questioned. I nudged her in the ribs.

"No! I didn't think you guys _listened_ to the rumors!" I said.

"We don't! We were just checking!..." Tina replied.

"I mean, some people have the story right! We just have to hear the truth from you so we can tell everyone else the truth." Lani added.

"Whatever..." I began. "Now, listen: I never eloped, I'm not going to Africa, and I am most certainly still a virgin, okay?"

"Really? You are?" Lani inquired as we reached our lockers.

"Don't tell me you guys _aren't_?"

"Well, Lani is..." Tina said.

8:00 AM

Bored in Bioligy.

10:00 AM

Bored in Algebra.

12:00 AM

I never knew lunch could be so boring.

1:00 PM

Sweet relief.

I was supposed to be on my way to Geometry. My books were particularly heavy today, so I was using a rock to carry them. Unforetunetly, Mr. Jones had walked by.

"Terra, we told you not to use your powers in school!" He said.

"Sorry, Mr. Jones." I replied sighing. I made the rock disappear and caught my books. Then, just as I was about to enter Geometry, I heard my communicator go off. Now, though I wasn't aloud to use powers in school, I was aloud to leave early on account of trouble in the city.

"Uh-oh," I began, "I have to go, Mrs. Jordan, there's trouble!" My teacher nodded and I was off. I dropped my books by my locker, which was close. I waved to Tina and Lani as I passed them in the hall. The second I got out of the school, I pulled a rock and jumped on top of it, rushing to Titans Tower. When I got there, Beast Boy was waiting on the roof.

"What's going on? Where's the trouble? Where is everyone else?" I asked frantically. Beast Boy just gave me a calm little look.

"The trouble is that my Terra is being overworked and deserves some time to play." He told me, and wrapped me in a hug.

I sighed. "While I appreciate the thought, if anyone knew I just cut school to 'play', they'd be a little angry."

"Well then," He started, giving me a slow kiss, "We just won't tell anyone, will we?"

I sighed again. What other choice did I have? We stayed up on the roof all day. I think I didn't go back to my room until 9:30! I think Beast Boy wanted to come with me, but he didn't. Maybe another time. How should I know? After all, I'm just a Titan and a schoolgirl.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_"You-Know-What"-_((A/N: I changed the summary for the next chapter; I started writing it and decided to make this part its own chapter; _Preparing for Prom _will come after this.)) Beast Boy has been teaching Terra how to swim over the past week, when they decide to put it to the test by swimming at night. Did I mention they wouldn't be wearing swimsuits?...Anyway, while they were swimming, Beast Boy thinks that it might be time to take the next step in their relationship...What will Terra say?...

* * *

Done! Hope you like it! Oh, and BTW, at the end of the last chap, there's '/color'. At the R/S shrine, I have BB and Terra's views different colors, and I forgot to get rid of the code for color at the end. Just in case you were wondering what it was doing there! 


	11. You Know What

**Chapter Eleven: "You-Know-What"**

A few nights later, I told Terra that we would put her swimming to the test. I had been helping her learn so that she wouldn't be in that same dangerous situation again. Tonight, though, was different...I sort of had the idea that, well...seeing as no one would be looking out on the water at night...You'll see.

Terra was wearing a long coat. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" She asked nervously.

"Only if you are." I replied. I was already in the water.

"Well...Okay. Don't look!" Terra told me. She took off the coat, and...I know she told me not to look, but it was hard not to stare. But I closed my eyes after a second or two. I heard a soft splash as she got into the water. I opened my eyes again.

"...You looked, didn't you." She said, glaring at me.

"No! Of course..." She gave me the look again. "Okay, but it was only for like, a second!"

Terra splashed me. "You're bad."

"I know, but you love me anyway." I smirked.

"Unfortunetly." She said, sighing.

"Listen," She began, "The Senior Prom is coming up, you know."

"Is it?" I asked. "You wouldn't be asking me, would you?"

"Oh, no, of course not! I was wondering if you thought _Cyborg_ would want to go!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're bad, too."

"Of course I'm asking you, crazy." She swam over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "So--" She began, but I kind of cut her off by pulling her into another, longer, stronger kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and felt hers on mine. She returned the kiss for a while, but then pulled away.

"What?" I asked as she looked away.

"I...I don't know if that's what you meant by all of this...but...I'm sort of...not ready for..._that_."

"_That_?" I asked, although I was pretty sure what she meant.

"You know...s...sex..." She told me, uncomfortably. Now, it sort of was on my mind a little bit...I didn't know if I was ready, either...but I _had_ thought about it.

"Oh. That's okay. I don't know if I'm ready, either."

"But that's what you meant, wasn't it?"

"I...I don't know..._Maybe_..." I admitted.

She frowned. Quickly, I said, "But if you weren't ready, I'd _never_ try something. _Really_."

She took my hand. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh..." She said in frustration, "I'm acting like such a baby..."

"No you're not!" I told her, trying to convince her. I looked into her eyes and continued, "You're not a baby. You're Terra, a smart, pretty seventeen-year-old who's just not ready for it yet."

She looked back at me and said, "Maybe you're right..."

"I am right. Now, it's getting cold. Maybe we oughtta get out of here."

"You won't look?"

"I won't look." I let her get out first, eyes closed, and when she had the coat back on again, I got out and put on the coat that I had brought.

"You still love me even though you're not getting any tonight?" She said, smiling slightly.

"Always." I smiled back.

"I...don't want this to change anything, Beast Boy...so...Could we just pretend it never happened?..."

"Of course, Terra." I kissed her again, gentler than last time. We then proceeded back to the Tower.

Later that night, as I was walking down the hallway to my room, I bumped into Robin. It would have been better if I didn't have that stupid happy smile on my face, but hey; what can you do?

"Hey, Beast Boy." He said. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Late? What time is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Like, 10:30!" He replied.

"Oh!...Well...I'll just be going."

"Wait." He said as I was about to walk away. "There's something wrong here..." He squinted at me for a second, studied my facial expression, then put a disgusted look on his face. "Ew." He finished shortly.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You...Its too horrible to say, but...You just went skinnydipping. And furthermore--you went skinnydipping with someone else. I can only assume that it was Terra."

"...How do you _know_ that!"

"Oh, god, I was right! I was hoping, nay, _praying_ that I was wrong, but you were. God."

"How did you know?"

"Now I just need to know one thing, Beast Boy--did you go all the way?"

"How'd you--Wait. What?"

"Come on. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Well...We..."

"You _did_ go all the way!" Robin said, shocked. "That's so weird! You're the youngest of the guys, how'd you lose your virginity first?"

"Robin--"

"No, you _have_ to tell Cyborg, he won't believe it."

"Robin--"

"Now, if you don't I will!"

"ROBIN!"

"What?"

I glared at him. "We didn't go all the way." I admitted shortly.

"Oh..." He said. "So I was sort of rubbing it in..."

"Yeah. Now...back to my question. How did you _know_?"

"Oh, that's easy! You look exactly like I do after skinnydipping with Starfire--" He stopped, but didn't catch himself in time.

"...You have a whole different personality and life when you're with her, aren't you?"

"Pretty much..."

* * *

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

That's what I was.

Stupid.

Completely and utterly stupid.

Why did I say no? Why? I mean...I love him! I always thought...and hoped...that he'd be my first. So why didn't I say yes!

That's what I was thinking as I walked back to my room.

_Really. I mean, plenty of people do it waaaay earlier than seventeen or eighteen. Its not that weird. We're in love. We're smart enough to know the risks and to use protection. So why'd I say no?_

I said we should pretend it never happened...I really couldn't. I reached my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed and let out a sigh. _What was I supposed to expect when he asked me to go skinnydipping? I mean really, it just screams "I WANNA DO IT!" Again, it was that stupid thing. Maybe things would have been better if I said yes. But then again...Maybe it was better that I said no. I mean, everyone's drilling it into our heads that we should wait 'til we're married to do anything...So..._I still had no answer about whether it was a good or bad decision.

Whichever it was, I knew that I couldn't just 'pretend it never happened'. I had to talk to Beast Boy about it. So, I got dressed, then headed out my door. But when I opened it, Beast Boy was there (also fully dressed) in the knocking position. We didn't say anything for a second, both knowing what was on the other's mind. Then, we started talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Terra I just can't pretend--"

"I know I said to forget about it, but I can't--"

"You were right, its too soon--"

"I don't know, maybe we _were_ ready--"

"I just want things to be normal again!" We said at the same time. We looked at each other for another second.

"Come in, Beast Boy." I said. In case you were thinking anything dirty, you're wrong, it wasn't like that. Instead, we talked all night about tons of different things; at first it was just about what happened that day, but you know how conversations go: you're on one topic, then it leads to something else, that leads to something else, etcetera etcetera etcetera. I don't know when our conversation ended; we must have fallen asleep. When we woke up, we found ourselves on my bed--yes, still fully clothed--with my head and right arm on Beast Boy's chest. We woke up at about the same time and looked at each other.

Beast Boy looked at me funny. "We...didn't do anything last night, did we?"

"No...I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay. I figured..."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah-huh?"

"Let's get some breakfast."

"Cool by me!"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Preparing For Prom-_Well, as Ms. T said, it's Senior Prom Time once again. You know what that means: dress shopping, shoe shopping, hair doing, and squeezing Beast Boy into a tuxedo...

* * *

That whole chapter was completely spontanious. I had nooo idea they'd be going skinnydipping till, like, today. Enjoy! 


	12. Preparing For Prom

Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in foreva. But here we go!

**Chapter Twelve: Preparing For Prom**

I was at school; more specifically, the library. I was talking with another of my friends, Sherri. We were talking about the Senior Prom coming up.

"Its so unfair; you have a date and I don't." She complained as she pulled back her black hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm just that good." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously! I've seen that Beast Boy guy! He's not that bad looking, if you take away the green skin and pointy ears..."

"Hey, don't judge by skin color, and I find the pointy ears to be a turn-on..." I added dreamily.

"Whatever," She replied, laughing, "I still remain dateless. I'm going to look so cute, and yet I won't have the most important accesory! A man."

"Hey, I could probably fix you up with a nice accesory..." I smirked. _Starfire would kill me..._I thought. _But its too good to pass up._ "His name is Robin, and he's quite a catch..."

Just then, Tina and Lani came to our table. "Hey Sher! Hey Ter!" Tina smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Lani inquired.

"Accesories..." Sherri giggled.

"MEN!" I shouted, only to get "Shh"ed by the librarian.

"Well _Tina's_ set..." Lani smirked.

"Oh, Mr. All-the-way-man..." Sherri joked.

"Shut up!" Tina grinned. "He prefers _Matt_ All-the-way-man, thank you very much!" She was clearly enjoying this. As for me, I didn't anything. It reminded me of the other night and I didn't think I'd tell anyone.

"Well, as for me and Lani," Sherri interjected, "What do we do?"

"Lets see. Sherri, you can have Robin, and Lani, you can have Cyborg."

"Ooh, I get the machine." Lani joked.

"Aw, come on, he's a nice guy!"

"I know, I'm sure he is." Lani admitted.

"And I get?..."

"The leader of the team." I told them.

"COOL!" Sherri yelled. Again, the librarian gave us a loud "SHH!"

"Cool..." She whispered again.

After school, we were going to go dress shopping. But first, I had to get Raven and Starfire; I had gotten dates for them, too, because I wanted the whole team to come. It took a little persuasion...

"Do I _have_ to? I mean, why?" Raven complained.

"Oh, please Raven, it will be fun!" Starfire said. She was clearly hiding her annoyance that Robin was going with Sherri; I just hoped that a catfight wouldn't occur.

"Yeah, come on! What have you got to lose?" I asked.

"My dignity...my pride..." She unhappily mumbled.

"Well, yes," I admitted, "But who cares about that?"

Raven sighed. "Fine..." She grumbled.

And we were off!

Within about a minute of getting to a store in town that sold dresses, I had already picked out about four dresses I liked. Starfire, too, had picked a lot--five, in fact! Sherri had three; Lani had four; Tina had two; and Raven...Raven didn't have _any_. We were all about to go try the dresses on when I noticed this. Raven was just sitting in a chair with her arms folded and a look of disdain on her face.

"What's wrong, Rae?" I asked.

"I...don't wear dresses." She replied.

"Oh, come on!" Sherri said. "Sure ya can! Would you rather wear a tuxedo!"

"...Depends..." Raven said seriously.

"No. No, Raven, we will find you a dress!" Starfire said enthusiastically. Immediately she went around the store, very quickly. In less than a minute, she was back with a dress. It was a long halter dress that was the same color as her cape. It looked great for her in my opinion.

"Please, try it on!" Starfire told Raven. She looked hesitant, but I could tell she liked this dress.

"Well...Okay...But just because you _asked_." She took the dress from Star and walked into a dressing room.

"Come out Rae!" I called a minute later.

"Let's see it!" Tina added.

"I...don't want to!" Raven called back.

"Yes you do!" Lani said.

"You know, Rae, if you don't come out, we're going to have to break in there." I warned. Silence. Then...

"Fine." She replied shortly and slowly emerged from the dressing room. "There. Laugh. I know you want to."

But we didn't laugh; we gasped. The dress fit Raven perfectly, and she looked fabulous in it!

"Glorious!" Starfire remarked.

"You look great!" Sherri told her.

"Fantabulous!" Lani added.

"Stunning." Tina smiled.

"Raven, this dress is you." I said sincerely.

She blushed. "Thanks...So...Maybe...I'll take it?"

"Yes!" We all said in unison. Not only did Raven get a dress, but now...it was our turns.

Starfire-#1

Her first dress was very...very...puffy. It was like one of those old, old, old school dresses that went puff at the waist. It was also...quite hot pink.

"No, no, NO Star! Take it off!" I said.

"Very well." She stated and began pulling off her gloves first. Good thing I realized what she was doing.

"No! Star, in the dressing room!" I told her franticly.

"All right!" She said with a puzzled look.

Tina-#1

This dress was purple. A deep, deep, _deep_ purple. It was sleeveless and looked pretty good on Tina. Now, the dress itself wasn't so bad, but there's something you must know: Tina's boyfriend, Matt, had red hair. Not just regular, garden-variety red hair, either. We're talking carrot-top, flaming red hair.

"I...don't think this goes with my date..." She said quickly before anyone remarked on the dress and hurried back into the changing room.

Starfire-#2

Starfire's next dress shocked us all. We think whoever made this dress took the term 'If you got it, flaunt it!' a little _too_ seriously. This dress was a dark red and was very...revealing. It was strapless, and very short. So short, it was well above her knees. A few inches at least.

"What do you think?" She asked inocently.

Sherri looked at her and voiced what we were all thinking. "Honey...You look like a slut. Pick another dress, please." Now, Starfire didn't trust Sherri very much at the time--remember, Sherri was going to go with Robin?--so she looked to me for confirmation. I solemnly nodded my head and she went to change.

Sherri-#1

Sherri had done the best out of all of us; her first dress was perfect! It, like Starfire's last dress, was a dramatic red color, and her curly black hair made it look all the more wonderful. The dress had one strap, and one side of the dress was longer than the other. She looked great, and she didn't need to try on any more.

"Buy that dress, _now_." I said right away. The others nodded in agreement and she did just that. Sherri then sat down next to Raven to inspect the others' dresses.

Terra-#1

I had tried to be last in trying on the dresses, but they made me. So, I tried one on and walked out. I immediately got a wince from Raven. I looked at myself in the mirror. The first dress I had chosen was orange and had a black ribbon around the waist. It fit me okay...

"Does this dress make my hips look big?" I asked uncertainly.

"Terra," Raven sighed, "_Nothing_ can make your hips look big. Because that's _impossible_."

"Whatever, I don't like it anyway." I said, returning to the changing room.

Lani-#1

Lani did just about as good as Sherri did. Her first dress was light blue and had white gloves with it. It had spagetti straps, and it looked great on her.

"I like it!" I told her.

"I'm thinking you should straighten your hair and leave it down, and you'll look great!" Sherri added.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked.

Lani looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes. Yeah, I think I'll get this!"

"Cyborg will die when he sees you!" I told her.

Tina-#2

Tina's second dress was a pretty yellow color. It was strapless and long, and it had a matching yellow ribbon around the waist. She smiled as she walked out of the changing room. Clearly, she knew that this dress was the one--so did we.

"What do you think? Is this one good?" She asked.

"Matt won't be able to breath when he sees you." I grinned.

"Yes, most certainly get this dress!" Starfire said encouragingly.

"Okay, I will!" Tina said. She got changed, paid, and sat with Raven, Sherri, and Lani.

Starfire-#3

The third dress of Starfire was actually very nice. It was a light pink with velvet-y straps. It was long, almost touching the ground, but Starfire was so tall, it didn't. I thought she should get this one.

"Nice...nice." I smiled. "You should wear that to the prom!"

"No, she shouldn't." Tina said.

"Huh? Why not? She looks great!" Lani said, surprised.

"Well, yes, she does, but Tom--the guy she's going with--he _hates_ the color pink. _Hates_ it. Like me." Sherri stated. "If he saw you in that, he'd go crazy. Try dress number four, Star."

Terra-#2

My second dress was turquoise with some black lace in some places. I wore black gloves with it. It didn't exactly have sleeves; the straps weren't spagetti straps, but I'm not sure what you do call them. Reguardless, I liked it.

"A little dark for you, don't you think?" Raven asked.

"...No..." I replied.

"You...kinda look like a mermaid." Sherri winced. I took this like a bad thing, so I decided to wear something else.

Starfire-#4

Finally, Starfire found 'the dress'. This dress was light purple, like the color of her usual outfit. It had gloves that were gray-ish, like the color of her belt and the details on her boots.

"Does this 'Tom' I am going to prom with have any particular fear of the color purple?" Starfire asked coldly.

"Nope! This is a good dress!" Sherri exclaimed.

"I think you should go with a green necklace to match your eyes...and silver for other jewelery." Tina advised.

"Definately get that!" I said.

Now, it was just for me to choose.

Terra-#3

My third dress was a strapless, solid black dress wthout any detail or anything. I thought it was pretty cute. I had white gloves as a contrast. _Maybe I'll wear this with black accesories..._ I thought. I walked out of the changing room to find mixed emotions.

"Well...It's cute!" Sherri said.

"It's just..." Lani began.

"A little plain." Raven finished.

"Yeah, it's not really you." Tina added.

"But...I always used to wear that black shirt!..."

"Yes, but that was...different." Raven said.

"Perhaps it is the next dress that will be good." Starfire tried.

Terra-#4

I had almost given up untill I had gotten to the last dress. I didn't think it was going to fit me, or look good on me, or anything. But when I tried it on...Perfect fit. Perfect look. Perfect...everything! I slowly walked out of the changing room. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they agreed with me. Without waiting to hear what they thought, I told them:

"This is my dress."

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_A Mid-Summer's Night's Dream-_Its the night before the prom. Everything seems to be going well...Untill Terra recieves a visit from an old enemy...

Anyone wanna guess who THAT could be?...

Haha, I'm not tellin you what her dress looks like till prom...


	13. A Midsummer's Night's Dream

Upadate! Yay! Hope everybody likes it!

**Chapter Thirteen: A Midsummer's Night's Dream**

Beast Boy

"I'm dying here...Home! Sweet sanity! Free of shoes and jewelery and...Ack..."

"You're a baby..."

I had just flopped down onto the couch in the main room. Today was the day before prom, and Terra decided to wait until the very last minute to shop for 'accesories'. Apparently, as her loving boyfriend and date for prom, I had to come too. And it wasn't just me, either! She dragged the rest of the Titans along! I didn't know that there were so many shoes in existance...And let's not forget about the tuxedo shopping. I had to wear a _tie_. A tie! Oh well. I figured, hey. It was for Terra. And you can't say no to that face...

"So...Am I ever going to see this dress? Apparently, it's a big part of this prom..." I asked, rubbing my closed eyes.

"Oh, yes," Terra replied with that sort of voice that sounded like she was about to make fun of you, "If it weren't for the dresses, all of the girls would be naked," I opened my eyes. Terra went behind me and hugged my neck. "And wouldn't that be terrible, huh?"

"Yes." I answered, because she had just given me the you-better-agree-or-else look.

"Good boy. I have trained you well." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now when do I get to see the dress?" I asked again.

"You get to see the dress when I'm walking down those stairs," She pointed to the stairs leading from the door, "Tomorrow night."

"Boo, that's no fair. Raven and Starfire know what it looks like!"

"Well, that's only because they went dress shopping with me. There was no avoiding it. Plus, none of the guys know."

"Pbbth. That makes no difference."

"How so?"

"Oh yeah, T, they are just _dying_ to know what _your_ dress looks like."

"Well, I bet Robin wants to see Star's dress."

I glared at her. "Fine. I see I'm not going to win this war."

"You bet your green butt you're not going to win this war." She said. She then proceeded to tackle me onto the couch. We were just about to kiss when Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven came through the door that we had come out of. Cyborg spoke up first.

"Would you two get a room already?" He asked, putting his hands in front of his face.

"Hmm...I don't know. Beast Boy," She said, looking back at me, "Why haven't we gotten a room already?"

"I don't know..." I replied, playing along. I raised an eyebrow as I continued, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Your room or mine?" She grinned.

"Okay, I think he was just kidding, okay?" Robin said quickly. We laughed as we assumed normal sitting positions.

"Hear that Terra?"

"I know, he actually thought we were going to get a room."

"You two are so weird," Raven rolled her eyes at us.

"Too bad."

"At least we're honest!" Terra added.

"Terra," Starfire said, "You must see Cyborg's tuxedo!"

"Oh yeah? Why Cyborg's?" She asked. We both looked over to him as he pulled out his tux.

"Ha!" Terra laughed. "You got a pimp tux!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Cy, please, everyone knows that a white tuxedo is referred to as the pimp tux. Really, I thought you knew that." I explained.

"Whatever..." He frowned.

For the rest of the afternoon and night, we had fun and ate large amounts of pizza. We actually had one per person because no one could agree on what to get. The repeated meat vs. vegetarian debate, well, we got really sick of it, and I won't repeat it here. Really, it's nothing more than Cyborg yelling 'meat', me screaming 'vegetarian', Raven saying 'idiots', Terra laughing, Robin telling us to be more mature, and Starfire trying to bring peace. It gets old after a while. So we made a resolution then and there that we should just compromise and skip wasted time and wasted words.

Later, we watched Pirates of the Caribbean--the first one, of course, the second hadn't come out yet--and laughed really hard. There were several Captain Jack Sparrow impersonations and sword fighting with various objects found around the kitchen and living room. I also made a mental note to figure out where they had gotten the hat Will was wearing at the end of the movie. Hey, the hat was cool. You can't deny it. Soon, it was after eleven, and we all needed to rest up for the prom.

* * *

Terra

Beast Boy had walked me to my room. I gave him a good-night kiss--so of course as it becomes a make-out session, someone _always_ has to walk in. This time, it was Cyborg and Raven.

"Seriously, there's a room right next to you. Can't you just go in there before you do that?" Raven asked as we realized they were there and pulled apart.

"No, no, they might actually _do_ it this time." Cyborg said nervously.

"Keep walkin." Beast Boy interjected, annoyed. As they walked past us, I gave him another little kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied. I saw Raven smirk as she walked by. I could just hear her thinking, 'That was my doing...' or something like that.

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Beast Boy agreed.

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. I smiled; I was so happy. Just having fun like this. It was a great time. Little did I know my hours of ignorant bliss would be given a rude awakening in just a few minutes.  
I changed into my pajamas--a green cami and light green pants that had cute little monkeys all over them! Days like this made me so tired. I laid down on my comfy orange bed.

I was just about to shut my eyes when I heard a noise coming from outside of my room. I tried to ignore it at first, but I kept hearing it. So, I got up out of my bed and looked to see what was going on. I looked left. I looked right. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I heard more noises. So, I followed the noises and the shadows to find myself on the roof of the tower.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. "Who's there?" There was a momentary silence...untill I heard a voice from behind me that could wake the dead.

"Hello, Terra. It's been a while."

"_Slade_." I said with a level of digust in my voice that shocked even myself. I turned around to see the orange-and-black-clad villian I have come to hate the most.

"Today, I wish to be straight to the point."

"Really?"

"Tisk, tisk. I thought you kept your promises. This is very disappointing, Terra."

"Why should I be listening to you?" I barked harshly. I picked up a rock from the island and threw it right at him. He ducked and the rock easily missed him.

"You seem to have listened to me many times before." He continued, still as calm as ever.

"Well I've learned from my mistakes!" I threw another rock his way, this time he jumped over it.

"Have you? It appears to me that you are yet to learn that attacking in rage _always_ ends badly...or just doesn't work."

"Well, sorry," I said sarcastically, "But I've tried to block out those little 'lessons'. Besides. I don't need to listen to them anymore; the Titans helped me. I'm better now."

"Yes. You are." I think he admitted this because I had just threw a rock at him from above where he was standing. Again, he dogded it. "But what good will it do if you can't hit me?"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone for once. I'm _happy_ now. And YOU can't ruin it!" A group of small rocks came at him in every direction.

"Can't I?"

"No! And...you lied to me. I forgot to mention it." I said, rage growing with every word. "Beast Boy didn't like Raven more than me...He loves me. He _loves_ me! And I love him. Nothing can stop me from being with him, and with the Titans!"

"Did you really expect me to tell you the absolute truth? And also...You seem to be forgetting what I told you in our last meeting, Terra."

"What? That you're going to kill Beast Boy? Too bad, Slade. That's an empty threat to me now. It _isn't_ going to happen. I won't _let_ it happen. The _Titans_ wouldn't let it happen. And I'm not afraid of you." In case it wasn't obvious, the last part was a lie. And I knew he would call me on it.

"Liar. I am that which you have come to fear the most. You aren't afraid of facing me...you are afraid of what I can do to the ones you care most for..."

"You're wrong."

"Of course...You're afraid of anything happening to them...and it being _your fault_. You would hate to do something like that again. That..." His eyes--or, eye--narrowed, "...You cannot deny."

I remained silent. I didn't have to admit anything to him. He couldn't make me. I wouldn't...

"Though you may try. Now, I have another proposition for you--"

"NO!" I screamed suddenly. "I'm not negotiating with the likes of _you_ anymore!"

"I having been keeping this one to myself for until I needed it." He continued, as though I hadn't spoken. "Remember the suit you had worn when you worked for me? It had a nueral interface that had fused with your skin."

"I'm perfectly aware of what hell you put me through--"

Again, ignoring me, he continued, "When you broke the control, the fusion broke as well. Except on one small part of your hand."

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Check your right hand." He simply stated. I slowly lifted my hand up to my face. Sure enough, there was a small black spot on my hand.

"It's just a birthmark...How would you know it's there?" I asked curiously.

"I have my...sources."

"Even if you weren't completely crazy about this...What would it matter?"

"There is still an ounce of the nueral interface left on your skin."

"And?"

"And, I can still control your right hand."

As I heard that, I grabbed my right hand with my left. "No..."

"Yes. That was how I knew which way your rocks would come. Because I was controlling which way they went."

"No!"

"This time...I _will_ have Beast Boy killed...By _you_."

"NO!" I screamed. "I'll be able to break free from it again! I did it once, and I can do it now!" I tried as hard as I could to move my right hand. It stayed in place.

"I don't think so. Now...leave this town. This time, if you don't listen...Good-bye, Beast Boy. And I won't stop there. All of the Titans. All of the city. All of the world, if I can. I will give you until the sixth...Time to go to your little prom, time to graduate, time to leave. Funny...6/6/06. Unforetunetly, you won't be able to see that nice little movie...'The Omen'...With your boyfriend."

I was speechless.

"Oh...and just so you don't forget our meeting again...I'll leave you with a little souvenier..." He walked up to me, grabbed my wrist, and carved an 'S' into my right hand. I didn't feel a thing. "Let's not meet again, shall we?" And he pushed me off the side of the Tower. I didn't fall for long, for I found myself on my bedroom floor. My sheets were all around me.

"Was it...Just a dream?" I asked myself. "Ow!" I yelled. Pain came searing from my right hand. I looked at it and saw blood oozing from a red 'S' on my hand.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Prom Night-_Admitting love, finding new love, and love starting to fall apart--All in one night. Not to mention beautiful gowns and guys in tuxedos...

There we go! Now...((I've always wanted to say this))...The plot thickens...


	14. Prom Night

**Chapter Fourteen: Prom Night**

Beast Boy

"Tie...tie...Urg...It's...for...Terra!" I told myself as I was finishing getting ready for the prom. Once I finally got the dreaded tie on, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was kind of dusty...maybe I should clean it more. I picked up something from my dresser and wiped the dust off of it. It turned out to be my uniform...I put it in the 'dirty' pile on my floor. I sat down on my bed, which was no longer bunk beds--I'd recently had a growth spirt and they were getting too small.

"My hair is too neat..." I said to myself. I started to fix it a little, but I knew I had to be clean for Terra. I love the girl, and everything in her prom should be perfect, including her date. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I got up and left for the main room where all of the guys were waiting. Terra's friends had brought their dates to come with us, so there were three other guys there.

One was Matt--He had awesome red hair, blue eyes, and was super-tall. Terra told me he was...Tina's date...I think. Then there was Tom--Star's date. It was hilarious, him trying to strike up a conversation with Robin; clearly, no one had told him about his and Star's relationship. He had brown hair and green eyes, and he was about the height of Terra's black-haired friend, um, Sherri. Then the third guy...I think his name was...Joey? He didn't talk much. He had dark black hair that was covering one of his eyes, which were really dark...almost black. He wasn't wearing a tie, and I was so envious of him for that. Can you guess it? Yes, he _was_ Raven's date.

Robin was wearing the same tux that he wore to Kitten's prom...man that was a funny day. Cyborg, of course, had his pimp tux on, as well as his holographic generator. He figured that Lani would feel better if she looked like she was going to the prom with a human and not a machine. Terra told me I had to get a green tie...Something about coordinating our outfits or something in that area. Did that mean her dress was green? I had no clue about this stuff, so I just wore the tie with no complaints...out loud.

* * *

Terra

The night before the prom, I barely got any sleep. I spent at least an hour in the bathroom trying to wash all of the blood off of my hand. Once it stopped, there was still the 'S' left. I figured that the scar would still be there no matter what I did, so I left it. I would just have to do my best to make sure that no one saw. Seeing as what I usually wore included gloves, that wouldn't be much of a problem...after prom. Me with my brilliance didn't have gloves included in my prom outfit. Beast Boy was my biggest concern, seeing as I'd spend most of my time with him. But all of these were minor problems compared to what I was _really_ worried about. What to do.

Now, I could take it as "It was only a dream." But what about my hand? That clearly was no coincodence. I mean, really! A small cut could be ignored, but this is in the exact spot, the exact shape, and everything! I laid awake that night thinking about what Slade had told me...I had to leave by the sixth of June...That wasn't a long time. But then...I could move my hand just fine..._now_. How do I know whether he was telling the truth about this? It _was_, after all, a little dangerous to go with the 'I'll believe it when I see it' route.

And to never see Beast Boy again...that could kill me. I was in love with him! But...if I stayed, then _I_ could kill _him_! And being away from him wouldn't literally kill me...just upset me. _Very_ much. Very, very, _very_ much. And it would upset him, very, very, very much. But we'd both still be alive. Wouldn't that be more important? Besides...he never said I couldn't stay in touch with him...right? But the dating thing...the head over heels in love...I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that _that_ was what he wanted to end. But I still didn't understand _why_ he was doing this.

Eventually I told myself I had to sleep. Yeah, that worked. But I remember waking up, so I must have fallen asleep. The day passed by pretty quickly, and soon, the girls and I were in my room getting changed for prom. Tina, Lani, and Sherri were coming with us, and the six couples were going to go to prom in a limo. A big limo. I think Cyborg built it--he must have, because it had all of that blue Cyborg-y stuff on it.

Everyone was doing their hair. I had decided to put mine up in a fancy little ponytail. I thought it would go with my dress. Raven's hair was the same as usual--she said that the dress was as far as she was going with the girly-ness. Lani, as we had said, had straightened her hair and left it down. Tina's was a braid, tied at the end with a yellow ribbon to match her dress color. Sherri kept her hair the way it was: long and curly. Finally, Star put her hair in a bun, leaving those two strands of hair out.

All of the girls--including Raven--were giggling and having fun. I pretended to do the same, but my thoughts still hung over my head. Excluding me and Tina, we were all worried about our dates: whether he'd be too short or too tall; too weird or too normal; and all sorts of other things. I think Tina was the only real calm one in the room: she had nothing to worry about. I envied her so much.

"Guys..." I said, looking at a clock. "It's almost six-thirty...Prom starts at seven. We have to go!"

"Fine...I'm done!" Sherri said, finishing up her make-up.

"Me too!" Lani agreed.

"Then lets go see our men..."

* * *

Beast Boy

"We're here!" Said someone from outside the door.

"Finally..." I whispered to Cyborg.

"What was that!" Came another voice.

"Nothing!" All of the guys shouted.

"Whatever..."

"Here we come!"

First, came Starfire. Aparrently, they had decided to go one-by-one. Star was wearing something that looked like her Titan uniform in dress-form. You know, purple, with silver jewelery and a green necklace. I felt so bad for Robin here--he stood there, transfixed by Starfire, just to be snapped out of it by seeing her date walk up to her and kiss her hand. Starfire smiled at Tom, not noticing Robin's very steemed look. Poor, poor fool.

Second, came Terra's reddish-haired friend, Lani. She was wearing this light blue dress with white gloves. Cyborg jaw had dropped at Lani. She blushed, and I looked over to Cy. I gave him a look that said "Put your eyes back in your head!" Clearly, he got the message because he closed his mouth and greeted Lani.

"Hi...Uh, nice to meet you--?"

"Lani," She said for him.

"Lani, hi. I'm--"

"Cyborg." She smiled.

"Yeah, but my real name is--"

"Victor Stone."

He nodded. "Yeah, you seem to be well-informed."

"Terra told me when we were getting ready."

"Yes, good, now let's move on to everybody else..." I said, rolling my eyes.

Third came Tina, with a yellow strapless dress on. She immediatly ran over to Matt, the awesome-red-haired-dude, and kissed him. Terra told me they'd been dating for a while. They started whispering stuff to each other, and were smiling a lot. I decided that I didn't want to hear what they were talking about, so I looked to see who was coming next.

Fourth was Sherri. She was _really_ pretty. Long curly black hair, a red dramatic dress, it was insane. Good thing Terra wasn't there, I was practically staring at her. I would have been killed...Robin had a similar look on his face, because Sherri would be his date. Starfire looked _so_ mad. I tried not to laugh.

The fifth girl to come out was none other than Raven. I'd only seen Raven in a dress once before, but it was different from this. It was the same blue color as her cape and actually made her look...nice. Not that she didn't always look nice, just fancy-nice. Joey walked up to Raven, whispered something in her ear, and Raven giggled. Raven _giggled_. When does Raven giggle! I raised an eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes at me. She and Joey walked to a corner. He whispered more things to her, and she continued to giggle.

"Good! Now where's--?"

"Ahem." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see none other than Terra--and I gasped. Her dress was green and it had one strap. On the side of her dress that had no strap, there was a little green flower. Simalarly, she had a green flower in her hair, which was styled in an elegant little ponytail. She was wearing a silver choker necklace, silver hoop earrings, and her shoes were--you guessed it--silver, and had a bunch of those swirly straps.

"You...Look...Amazing." I finally got out.

"Yes, I know, it's a gift, really." She said sarcastically as she walked down the stairs and over to me.

"It is. It really is. You don't even _know_ what kind of gift it is." I told her.

"Yes, it's a gift for _you_; for me, it's a load of work and uncomfortable shoes."

"I told you to get more comfy shoes, but did you listen? No."

"Would you two stop flirting and get over here?" Cyborg called from the opposite door. "It's time to leave!"

"Coming!" Terra yelled back. "Really Beast Boy, your hair is too neat. Let me take care of that," She added as she ran her fingers through my hair and messed it up a little. "Much better."

The next thing that happened was strange. I tried to take Terra's hand, but she pulled away and instead linked her arm with mine and lead me to the limo.

"So uh, Cy?" Robin asked as we all entered the huge limo. "Who's driving?"

"Doesn't matter," He replied. "Now who wants waffles?"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Terra whispered to me.

"We can have waffles!" I asked incredilously.

"Yes, Beast Boy, anything Cy builds _must_ include a waffle maker." Terra said.

"Hey Cy," Matt said, "This limo is awesome! You built this yourself?"

"I sure did!"

"Don't call it the pimp-mobile don't call it the pimp-mobile don't call it the pimp-mobile..." Terra and I chanted under our breath.

"What're you two whispering?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing!" We said together. I looked in the corner of the limo. Raven and Joey were there, no surprise, talking and laughing. This was starting to creep me out...but I tried to ignore it by looking at _my_ beautiful date.

* * *

Terra

The Titans and my friends seemed to hit it off quite nicely. They were having fun like they'd known each other forever. But I couldn't join in their fun. Why, you ask? I wouldn't let myself. It seemed wrong to be enjoying myself when I had such a dillemma on my hands. But then, wouldn't that be what Slade _wants_? For me to be miserable? All in all, confusion is a part of my daily life. So I decided to just watch everyone have fun and enjoy it slightly. It _was_, after all, my Senior Prom! It was supposed to be the most wonderful night of my life. I just regret that it wasn't. Then again...The most wonderful night of my life would come soon...But that's a story for another day.

Everyone was so distracted with fun that it took a while for everyone to realize that we had reached our destination. I actually had to point it out! That just made everyone _more_ excited. Once all six couples had filed out of the limo, Cyborg spoke up.

"Wait a second guys!"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah! We're finally here, what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy agreed.

"Pictures! Duh!" He said.

"But who's gonna take them, Victor?" Lani asked. A bunch of less mature Titans--me and BB included--snorted at the sound of his real name.

"Stifle it." Cyborg muttered to us. "The limo is gonna take the pictures!"

"What?" Robin asked.

"There's a camera on the top of the car for easy prom photography!"

"But how does it work?" Sherri asked in curiosity.

"It's voice-activated. Simply say the word 'Cheese'--" He stopped, then blinked, because as he said, there was a flash of light from a small machine on the top of the limo. "--Yeah, it takes a picture."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Okay, first, all the girls! Move over, boys!" All of the girls lined up: First, was Sherri in red, second was Tina in yellow, next was me in green, Lani in light blue, Raven in darker blue, and finally, Starfire in purple. We had the whole 'rainbow' thing going on.

"Everybody say--"

"CHEESE!" We all said together.

"Okay, ladies, let the men take over." Beast Boy said in that voice he used when he thought he was all that. Seeing as the little color that the guys had was really just a tie or a vest, order didn't really matter, but they went the same order as their dates did. Robin, Matt, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Joey, then Tom.

"Cheese!" They said, a few of them--Joey and Tom--not smiling.

"Now, everybody get with their dates!" Tina said.

"Cheese!"

"Now can we _go_!" Raven asked angrily.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Tom shouted. The girls made a run for the door into the gymnasium where the prom was held, while the guys just lagged behind and laughed at the girls. I, naturally, was first in, followed by Starfire, then Lani, and the rest of the girls just sort of clumped in. Aside from Cyborg's group pictures, there were the individual couple pictures that they did at the school. I saved me and Beast Boy's spot in line, and once we were up, he finally showed up behind me.

"C'mon, BB, it's our turn!" I smiled.

"I'm here, T, calm yourself." He laughed. We took our places and posed.

"Smile!" Said the photographer cheerfully. When our turn was over, we waited for everyone else to take theirs. We noticed the jelousey between Robin and Starfire when the other posed with their date. It took a few minutes, but when we were all finally done, someone--though I'm not sure who it was--Shouted:

"TIME TO PARTY!"

Though I could rule out it being Raven, Joey, and Tom. The night was going great. It was turning out better than I had planned, and I had actually managed to forget about Slade for a while. We ate large amounts of food that would make us _all_ sick the next day. We took a bunch of candid pictures with a _normal_ camera. And, most importantly, we danced the night away! We had a blast that night, even those of us who didn't want to come in the first place.

But then, about two hours after we had gotten to prom, something really, _really_ weird had happened. I couldn't understand it at all. One minute I was dancing with Beast Boy, having fun, the next...my _hand_ was glowing yellow. I don't think Beast Boy noticed, because I stuck my hand behind my back before he could.

"I have to use...the bathroom!" I shouted. I ran to the bathroom to check it out. My hand had started bleeding again. Not as much as the first time, but just a bit. I knew Slade was trying to mess with my head now...as a warning...While in thought and washing my hand, I heard someone about to come in. I made sure the sink was blood-free and turned off the faucet. I ran into a stall, closed the door, and sat on the toilet seat. It turned out to be Starfire.

"Glemplork...Thinks she can dance with Robin...Just because she is his date...only by default...Hmph!" She mumbled. I just prayed she wouldn't attack Sherri...

Soon, Starfire regained her Starfire-ness and walked out of the bathroom. Once I was sure no one else was coming, I walked out of the stall and finished cleaning off my hand. It looked the same as it had before. When I was satisfied, I came out of the bathroom. What shock I recieved when I did...

* * *

Beast Boy

Terra pulled another one of her disappearing acts at the prom. One second, we were dancing, and the next she goes off into the bathroom without a detailed explanation. I sighed and sat down. I watched the other dancers have fun. Sherri and Robin passed. I looked around, and finally found Starfire wearing an expression that was more priceless than I had expected. Robin saw her run into the bathroom as Terra did and began to look worried. He whispered something to Sherri, and she nodded. They'd stopped dancing and Robin walked the the door and waited for Star to return. Sherri walked over to me and sat down.

"There's something up with my date...I've barely danced with him all night! And when I finally do, he's going after some other girl." She complained.

I shrugged. "Robin's weird like that."

"Is there something between him and the red-head?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Starfire? No way. And if there is, I couldn't tell. Oh...Sherri?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Terra's been acting strange all day...She's been avoiding me, and there's something weird about trying to hold her hand, she won't let me...I'm worried about her..."

"Aww. You really like Terra...don't you?" Sherri asked me. I looked at her, grinning slightly.

"_Like_ her...I wanna marry her..." I replied. "...Did I just say that?" I asked both her and myself.

"I think you did." She said, smiling.

"Did I just say that?" I asked again.

"Yes. And...Hey! She _does_ love you! Maybe you're right."

"Did I just--" But before I could finish my sentence, Sherri gave me a light slap across the face.

"Better?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah...Thanks. Did I just--no no, I'll stop now." Sherri was about to slap me again, but I caught myself.

"Good. I have to go find my date. You'll be fine." She was going to walk away, then said, "You really should think about what you said."

And I did think about it. I thought about it a _lot_ that night. _Why did you say you wanted to marry her?...Doy, because you DO. But you, my handsome green friend, are only eighteen. And she is only seventeen. Technically, the two of you aren't even legal. Well, yeah, but her birthday is in August! And it's almost June! Plus, when have you ever cared about technical stuff? Never, that's when! Besides...It's not like you want to PROPOSE to her NOW. Or...Do you? Okay, now you're getting a little extreme. No, you don't want to propose to her today, tomorrow, or in August...right?_

"Ugh..." I said. All this confusion was giving me a headache. I scanned around the room for Terra. She must have still been in the bathroom. I did, however, see Robin and Starfire slow dancing. Apparently, they made up. I also saw Sherri looking around, and Tom--Star's date--about five feet away from the couple. When Sherri finally realized her date was occupied, she sat down next to Tom. I listened to their conversation.

"You'd think, that by going to prom with someone would mean you'd have to dance with that someone..." Tom groaned.

"I know...I hear they just went with us so they could come..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All my date talks about it Starfire this, Starfire that..."

"And _my_ date keeps looking over at that Robin guy..."

"Ooh! I bet those two are dati--I guess they are." Sherri said, wide-eyed, as was I, because Robin and Starfire started kissing, right there on the dance floor! _There goes the secret..._ I thought. I couldn't wait untill the Titans saw. Raven was first to notice--which was a surprise to me, seeing as she had to unglue her face from her date...Then Cyborg, who was dancing nearby with Lani, saw and I swear: his eyes popped out of his head. Finally, Terra came out from the bathroom and dropped her purse. She immediately ran as fast as those heels would let her to me.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing!" She whisper-yelled.

"Yes, I am, and you know what I'm wondering?"

"What?"

"I'm wondering, Why isn't that us out there?" I smiled, and tried to take her right hand to lead her to the dancefloor. But just like she had done earliar today, she pulled it away and gave me her left. I was starting to wonder about it...but I didn't think about it for very long because soon we were out on the floor.

* * *

Terra

By now, all of the couples were dancing--although, some of the couples had switched. Rob and Star were still kissing and dancing, so Sherri and Tom had decided to dance. From the looks of it, they were really hitting it off. Cyborg was still acting as though he had just been jolted by a bolt of lightening. Raven and Joeyhad just gotten up as well, and the little lipstick Raven had had on was smugded--now, I didn't see it, but it seemed that Rae really liked her date. Tina and Matt were practically the only normal couple there. But to the most important couple--Beast Boy and I. As he and I danced that night, all I could think about was, _I can't have him..._ And what he kept saying made it even worse.

"I love you, you know." He smiled.

"I know..." I replied, avoiding his gaze. Which is really hard when Beast Boy's trying to be romantic, he has this really sweet look on his face...It was absolute _torture_.

"You're the smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Flattery...you're good. You're really good."

"Why thank you." He smiled again. I hate it when he smiles...he's irresistable. I wasn't happy again that whole night, and I was relieved when it was over. As I laid in bed that night, all I could think of was:

_What am I going to DO?_

_To Be Continued..._

_Name of Chapter not yet decided-_School is out, and Graduation is on it's way. But while everyone is excited, Terra battles with her desicion.

A lot of switching POV's today, and SORRY it was so long ago it feels like that I updated. But it's in and that's all that matters! Oh, and guess who Joey is? GOTH KID! You know that dude who always appears everywhere! Aww, BB wants to marry Terra and Terra has to leave him...What ARE they gonna DO?1?


	15. Anniversaries and Answered Questions

**Chapter Fifteen: Anniversaries and Answered Questions**

Terra

"Graduation day, graduation daaay, I don't know any words but _graduation day!_" I sang "Graduation Day" by Head Autimatica to my full length mirror. See, I was wearing my cap and gown. They were a dark, royal blue color. The guys would wear red. Yep, in a few days, Graduation Day would be rolling around. The third of June to be precise. Just a week till then. I still didn't understand _how_ I was able to graduate, only having been there for less than a year. _Slade_ must have had something to do with it. God, I hated that man.

He was ruining _everything_ I had wanted. Prom, me and Beast Boy, and everything in between. All the stress was affecting my appearance. Yeah, I know, kinda shallow to be worried about my looks at a time like this, but seriously: My face was breaking out, my hair was on the frizz, and my eyes were blood-shot. Hell, really. Hell can get very annoying. And everybody was noticing it. Except both Robin and Cyborg, who never notice anything different about girls. I don't think BB'd notice either if we weren't almost always connected at the lips.

But those who _did_ happen to notice became very worried about me. Raven was acting severely less sarcastic around me, and Star made sure that Cy and Rob didn't make fun of me and Beast Boy so much. Beast Boy also tried to be extra-funny around me. Of course, it _did_ cheer me up a _little_, but...nothing could take something like this from my mind. I was going to be forced to kill my boyfriend and more if I didn't leave him on the "apocalypse" day. My eyes widened as I thought about it. _I get it now..._ I thought darkly.

Let's think for a second. My options were as follows: 1) Selfishly stay with my boyfriend and probably end up harshly killing him, then having to live my whole life thinking he could still be alive, _or_, 2) Break Beast Boy's sweet green heart, move to the other side of the country, and live my whole life desperately pining for him. What a life I lead.

I sighed as I began to take off my cap. As I did, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out the door. Of course, it was none other than the georgous green guy himself, Beast Boy.

"Hey, isn't it bad luck to see the graduate in her gown before the graduation?" He asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm graduating, Beast Boy, I'm not marrying you."

"Oh, I am _crushed_ that you would turn me down like that." He joked.

"Maybe when we're older." I said, kissing him.

"Nice, something to look forward to!"

"Whatever. So, what's up?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you were ready for tonight?"

"Oh, did we have plans?"

"Well, not yet, but I had just figured we could go out to dinner, you know?"

"Well...I was gonna just stay home tonight...I'm not really feeling up to going out." His smile faded slightly. But it quickly returned as he responded.

"Well...That's okay! We could just hang out here! We could rent a movie and pig out on junk food and--"

"Yeah, sounds good, so, I just need to change out of these robes so could you just--?" He nodded his head and left the room. He clearly didn't see that I was trying to get rid of him. Poor guy. No matter what I decided to do, he was going to lose. I started to change out of my graduation robes.

"Pressure! Pushing down on me! And again I don't know all the words...Do do do do..." I sang "Under Pressure" by Queen. I suppose singing helps me relieve stress or something...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy

She was being distant again. Hardly talking to me, avoiding plans to go out, it was all worrying me. Why had she been acting like this? It seemed like it happened overnight. Like, at Prom she wouldn't look at me when we danced! And let's not even start on the hand thing. I knew I had to ask her about what could be bothering her...but not now. I had to go to and rent a movie or three.

I knew Terra liked Ewan McGregor movies--no idea why, by the way--so I thought Big Fish would be good. In all admittance, it _is_ a very awesome movie. Then, I got Star Wars, Episode I--for _me_, of course, and T can't argue about it cause Mr. McGregor is in that, too. Finally, I got Moulin Rouge--God. How was I going to stay awake through that one? Singing and dancing and a _lot_ of romance scenes. But it was Terra's _favorite_ movie with Ewan McGregor in it, so I had to be the good boyfriend and get it for her. I'm so nice, aren't I?

Besides, it _was_ our anniversary.

Aside from movies, I got all sorts of romantic stuff like candles and candy and flowers and most importantly, my anniversary present for Terra. I really hoped she would like it. As I had promised her, I got plenty of junk food and pizza. The two of us could eat all of the food in the world and have room for more. I think we're partial causes of world hunger...But her--she'll eat _anything_! Tameranian food, _meat_, tofu--anything! It's craziness!

I got home an hour later with tons of junk in my arms. I had told the Titans in the morning that they were not going to be aloud in the main room tonight because of our two-month anniversary. Slight mocking, of course, but after I tipped a few of the less mature Titans, I was set. I had Raven and Starfire keep Terra occupied after lunch so I could set out everything. Food and candles on the coffee table, all of the movies handy, remote securely on the couch, big fuzzy blanket--because the air conditioning was making the room extra-cold that day.

"Okay, just a little bit further..." I said a while later. I had my hands over Terra's eyes and was leading her to the room. She looked really cute, you know, the kind of cute she doesn't try to be: a gray sweater, jean pants, a pair of mis-matched socks, and wavy-ish hair. She always thinks she looks bad like that, or 'homey' as she says, but I love her like that. So much more natural.

"What is this huge surprise you have for me?" Terra giggled.

"You'll see...okay...Now!" The door opened and I took my hands off her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Woah...Coool!" She looked around the room.

"Since you didn't want to go out to dinner, I brought dinner in! Terra, welcome to our date!"

"You went all out...I'm not worthy!"

"Of course you are."

"So...How'd you get the whole main room just for us? Normally the Titans don't just clear out." Terra remarked.

"Yeah, well, they listen to Alexander more than they listen to me." I explained.

"Huh?" She asked, confused. I held up a twenty dollar bill.

"Alexander." I said again as I pointed to the man on the money.

"Ahh. So...What do we do?"

"Dine on gourmet foods..." I began, pointing to the pizza and tofu and various chocolate items, "And be entertained by various movies."

"Cool. What movies did you get for our viewing pleasure?"

"STAR WARS, EPISODE uno..."

"Ah-ha. Did you get any of the _good_ movies?"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

"The old Star Wars' are better."

"But this one has Ewan McGregor in it, you love him! I think you'd date him if I wasn't so dang handsome..."

"Wait. He's in STAR WARS! Who does he play!"

"In the new one's he's Obi-Wan Kanobi." As I said this, Terra's eyes bugged out.

"GIMME THAT BOX!" She yelped as she took the DVD case out of my hands. She scanned the cover and found him. "Wow. Thats...That's him all right...Obi-Wan can _sing_! Freaky!"

"Yeah. And. We also have Big Fish, very awesome." I admitted.

"Ha, something even you cannot deny!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well?...did we get Terra her favorite movie ever!"

"Hmm? What favorite movie?" I joked. Her face showed a mixture of anger and sadness. "Just kidding, Moulin Rouge is right here."

"Oooh thank you!" She said as she hugged me.

"Have you been taking hugging lessons from Starfire!" I asked, scared and squished.

"Oop, sorry." She let go. "Let's start watching!"

"Cool." I turned off the lights, because you can't watch movies at night with lights on. Duh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra

I had already jumped onto the couch and snuggled under the blanket. It felt like fleece, I loved it. Beast Boy soon followed me, but he didn't get under the blanket.

"BB?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Uh...No." He said, yet his teeth clearly chattered.

"C'mon, get under the blanket!"

"I don't, no."

"C'mon. Under." I coaxed.

"Mmm...Okay..." He slowly followed me under the fleecey warmth. I egded over to him and leaned against his chest. After a second or two, I think he started feeling comfortable with having me there. Happy, actually.

"So! What do we watch first?" He asked.

"Hmm. Since you gave me so much sweet stuff, we can watch _your_ movie first."

"You're so nice!" He pressed a button on the remote and the movie began. We silently munched on food and watched...okay, really cool pod racing, light saber fighting, all kinds of cool stuff. I hadn't seen the end of this particular Star Wars, and when I did, I almost screamed. Quietly!

"No! Quii-Gon dude!" I yelled.

"Aww, there there Terra."

"And look, Ewan knows how sucky this is!"

"Don't worry, watch! Your _man_ gets sweet sweet vengance!"

Sure enough, a few moments later, Obi-Wan killed the dude who killed his buddy. I clapped my hands for him.

"Told ya!"

"Yay! Go you, Ewan!" I said as the movie was ending.

"Now, admit it!"

"What?"

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No...I guess not. It was actually pretty good. I...liked it."

"Good. Your turn." He sighed. "Moulin Rouge..."

I practically jumped up. "YAY!" I immediately popped in the DVD. I pressed 'PLAY' and sat back down with Beast Boy. I think I squeeled a few times as the movie started. BB hadn't seen it yet, so throughout the movie, he made some comments.

"Haha, they're drunk..."

"That Zidler guy is weirdo..." He said when they got to the Moulin Rouge. He also laughed the whole time that Satine and Christian were in the Elephant.

"Now it gets crazy..." I told him as Talouse and the rest of the weird dudes entered the Elephant, too, and the "Spectacular, Spectacular" scene started.

"Oh...My...GOD!" I laughed when he screamed after seeing Zidler and the Duke sing "Like A Virgin". "NO MAN SHOULD EVER SING THAT SONG!" I think he was scarred for life.

"Woooah!" He said, a while later.

"What?"

"They're naked!"

"Yeeaah? And?"

"Well, you know...they're naked!"

"It's not like they're _showing_ anything."

"Still! Do you think they're really naked under there!"

"I don't know, maybe."

As I watched the part where the Duke threatened to kill Christian, I made a realization: I was Satine. Beast Boy was Christian. Slade was the Duke. And somewhere along the line I was gonna die. Well...At least it wouldn't be Beast Boy...right? _No way, I'm not gonna die. At least not literally..._ I tried shaking it off of me for the rest of the movie.

"Oh my god...she _died_!" He gasped. "That's really sad!"

"Yeah..." I sniffed. "Okay...Um...It's like, eleven. Maybe we should--" I sniffed again "--Watch Big Fish tomorrow..."

"Sure." He'd clearly already gotten over the sadness of the movie. "But before you go to bed..."

"What?"

"It's time for the most important part of the night: your present!" He said.

"Present?" I said, perplexed. "I get a present?"

"Of course you do! I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you an anniversary present?" He asked as he reached into his pocket. But as for me, I was stunned. Anniversary? Was it really...?...It was. I had _forgotten_. Two monthes, wasn't it? Yes! We had talked earlier in our relationship about which anniversaries we'd celebrate--just so nobody would get busted for _forgetting_. We'd do the two-month, five-month, one-year if we made it that far. But I forgot! This wasn't like forgetting about plans or anything. It was forgetting the most important date in all of your relationship! I was so worried and nervous, I'd forgotten...I was speechless as he took the box out.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me you're proposing to me..." I said, only half joking.

"No, no, I'm not, but I _did_ get you..._this_." He opened the box, and inside was a silver locket with pretty little detail on the front. It was the most beautiful little locket I had ever _seen_! I took the box from him and took out the necklace. I opened it to find a picture of us inside it. It was a very cute one: It was a photo-booth picture from our first venture to the carnival; the one where he was in puppy-form and I was hugging him.

"I knew you like that picture a lot, so I cut it into a heart-shape and put it in there, I really hope you like--" But I would _not_ let Beast Boy finish. I started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He deserved it, when you factor in how he remembered our anniversary, got me an awesome present, that I didn't get him a present, and the fact that I had made up my mind--

I had to break up with him.

_To Be Continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on, "_And So It Is..."_

_Chapter name to-be decided-_So Terra must break up with Beast Boy. What will she do? What will she say? Most importantly...How will _Beast Boy_ take it!

For some reason the line thing isn't workin so I have to do it _myself_. Evil. So, yeah, chapter. It's out now. OH NOES BB/T in HUGE Jeopardy! Get the Kleenex ready.


	16. I'm A Heart Breaker

**Chapter Sixteen: I'm A Heart-Breaker**

Am I crazy? Most likely. I'm sure you remember me debating so a while back. But to my point...Many would think I was crazy to _now_, decide that I had to break up with him. But to me, it was comepletely obvious: Not remembering our anniversary because I was too distraught with my own crap showed me that I can't string him along in this. Also, I didn't deserve him! He was so good to me and all I did was forget and I didn't even get him a present and...Hoo, I gotta calm down.

Now, to do this right...There were a few steps I had to take. 1)I had to tell Robin, somehow without actually TELLING him, about why I was resigning from the Titans (again), 2)Figure out where I was going next, 3)The worst...Tell Beast Boy I had to leave. But how...HOW! I was going to die at the look of his face when I say good-bye...But I _couldn't_ think about it. It was unevitable, and I just had to remember the fact that he could get hurt now, but he would _die_ if I stayed. So I had to follow through on _all_ of this. Starting...with Robin.

Oh man, this was gonna be an awkward conversation. But I _had_ to talk to Robin about this. There were things about my problem that I couldn't tell anyone, but I had a favor to ask him. I kept saying to myself that I had to to make this situation work as I walked up to his door. I reached to knock. I pulled my arm back. I tried to knock again. Didn't work. I tried one more time. As I reached, the door opened and I came face-to-face with my leader.

"Hi Terra. What's up?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh, hiya...Robin. There's something that I need to...to talk to you about."

"Sure, will it take very long, though, cause I have to--" He briefly paused as I walked into his room and started pacing. "--To, uh, I have plans with Starfi--are you okay, Terra? You seem a little...tense."

"Tense?" I asked, still pacing. "Oh no, I'm not tense, just a little nervous, or uptight, yeah I'm tense. Just a little."

"Do you need to sit down?" He questioned. I nodded. I looked for a place to sit, but just as I had originally feared, the only place that there was to sit was his bed. Man, this was getting more and more awkward by the second. I reluctantly sat down and started my explanation.

"Okay...The reason why I'm here...is..." I bit my lip. I had to choose my words carefully. I didn't want him to know more than I had told myself he should know. But who knows? Robin is like, great at confrontations! He could get anything out of me. That's why I had to be _very very_ careful.

"Terra. Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange for a while now. Not just now. It seems like you've been kinda off for a few days. Since...Maybe since prom."

"Yes. I've come to tell you..." I couldn't delay it anymore. I blurted out, "I can't be a Teen Titan anymore!" It reminded me a little of the word vomit from that Lindsay Lohan movie, Mean Girls. As for Robin, he stood there, dumbfounded.

"You...what!" He finally got out.

"I can't be a Teen Titan anymore, I just can't!"

"But...why not? What happened? Did...Did something happen between you and Beast Boy?" I frowned.

"No...no! Of course...Why would you think...We're fine, I just..."

"Terra. You're babbling. _Something_ is wrong." There goes the confrontational-ness. I had a feeling that the "word vomit" was going to come out again soon.

"I just...can't do this! I can't be in this Tower, I can't be in Jump City, I can't be around--"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes!" I accidentally let out. Robin was frowning. "You are good, you are unbelievable..." I said glaring at him.

"You _are_ having problems with him!"

"Look, it's not what you think!"

"Then what _is_ it?"

"It's...nothing. It's less than nothing, it's non-existent!" I tried desperately. But of course, I failed. He did that Robin-glare thingy and folded his arms; he always looked that way when he wanted to get something out of you. I gave in.

"HE'S TOO PERFECT!" I yelled at him. He looked a little shocked at first. "He's so nice and good to me and I'm not good enough for him!" I was on the verge of tears as I continued to incoherently name all of the reasons why he deserved better than me. Robin was looking very panicked and in his haste to make me feel better, he sat down next to me and gave me a hug. I slowly began to calm down, and no tears came. On the other hand...you see, I never closed the door and neither did Robin. So I'm sure it seemed very strange to Cyborg when he passed Robin's room: his leader and teammate that isn't Star, sitting on his bed, hugging. Once we realized he was there, we let go of each other and started to say something. But Cy beat us there:

"I'm just gonna keep walking..." He said, probably as uncomfortable as we were. As soon as we got over this, Robin spoke up.

"Okay...Terra, I don't think you should be worried about that. Why do you think that he's so good to you? It's because he loves you."

"I knew you'd say something like that. But...It's more complicated than I could tell you. You just...wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"I..." I said, wanting to tell him so badly. "Robin, this is just something that...I can't say. I hope you would understand that this is something I have to do." I finished, looking at him sincerely.

"...I understand. But...I don't think you should quit the Titans!"

"But I'll be here and he'll be here and it'll be really really awkward--"

"You don't have to live here to be a Titan."

"What?"

"Yeah!" He said, "Did we ever tell you about the Titans East?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's a team just like this one on the East Coast. You know, you could go there and be a Titan."

"I...I could! Couldn't I?"

"Totally. I can call them...But...You're sure about this?"

"Yes! I am...Really."

"Well..." He sighed, "Okay. When, exactly, were you planning on going?"

"Oh..." I thought about it. Slade said the sixth...so...Should I have left the sixth? No. Just in case something would happen that day...Then the day before would be best. "The fifth."

"Wow...That's soon. Just two days after your graduation!...Can I ask you...When did you plan on telling Beast Boy about this?"

I sighed. "Now..." I told him, and exited the room.

So. Titans East. On the East Coast. I wondered if it was near New York. Lived there once. It was big and busy and night never seemed to stop that. But this was a place called Steel City. I was pretty sure they had a football team of some sort, but I still had no idea where it could be. But...now steps one and two were done with, I had to go to number three...telling Beast Boy.

I leaned up against the wall outside of his room. I slowly slid down to the floor until my butt had hit the cold ground and I buried my face in my hands. How the _hell_ was I supposed to do this! I. LOVE. Him. So I'm just supposed to tell him I don't anymore? He wouldn't believe me if I did. He'd just look at me and say that that wasn't funny. I began to tear up as I thought of what it would be like when he realized I wasn't joking. I wouldn't be able to face him. _I can't take this_ I thought, _I CAN'T, I can't do this, I can't talk to him, I can't look at him, I can't--_

"Terra!" Beast Boy said inturrupting my thoughts, or, words--it turns out I started _saying_ what I was thinking. I looked up at Beast Boy and saw the he hadn't come from his room, but from down the hall. He had a distraught look on his face, and at first, I wondered why--then I thought, _Duh, stupid, you're crying and HE doesn't know why!_ Beast Boy sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I tried hard not to look at him as I sniffed and tried to let go of my upset composure, but that was clearly a lost cause, I mean, Beast Boy had already seen me crying! He knew something was on my mind and knowing him, he intended to find out.

"Terra...what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, still holding me close. He kissed my cheek, and ran his fingers through my hair. I sniffed back the tears again and pulled away. I stood up, wiped my eyes, and turned around so my back was to Beast Boy. I heard him stand up behind me and felt him put his hand on my shoulder. My voice shook as I started to speak.

"Beast...Be--Gar...I have, have to...to talk to...you." I said slowly and carefully. I could tell he was surprised--I barely ever called him by his real name anymore. But I he had to know that this was serious.

"Umm, well, all right. Are...you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, no...I'm not...Look, um, could we please...go in your room..." I couldn't talk straight to save my life right now. He replied with a small "Sure" and he opened the door. I turned, eyes focused on the ground as I followed him in. The door closed behind me and I turned to the side, not completely facing away from him now. I folded my arms across my chest and tried to find the right words. Just tell him? Lead up to it? Explain? I had played this through my mind a few times, and each of them ended with me walking away, with Beast Boy looking heart-broken. I was curious to see what he would say...

"So...You said that there was something to talk about."

"Yes...and...It's important..."

"Okay. Well?"

"Uh...Um...Maybe this could wait till another day." I said, chickening out.

"But Terra, you said it was important."

"Yeah, well it can wait."

"Okay, what's going on Terra? I've tried not to say anything, but you've been acting very weird lately. At the prom, you barely looked at me, danced with me, and you wouldn't let me touch your hand! I let it go because it seemed like no big deal, but then, you didn't want to go out anywhere and you kept cancelling plans, even on our anniversarry! I don't care that the most I got for a present was a really great make-out session, but all of this is worrying me! What's wrong?" He said, out of breath once he finished.

"I know...and...I'm sorry. You don't deserve this...You don't deserve any of this. Which is why..." I took a deep breath. I had to say this... "I don't deserve you."

"...Don't be silly."

"I knew you would say that. But I have to say this: I haven't been treating you right. I'm...I don't think..."

"What is it?"

"We can't...I have to...You see..." I trailed off.

"Terra. What's going on?"

"I'm leaving!" I said finally.

"...What?"

"Yes. I'm...leaving. I can't stay in this city. Too many bad memories...I've done too much...Here...I have to leave Jump City. Gar, I know you...you won't understand...But I...can't...do this anymore..."

"Do...what?" He asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I can't be with you anymore..." I whispered. I secretly prayed he couldn't here me, yet still knowing he could. There was a long silence.

"...W-why? I don't understand!"

"I told you...you wouldn't. But...I can't stay here...I've hurt you too much already...I can't hurt you if I'm on the other side of the country!"

"But...Terra...I love you!" He tried.

"I know..."

"I don't want you to go!"

"I know."

"I don't want to be with anyone else but you!"

"I...know..." I sniffed.

"Terra. There's something you're not telling me!"

"No."

"Yes. You're keeping something from me. And we _agreed_ not to keep things from each other."

"No!"

"Terra! What aren't you telling me!"

"I...I have to go!" I tried to leave. But Beast Boy was quicker. He grabbed my hand--my _right_ hand--and gasped. As did I. He saw it. He saw the 'S'. But I don't think he knew what it meant.

"Your...hand...What happened? It's all cut...into an 'S'?"

"It's _nothing_."

"Terra, this is _not_ nothing! Is this why I can't touch your hand? This thing? What does it mean? Tell me!"

"_No!_"

"What is going on?" This time, as he asked, he seemed...sadder. His anger was lessening, and he was worried again.

"I can't tell you." I said. One tear left my eye. I'm not sure if he saw.

"Please..." I felt something on my hand. _Oh no..._ I thought. My hand started glowing again. _Again!_ Beast Boy would have seen. This time, he wasn't fast enough.

"I have to go!" I said quickly, only looking at him for a moment before I ran out of the room. It was just like I had pictured it: me walking away...and him...with the heart-broken look on his face.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Here Without You-_Five days untill Terra graduates, and she breaks up with Beast Boy. How are they going to be able to live with each other for those five days? They won't. They've locked themselves in their rooms. But they have to face each other sometime, right? What are they thinking now? And what are the Titans going to do to intervine?

TISSUES!


	17. Here Without You, Part I: Terra's Day

**Chapter Seventeen: Here Without You, Part I: Terra's Day**

I broke up with him. I finally broke up with him. And now there were four days until my graduation, six until I left Jump City, seven until 'apocalypse' day. I was a total coward, and taking a chance going outside my room and risking coming face-to-face with Beast Boy seemed utterly frightening. I _definately_ wasn't going to chance it. So, I figured I best stay shut up in my room or else I'd be tempted to start passionately making out with Beast Boy and tell him I wished I'd never broke up with him. Clearly...That couldn't happen.

Besides, even if I _did_, he'd be so angry with me for toying with his emotions like he was his puppet-doll thingy he got from the Puppet King that he'd brutally reject me and say he never wants to see me again and that being friends anymore is not an option. As I lied on my bed, I tried very hard not to picture this ugly scene in my head, but it was kinda hard not to. I'd never do that to him...Oh well. It wouldn't change anything. He hated me now that I broke up with him for seemingly no reason. And now I had to live with the guilt.

So as I was saying, I was held up in my room, refusing to leave. The rest of the Titans were extremely worried about Beast Boy and I, and they did various things to try to lure me out. The only one that almost worked was when they found the pie that Beast Boy had previously dubbed the greatest and said I could have some if I would come out. But that was sacred pie. I could only eat it with Beast Boy...And that wasn't going to happen. So I told them to try something else, because the pie wouldn't work.

As for other foods, they knew they couldn't starve me to death, so in the morning, noon, and usually around 6:30 they would bring me food. Most of the time they brought me waffles, macaroni and cheese, and pizza, but not always in that order. I once got pizza for breakfast and waffles for dinner. It makes me wonder who planned that. Of course! They gave me obscure meals so I would get my own outside of my room. Again, it never worked. Most of the time, it would be Starfire or Cyborg who'd bring my food. But every now and then, Rob or Rae'd come, but the two of them thought we were being silly about this. They never said, but I could tell.

I was staring at my locket on my bed when I heard a knock on my door and a familiar voice.

"Yo, Terra! You're afternoon gruel is here!" Cyborg said.

"Coming." I said, dropping my locket on the ground. "Come on in, oh keeper of the gruel."

"Thanks. We got macoroni and cheese today!"

"Finally...something appropriate to the time of day."

"Sit down young lady, we need to talk." He said firmly.

"But...macoroni and cheese!" I whined, reaching for the bowl.

"After I talk to you." He pulled up a chair and sat down, facing me. "Why did you break up with Beast Boy?"

"...What?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't already."

"I don't think I need to explain it to anyone."

"Well, fine. If you don't talk, I will. 1)You have no reason to not want to be with him, 2)You love him, 3)You _certainly_ are not going to be over him any time soon if you're staring at the locket he gave you." He finished, picking up my anniversarry present.

"I can't explain this to you...I can't explain this to anyone. I just...can't. I know I seem like the bad guy here, but this is hurting me just as much as this is hurting him."

"...Fine. Here's lunch." He replied, handing me food. "Bye." He added shortly, exiting my room. I depressingly started eating my food. It was one of my favorite things, yet it didn't taste as good as it normally did. Maybe it was my guilt. Maybe it was my depression. Maybe Raven made it...

I spent most of the day listening to depressing music from Evenescence and Dashboard Confessionals. As I buried my face in my pillow, listening to the lyrics of "Ghost of a Good Thing", I heard the alarm go off. I knew something was eventully going to happen that would force me to see Beast Boy, but I was kind of hoping it would be my graduation. I heard Starfire's voice outside the door.

"Terra! Robin says that you do not have to come, because of...you know, but he would very much appreciate it if you would come!" She called.

"Uhm...I don't know..."

"...Beast Boy is coming."

"Oh, uh...I don't think I should come."

"...I understand, friend. Farewell! We shall be back in no time!"

"Bye." I said back. I heard a little 'whoosh' that told me she flew away. After a few moments; after I was certain no one could be left in the Tower, I bolted out of my room. I'll admit it: it was terrible being trapped alone in one room. I missed television. I missed picking my _own_ food instead of getting chocolate cake for every meal. No one was here. No one would know. At least, that's what I originally _thought_...It turned out I wasn't alone in the Tower.

I got to the kitchen, and ran to the frigde. Just as I had hoped, there was a slice of pie right in the middle. I would leave half, so maybe Beast Boy would have the other. I bent over and looked for some milk to drink with the greatest pie. I started calmly whistling for a while. That is, until I thought I heard another person whistling with me. I stopped, and I heard no more. Except for a voice that made me jump.

"They told me...You went with them." Came Beast Boy from the other side of the room. I tried not to let my mouth hang open as I stood up to face him. Slowly I tried to find my voice so I could respond.

"They said _you_ went with them." I replied, trying not to look him directly in the eyes. I did catch a glance at him, and I realized he had the same nervous, uncomfortable air about him that I had. He also seemed like he hadn't changed his clothing in days because there were stains on his uniform. It appeared he didn't sleep well with bags under his eyes. I shouldn't have said what I said next, but...I had to get the conversation going and _end_ the terribly awkward silence.

"Well, uh...You look like crap." I said, gesturing to him perfectly calmly and somehow not sounding exactly insulting...hopefully.

He shrugged and replied, "Yeah...you too." Apparently he got what I meant.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here..."

"Me either..."

"I uh...was gonna have pie."

"...Our pie?" He asked curiously, leaning over the fridge door to see.

"...Yeah...Our pie." What I said next surprised both of us. "...Care to join me?"

"...Sure." He said. He got to glasses and forks. I got the pie and the milk. He poured the milk. And we ate.

We avoided each other's gaze said nothing to each other. I tried desperately not to look like I would give anything to lunge at him from my side and start kissing him. Again I looked at him for a moment. He looked like he was concentrating on the food. I looked back at my pie. Then...Something happened. Both he and I looked up at the same time, straight into each other's eyes. I could tell what he was thinking. I think he could tell what I was thinking, too. It's strange; we got closer and closer untill finally...we were kissing! I can't explain what happened...It just...did!

But it immediately occured to the two of us that this wasn't _supposed_ to be happening...even if we wanted it to. Well..._I_ wanted it to happen, but I didn't know if _he_ wanted it to happen. So at the exact same time, we both pulled away from each other, still staring into each other's eyes, though...somewhat angrilly, I think. That's what started what happened next...I sort of...Hit him. So, naturally...He hit me back. Before you could say "Terra's an idiot" we were rolling around on the floor, though not laughing like we did when we were on the beach. That was when we heard something.

"Well...At least they're speaking again..." Came Raven's voice, right on cue from the doorway.

_To Be Continued..._

Oh, yeah, I may not have mentioned: this is a two-parter!


	18. Here Without You, Part II: BB's Day

**Chapter Eighteen: Here Without You, Part II: Beast Boy's Day**

She broke up with me! Out of the blue, she completely broke up with me! Just with a couple of days until her graduation, I was gonna take her out to dinner! I was so down, and taking a risk and going out of my room, probably meeting up with her, would obviously tempt me to throw myself at her and ask, nay, _beg_ her to take me back. But I shouldn't do that. I couldn't be that pathetic ex-boyfriend who can never forget his girl. But then again, it was only the next day, and I _should_ have been pining for her. But I couldn't let her know that.

Anyway, even if I did beg her to take me back, she'd just give me a disgusted look and tell me that she broke up with me yesterday, and I should get over myself. I was all alone in my room, pacing, and I tried not to picture the look on her face as she would have walked away from me, but...you try not to! I hope she knows I'd never do something like that to her. It probably wouldn't make any difference anyway. She was upset with me for a reason I didn't know and now I had to deal with whatever it was that I did.

So, I stayed in my room. The Titans went ballistic once they found out what was going on, and they tried everything they could think of to get me outta there. They even seemed to track down the greatest pie from Ben's to try and get me out. Oh man did I want that pie. It reminded me of all the things that were good in the world! Deliciousness, Terra, fun, Terra, carnivals, Terra, Terra, Terra! But I considered the fact that I was supposed to be getting over her, and denied it half-heartedly.

Starfire and Cyborg would bring me tofu three times a day because they knew that they had to feed me _something_. Nothing but tofu all day long. It got old after a while. I mean, is tofu all they think I eat? Cause it's not. Robin and Raven barely showed up at all. Cyborg told me that they were busy, but I knew they just didn't want to get in the middle of this, or have to deal with it. But it was cool. I didn't care. As long as I didn't have to leave my room...

"Beast Boy...Beast Boy!" Came Starfire's voice outside my door. I was lost in thoughts, looking over a few mementos from dates Terra and I went on, like our photo booth pictures. I looked at the clock/radio next to my bed and saw that it was noon; time for my lunch. I hastilly stowed the pictures back in my desk drawer and opened the door. Starfire stood, smiling in my doorway holding a tray of various tofu items.

"May I come in?" She asked politely.

"Yeah..." I responded. I lied down on my bed and placed my hands behind my head. Starfire sat down at my desk chair and handed me my lunch.

"You have been thinking of Terra?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"How do you know?"

"She just broke up with you, you are wallowing, and...The photo booth pictures are poorly hidden in your drawer." She finished, gesturing to the half-closed desk drawer.

"...Yeah, I know...But I can't stop thinking about her...I mean...What would you do if Robin said he was breaking up with you and leaving this side of the country?" She seemed to consider this for a moment, then answered:

"I would be...wallowing in my room, thinking about him, looking at pictures of him and I."

"Exactly." I told her.

"I admit, you are right. But you must at least _try_ to think of other things...like, eating perhaps!" She gestured to the pile of unfinished trays of tofu next to my bed.

"I guess so..."

"Good. Now, I must be going." She said, and left. I took a few bites of my lunch and then tossed it into the pile with the rest of 'em.

I spent a lot of the day sleeping, praying that Terra won't end up in my dreams. She always did, of course. Had it been other circumstances, I would have liked my dreams, but they just reminded me of how she wasn't with me anymore. Amidst a particularly good/bad dream, I heard the alarm go off. At first I didn't realize what it was, but after a second or two of being awake, my eyes widened. _Oh, crap_, I thought, _I have to see Terra...not good._ I knew I'd have to see and talk to Terra at her graduation. I mean, we were all going! But I was trying my best to avoid anything in between. That's when I heard Cyborg:

"Dude! Rob says you don't _have_ to come, but he'd like you to!"

"Uh...I think I might sit this one out."

"...Terra's coming!"

"Yeah...I'm gonna hang here."

"Whatever."

I heard a few stomps outside my door, saying that Cyborg had left to join the team in whatever escapade they were partaking in today. I waiting until it was completely silent, then counted ten seconds to be sure that no one was left in the Tower. Once I was sure, I ran as fast as I could out of my room. I'd been cooped up in there forever with nothing but tofu and the same four walls; I _needed_ to get out. I decided to hit up the kitchen; maybe there was some of the greatest pie there. As I turned a corner, I thought I heard something. But it was gone in a flash, so I relaxed.

I closed my eyes and started whistling. But once I reached the main room where the kitchen was, I thought I heard another person whistling. I immediately stopped and opened my eyes. All whistling had ended, but the fridge was open and someone was searching through it. I could immediately tell who it was; nobody had boots like hers. I couldn't speak. She was here? After a second or two of just standing there, I found my voice.

"They told me...You went with them." I said slowly. I could tell she was as surprised as I was because at the sound of my voice, she gasped and practically jumped out of her boots. Her mouth gaped open for a while, and soon, she spoke back.

"They said _you_ went with them." She replied. I tried not to look at her too much. But for a split second, I stole a glance at her and I noticed that she had a similar look of absolute panic on her face as I did. Was she feeling about this the same way I was? Quite possibly, 'cause she looked tired, and her eyes looked red and puffy, almost like she had been...crying.

"Well, uh...You look like crap." She said, gesturing to me and _my_ messy appearance.

I simply shrugged; I don't think she exactly meant it as an insult, plus, I was glad to get the conversation somewhat rolling. So, I figured I'd reply with, "Yeah...you too."

"I didn't expect anyone to be here..."

"Me either..."

"I uh...was gonna have pie."

"...Our pie?" I asked curiously, as I leaned over to see if said greatest pie was actually in the fridge.

"...Yeah...Our pie." It surprised me when she said, "...Care to join me?"

"...Sure." I said. I took out glasses and forks. She got the pie and the milk. I poured milk. And we ate.

We just ate. I didn't want to seem creepy and desperate, so I didn't stare at her or say anything more to her. I was afraid I'd start crazilly making out with her. I did look at her here and there. I couldn't help it; she was pretty even when her eyes were puffy. But then...I chanced another look at her, to find..._She_ was chancing a look at _me_. We couldn't tear the look away. I found myself inching closer and closer. I tried to stop myself, but I realized that _she_ was coming closer, too. I knew it was coming, but it still surprised me when we kissed.

_But wait..._ I thought, _I'm not supposed to do this! She dumped me!_ It appeared to me that she thought the same thing, so at the same time we angrilly pulled back and stared at each other like the other was insane. I didn't expect her to hit me, though. I...Hit her back. Jerk, I know. Like the mature adults that we were, we were soon rolling on the floor trying to--_nicely_--kill each other. Not that we were _really_ angry at each other, it's just one of those things that happen. We didn't move from our current positions when we heard a voice from the doorway:

"Well...At least they're speaking again..." Came Raven's voice, without missing a beat.

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

_The Graduate-_It's graduation day in Jump City. Beast Boy and Terra have managed to stay somewhat civil with each other. At her graduation, BB tells T that he wants peace with her and will accept the 'Just Friends' title. But as Beast Boy's ready to let go...Terra realizes that she isn't.

EEEEk this writer is SOOOOOOOo excited to write the next chapter. I've had it in my head for the longest time. Someone readin this'll know what I'm talkin about, I told him about it. But I wouldn't reveal what happens winks R&R, plez!


	19. The Graduate

**Chapter Nineteen: The Graduate**

Weeks and weeks we waited. The whole team wanted to come, for that whole 'support group' thing. Nervous-ness, heartbreak, and lack of real food are some things we suffered before it got here. Yet, finally, it came: it was graduation day. That thing where you've got only a cap, a gown, and the immense hope that college is better than high school was. Unfortunetly for Terra, she had only one of those things. Yeah...I stole her cap. Be happy that I'm still here to tell you that.

Whaaaat? It _seemed_ like a funny pranky thing to do at the time. So it's not the type of thing that an ex-boyfriend would do to his ex-girlfriend, but we're different from all the exes in the world. We are, always were, and hopefully always will be the _best_ of friends. I had the plan to talk to her about this. She'd be leaving on Monday, and I couldn't say this over the phone. And even if I could, I'm not a hundered percent sure she'd answer.

We'd been pretty peaceful towards each other after that day with 'our pie': We stopped the whole cowering in our rooms thing, and we could talk to each other without the desire to kill or kiss each other...Mostly. Well, let's say that we _hadn't_ killed or kissed each other since that day. But I know I've wanted to...No no, not kill her! I mean _kiss_ her, duh. I hadn't kissed her in practucally a week, it's hard. But I kept telling myself that I wasn't supposed to anymore, and that that was that. I had to make sure that I could still talk to her after this.

So I had to formulate a plan to make things right with her. The first thing that had to be done was to start talking to her again. That was pretty easy after pie day; we never really said it, but there was a silent understanding that we were cool...at least somewhat. Step two was to lighten things up between us. Make some jokes again, make Terra laugh again. _That_...Just in case you didn't catch it all ready...was where the whole "Steal Terra's cap" thing came from. Perhaps I should've tried some jokes...

"_Where is it!_" I heard Terra scream, then the sound of soft, yet numerous, bangs on the wall. She was throwing clothes about the wall, desperately trying to find the thing that I had stolen. I snickered as I patted the cap in my hands. I was almost at the end of the hallway when I heard her door swing wide open. As the cap was in clear view to Terra, I knew she figured it out that I had taken it. Then...the most horrifying sound I had ever heard:

"_YOU_!" She screamed as I turned around just in time to see her lunge at me.

"Holy sh--" I didn't get to finish because I was pinned to the ground. I braced myself for what I knew was coming:

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I was having a laughing fit after all the tickling hell I was going through. If tickles could kill, I'd be dead before she touched me. After threaghtening me many, many, _many_ times, I gave her cap back. Despite all my pain and the side effect of occasional spasms, it sort of worked: I mean, it _did_ lighten us up...I can still feel those spasms though...Ugh...

Step three, finally, was to get us into a comfortable place for us to talk. Comfortable physically, or mentally? Both really. Someplace where she'd talk to me. But I decided that she wouldn't be mentally comfortable at _all_ until after her graduation. So...I would wait. Waiting wasn't hard. Sure, I wanted us to talk about it, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy at all.

---------------------

That Beast Boy can be such a...grr. He took my cap. And with me, going nuts that I was graduating! He should have known better than to do that. Don't worry, though: I gave him an extreme ounce of tickling to help him reconsider what he'd done. He laughed so hard he cried. Baby. Hah! Finally I got my cap back and I was at least a teensy bit less nervous than I was.

But why was I nervous at all? I wasn't class president, so I wouldn't have to make any kind of speech. I wasn't valedictorian either, so again, no speech. So _why_ was I so nervous? I guess its just the concept of becoming the graduate I'd never thought I'd be. I'd be eighteen soon. Man was I getting old. Like, yesterday I was fifteen and running through the desert from a giant scorpian thingy and met the Titans in the process...woah. Deep.

But the fact that Beast Boy took my cap...it was such a 'Beast Boy' thing to do. I knew _exactly_ what he was trying to pull...I think. I _think_ he noticed how tense I was. I _think_ he was trying to make me loosen up. Something like that. He's such a gentleman. I know, not in most people's sense, but in _mine_...God, that man...Wait, I'm straying from the point here. You're all thinking, "We get it, you're hopelessly in love with him and there's no way in hell that you can have him." Yes, I know.

What I was trying to say before was that I couldn't believe he was still trying to make me feel better even though I dropped him like a...like a...like a hot potato! Okay, I'm sure there's a better analogy out there SOMEWHERE but I couldn't find it. I think he was kind of scared of me after that because he kept spazzing out whenever he saw me. But I didn't take it personally; I know I get crazy every now and then.

All of the Titans were coming to my graduation, but I wanted to get there myself. Don't know why...I guess I just needed some 'me' time on the way. I sure had plenty to think about, and that's an understatement. So once I had my cap and gown, I hopped onto a rock and bid farewells to my friends for the moment. I went slowly. I think I was hoping I'd never make it to the school. Not that being on the way there was much better; I mean, of all the things to last forever, being on a rock on the way to school...What was I thinking?

The problem with it, though, is that it's not the lowest point. You _know_, at your lowest point, that things can only get better. But me...I had no idea _where_ I was. And there's a very good chance that it wasn't the lowest point. I knew that things could get worse...Very worse. But then again...There was that slight off-chance that they could get better. But what would happen to me in a few hours, I would _not_ be able to decide which category it fell into...

I made it to the gym where we'd be having the graduation to find Tina and Lani waiting for me.

"Hey Terra!" Lani called.

"Over here!" Tina added.

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling. They were such good friends to me! I was upset that I had to leave them like this. "Any idea where Sherri is?"

"She'll be here late." Lani answered.

"You're...here alone?" Tina asked when she saw me.

"Oh...Sort of. I came alone, but the Titans are coming to the actual ceremony."

"Even...him?" Lani asked, discreetly. I had called and told them about what had happened. I wouldn't even tell them why _exactly_ I left him, but as my two best friends from school, they completely understood. They didn't judge me for being so out-of-the-blue and understood why I was hurt just as much as he was. They were so comforting to me. I was planning to try to stay in touch with them.

"Yes. Even him." I said calmly.

"Are you two...?" Tina asked.

"We're getting there. I think he still wants to be my friend now. But...I don't know."

"You still love him, don't you?" Lani asked.

"I always will be...I just...I guess I just want to graduate now. But first..." I grinned.

"Already?" Tina whined.

"Come on, we said on graduation day we'd--"

"Say where we're going after high school, I know."

"Why've you been making us wait so long?" Lani asked Tina.

"I just think it would be a nice little ritual. Now. Lani first."

"Why me!"

"Cause...You're first in the alphabet! 'Davids', that's before me and Terra!"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for Sherri?" Lani said.

"You don't have to!" Came Sherri's voice.

"You're late!" I shouted playfully at her.

"Sorry! Now come on! Spill!"

"Fine...I'm going to travel through Europe for a year and then I'm going to college."

"Wow!" I said, "I've always wanted to go there! Make sure to visit all the awesome places like Italy and England and everywhere else!"

"Cool." Tina agreed.

"Awesome!" Sherri obligded. "My turn!"

"Wow. I didn't even have to say your last name, Kerns. She's EAGER to share!" Tina said, mistified.

"Yeah. SO! I'm going to this college called Seton Hall. It's only, like, fourteen miles from Manhattan!"

"Awesome! I love Manhattan, I lived there once!" I replied.

"We just might have to visit you, Sherr." Tina said.

"Okay...Terra, your turn!" Lani told me.

"How come?"

"Remember, alphabetical! 'Markov' comes before me." Tina agreed.

"Fine, okay. I'm going to the East Coast where the Titans East are located. I'm gonna be a part of their team!"

"Cool! A whole new team..." Lani said.

"Yeah! So why don't we head on over to--"

"AHEM!" Lani and I said at the same time.

"Excuse me, 'Williams', but it appears that you haven't told us where you're going." I said.

"Well...Fine. ImgngtoHrvrd..." She mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"I'm GOING TO HARVARD, okay!" She finally said.

"Oh my god!"

"That's amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." She said, blushing. "It's not that big a deal..."

"Yeah it is! See, this is why you're valedictorian, and we are but lowly graduates." I told her. Yes, I seemed to have forgotten to mention that Tina was the valedictorian.

"Whatever, look, I think it's time we lined up." She said, noting the mesh of red and blue around us.

"Okay!" Lani said, inthusiastically. "Can you guys believe it, I mean, we're _actually graduating!_"

"Yeah...How did we get so old?" Sherri agreed.

"Today, graduation, tomorrow, retirement." I joked, wishing that Beast Boy was around to hear me. Those were the last things we said to each other before graduation.

We were waiting in line for the music to start so we could walk down the isle and finally graduate. I looked through the crowd of sitting people, hoping to find that speck of green. Sure enough, there he was: sitting in one of the middle rows next to my four best friends in the world was Beast Boy, holding about five cameras in his hands. I found this questionable, but I figured, hey, its Beast Boy! You never know what he's doing!

But I actually got my answer when the music started: he tossed the cameras to the other Titans and they each began clicking away like mad. It got even more insane when I passed by. They were telling me things like "Strike a pose" and things like that. So, you know me! I did. After the fifth pose, the people behind me got angry and told me to keep moving. Not wanting to cause a scene, I ran to catch up with the people in front of me. As soon as we sat down, they dumped all of the cameras on him once again. Poor guy! Just because he can BE one, doesn't mean he actually IS a pack-mule...

I wasn't paying attention much of the graduation; mostly ancient teachers saying that they never had such a wonderful class before and the nerdy class president telling us something about these being the days of our lives or some crap like that. And I _tried_ to pay attention when Tina was up talking, but...Hey, I've got a short attention span! Sorry! But I know whatever she said was really deep and really intelligent, because that's who Tina is!

I finally started paying attention when I heard "Lorraine Elizabeth Davids". I realized that we had already started receiving our daplomas! I clapped as Lani took the stage. Yes, Lani's real name is Lorraine, but she thought it sounded old. So, we call her Lani. I watched as she took her daploma, smiling hugely, and moved her tassle-y thingy. I watched for the 'K's' to start, and soon I heard "Sharon Judith Kerns". Sherri _also_ goes by a nickname.

I didn't get to wait a very long time, because soon enough both the 'K's' and the 'L's' were done, and I was one of the first 'M's' to come. I braced myself for the impact.

"Tara Louise Markov." I heard. _How did they know my middle name?...Slade. But how does SLADE know my middle name?..._ I shuddered, but regained my composure as I walked down the stage. I looked out to the crowd and found all of the Titans with their cameras again, clicking away. I smiled, received my diploma, then looked back at the Titans and stuck my tongue out at them. I'd seen Rory do it on Gilmore Girls, my fave show, and I always said that if I ever graduated, I do that. And I got to! Yes!

I sat down again and I was able to relax. M and W are far from each other, so I had a good wait for Tina to come up. In this time, I saw a few familiar faces, like Tina's boyfriend, Matt, Raven's current flame, that Joey guy she went to the prom with, and Tom, who _was_ Star's date but is _now_ Sherri's boyfriend. They really hit it off after their dates ditched them. Finally, everybody's favorite smarty-pants came up when they said "Tina Jean Williams". I clapped and clapped. Tina seemed very happy. She came to sit down and smiled at her boyfriend, who didn't sit very far from her.

Seeing as Tina's last name started with W, there weren't very many people after her, and before you knew it, we were all standing in front of the whole audience.

"Introducing the Class of 2006!" Was the next thing we heard...then...The best part of the day: We all threw our hats into the air! Fun! I watched my hat fly up into the air, but suddenly, it wasn't blue anymore, it was black! What was up with that? I'd thought. But I soon figured it out. As everyone got out of their seats and the graduates were looking for their caps, I could easily found mine. The Titans walked up to me.

"Thanks Raven." I said, reaching for the black cap near me. Raven released the black energy around it and I put it on my head.

"I figured you'd appreciate it." She smiled.

"My my," Cyborg said, "Look at our little graduate, all grown up."

"Oh, stop."

"We don't have to," Robin replied.

"Yes, we are very proud of you, Terra!" Starfire agreed.

"Fine, fine, but not here, there's gonna be a party in an hour!" I said. That hour didn't last very long, and soon, we were dancing the night away! I had pizza and ice cream and I danced off _all_ of the calories. Raven spent all her time with Joey, because he was going away to college and they weren't gonna be able to stay together after that. All of my friends hung out and had fun, but I didn't talk to Beast Boy so much. Until a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, all gentleman-like. I laughed.

"You most certainly may." I replied, and let him lead me to the dance floor.

"How's it feel to graduate high school?" He asked, smiling.

"...Strange." I replied after a second.

"How so?"

"Well, you know, I never actually pictured myself _going_ to high school."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, you know, I've been traveling for as long as I remember. I taught myself basic things, I just never had time for real school."

"Oh. Well then, Terra Markov, you just graduated from high school. What are you going to do now?" He smiled. We both laughed. "So...anyway...I wanted to talk about...Us."

"Uhm..." I said, unsure. "Well...Okay."

"I just...We're doing this wrong." He said.

"...What, exactly?"

"This, this...breaking up..."

"...Ah-hah..."

"I mean, first we avoid each other at all costs, then we are all of a sudden making out, then we start _fighting_ with each other...It's not like us."

"Yeah...although...The fighting was kinda fun..." What? It was. It's not like we could _actually_ hurt each other.

"Yeah, it was," He smiled, "But..."

"But that's not the point?" I asked.

"Right. The point is...We're best friends. Even if we can't be together, we are _always_ best friends."

"I know...I agree."

"I just wanted you to know that I may never understand why you're leaving...But I'm okay. If we can only be friends...I'm okay with that. I never want to stop talking to you."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm ready to let go."

I could no longer hear the song that was playing. I knew there was a beat somewhere, I knew my friends were around me, also dancing with men they loved, and I knew that was Beast Boy said was right. But the first thought that came to my mind when he said that was, _But I don't want to..._

LATER THAT NIGHT...

It was six hours since Beast Boy and I shared a dance at the party. It sounds completely shallow, I know, but when he told me he was ready to let go, I suddenly realized that I _wasn't_. The wheels were turning in my mind all night since then, and I made a decision. I blocked out any regret I might have tomorrow for what I was going to do, but there was still a little voice in the back of my mind yelling at me, saying I was stupid. Fourtunetly for me, I could, by now, tolerate it.

I was making sure my hair wasn't frizzy as I washed my face of the make-up I was wearing that day; I wouldn't have time, later. Once that was done, I searched the medicine cabinets for what I was looking for. I prayed that I'd find it, but didn't think it was likely to be there. I looked in the cabinets under the sink where there was a blow dryer, a hair straightener, a hair curler, various other extra hair-care products, and some cleaners like Windex and Shout. It was so cluttered, it could be hidden anywhere!

I thought for a second. If there was something I didn't want _anyone_ to find, where exactly would I hide it? It would have to be somewhere that _no one_ would look. _But where? Where? Whe--Of course!_ It immediately hit me. I looked inside the First-Aid kit kept in the back of the cabinet. I coughed as I opened it--it was covered in dust, with a few fingerprints on it. I sifted through it, and found the box I was looking for. See, it's the perfect place to hide something: I mean, we're superheroes. We don't _need_ a First-Aid kit!

I looked inside the box. Only three were left. I wanted to wonder why there was only three, but I had no time. I pulled one out, put it inside my hat, and carefully placed the hat on my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought, _Okay. Confidence. No time for doubts now. You chose this. You WANT this. And it doesn't matter what you want tomorrow, because you will never have to wonder. And don't even think about regret._ I straightened my cap and gown and walked out of the bathroom. I held my head high, kept my eyes forward, and strode toward Beast Boy's door.

---------------------

I was listening to my radio. I had a country station on. Now, yes, normally I'd have some form of rock on, but I always listen to country when I'm feeling down. They have way better downtime songs. I know I told Terra I was 100 okay, but would _you_ tell your ex-girlfriend you planned to spend the next three months pining for her? No! Anyway, a Kenny Chesney song had come on when I heard a knock on my door. I found this really weird, seeing as it was just about midnight at the time. I didn't think that there'd be anyone else who couldn't sleep. I walked over to the door, and there stood Terra, still wearing her blue cap and gown. I smiled.

_Walking alone beneath the lights of that miracle mile,  
Me and Mary making our way into the night_

"Hey, T. What's up?" I asked, pleasantly.

_You can hear the cries from the carnival rides,  
The pinball bills, skee ball slides,_

"Um, nothing, c-can I uh, come in?" She murmered. She seemed nervous...

_Watching the summer sun fall out of sight,_

"Sure." She walked in, darting her eyes around as I closed the door.

"Uh, mm, did I wake you?"

_There's a warm wind coming in from off of the ocean  
Making its way past the hotel wall to fill the streets_

"No, I was awake. Couldn't sleep." I shrugged. She smiled.

"Me neither." She looked down at her bare feet.

_Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hands  
Said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet_

"Still wanna be a graduate?"

"Huh?"

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

"The outfit."

"Oh...yeah. Sure."

"So...T...What's going ooo--" I never had a chance to finish my sentence. In the middle of my sentence, Terra removed her gown. I didn't have a second to stare because she threw herself at me and started kissing me. My eyes couldn't have been any wider. A few times, I tried to pull away. Part of me couldn't be released from her grip on my waist, and part of me didn't want to. But _another_ part of me said that I had to know what was going on. I pulled away, turned my head to the side, and kept my eyes closed. I paused; half to catch my breath, half dramatic effect.

_There's a local band playing at the sea side pavilion  
And I got just enough cash to get us in_

"Um, yeah, uh..._What_ are you doing?" I asked in shock. "We...We broke up. You are leaving in a day. And you..._you_..."

"Beast Boy. Don't look away."

"I can't _not_ look away...you're..."

_And as we are dancing Mary's wrapping her arms around me  
And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin_

"Yes, I know my current state of dress."

"Or lack there of!"

_In the midst of the music I tell her I love her,_

"Beast Boy!...Look. Look at _me_. Just me." She said, sincerely. I felt her hand on my cheek as she turned my face to look at her. I slowly opened my eyes and saw...The look. The look I fell in love with. The smiling eyes. The soft hair. But no smiling lips. My brain was yelling _NO!_ but I couldn't stay away. I wanted to make those lips smile again. It was like, magnetic. I started kissing her again. But like the last time, the voice in my head was so loud, I pulled away and turned to the other side of my room.

_We both laugh cause we know it isn't true_

"Oh my god, I am making out with a naked woman..." I rubbed my forehead, praying that the voices would go away so I could go back to what I was previously doing.

"Beast Boy...Let me explain."

"_Please_ do."

"Okay...Six hours ago, you told me you would be okay with just being friends. That was when I realized that I wasn't. It sounds selfish. I know. But...I couldn't kid myself. I wanted to be with you."

"Then..." I turned to face her. "Why did you break up with me?"

"Because...I...I can't say. Again, you don't get answers you want. But I do have answers you might like. Like...I broke up with you. But I didn't stop loving you. And I didn't stop wanting you. And I knew I was going to spend the next three months pining for you. And...I didn't realize before that we don't need to break up just yet. We have a whole day. A whole entire Sunday to be together. Should we just waste that pretending to be 'friends'?" She finished. I waited a second before I replied.

_But Mary there's a summer drawing to an end tonight_

"So...what are you saying?" I asked. She looked at me funny, then pointed to herself.

"Beast Boy. Naked woman in your bedroom. We have one more day. But two more nights." She said. I was stunned. I mean, sure, I thought that might be where it was going...but...well, you try not being shocked!

_And there's so much that I long to do to you_

"But...Terra!...Okay. Let's say for a moment you're _not_ being crazy and insane and...wonderful...Are we just supposed to...without being...safe...I mean, come on! You can't just pull something out of your hat!" I cried, incredilously. She had a surprised look on her face as she reached under her cap.

"Wow. You know, I thought I was gonna have to open for that one. Surprisingly enough, I _can_ just pull something out of my hat. Seeee!" She said, waving the condom in my face.

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

"...Where did you _find_ that!"

_Ooooooooo.. _

And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

"Look...Beast Boy..." She said, ignoring my question, "If we do this now, we won't ever have to wonder what would have happened if we did. Because, we'd know exactly what would happen if we didn't. I'd go. We'd both miss each other and not say a word about it. And we would _wonder_. I hate wondering. I know you would, too. Let's not wonder. Let's be together, because we won't have this chance again. I'm leaving Monday, Beast Boy. First thing in the morning. We don't have time for second guessing. We just have now...Are you with me?" She finished.

_Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine _

Ooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...

I waited a second, then kissed her again. That...was my answer.

_...And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
Hey, I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time on, "And So It Is...":

_I Slept With Someone From Teen Titans And All I Got Was This Stupid Chapter Written About Me-_Terra wakes up to find herself next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy is happy to see her, but Terra starts to think she made the wrong decision...

hides behind barracade with a helmet on waiting for Blueyedblonde and Green Gallant to come save her from rabid angry reviewers

...Just taking some extra precautions...


	20. I Slept With Someone From Teen Titans

**Chapter Twenty: I Slept With Someone From The Teen Titans And All I Got Was This Stupid Chapter Written About Me**

Terra

_What a dream I had last night..._ I thought as I found myself awake the next morning. _But of course, I could only have been a dream...I would never make such a rash decision._ You see, it couldn't have been real! See, I could only _smell_ Beast Boy because I had him on the brain. It's happened before...Of course it has. And he was only on the brain because I dreamt about him. I only dreamt about him because...Aw, who are we kidding? I love the guy! _Of course I'm gonna dream about him, and think about him, and smell him, but I wouldn't have slept with him._

I knew that when I'd open my eyes that I'd see my ceiling, my walls, my huge window, my floor, and my sheets in my empty bed. I decided to prove this to my doubting mind by opening my eyes. I saw a ceiling. But it wasn't my star-spangled ceiling...then walls. Not my purple and orange walls...Then a window. Yeah, it was big, but it wasn't my window! I moved my eyes to the floor. My floor was cleaner...! Slowly...I looked next to me. I saw sheets...but they weren't _my_ sheets and they weren't on anyone's _empty_ bed.

I probably hit the ceiling, I jumped so badly. Do I even have to SAY what I saw? No, but I will anyway, cause it's my turn to tell the story. Beast Boy was there, fast asleep, and _probably_...naked.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

That's what I was.

Stupid.

Completely and utterly stupid.

Hey, I think I've seen that tree before...

Oh no, my mind was tangled with different thoughts again. I hated that.

It started with the confusion. I couldn't understand why I would be so hypocritical about this, and why I thought it was a good idea to just jump into it like this.

_I'm such a flip-flopper! I think I'm stupid when I say no to having sex with him, and THEN I think I'm stupid when I DO have sex with him! Can't I make up my mind? Clearly not! Why? Really, why?_

Then I started getting _angry_ at me.

_You are such a slut! A whore! A bitch! Is there anything else to describe how horrible you are? This guy thinks your an intelligent person, and you go and do this?_

Sad.

_And then I'm going to leave him again just like I always do. I just run away from problems instead of taking responsibility and fixing things...how heartbroken is he going to be?..._

Pretty soon, I didn't have much emotion left; I think I tired feelings out for one morning. Soon I came to the conclusion that it was pretty much like we were cheating. Just because he wasn't dating anyone and I wasn't dating anyone didn't make it any different. So, I decided to go all out on the homewrecker/mistress thing. I got out of bed--and as I did, I realized that somehow my graduation cap remained on my head, no idea how that happened--and walked to his closet. I searched through it and found an old shirt. Hey, that's what they do, you know, wear nothing but his shirt. That's what I see on TV, you know.

I was just so lost in thought that morning. I opened the huge window on the side of his room and sat on the ledge, thinking. Yep. I couldn't find my way out of a paper bag, I was so lost. Lost. Thought. Lost. Thought. Yep. That doesn't seem very complex. But then again, you weren't the one so lost in so. Much. Thought. I don't know when I started singing, but like I've said before, singing just makes me calmer. I'm not very good, but I figure people will buy my CD on my looks alone. Yes, I sound conceited. No, its not the time for modesty. But I don't really care. I just slept with Beast Boy, damnit! I don't care for much right now.

"_Good Morning, Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side, When I open my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning, beautiful day..._"

* * *

Beast Boy

"_I couldn't see the light. Didn't know day from night; I had no reason to care..._"

I woke up hearing these words. I thought I might still be asleep. _Could it have really happened?_ I thought in utter amazement. _The whole thing seemed pretty surreal..._But I looked around my room and saw Terra sitting on my window. This was a very risky business: first of all, it appeared that she stole and old shirt from me and was wearing it, and seeing as I'm not very much taller than her, it was not very long on her. Second of all, I don't think she was wearing anything underneath it, seeing as she came in her graduation gown and nothing else. Third of all, her legs were hanging out the window, and I could feel a breeze coming from outside. She didn't seem to care either way. I loved to hear her sing--she hardly ever lets me--so I pretended to be asleep. I figured she hadn't noticed me, she seemed pretty intent on looking at the sunrise.

"_But since you came along, I can face the dawn,_ and you _know_ I hate it when you listen to me sing when you think I don't know," she said as I opened my eyes again. _The jig is up..._

"That, that's not the next line, Terra," I stammered out.

"I know," She said, calmly. Bet she didn't know it, I knew the song, too.

"_Good Morning, Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side, When I open my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning, beautiful day._" I sang to her as I walked up behind her. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I'm not sure from the angle I was standing, but I could have sworn I saw her smile.

"You're a terrible singer, you know that?"

"Yes. Yes I do. But I don't care."

"Hmm. Whatever you say," She replied, absent-mindedly.

"Is something wrong, T?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed.

"No..." It didn't sound convincing. "Garfeild..." I flinched. She _never_ calls me Garfeild. Sure, she uses my name sometimes. But it's always Gar, never Garfeild.

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" She asked, still watching the sunrise. I don't know, I guess the question just surprised me.

"Logan," I replied despite my confusion.

"Garfeild Logan. Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Really Terra," I said, "What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little stupid right now."

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Last night," she replied, making me even more confused.

"It was great."

"No. It wasn't great, actually."

"...Okay, you gotta give me more information than that."

"We shouldn't have done it. It...It was wrong."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"We broke up."

"I told you that."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I think I said that, too." I said, smiling at her. She actually turned to face me, but she wasn't smiling.

"I'm still leaving tomorrow, and last night...Last night was never going to change that."

"I know."

"We won't be together then."

"I know."

"Last night isn't going to be able to happen again!"

"Now that, that doesn't have to be true. You told me there were two condoms left."

"...Oh yeah. I finally get to wonder about that." She said, stopping for a minute. It got me thinking, too.

"...Our only assumption of that..."

"...It could only be..." She stopped, looked at me, with a horrified look on her face.

"Ew..." We said at the same time.

"Then again..." she said, not looking at me.

"It's sort of hypocritical, isn't it?"

"Seeing as we _did_..."

"..."

"It's still weird." We both said again, then we laughed. Not hard, but we laughed all the same. I loved Terra's laugh. Yeah, I've probably said it before, but it's just so true.

"But...as I was saying...It just feels like it was wrong." I took one look at her, took her face in my hands and kissed her in a way I don't think I've ever kissed her before. It lasted a bit, then, ever so slowly, we pulled away, our foreheads still touching.

"Did that feel like it was wrong?" I asked, quietly.

"Not...at the time..." She admitted.

"Did last night really feel like it was wrong?"

"Not at the time," she answered quickly.

"Did it make you...happy?"

"...Okay...I...admit...it felt right...very right...and not just because of the sex thing...the...being with you thing..." She said this all very slowly. I was about to kiss her again, when she turned away quickly as she spoke to me.

"Butthere'sstillsomethinginthebackofmymindthatsaysitwaswrong..." She gasped. I frowned. This was _not_ going to be easy.

"Terra...Do you love me?"

"I think we've already established that," She said, exasperated. She sounded like she was rolling her eyes as she said it. I don't know how I could tell, I could just hear it.

"I love you. And last night was the best night of my life." I said, smiling as I turned her towards me.

"Garfeild," She said, looking straight into my eyes, "That's the sex talking." I slapped my forehead and laughed at her. She smiled again. Yay me. She was smiling at _me_. Let there be dancing in the streets.

"You're a crafty one, Logan," She said, playfully squinting her eyes at me. Her smile started to look off, though.

"You're still having doubts, huh?" I said.

"It's not just going to stop. I don't know. I just..."

* * *

Terra

"You just what?" He asked in that cute Beasty-boo voice. I have no idea where that came from; we agreed to having absolutely no cutesy nicknames for each other. It just slipped!

"Doubts. They're everywhere...and I don't think they're getting much better." STUPID FROWNING SMILE! I hate it when he does that to me. Guilt trips are so terrible...

"That's okay. I understand."

"...Maybe...Maybe last night _can_ happen again. I don't know. I just...I think I need to take a shower." I figured that I wouldn't have to worry about getting there, seeing as it was early in the morning and we were probably the only ones up.

"I'm not that dirty!" He said, pretending to take offense towards my comment. I think.

"Well, no, but for one thing, I haven't taken a shower in a few days, and another, I smell like you. It's too obvious." I sniffed my hand and nodded.

"Yeah...I smell like you too. All...vanilla-y."

"Yeah...I have this theory that after partaking in sex you swap scents with your partner..."

"Well aren't you a little scientist."

"I know, I'm thinking of writing a book you wouldn't want people to know you have."

"Good luck with that."

"Look...I better...go now..." I said, hoping to save myself from more reasons to stay with him.

"Okay...Bye."

"Bye, lover."

"Lover?"

"I think it fits. The circumstances make it fit."

"Okay...Bye, lover." He said back. I walked out his door, and after it closed, I leaned on it, completely overwhelmed by the past few hours' events. So overwhelmed, in fact, that it took me a few seconds to realize that Beast Boy and I _weren't_ the only ones up. There I stood, coming out of Beast Boy's room at about 6:30 in the morning, wearing nothing but an old shirt looking completely love-struck, and who was there, but--

"Hey, Starfire..."

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

_The Jig Is Up_-So now what? OMG STARFIRE KNOWWWS!!!! This can NOT be good. But then again...She hasn't been very good either...who else is gonna find out? Will last night happen again? You'll see!

* * *

CHAPTA TWENTY BITCHES!

Sorry its been foreva!!!! But eighth grade is bitchier than everyone said it was, probably thanks to my science teacher...who knows. Yeah, I had a half day today and I did like all of this just now. heh Oh BTW I may change next chapter's title, not sure. ENJOY!!!!


	21. The Jig Is Up!

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Jig Is Up!**

Terra 

We stood there in silence for a few seconds. I think she was trying to absorb the situation fully before she accused me of anything. _I_ didn't know what I should say; hell, it took me every fiber of my being to not to run away as fast as I possibly could. Finally, she spoke.

"...What the finbar is going on?" She asked. I seriously had no idea what to say. So don't blame for what I _did_ say.

"...I KNOW YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH ROBIN!!!" I cried in my cheap defense, pointing a finger at her. Okay, so that made things a little...worse...I'm sorry if I don't handle pressure well, but its not my fault! Just as I said it, her eyes widened and cried 'eep!'. In the blink of and eye, I was flown into her very pink room. She locked the door behind her and turned to me, looking totally panicked.

"How do you know about that?!?!" She whisper-shouted at me. I realized I would have to admit to her what had just happened between me and Beast Boy, but I tried to avoid that.

"Uh...Lucky guess?" I said. She looked at me with a disbelieving look on her face. "I, uh...found the condoms." She smirked.

"And why were you looking for them? Hmm?" She had me now.

"Uh..." She smirked again. I sat down on her bed, saying, "Okay okay I slept with Beast Boy, are you happy?!"

"Why yes, I am." She folded her arms looking very satisfied for a while. It finally occurred to her what I had said after about five seconds. "WHAT?!" She cried, flying up next to me, floating in midair.

"Yes Starfire, I slept with Beast Boy last night. Technically this morning, it was at like twelve thirty." I replied, completely calm.

"But, but, you two had broken up! Does this mean...? ARE YOU TWO IN BEING TOGETHER AGAIN?!" She exclaimed in excitement.

I sighed. "No, Star. We slept together, but we aren't getting back together."

"Oh..." She replied in disappointment. "Wait...are you being the sarcastic again?"

"No. We're not getting back together."

"Then why did you...?"

"I don't know, it sort of just...happened."

"That is..."

"Yeah, isn't it? Now I have no idea what to do about it...I just..."

"But...Why are you not together? Usually the love making would result in togetherness!"

"I don't know..."

"Do you not...love each other?"

"Oh, no, we definitely love each other, Star..." I assured her.

"Then I am still confused...What is the problem?" She asked, concerned.

"It just...complicated."

"You love him. He loves you. What is complex of that?"

"You wouldn't understand! I'm sorry, Star, but no one would."

"...I understand...that I will not understand...I suppose."

"Thank you. I was on my way to take a shower so...I think I'll just go."

"Okay. Good-bye, Terra. I hope that you will figure things out." She smiled at me. I was just about to leave when Starfire shouted back, "Wait a moment!!"

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering...How exactly did it..._happen?_"

I thought for a second. "I'll tell you if you tell me how it happened with you and Robin." She bit her lip, then nodded.

"All right. But you must go first!" I grinned.

"Deal." I said, and began my story. It took a little while, but pretty soon, Star was trying her best to avoid having to talk about how it happened with them.

"Amazing. I still cannot believe it happened for you two!"

"Now remember: it doesn't leave this room, okay?"

"Yes, of course, now--"

"Your turn."

"Well, uhm, I do not believe that is necessary--"

"Come on! I told you my story! It's your turn."

"Well...All right. But it doesn't leave the room!" Starfire warned me. I nodded my head and she started. Normally, I'd tell you what she said...But unfortunetly, I'm a very good friend, and I never broke my promise. That doesn't mean you won't hear the story, you just can't hear it from me. Beast Boy, on the other hand, might be able to tell you sometime.

She soon ended the story. I was stuck between thinking the story was awesome--it being one of my best friend's first time--and thinking it was gross--it being my teammate and my leader's first time. Confusion, yes. It's just...it's Robin, you know! ROBIN! Just a little uncomfortable. I can't help it. But, anyway...

I left a few minutes later, coming back to my confused thoughts once again.

* * *

Beast Boy  


Terra closed the door behind her and I flopped onto my bed, dazed.

Waoh...that was...Oh my god! Just, could it have been real?

PLEASE!

Let it have been real!

I pinched myself. And again. And again. And again. I had to make sure!

Each time, I felt my skin eroding. Yep. It was real.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!"

"I'm wiiith Teerra! I'm wiiith Teerra! I'm wiiith Teerra!" I chanted around my room.

"I'm with Terra...Yes!"

_"This is incredible.  
Starving, insatiable,  
yes, this is love for the first time!"_

It was from a Dashboard Confessional song, "The Brilliant Dance"; I'd heard Terra listening to it once. I felt it fit the situation.

I soon realized that last night _had_ to happen again. I had to be with her again. I just couldn't accept anything else. I made up my mind then and there. I morphed into a fly and followed Terra to the bathroom. I lingered outside for a while...Debating with myself...Finally, I regained all of my nerve and went inside.

* * *

Terra

"You're an idiot."

I'm not sure who said that. Yeah, me, I know, but see, my mind was talking to me again. And I'm not sure whether it was Anger, Love, Happy, Sad, Wise, or one of them other me's. By now I was in the bathroom and I was looking at myself in the mirror.

I began to develop a new theory: they're all saying it! All of 'em! I was being stupid. Absolutely stupid! I know what you're thinking. "We've been through this Terra! Get something new to say!" But finally, it made sense. It's absolutely stupid that I'd like to pass up my last day with Beast Boy because I wasn't certain! It's like what I'd said the night before: this isn't the time, nor the place! So what if tomorrow I'll be gone? I have today! Today is not tomorrow! Today is today, and I should be treating it that way.

_Beast Boy is mine today,_ I thought as I was washing my hair. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ But I think, I THINK, that I _did_. In my subconscious! That's why, today, I had chosen to keep the door unlocked; to take a shower; and to use the bathroom that just _happened_ to have the condoms in the cabinet. See, my _subconscious_ brain did it. I hate keeping the door unlocked when I'm in a bathroom, I _totally_ prefer baths, and as for the last one, I wanted last night to happen again so badly.

Seeeee.

In the middle of my shower, I thought I'd heard something. I brushed it off for a moment...That is until I found myself kissing Beast Boy. Sneaky. He came in through the unlocked door and snuck into the shower and he kissed me. Boy must have been thinkin' the same thing as me. Once the kiss ended...

"Coming into a room naked and kissing someone...Not bad, Logan, but you need to get some new material because I _believe_ that's what I did."

"Well it was just such a good idea, it had to have a sequel."

"Fair enough. Lets just say you get the bathroom and I get your room."

"Damn, I like that place," He said right before we kissed again.

_No_, last night did _not_ happen again.

Heehee...Of course it did, idiot.

A while later we were just lying on the floor talking to each other. My feet were by the door, his were by the shower and we held our faces in our hands with our elbows on the ground.

"Huh...I don't think I've ever been dirtier coming out of a shower than I was going in..." I said.

"Still smell like me?" He asked. I sniffed my wrist.

"Nope." I gave him my wrist to smell.

"So...We have to talk."

"I agree. You know that I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Nothing that happens today will change that."

"But neither of us care?"

"Neither of us care."

"So we'll spend it as if tomorrow's not gonna come?" _I wish it wouldn't._

"Exactly."

"I think it can happen."

"Deal." He said, giving me his hand.

"Deal," I said, shaking it. I leaned in to kiss him.

"So I was wondering...Why exactly did you want to know my last name?"

"Well," I shrugged, "It's not good to be sleeping with someone who's last name you are unaware of." _Mrs. Logan...Mrs. Terra Logan...Mrs. Garfield Logan...Mr. and Mrs. Logan..._ So maybe there was a second reason for it...Yeah, I know, it's not gonna happen...A girl can dream, can't she?

"Ah. I see. I noticed you said 'sleeping with' instead of 'slept with'."

"So?" I laughed.

"That tells me it could happen again."

"In the same day? Sure."

"You never know..."

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. Then, came the voice of--

"Anybody in here?"

"RAVEN!" We whisper-shouted at the same time.

"Quick, ah, morph!" I told him.

"Uh, okay..." He said, morphing into an anteater.

"SOMETHING A LITTLE LESS CONSPICUOUS!!!" I said to him. He morphed back to a human.

"I don't know what that means!"

"Noticeable! Obvious! Whatever!"

He changed into a cat.

"NOT A CAT!"

He changed into a fly.

"Much better." I said, calming down. I grabbed a bathrobe and put it on. I opened the door to see Raven.

"Hey...Raven. I just finished taking a shower. Do you need to take one?"

"Yes." She said, as I noticed a certain green fly crawling into my bathrobe. I quickly swatted Beast Boy away.

"You...you may want to use a different one, I have to, uh...Blow dry my hair and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Oh. Okay. No problem. Talk to you later..." She began walking away. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that we were finally in the clear, but that was when her voice came again from the hall:

"And tell Beast Boy to put some pants on!"

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Want To-_As each of the Titans each take the turn of finding out and piece together what's going on, Beast Boy and Terra realize how much they, well, don't care! Taking the T-Car ((Pray for our couple, folks)), the two have take a little trip.

Ooookay not that much goin on BUT theres more comming!!

OMG raven knows now. HOW DID SHE KNOW cuz she's raven! Enjoy!


	22. Want To

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Want To**

Beast Boy 

We were shocked. I removed myself from Terra's hair--where I had placed myself after she had swatted me away--and saw her mouth hanging open. Mine was in a similar fashion as I morphed back into a human.

"How did that happen?!" I said.

"I-I don't know!"

"This is bad...Raven knows...It's just a matter of time until someone else knows!"

"Uh...Actually..." Terra said, looking nervous.

"What?..."

"...Someone else...Already _knows_..."

"What?!?! WHO?!" I cried. This could be potentially dangerous. "Is it Robin?! Ooh, it would _not_ be good if it was Robin...But...CYBORG?! That would be HORRIFYING!!!!!!"

"No, no, honey, it's Starfire."

"...Would be very very bad if--huh? Starfire? Well...She's not so bad...How did she find out?!"

"When I left your room, she was there and...Well, I was only wearing your shirt! It was kind of hard not to tell what had happened."

"But...HA! You have blackmail on her!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it _blackmail_..."

"Oh, I would."

"But anyway...she won't tell anyone."

"It's just the guys who we have to worry about..."

"Perhaps you should leave as a fly to get back to your room...kay?"

"All right...Meet me in the living room?" I asked.

"Okay. Bye..." She gave me a kiss and I morphed into a fly, escaping back to my room.

The world was at peace for a moment. Flying back to my room, I couldn't help but do circles in the air. It was...just...wonderful. I couldn't wait to see her again. I know. "You _just_ saw her, Beast Boy. You can't possibly love her that much that you miss her already." Well then, I just have one thing to say to you: YES. I _do_ love her that much that I miss her already. That's just the way I roll. I dressed with great agility and speed so as to make it to the main room faster.

Love, remember the love.

* * *

Terra

Butterflies. Everywhere.

"Butterflies..."

I was in my room now, lying on my bed. It just occurred to me: butterflies. Yes. I went over to my dresser and opened my heart-shaped box. Only the most special pieces of jewelery make it into that thing. It's a very intense competition for those poor accessories. There was only three in there at the time: my ruby-red class ring, my silver locket, and...my butterfly hair clip.

I picked it up and placed it in my now dry hair. I felt one of those volcanoes of hysteria in my stomach that I get whenever I'm immensely excited. It was like...

"EEP!"

Is this what Starfire must feel like all the time?

It's _wondrous_...

Yep, this is what Star feels like.

So, anyway, I walked out of my room trying to conceal my contentment--you know, so I don't seem suspicious!--and I went to the main room. We said we would meet there...Sorry, stomach volcano.

I walked into the room to see Robin sitting between Raven and Cyborg on the couch, Starfire making something in a blender that I don't particularly need to know the contents of, and..._him_ searching through the cereal cabinet. I think he saw my feet and stood up.

"Hi," I said in that idiotic voice that screams "I JUST SLEPT WITH YOU...TWICE!!! BUT I'M TRYIN' TO BE DISCREET ABOUT IT SO DON'T TELL ANYBODY!!!" Yeah. Nobody noticed, except...okay, Robin and Cyborg didn't notice.

"Hi," he replied in a similar fashion. So that our conversation could move on, he said, holding up the respective box, "Uh, Cocoa Puffs, Cheerios, Trix, or Frosted Flakes?..."

"...All four." I replied.

"Of course." We laughed. SHUT UP, IT'S OBVIOUS!

Ahh, oh well. By now, Robin had took Starfire into the corner to talk to her about something. Filling my bowl with four different cereals, I heard snippets of their conversation:

"You mean they are _all_ gone?" I heard from Starfire.

"There were three just last night! I swear! Then when I took one before there was only one left, and now..."

"But...There must be more _somewhere_..."

"No. Sorry, they're all gone."

"...You should have _known_ that only three would not last very long..."

"Well how was I supposed to know that someone would be taking them?"

"I don't know."

"Who _is_ it...?"

"...I would not know."

"Me either." God, so oblivious! "Oh well, I just go grocery shopping, no one'll know..."

I looked at Beast Boy. He looked at me. We laughed again.

* * *

Beast Boy

Robin left soon. To go grocery shopping, of course. Terra and I soon sat next to each other on the couch as she ate her insane breakfast. It took everything we had to control ourselves. I wanted nothing more than to throw her cereal to the side and begin to make out with her. But no. We couldn't do that. No matter how much we wanted to...No, she did too, I swear! We were, like, communicating telepathically. She was totally sending me make-out signals. I swear. Ask her yourself.

Robin didn't take too long. Amazingly, no one noticed he had very little groceries. He left the main room only a while after he came back. Probably to hide the...'groceries'. Yup.

To this day we don't remember what it was we were going to Robin's room for. After he got back, we realized we had to ask him something, I know that. I knocked on the door to his room and heard nothing. Terra knocked again; nothing. We opened his door and he was no where to be seen.

"Huh. Not here. Well, we better--" I noticed Terra entering his room. "--go...I don't think we should be in here!"

She wasn't listening to me. I hate it when she doesn't listen to me! What else could I do but follow her in there?

"Man...I mean, I've been in his room before, but I've never actually been able to look around!"

"I have...Heh..." I laughed as I thought of the time we all dressed up in Robin's uniform.

"What happened?"

"Well, see, Robin was away and I snuck into his room and...dressed up as him."

"COOL!!!"

"Star caught me and joined in the fun. Then Cyborg, and then..."

"No."

I smirked.

"No!"

"Yep. Raven did, too."

"NO! Oh man, did you take pictures?!"

"Nah, Rob and Raven wouldn't let us...But you know, I've made this venture already, so I think we should--"

"Ohh..." She groaned, opening Robin's closet. "Cool!!" She turned to me. "Do any of you have a sense of originality?"

"Nope. Absolutely not."

"Hmm...I'm sad I wasn't there when you dressed up as him...His outfit is so sexy..." I gave her a look as she said, "What?? It is!!"

"Whatever..."

"Hmm..." She said again and proceeded to take her shirt off.

"W-What are you doing?!" I cried.

"I'm changing into Robin's uniform." She replied.

"Why?!"

"Cause I wasn't here when you guys did!"

"But Robin could walk in at any time!"

"So?"

"You're crazy!"

"Look, if you don't want to see it, I'll change in the closet!" She said, getting into the closet and shutting the door slightly. I folded my arms and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey...This doesn't fit too bad!"

"...Really..."

"I guess I'll just...change back into my old outfit, since you don't want to see it..."

"...Oh...kay..." I mumbled. I refuse to say a thing...

* * *

Terra  
  
Fine. I don't mind telling it. He just won't admit Robin's uniform is SEXY! 

"Hmm? Is that _hesitation_ I hear?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't...want to _see_ me...Do you?"

"N...No! Why would I want that?!"

"I don't know...perhaps because this outfit is _sexy!_"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NO--"

"Okay this could go on forever, I'm just gonna let you see me," I said, getting impatient. I whipped open the closet and walked out. Beast Boy didn't say anything. I laughed and smirked.

"_You think I'm sexy!_" I told him in a singsong voice.

"Well, yeah, _you_, but not Robin!"

"I'm not _saying_ Robin's sexy, I'm saying his _outfit_ is sexy."

"There's green tights, a red leotard and green rubber gloves! How is that sexy?"

"Just say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Fine...You look sexy in that outfit."

"And _who's_ outfit is it?"

"Robin's."

"Are you saying what I _think_ your saying?"

"Yes, I think you look sexy in Robin's outfit."

"Why, thank you." I smiled, kissing him again.

Some believe that making out and kissing are the same thing. And I just have one thing to say to them: you don't know nothing. Sure, kissing can become making out, but there's a definite line there. For example, this particular kiss started out innocent enough, but you know us. Innocence doesn't last very long when you're not going to see someone anymore. So, eventually, he'd backed me up into Robin's closet and I think one of us closed the door soon. In not long a time, his shirt was off and it looked as though our third time would be in Robin's closet. That would have scarred all of us for life.

Fortunately...Fate intervened.

For just then, who was opening the closet door, but the boy wonder himself?

We noticed him right away--and believe me, this doesn't happen often--and I knew we were thinking the same thing:

_Crap...someone else knows._

"Hi Robin!" I said...out of breath.

Robin wasn't exactly sure what to yell at first: there was a)We were in his room while he wasn't, b)WE were making out in his closet, c)We were MAKING OUT in his closet which constitutes us not being broken up anymore, d)Not only were we making out in his closet, but Beast Boy's shirt was off, which shows that we weren't just kissing in there, and e)I was wearing his uniform.

Lots of weirdness going on for poor little Robbie.

It took him at least a minute to fully realize what the hell was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Even then he didn't get it.

"Erm..." I said.

"Why are you in my closet? Why are you...?" He gestured to the two of us, clearly referring to Beast Boy without a shirt making out with me. "Why are you wearing my uniform? Why are you _together?_"

"Okay, Robin, calm down, we can explain." Beast Boy said.

"Please do!" He cried.

"Okay, here's the deal...last night...something...happened between us."

"IT WAS YOU TWO!" He cried, pointing a finger at us. We smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about. But we would play dumb. We already saw him going white because he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"_What_ was us two?" I asked.

"Aaah..."

"Seriously? What were you referring to?" Beast Boy asked.

"...Okay neither of you should be talking, you're not wearing a shirt, _I_ caught you red-handed!"

"Auhm...right." I admitted.

"But..." Beast Boy said, trying to find a loophole. "You did it first!"

"Oh...right...Eh..." We were at a stalemate. Sure, we were in his closet, but he did it first...

"We're even!" The three of us said in unison.

"But...I just have one question."

Beast Boy nodded--still shirtless, by the way--and said, "Shoot."

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"Oh, uh, right!" I smiled. "We, ah...Um..."

"Yes?"

"...Beast Boy, tell him what we're doing!"

"Yes, well, that's very simple! We..."

"Don't you know?" He asked incredulously.

"You know what, Rob?" I said, oddly.

"I don't think we remember..." Robin just stared at us in awe.

"How do you do that?" He asked after a second.

"Do...What?"

"Everything...But that's not important right now...So I suppose you wouldn't want me to be telling anyone about this?"

Seeing as 5/6 Titans already knew full well what was going on between Beast Boy and I, there was almost no point in asking that of him. However, we chose not to let _him_ know that.

"Yes, we would appreciate that, thank you."

"Now, uh..." He began, looking us in that "You are dressed funny..." way again, "Could you like...Put your shirt on...And...Change out of my uniform!"

"Okay..."

"Why did you put it on anyway?" he said as he was leaving his room so that I could change. He sort of gestured for Beast Boy to come out with him to give me privacy, but Beast Boy shook his head as if to say, "No, man, I'm good right here."

"Because..." I said, as he closed the door, "Your uniform is sexy..."

I caught a glimpse of his face. Priceless. I hastily changed out of his uniform, because I had just gotten an awesome idea.

* * *

Beast Boy

"But how?" I asked, after hearing Terra's idea.

"It's simple!"

"Oh _really?_"

"Well...Phase one will be!"

"But what will people think when we come in with a basket and fill it with food?"

"That the basket is hungry."

"Oh please..."

"Now, really, who else is gonna find out?"

"CYBORG!"

"And?"

"Its...Cyborg!"

"So?"

"Cybor--"

"Okay, stop using his name as an explanation, you really need to give me more than that."

"You know what he's like! When he finds out what we've been doing he'll--"

"He'll what? _Taunt_ you? You really should be bigger than that."

"Well..." I said, trying to find a reason to support my case. "...I don't want to spend our last day being taunted by him."

"Huh...well...when you put it that way...I have an idea."

"What?"

"We'll do it in shifts," Terra's voice repeated in my head as I snuck into the kitchen. "First, you get the bread--" I grabbed a loaf of bread inside the cabinet, "--peanut butter and jelly--" the peanut butter was next to the bread, and I grabbed jelly out of the fridge, "--marshmallows and mayonnaise--"

_Wait...What?_ I thought to myself, finally realizing what she'd told me.

"Just go with it, green boy!" Terra's voice continued. I started to ponder why she was talking back to my head, but decided to just grab the marshmallows and mayo. "That's better. Now, as I was saying, then grab a few sodas. If there's anything that you want, get it now." I thought for a moment, then took a few tofu-items, like a tofu dog or two.

"What exactly are you doin'?" Cyborg asked from the couch.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm very hungry right now."

He rolled his eyes and looked away. I ran out of the room and gave the food to Terra. She placed it neatly in the basket and told me, "Okay. I'll just be getting some dessert, some napkins, some glorg and I'll be back!"

"Wait, did you just say glorg--?"

"Gotta go!" She said evasively. That crafty little glorg-eater...

Fine. I had to get something anyway.

I know, it could be shallow expecting something to happen on our little innocent picnic trip, but #1: I don't really have time to be...opposite of shallow...deep? I guess deep, #2: Something about picnics screams "DIRTY!" to me, and #3: Can you _really_ blame me? Anyway, I snuck into the bathroom and looked inside the first aid kit. Sure enough, the 'groceries' were restocked. I took one or two--you never know!--and was about to leave. I closed the little box when _Robin_ walked in.

AWKWARD!

"What are you doing here?!" He cried.

"Hiya, there, Robin! Whatcha doin?" I asked nervously.

"...Seriously...Again?"

"...Maybe...Uh...What are you doing?"

"Uh..."

"Seriously...Again?"

"Fine. Go. We never saw each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about. In fact, I don't even know who you are!"

"Funny. Bye, Beast Boy." He said, slamming the door on me.

I almost walked away when I heard something from in there.

"What was Beast Boy doing in here?" Came _Starfire's_ voice.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Robin said dismissively. I stifled a laugh as I walked back. I hid the condoms in the bottom of the basket seconds before Terra came out.

"Sorry I took forever, but I just couldn't find any glor--" She stopped. She'd been putting the food away. "Huh. I don't recall putting condoms on the list of things to get."

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

She raised her eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Maybe Robin and Starfire had an idea like ours previous to this occasion."

"Sure they did," Terra said. However, I didn't happen to see her try to rid us of the condoms, so, well...yeah!

"Okay...We have everything we need. We just have to get passed Cyborg. I love your power, it's so easy to hide you! Now fly yourself and _stay in my hair_ this time." She squinted playfully at me.

Amazingly, I was able to do so. Terra walked through the main room without Cyborg acknowledging her--score!--and soon, we were about to jump into the T-car.

I had morphed back into a human by now and was going to take the driver's seat when I realized...

"Crap...CRAP!"

"What?!"

"Door's locked!"

"CRAP!"

"I know! That's what I said."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know...Um..." There was only one thing that it seemed we could do.

"It seems there is only one thing we can do."

_Crap, she was thinking the same as me..._

"No."

"It's our only option!"

"We have plenty of options! We don't need to take the T-car! We don't even have to go on a picnic, we could just eat at the top of the Tower!"

"No, B. We have to."

I sighed. "Fine." I walked to the door and called, "Cyborg!" half-heartedly of course.

He walked over to me and said, "What's up?...How'd you get here? Did you get past...me...what's going on here?" I'd crossed the room to stand next to Terra.

"We...need to borrow the T-car," I said, trying to be firm, but I barely choked it out.

"What do you mean, 'we'? What's going on with you two?"

"We...are...Well, Cy, we're going on a picnic and, well, we need to borrow the T-car to get there," Terra replied. He slowly began to smirk.

"You two...you're _together_...You two are _really_ together! What happened?"

She bit her lip. I looked away. He, as we can only assume, began to draw conclusions.

"You know what? I really don't want to know what happened. Something tells me I'll regret finding out. Now. You know I don't do this. And I'm _never_ doing this again," We smiled, feeling what was coming, "So I just want you to remember that next time you pull something like this. Here are the keys...Be. Careful. I still don't trust you at the wheel, boy." He finished, pointing a finger at me.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the shiny keys from his metal hands. "...Do you keep these with you everywhere you go?"

"Maybe. Now...go. Have fun you two...I have to say...Seeing you guys together...it's great. Now, leave my garage before I change my mind!"

"Thank you Cyborg," Terra smiled. She hopped in shotgun as I got into the driver's seat.

"I've waited _so long_ to drive this baby..." I whispered.

Terra grinned at me. "Get us out of this place."

So, I did. Terra had told me about this awesome place she came upon once in her _travels_. She said that--

"--when I saw it I thought, 'If I ever have a boyfriend, we have to have a picnic here.' You'll do just fine."

I laughed.

"You'll like this place Gar; it's really secluded, but it has a great view of the city."

"Awesome."

I looked over at Terra. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"I like it when you wear your butterfly clip."

"Watch the road, _watch the road!_"

"Sorry!" I glanced at her quickly and noticed a smile on her face.

"Thank you...by the way...I like it too..." I think I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye. But I have my orders, so I kept to the long and winding road.

"Left?...Right!...Right?"

"Right!" She replied.

"Is it right?"

"No! Left!"

I swerved to the left, barely making the turn. Navigation, as we discovered, is quite difficult.

"...Told you it was left..." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Please..."

"Oh, and _you_ know where we're going?" I asked.

"...You're the one who's driving..." She muttered. I looked at her in disbelief. "I'm just kidding! Of course I know where we're going. In fact..." She looked out the window, then said, "We're pretty much...here."

I looked. It was a huge hill covered with trees. At first glance, I noticed no seclusion. That was when I saw Terra leap out of the car with the basket and proceed to climb up the hill.

"It's a bit of a ways up...Not that far, and you could always just fly us up, but I think this is more fun." She looked back at me, smiled, then continued her climb.

"Yeah..."

Terra reached the top before I did. She ran through the trees, laughing, and disappeared. Once I made it, I looked around. I was about to ask her where she was when I felt her grab my arm and pull me through the trees. She stopped in a small clearing where she had already set up the picnic basket and a blanket.

"What do you think?"

"...It's awesome."

I sat down next to Tera, who had already began feasting.

"Glorg?"

"No.

"C'mon, you'll never know until you try it!"

"No."

"It's not considered meat!"

"No!"

"Please, just for me!"

"...Fine...But if I don't like it--"

"--you _never_ have to try it again."

"Good."

I refuse to say whether I liked it or not. I don't want to.

* * *

Terra

But I want to!

I know, haven't gotten to the whole song part of this yet. But I'll tell you.

He liked it. He wouldn't tell me, but I could just see it. It was all too obvious. But I'm a good person, I won't rub it in.

"Isn't the view pretty?" I asked, taking a bite of a sandwich fill with peanut butter, jelly, and marshmallows.

"Very," Gar said; something tells me he wasn't looking at the city. Probably, since he leaned in then and kissed me.

"You're beautiful, and smart, and wonderful, and hot..." He whispered in my ear.

"Flattery...It is your only weapon." I smirked. I took another bite of my sandwich. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you seriously going to make me compete with a sandwich for your affections?..."

"What? Afraid you'll lose?"

"...No..."

"You're afraid you'll lose!"

"Of course not!"

"Well then, lets take a look at the facts..." I said, inching closer to him, "I know a sandwich is yummy. I know I can change my sandwich at my will and it won't care either way. I know I can take my sandwich anywhere and that it won't take me anywhere I don't want to go. And I _know_ a sandwich wouldn't ask to sleep with me on top of a beautiful hill on the outskirts of the city...So I'd have to go with...you...Sandwiches are very boring."

"I _knew_ I could count on you to love me more than a sandwich..." He said, kissing me.

Yes, yes, we're very hormonal teenagers. Don't judge us. Please. Don't be a hata. We're just doing the best we can.

So, anyway, some manner of time later...an _undisclosed_ amount of time later...we were lying down, watching the sky. It was all sun...For a few seconds. All of a sudden, I felt something on my nose. Then on my forehead. We soon realized that it had begun raining! All of a sudden! Raining!

"Crap! We gotta get home!" Gar said.

"WAIT!" I said. "Clothes."

"Right...Where are they?"

"No need," I said, reaching into the basket and producing a change of clothes for the both of us.

"How'd you know we'd need 'em?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the beach after this, but, not anymore."

"Cool."

_I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Let's jump and see how far it goes  
You got my heart and your daddy's boat  
We got all night to make it float  
We could sit on the shore, we could just be friends  
Or we could jump in_

_Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_I got your ring around my neck  
And a couple of nights I don't regret  
You got a dream of a degree  
And a shirt that smells like me  
Yeah we both got dreams, we could chase alone  
Or we could make our own_

_Whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_Never waste another day  
Wonderin' what you threw away  
Holdin me, holdin you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, but you don't want to_

_But I want you_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..." 

_Raining On Sunday-_Our heroes come home to hear our _other_ heroes talking about the sudden outburst of BB/T. Later that night, Terra starts rethinking the whole "leaving" deal. There has to be a way to stay...Isn't there?

That was fricken long. I had to get it all out. And I put the song there _not_ to make it longer, as some writers do when they feel their story is lacking, I put it there because it _fit_ and I had _planned_ to put it there for a while now. Just saying.

So...Whaja thinksies?


	23. Raining On Sunday

I owe you all an apology. You should have had the next three chapters yesterday. Earlier than yesterday. But things have been screwy with my posting recently and I haven't been able to update. But now, now I can post. So, here it is.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Raining On Sunday**

_It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never through  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
It'll harden our hearts  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart_

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
When it's raining on Sunday_

_Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender in much sweeter  
When we both let it go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls  
_

_ Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
When it's raining on Sunday _

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
When it's raining on Sunday  
When it's raining on Sunday  
When it's raining on Sunday  
Let it rain_

Terra 

"And that was "Raining On Sunday" by Keith Urban, geeze, who thought it was gonna rain today? I read the weather report and I swear it said clear skies--" The radio was turned off.

"What was that for?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"That guy annoys me."

"You don't even know him!"

"Or..._Do_ I?"

"No. You don't."

"...Right. I don't. Anyway, why are we listening to country music anyway?"

"In case you don't recall," I began, rolling my eyes, "I was searching the channels and when I heard this song; I thought it fit the day, so I left it there."

"Right. We're here anyway, let's go."

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" He and I heard this as we left the car. We'd finally made it home--turns out driving in the rain is _very_ difficult. More difficult than navigation itself. We hoped no one noticed our absence, clearly forgetting that everyone already knew of our...er...what do you call it? Togetherness, I suppose. We couldn't seem to hold onto thoughts well that day. Understandable, yes? Forgive us. But anyway, it was Robin who asked that. Next came Raven's voice.

"No. Haven't seen Terra since..." We knew what she was thinking, but she caught herself, "...Since this morning in the main room when we were eating breakfast."

"Yeah. Breakfast." Cyborg agreed. He sounded hesitant, as if he was about to crack. But we trusted him...we trusted all of them.

"THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

Perhaps more than we should have. It was only Robin and Cyborg who cracked, however, proving the theory that the female Titans are more reliable than the males. It all came out after that.

"You _know?_" They gaped at each other.

"_You two know?_" Raven gasped. We then looked through the cracks in the door to see what was going on.

"You know?" Robin, Cy, and Star said. They proceeded to turn to Star.

"_You_ know?" They said.

"...We _all_ know." Raven said after a moment.

"..._How?_" Cyborg cried.

"Well, I saw her come out of his room." Starfire admitted.

"I heard them talking in the bathroom." Raven added.

"I caught them in my _closet!_" Robin cried, still not okay with it.

"They asked me to borrow the T-car to go on a picnic." Cyborg shuddered, not believing he actually _let _us.

"I can't believe they would do this to us!" Beast Boy whispered to me.

I giggled.

"It's not funny! I trusted them, you should have too!"

I giggled again.

"Okay...Maybe it is a little funny." We laughed and decided to walk into the main room. We'd have to eventually, so we chose sooner rather than later. So of course, when we walked into the room they all acted like they weren't just talking about our relationship.

"Oh, uh, hi guys!" Robin said.

"What's up? How you guys doing?" Cyborg added. We laughed again.

I told them, "Oh please, you all know we're together again, don't pretend you weren't just talking about us."

"_And _betraying us. We may never trust you again." Beast Boy continued. They, however, payed no attention to our words as we soon found ourselves thrown onto the couch with one light shining in our eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered nervously to Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah--"

"INTERROGATION!" The other Titans said to us as we whispered it, afraid.

"Okay, okay!" We cried.

"What do you want to know?!" I asked.

"I don't know anything about the war, leave me alone!" Beast Boy whimpered.

"Okay, we're going to make this as painless as possible," Raven began.

"First question," Starfire continued.

"And possibly the only one," Cyborg added.

"Why?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"Huh?" We said in unison.

* * *

Beast Boy

"_Why?_" Cyborg repeated.

"I'm not sure I fully understand you," I said, "So just clarify this for me: Why, _what?_"

"Why _everything!_" Starfire interjected.

"_Why_ are you back together?" said Raven.

"_Why_ did you hide it from us?" Cyborg questioned.

"_Why_ were you wearing my _uniform?!_" Robin finished, as if it were the most horrendous thing he had ever heard.

"Umm...1)We decided that we didn't have to be broken up until T left..." I began.

"2)We thought there would be an interrogation like this," we both informed them.

"3)I already told you, Robin. That your outfit...is _sexy._" she finished matter-of-factly.

"But that's _craz--_"

"No, no, she's right Robin," Starfire corrected him, as if she were telling him that the sky was blue.

"...Well _you_ are just saying that because it's your _job_."

"No, Robin she's telling the truth. Why would she lie to you?" Get this: _Raven_ said that!

"WHAT?!" Robin screamed. "Does _everyone_ think that?"

"Pretty much, I guess," said Cyborg. God that was a fun day! By now Robin was unsure what to think of his newfound sexiness.

"Ahem!" I said, trying to disrupt the talk of sexiness that much to my dismay had nothing to do with me.

"What?" They all said.

"Are we going to get back to the point?"

"Right," Terra said, "Do you guys have all the information you need? Cause I'm kinda hungry."

"Weren't you guys _just_ on a picnic?" Cyborg asked.

"Nobody _eats_ at a picnic!" Me, Terra, Robin and Starfire said. Raven and Cyborg looked at all of us.

"Think we need to put Robin and Star on the couch, Rae?" Cy asked.

"Maybe."

"Look, lets cut the interrogations. I think we should bake brownies!" Terra said. We turned to look at her.

"Well that wasn't at all random." I retorted. Clearly trying to keep themselves from being interrogated, Robin nodded his head.

"Yeah! I could really go for some brownies!"

"Yes, yes! Friend, may I help?" Starfire asked. Now, we all know Star can't cook. Well, she's very good at cooking Tameranian food according to T, but earth food...no. Terra, however, is a very nice person and she wouldn't want to hurt Star's feelings.

"Of _course_ you can help." She smiled. And so, the baking of the brownies began. Did I happen to mention that Terra can't cook either? Well it's true. I wouldn't be able to tell her this, but it's the cold hard truth. HOWEVER! Just in case she heard me, I'll tell you this, and this is the truth: she. Can. BAKE! MY LORD! Brownies. Cupcakes. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOOOKIES! She baked me a cake for my last birthday. That was while she was still Cindy. It was true then, and it is true now. No one in the tower holds a candle to her baking skills.

Today was _no_ exception. Terra had kept Star in check, giving her mostly stirring and pouring jobs. In no time at all, we were enjoying chocolate-y goodness. With the brownies...and Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. The old classic one with the man, Gene Wilder. He's _awesome_. By the time we finished the brownies, it was time for dinner. But we all had the taste of chocolate in our mouths, so eating anything else just seemed...silly. So we gathered all of the chocolate things we could think of--including chocolate ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, cosmic brownies, some leftover chocolate cake, to name a few--and kept watching the movie. About three quarters of the way through, we started this weird kinda game. It wasn't really a game, we just decided to be completely truthful with each other, and it was kinda funny.

"Okay, okay, I got one..." Cyborg laughed. "I have had a crush on just about all of the Titan girls for at _least_ a second."

"No surprise there..." Robin commented.

"Even me?" Terra gasped.

"Yeah, even her?" I gasped with her.

"Oh yeah. I kinda backed away since I knew that you had it bad for her. I think then I moved on to Starfire."

"Yeah, I remember that. Oh shut up, crybaby," I mentioned to Robin who was looking completely distraught.

"Let's count all of them, shall we?" Raven chimed in. "First me, am I right?"

"Yep."

"Then Terra, then Star..." Rae continued. "Then...ah...Jinx, I do believe, can be counted as a Titan now, after her little conversion, all thanks to Mr. Kid Flash, right?"

"She's got a communicator." Robin mentioned.

"Of _course_ she does," Cyborg said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rob," Terra giggled, "You'd give a _rock_ a communicator if I used it to hit Slade with." With the mention of Slade's name, Terra didn't talk too much after that. No one else seemed to notice anything weird, though. I did. But I didn't mention it.

"_Not true!_" He shouted.

"Whatever..." Cyborg said.

"So Jinx and Bumblebee were kind of at the same time...it was an overlapping of sorts."

"Right. Are we forgetting anyone?"

"Not that I can think of," Cy said quickly.

"BB, how about your turn?"

"Okay, okay, we'll let you off easy this time." I laughed. By now, the movie had ended and we were almost completely out of chocolate.

"So? You have something you want to say?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I stood up, put my hands on my hips and looked to the door.

"Yes. I think I'll go sleep with my girlfriend," I said, then took Terra's hand.

"Me too," Robin agreed. The four of us left the room. We can only imagine what Raven and Cyborg were going to do now.

* * *

Terra

I still can't believe Beast Boy said that. Can't believe Robin actually said that. Well, I'm sure you're freaked out by now. Four times. FOUR! F-O-U-R. Such a feat has never been achieved before, and I don't think it ever was again. But I swear, that was the last time. I swear. Really. But continuing on, it was a good night. We just stayed up talking in my room. About almost everything we could think of! Like, for example: I don't know how the topic came up, but at one point that night, I started talking about my family.

"My mother was the most wonderful person I can think of. Her name was Louise."

"Like your middle name."

"Like my middle name. She was kind, sweet, and she was so beautiful. Inside and out. My _father..._Was not." I sighed. I really felt so nostalgic right there, in a sad sort of way. "His name was Peter, and I hardly remember him. He was almost never there. When I was...three, I think, he left us. I even remember exactly how I found out he left. I was three, yes, and my brother--" "You have a brother?" "Yeah, I do. He was seven. His name was Brion. B-R-I-O-N. He like that his name was different. We were Catholic, so we went to church every Sunday. Even my dad went, too. And I remember, even now, that we were all ready to go, and my brother asked where our dad was. And my mom said, 'Daddy's not coming today'. And we didn't see him for..." I paused to think. "Ten years. When I was thirteen, my mom died. That's why he came back. My brother never trusted him after he left, so we ran away from home. It didn't take long for us to get separated. Funny that I don't remember something from four or five years ago but I can remember something from when I was three."

"It can happen," he assured me.

"I also remember something else...Kind of random, I know, but I remember that my dad always called me Tara Louise. Not sure why. But he did. And he preferred being called Pete, but my mom called him Peter. This isn't all my memory, more of it was what my brother told me."

Not everything we talked about that night was serious. There was plenty of serious...less...ness.

"I can't believe some of the things we've seen them do," Beast Boy laughed.

"Like, oh, remember, at prom, when Raven was making out with Joey?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that tops them all."

"Even Robin saying he was gonna go sleep with Starfire?"

"Hmm...We'll leave it open for discussion."

And it went on like that. It was wonderful couple of hours. All I could think about was, and tomorrow, it'll be gone. I didn't want it to be gone. I wanted to wake up next to him tomorrow...the day after that...and after that, and after that. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Dammit, I wanted to marry him, didn't I? I did. I. WANTED. TO. MARRY. HIM. I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to

_I can't leave._

"Garfield..." _Stop...You can't do this! You know you can't do this! It'll be very bad if you do this!_ I, however, blocked out my thoughts. "...Say something...anything. Anything to get me to stay. Tell me evil aliens from Drenthax 4--" (Me and Star are good friends...she's actually been teaching me the Tameranian language. Cy's helping too) "--Are going to create a doomsday in Steel City on the sixth. Tell me that you want to take me to Europe tomorrow so we can see all those crazy cities like Venice and Paris and London with a quick side trip to Las Vegas where we can gamble even though I can't yet. Tell me you want to get drunk with me for the first time, but you're so gentlemanly that you want to wait until it's legal for both of us to get drunk so I have to stay and wait for a few years. Hell, tell me the penguins are after me and you want to be there to protect me because even if they can hunt me down, you can speak their language and reason with them so they don't take your woman. Tell me anything, and I'll stay." He looked shocked. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, as if trying to process all of the absurd things I was telling him to say so he could reach whatever the hell my point was.

"...What? You told me..." "

I know what I told you. I told you that there was a very important reason why I had to leave you and move to the other side of the country. But that reason...It can't stop me. I love you...I can't leave you. But I will. Because I...I choose something, and I can't change my mind and I can't stop myself."

"Terra--"

"But you can! Say anything, I know I'll listen to you!"

"Terra--"

"I'll even make it easier for you if you want! I'll choose what you say! It doesn't have to be complicated really; in fact, you only have to say two words: _don't go_."

"Terra--"

"Or even _stay_. Just one if you like!"

"_Terra--_"

"No, no, two words has a bit more substance to it, so just say 'don't go', and I won't!"

"Terra!" He cried, desperately trying to capture my attention. I was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst, but I nodded. "...I don't think I can."

"...What?"

"I know I could never know the reason why you had to leave. But what I _do_ know is that it made you cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"It didn't make me cry."

"Yes it did. Remember? You were next to my door. It was right before..."

"Right before I broke up with you. _That's_ why I was crying."

"But you _knew _that the reason you had to go was important enough to have to break up with me. What would happen if you stayed?" I stared at him for a second. Do I tell him?...I don't think...But if he knew...Maybe we could find a way...

"Something...Bad."

Exactly. I hate it, but you have to go. You _have to_ go."

"But..." I choked back a tear, "God, I feel like a little kid saying this, but...I'll miss you. What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You're supposed to kick butt. You're supposed find new people. You're supposed to gross Aqualad out with your love of anchovies on pizza." I laughed.

"But...you won't be there."

"You don't need me to do all those things. In fact, I'd probably just get in the way."

"Don't say that. Besides...If it means we could be together...then maybe the very bad thing won't matter. Maybe, by being together, it won't even _happen_."

"And you're sure I can't know?" I thought. What if I told him? Would things be okay then? Would he go and hunt down Slade and force him to change what he was going to do? Would he make the Titans involved? Would...what...where would we go? Not...like...actually what physical place would we go, but...with _us?_

"I'm...sure." I was killing myself inside. I wanted to punch me and force me to tell him. But I didn't. I DIDN'T! To this day I wish I did.

"That's it then. You have to go..." He said, with a definite trace of sadness in his voice that he seemed to be trying to hide. I couldn't see him--it was late at night in the dark--but he sniffed. I don't think he was trying to smell me...Could he have been holding back a tear? No way...could he?...

"So...When are you leaving exactly?"

"First thing in the morning...6 o'clock train."

"In the _morning?_"

"Yes in the morning. I said that."

"Okay..." He turned and looked at my clock. "You'll need sleep. We should...sleep."

"But first..." I said, and leaned in and kissed him. I thought it might be our last, so I had to make it count. Ask him. I'm sure it did. I made sure of it. But I knew it had to end, so soon, I slowly pulled away. My eyes stayed closed and I knew I would drift off soon, but this, I knew I heard:

"I love you." I was holding the back of his head, and he was holding mine. I think we fell asleep like that...Yeah. We did. Garfield falls asleep quicker than I do, so I was fairly confident that I wouldn't have to regret what I was going to say to him. It was the truth, of course, but I kind of wasn't sure if I should tell him...

"I have absolutely..._no regrets._"

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_So Long Sweet Summer-_Beast Boy wakes up to find that Terra was true to her word--6 o'clock train, and yes, in the morning. He also finds that he is an idiot for telling her to go. But maybe if he hurries, he can catch her and convince her to stay. It may seem difficult, but don't count him out yet--he has one trick left up his sleeve...But will it be enough?

There it is! I'm sooo excited--climactic moments are happening people!


	24. So Long Sweet Summer

**Chapter Twenty-Four: So Long Sweet Summer**

I woke up. I think I almost forgot what I was doing for a moment. I was in my room, so that helped it seem like just another day. However, a slight indication of abnormality was the fact that Beast Boy was right next to me. _Right..._ I thought, and all the day's events came back to me. Sleeping with Beast Boy, regretting it, Starfire finding out, taking a shower, sleeping with Beast Boy, Raven finding out, eating breakfast, making out in Robin's closet, Robin finding out, planning to picnic, Cyborg finding out, picnicking, sleeping with Beast Boy, it beginning to rain, Raining on Sunday, everyone finding out, the interrogation, baking brownies, watching the movie, eating only desserts for dinner, sleeping with Beast Boy, talking in bed with Beast Boy, begging him to make me stay, him saying I had to go, kissing him for the last time, and admitting to him of my regret-less feelings.

Needless to say, it had been a _long _day.

I came back to earth in a few seconds and wished I could remain in this state forever. Right in his arms. It was a very good romantic cliche. I guess our relationship was full of them. That's why it was so much fun. But I removed myself from our intertwine without hesitation. Like I'd said the night before...I chose a path. And I'm not going to stray from it...

I tip-toed towards my packed bag and opened the zipper very, very slowly so I wouldn't wake Garfield. I grabbed the first thing I saw: a black turtleneck and jeans. Even though it was June, it was a little cold. It wasn't rainy anymore; it had seemed to clear up in the night. It was still cloudy, though. I slipped on my clothes and went to the mirror. I ran a brush through my hair, then tossed the brush into my bag. I realized that there was something in my pocket, so I reached in and pulled out mascara. Waterproof mascara, to be specific. I immediately put some on--it would definitely come in handy today.

I looked on my dresser. My heart-shaped box was still there. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to take it. I couldn't. Could I? It reminded me everything of Beast Boy. Everything. If I took it...Every time I looked at it I would think of him. And did I really want to do that to myself? Did I really want a reminder of my pain and suffering? No...Of course I didn't. What I..._did _want, however...was a reminder of some of the best days of my life with the best love of my life. My mind made up, I opened it, took out my necklace that Gar gave me, and put it on around my neck. I was less sure about keeping my locket than my box, but I still kept it anyway. I then took my heart-shaped box and placed it safely in a side pocket of my bag.

I looked at my clock. I had to go.

I picked up my bag, after making sure there was nothing left I had to take. I had to give my room a sufficient and thorough search, too, since it was a little big. Maybe I just felt small. Anyway, my ground was spotless, my dresser was completely empty (there wasn't much in there to begin with); my closet, however, still had a few things in it. Mostly stuff I felt was too closely connected to Beast Boy or things I didn't really like anymore. There was one thing that made me stop, however: I noticed a white collared shirt hung up in my closet. Immediately I knew what it was: It was the shirt I'd worn out of Beast Boy's room...(Not quite sure why it was hung up in my closet)...Now _this _I knew I couldn't leave. I'm not sure why. I stole it without hesitation, though. I was just about to walk through the door when I looked back at him. I wanted to say "Good-bye" but somehow, I, well, I just couldn't. Saying good-bye seemed too much. So I left without a word.

I couldn't be bothered to fly to the train station on a rock. I just wasn't up to it. So I got a taxi instead. All of a sudden, just as the taxi driver took off, and possibly without my knowing it, I reached into my bag and searched for a piece of paper and a pencil. Once I found them, I began writing. It all came out so easily; that is, except for the first part. Let me explain: There was so much I had to tell Beast Boy, but I was too afraid to actually _say_ it. So, I was writing him a letter. The first difficult part was writing his name. I couldn't seem to do it. I tried Beast Boy, I tried Gar and Garfield, but nothing worked. So instead, I just wrote 'you'. So I told him everything I wanted to tell him. It took me quite a few pages...I didn't think I'd have enough room. But I did. As I wrote, I listened to So Long Sweet Summer by Dashboard Confessional on my iPod.

_So long sweet summer  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays  
So long sweet summer I fell into you  
Now you're gracefully falling away _

_Hey thanks Thanks for that summer  
It's cold where you're going  
I hope that your heart's always warm  
I gave you the best I gave you the best that I had  
You passed on the letters and passed on the best that I had_

_So long sweet summer  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays  
So long sweet summer I fell into you  
Now you're gracefully falling away _

_I hate the winter in Lexington  
I hate the winter in Lexington  
Lexington  
Lexington  
Lexington..._

I finished not long before I reached the train station.

* * *

Beast Boy

"I have absolutely..._no regrets_."

Yes, I heard her. She didn't regret being with me again. She didn't! I on the other hand, regret every word I said to her about leaving. I didn't want her to leave! I wanted her all to myself, I don't care if it's selfish. I wanted her. I needed her.

I'd woken up to the sound of a zipper being pulled. It was clearly Terra getting ready to go. I wasn't sure if we should have been talking at that moment, so I remained silent, and, just in case she happened to look my way very much, I kept my eyes closed. I _wanted_ to say something to her, like "I love you" or "Good-bye" or "Thanks for sleeping with me four times!" I was seriously considering that last one, but I thought no. For one thing, it would make it so much harder and complicated. Now I have to watch (or hear) her go knowing full well I love her and she loves me, but we can't be together because she left. But then again...I did get to be with her a little bit longer. I held onto that thought while I heard her exit the room. I waited a minute. I sat up and slapped myself in the face.

"You _idiot!_" I shouted at myself. I had a chance! I could have told her to stay. I should have _begged_ her to stay. If I did, she would have stayed, and all would be fine. But _no_. I did the nice guy thing and told her to go. Idiot, idiot, idiot! What was I supposed to do now? As of right now, we aren't together anymore. Or...well, to prolong my pain and suffering, I guess I can move it to when she gets on the train. But that would have been in...thirty minutes. A half hour...Could it be enough time? It had to be...

Just then, I had an idea. I believe it was the most brilliant idea I'd ever had. The most brilliant, wonderful, fantastical, fanciful, insane, crazy idea I ever had. I believed that it was just crazy enough to work. I know everybody says that, but I swear, this is the truth. I didn't have much time, so I flew--literally, as a fly--to my room and got dressed as fast as I could. _This is your last chance, _I reminded myself. _Don't blow it._ For if I did...I just don't know what I'd do. I don't think I'd ever see her again, and if I did, it wouldn't be for a while, a_ long_ while. Seeing her and not being able to be with her...That could be worse than not seeing her at all.

But I couldn't think about that. I mean, she said she didn't regret anything...maybe I _won't_ blow it? Then...then...well, that'd be...amazing. She'd stay. She'd _stay._ And not only would she stay...If my plan succeeded...

I had to get to her on time, that's all.

I had to get to her on time.

If I didn't...

* * *

Terra

I made it to the train station with tons of time left. Taxis sure are fast these days, huh? I didn't really have much I had to do; I already had my ticket, so I guess I just had to wait until six and try not to cry in public. But then, that defeats the purpose of waterproof mascara, doesn't it? Well, no, there's still swimming..._Swimming!_ Anything I thought of that day would bring me back to him. Of course, no crying-- pointless waterproof mascara-- there must be a point-- swimming-- Gar teaching me to swim. Vicious, vicious thoughts. Why must you do this to me??

After a while of thinking of happy things-- a few of my favorite things-- the Sound of Music-- get back on track-- okay, umm, chocolate-- that's better-- anchovies on pizza-- red-- goes with green-- Gar, I felt like there was no point in prolonging thinking about him; might as well just drown my mind in him. So that's exactly what I did.

_I love Gar. _

_His ears are so cute. _

_I love Gar. _

_Maybe I should change my favorite color to green. _

_I love Gar. _

_He looked so handsome in a tux. _

_I love Gar. _

_He even wore a tie for me. _

_I love Gar. _

_I wish he was here with me. _

_I LOVE GAR!_

Almost as if on command, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I thought, _No...I was only thinking!_ But then I thought, _well...it might not even be him. It could be anyone. Anyone in the world. Turn around. This person might get weirded out if you don't turn around._ Who was I kidding? I knew full well who I'd see when I turned around. I clearly didn't care, for I turned around a second later to see none other than the hot green changeling himself. Smiling. What was he so happy about? He was about to see me get on the train.

"Hi," he said simply. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think I was going to see him. I hadn't prepared anything. Wish I did.

"Ummm...W-what are you d-doing here...?" I stumbled out. I got up, walked around the bench and stood in front of him, though only somewhat looking at him.

"I'm here to see you," he said, and with that, he kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Again, I know. But the plan for leaving was: 1)Get ticket, 2)Wait, thinking about Garfield, 3)Get on train, 4)Leave Jump City. A-ha. That's what I thought could happen, but no. Somewhere between step two and three, he came. And kissed me. So I wasn't sure. Should I pull away and slap him? Should I pull away in a more kind way and tell him no? There's always the 'kiss him back' route...Wait, no, the first and last ones are wrong...And not fair. So, that's what I did: I sort of just pulled away and turned.

"W-what are you doing? Why are...why are you here?" I said, a bit disoriented. He sighed.

"I'm _here_...to tell you...that I am an idiot."

"Huh?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I don't want you to go--" I sighed. "--Everything I said about you having to go to stop the bad thing from happening, it was all wrong. I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here. With _me_."

"But...What would happen then, huh? We'd all live happily ever after?"

"Well...Yeah. We would. If you said yes."

"Yes to what?" I asked, curiously. He got down on one knee. _One. Knee._

"W-what the hell are you doing..." I gasped, in an almost hyperventilating sort of way.

"Terra..."

"S-stop, Garfield," I said looking from side to side, "People could see something and they might assume..." I couldn't finish.

"I _want _them to assume."

"Okay, okay," I said, and I got down on my knees, too. I pushed his other knee down to look less odd. He just smiled.

"Nice to see you."

"I'm serious, what do you think you are doing?" I asked desperately. As if I didn't know...He reached into his pockets. It took him a second to find what he was looking for.

"God...dammit, where did I put that thing?" He muttered to himself. I would have giggled at him if it weren't for the circumstances...I think I did anyway...

"Okay...Found it." He pulled out a little diamond ring. "I didn't really have much to buy it with, or much time to pick it out, but I think in the end it doesn't really matter."

I knew it was coming, but when he said the words, I lost it.

"_Terra...Will you marry me?_"

My brain shut down. I couldn't think. My heart basically said, "Screw you, brain, I'm taking over!" So now my heart was doing the thinking. And you know the only word I could here from my heart? It was soft and clear, beating along like my heartbeat now beat in words:

_yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. _

That was all I wanted to say. It was just as I had wanted. Just like I said it should be. Or, rather, just like I _thought _it should be. This, I would not have the courage to say. Not in a million years. I wanted nothing more than to say yes. But...How could I? I couldn't just automatically say yes to a marriage proposal...I wouldn't say no right away either. The only thing I _could _manage to get out right away was definitely _not _a recommended thing to say when the love of your life pops the question:

"...What?" I whispered.

"I see you're kinda at a loss for words, so you don't have to talk. Just listen." He said, kind of expression-less. "I've waited years for you. I didn't mind. Sometimes it was hard. Sometimes it was really hard. But I didn't care. I knew I'd see you again. I knew you'd come back. And you did. And finally we got to date. There was some rocky-ness along the way, but that couldn't stop us. Then...Nobody but your friend Sherri knows about this...But when we were at prom and you went to the bathroom, I was talking to Sherri. And somehow, I told her that I wanted to marry you. I got really confused. I thought we were too young, not even legal, and we had hardly been dating for a month. But today, I realized that none of that mattered much. Except for the legal thing, but we wouldn't get married right away."

"...wow..."

"You can plan a huge wedding, with dresses and tuxes and big bands and caterers and the whole deal if you wanted to. And you could also count up to the seconds on your birthday for the exact moment you turn eighteen so we can elope right away. It's really your choice, I'd be fine with either!"

"Oh my god..."

"Shock still hasn't evaporated yet?"

My mouth hanging open, I shook my head 'no'. I looked at the ring. Garfield clearly noticed.

"You wanna see it?" he asked, grinning.

Finally I replied, saying, "Oh, uh, I don't, I don't know..."

"You could try it on if you wanted. No obligations." He offered it to me. I almost didn't take it, afraid that taking it would _lead _to obligations. But...I really wanted to take it...

So I did. I slowly reached in front of me towards his hand and took the ring. I looked closely at it. Studied it, almost memorized it even. It was a modest little ring that had a golden band and a small-ish diamond. But I always thought those men who bought insanely huge ten-pound diamond rings for women are ridiculous.

"I know you always thought huge ten-pound diamond rings were ridiculous. You'd said that huge rings only said that your relationship was all material. You said that it was more meaningful if the diamond fit the person...as well as their finger." I laughed, recalling that I once told him about it. "Now, understand, this diamond doesn't fit you...I wanted it to fit you, but when I was buying it I kind of didn't have a lot of time to pick it out...or a lot of money, like I said before."

I smiled. I didn't really care...it was a _ring_. A ring! I'd say yes to him if he proposed with a ring from one of those quarter-machines that are always on the way out of the grocery store! Wait, no, I couldn't say yes to him! I can see _exactly _what the next 24 hours would be like if I said yes.

We'd ditch the train and go to the site of the third time and watch the sun rise if it hasn't already (as I said, it was kind of cloudy that day), and there's a pretty good chance we may sleep together up there again. Either way, we'd fly as fast as we could back to the tower and wake everyone up. They'd be steamed at us, that is, until they realize that I was supposed to be gone by now. We'll tell them about what had happened and say that there's a wedding to plan. I, personally, would want to plan it in truth...While I may seem the eloping type, I always kind of wanted a real wedding. In fall, probably when leaves are on the ground and the temperature is cool, but not cold. I'd probably rant about all the things we need, and Garfield would try desperately to calm me down. We'd all have a huge celebration together in the tower and call up every Titan there ever was to come party with us. At some point during the party he and I would sneak off alone together, to do what you may ask? If you have to, then you clearly don't _know _us, and should definitely reread a few chapters. I won't tell you what we're doing because, as I said, you should know, but we would go to a quiet secluded room, clearly one of ours, maybe his, and stay there all night. Probably fall asleep in each other's arms again. Then the next morning I would wake up after Garfield, who was watching me sleep, not remembering Slade's promise, but then remembering once I notice that my wonderful hand is glowing yellow. He'll ask me what is going on, and I'll tell him desperately that I was so sorry, and that the reason I was to leave was because Slade could still control me and he said he'd make me kill him. He'd say I should have told him and that we could have prevented it. I yell like crazy for the other Titans to come and get me out of there, but they probably wouldn't be able to hear me or I killed them in my sleep. Then...I don't even want to say it.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do any of it. And yet, there was only one thought in my mind:

_Try it on... _I thought. _Try it on..._

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_And So It Is...-_(I know right?) Will she try it on? Will she say yes? Will this story come to its end, or be just the beginning? Haha, I know and you don't!

BIG THINGS ARE HAPPENING!!!!!!! Yep, you'll find out tomorrow cuz I ALREADY WROTE IT!!!!!!


	25. And So It Is

**Chapter Twenty-Five: And So It Is...**

"Terra?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up from the ring.

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Why do you ask?" I muttered, looking back at the ring, beginning to put it on, but then taking it back again. Putting it on. Taking it back. Putting it on, taking it back, I'd been doing it for a solid minute by now. It became something of a pattern for me.

"Nothing..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"No, really, what's wrong with me?"

"You're good. You're fine. You're _wonderful_." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Flattery, again. Don't you have _anything_ else up your sleeve?"

"That," he smirked, pointing at me.

"What?"

"You're smiling. You're looking at me, the ring, and you're _smiling_. That has got to be a good thing." I didn't have anything to say to that. There was a few more seconds/minutes of me trying to decide whether to try on the ring or not. Finally, I spoke.

"Okay," I decided. "I will try it on." He immediately grinned.

"That _doesn't_ mean, however, that I'm saying...y...ye..."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, that opposite of no...thing..." I mumbled. I held the ring and _slowly_ placed it on my left hand.

"Looks like it fits your _finger_." He shrugged.

I looked at my hand. It...with a ring...It sort of...fit there. He'd been right. It felt as though it was _supposed_ to be there. I didn't want to take it off. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to _scream_ yes. This was right. This was good.

"I don't know about this..." I said.

"Think about it Terra! Just think of what it would be like!"

"I did already... " I said, shivering at the thoughts I'd had just a moment earlier.

"Then you know! It would be amazing! And maybe we could even pressure Robin and Starfire to quit the waiting and get hitched! I mean, they clearly _will_. But they're just putting off the inevitable. But with us, I don't _want_ to put it off. And if not now, it'll be never. I just _know_. I can feel that it has to be now."

"Maybe..." I muttered. He started grinning. "That wasn't my answer!" I added quickly. His smile hardly faded, as I could see he was quite confident in what my answer _would_ be.

"Whatever you say." We were, by the way, still on the ground. We'd switched to just plain sitting now and I'd leaned up against the back of that bench I was sitting on before.

"What are you smiling about? I'm _leaving_ you."

"Yep. Of course you are."

"I am."

"A-ha."

"Really!"

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Whatever you say," he said again.

"You can be very annoying. Why do I like you again?"

"My pointy ears? My charming appearance? My impeccable sense of humor?"

"You seem very confident for someone I just told I was leaving."

"Well, my Terra," he said as he leaned up against the bench next to me, "I believe that we are something that is supposed to happen."

"_We_ are?"

"Yes. We are. I believe that if something is supposed to happen, it will. And we are supposed to happen."

"My _god_ that was beautiful. What are you, some kind of philosopher?"

"Nope. Just your soul mate."

"My _soul mate_. Didn't know you believed in soul mates."

"I didn't. Until I met you."

"Oh, of course," I muttered, scrunching my face up and closing my eyes. "Because that is just a perfect, wonderful thing to say to me to make me stay."

"So will you?"

"Not sure I will," I replied.

"Yeah. Right."

God _dammit_ he was persistent.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to see how much time I had until I had to leave and break his huge green heart.

"Five minutes," he said, almost reading my mind.

"Goodie. Just peachy," I mumbled. I took off my ring and continued to look at it.

"So. What do we do now?"

"...Make out?" He tried. I turned to look at him.

"That's making rather light of the situation."

"Well, number one, it's fun, number two, it doesn't have to last all five minutes of your decision-making time, number three, even if it did, you're a pretty good multi-tasker, you could figure it out anyway, number three, it's all you owe me if you decide to leave."

I thought he was crazy.

I thought he was just _desperate_.

And worst of all...

I thought he made some pretty good points.

So...what was I _supposed_ to do? Oh, right, NOT make-out with him! That would make things _so_ much harder. But still, I reached over with my right hand, still holding the ring with my left, and kissed him...Only..._one_...minute...for the record. It only took up _one_ minute of my decision-making time. It would _seem_ as though it took up all five minutes, but it didn't. We didn't look at each other directly after that. We sort of felt like we couldn't.

"So..." he said a second or so later, "That a good enough reason to stay?" I giggled. He must have taken that as a good sign! And I was still in the mindset that I was going to leave him! I can be completely inappropriate sometimes!

"I don't know!" I groaned. "Why is it that I have only five minutes--"

"Three minutes," he corrected me.

"--_three_ minutes to decide something life-changing?" I finished, glaring at nothing in particular. I don't think he was quite sure what to say, so he replied with this: "...Because life's a bitch?"

He tried. Gotta give him credit.

"Maybe you're right," I said. Just then, we heard the call for my train.

"They're calling you," he told me, slouching to the side to face me.

"I know," I replied, following suit. I leaned over at the same time that he did and we kissed again. I wanted to continue this, but I heard the call for my train again and knew what I had to do.

"My train is leaving." I said, getting up.

"You want to wave good-bye?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Garfield, I have to get on."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because..." I sighed.

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same..._

"Because we _said_, Garfield, that we were going to be together for one more day. That was yesterday. We both agreed that I would go. We agreed that nothing would change that...no matter what we wanted...it was the right thing."

"Well, I've changed my mind. And do you know why? Do you?"

"No, why?"

"Because any time we aren't together, it couldn't be the right thing."

"Just because we don't want it to happen doesn't mean it's the wrong thing..." I whispered. I turned. "The train's about to leave."

"Terra!" he called. I turned, looking exasperated, I'm sure. "Evil aliens from Drenthax 4 are going to create a doomsday in Steel City on the sixth."

"Beast Boy--"

"I want to take you to Europe tomorrow so we can see all those crazy cities like Venice and Paris and London with a quick side trip to Las Vegas where we can gamble even though you can't yet."

"Gar--"

"I want to get drunk with you for the first time, but I'm so gentlemanly that I want to wait until it's legal for both of us to get drunk so you have to stay and wait for a few years."

"_Garfield_--"

"T, the penguins are after you and I want to be there to protect you because even if they can hunt you down, I can speak their language and reason with them so they don't take my woman!"

I sighed. "It's too late. And saying that it's never too late can only work so many times." I turned away once again.

"I heard you!" he said, before I could go. I sighed.

"You heard me, _what_?" I said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Last night. You said you had no regrets. You didn't regret anything about yesterday, and you know it. You're _glad_ that it happened. We both know that."

"I have to _leave!_" I sniffed, getting angry that he couldn't just let me leave. I kept walking. I began to step onto the train, but he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me back around to look at him.

"No you don't. You don't have to leave."

"Yes. I do."

"No. You don't. You can stay. You have to stay. C'mon. What do you have to lose?"

"You..." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "You'll never lose me. I'll always be here. I'm never going to leave. No matter what happens, I'll be here."

At that moment, with that look in his eyes and what he said, I wanted to say "Okay." I thought this would be the time that the common sense in my mind would say, _No! You can't! This is the wrong decision!_ and all of that other annoying crap it was telling me before. But instead, it was all in agreement: _Yes. This is right. So what if Slade comes? I've broken his control before. And it was right before I almost hurled that pointy rock at him. If I was able to get out of it before, I can do it again. And all the things that could happen with him. We'd get married..._

I was set to say yes. We'd finally get to be together! We'd...We'd..._No..._

For at that moment, the hand reaching out towards Beast Boy's--my _right_ hand--pulled away. I didn't do that. I knew almost immediately what was going on. It was Slade. He must have been watching. He could _see_ that I was going to stay! He controlled my arm go to my back. I undid my necklace. I also reached into my pocket and took out the letter. I transferred the ring from my left hand to my right. In one motion, I pressed the ring, the necklace, and the letter into his hand.

"Terra..." It was over. I knew it was over. I knew it.

"I have to go!" I told him. I turned and stepped back onto the train.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky _

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes... _

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial _

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes... _

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind? _

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new_

* * *

You may all begin to hate me.

_The next chapters on, "And So It Is...": _Yes, my fellow bb/t's, she got on the train. She's going to the East Coast, just as she said she would. Our lovers may never see each other again. Or...Will they? In the next few chapters, we'll learn, what was inside that note? Will Terra regret handing over the necklace...and the ring? What new things await for Terra on the East Coast? Well, I know of course, as usual, another reason why I love being the writer. But you, my readers and (hopefully!) reviewers will find out in the weeks to come.

Okay. Send the hate mail. I'll be expecting it. :( But I understand. Let us all join hands in the crying smiley. :cry:


	26. Dear You, Love Me

Quick note my duckies, things with x's on either side of them are scribbled out so while YOU can read them, Mr. BB cannot.

**Dear You, Love Me**

Dear xBeax xGarrx xGarfeix You,

Where do I start?

Oh...right...with this, I guess: Sorry for the cross-outs. I kinda found that writing your name was just too difficult. It's weird, I know. I actually tried every variation of it from your Titan name, to your real name, to your nickname, but nothing really worked. So 'you' was the only thing that seemed to come out of my pen with complete ease. I'm betting you'll understand what I'm rambling on and on about. You're like that. You...kind of...understand stuff, I guess. That's one of the many many many reasons why I love you.

Notice I said 'love' as opposed to 'loved'. Yes, I still love you. I'll always love you. I couldn't not love you. If I said I didn't, then I'd be lying to you, and to myself. So...forever, I'll love you I think. No, forever, I absolutely, positively, know. I wish I could tell you that. In person, you know, instead of writing this to you. I want to tell the taxi driver to turn around...Oh no. Am I going to do that? Okay, if I end up turning around and I hand-deliver this to you, then I think there are a couple of things we need to clarify. If I mailed this to you, read the next paragraphs or so anyway. You may need reassurance:

First off, I love you. I know, I said that already, but it's very important that you remember that. I love you...But I can't love you in the same way as I used to. It's no longer...an option sounds so robotic, no offense to Cy or anything, but you know what I'm saying. It sounds formal, and we both know that formal isn't a word for us. Or at least, I don't want it to be. But the point is, I can't love you in that way any more. No matter how hard I want to. I just...can't. As for that, I'd be surprised if you understood. Sometimes I can't understand it.

Second, I won't be able to 'get over' you. I plan entirely to spend the next three months with a pint of Ben&Jerry's Ice Cream (Phish Food--but you knew that) looking at the necklace you gave me as well as other little mementos of our relationship. I doubt I'll ever remove that necklace. It's beautiful, and reminds me of some of our best times together. How could I take it off? It's impossible. It gives me hope when I don't have any. Because that is what you do.

Third, I don't want to leave. I have to. You still can't know why, and I still hate that you can't. But trust me, it's the only reason that could cause me to leave. If it were anything else, I wouldn't care. I would say, screw you, problem! I have more important things here. And if I really had to go, I'd ask you to come with me. But for this...You can't come. I can't stay. We just can't...Be together. And I hate it. But I have to leave.

Um...Forth. Now, I don't know if you heard me, but last night I said "I have absolutely no regrets." And I meant it. I meant all of it...And I still do...and I guess I don't regret leaving either. I hate that I had to do it...And I must admit, things might have been easier had I not shown up at your door the other night...But why waste time regretting your actions if you knew that they were right? Besides, with the bad, there is the good. Think of how good yesterday was. It was, as I saw it, the perfect day. I don't know how you felt about it, but I know that it was wonderful. We had so much fun...I'm only sorry it couldn't last longer. But that's just it: It couldn't.

xFifth, I...I'd meant to...um...I can't say...okay, screw not telling you and screw keeping it a secret and as always, screw Slade! I don't even care anymore about stupid Slade and his stupid threats that I bet aren't even true or valid or anything like that! This is it. This is why. This is what I wanted to tell you all this time! The reason I have to leave is because stupid idiot bastard Slade still has control over me! He told me he would make me kill you on the sixth if I didn't leave Jump City and never come back, and I just couldn't bear to do that!x

XAnd I was just starting to think I could break his control, too, but I was way, way, way too afraid to chance it. It would have been like gambling with your life. I'd gamble with my life, but udefinitely/u not yours! And I was too afraid to tell you because you might have tried to find him or he might control me to kill you now. Oh no...you're going to do that now aren't you? I have to scribble over this...I pray to God you can't read this!X

Um, anyway...don't worry about that whole...thing...I just was really messy and I made like a billion spelling mistakes and I want to say this all right...Uh...Continuing on:

Fifth. I'd meant to ask you about the Titans East. I mean, you probably know all of the TE members. I wonder what they're like? I wish I'd remembered to ask you about them. Now I'll have to find out when I meet them. I don't know who's leader, what their names are, what their powers are! Who knows what's waiting for me with the Titans East? Who am I going to meet there? What am I going to do? I just...I don't know!...It's kind of scary. Being with the Titans...everything was familiar and comforting.

I mean, Robin was strict at times, but nice and fun. Star was kind and caring. Cyborg was always there for me when I needed to talk or play Gamestation (he was my only real opponent...no offense). Raven, I could always trust to confide in without judgment. And you...Well...you know. Let's just say, I'll miss my room, and my friends...and you...You most of all. Being without you will be the hardest thing I'll have to do. That's why I have to ask that...You and I might still be...friends...?

I know...it's crazy. It's more than I should ask of you. But I think...avoiding each other would make things even worse. We'd...I'd go crazy if we couldn't talk to each other about everything anymore. I don't expect to hear back from you right away...Again, I'd be pretty surprised if you did. But...Eventually...I want to talk to you again. No, wait, I can't talk. Talking would be too difficult. Write to you. That's what I'd want. To write.

I know, you probably still don't want to. But it's like you said that night on graduation when you were dancing with me: "We're best friends. Even if we can't be together, we are always best friends." God. Doesn't that seem like forever ago? It was only, like, two days. Yesterday went by so quickly, and yet it lasted so long. Do you get what I'm trying to say? I hope so.

I want to tell you about my new friends. I want you to tell me what our old friends are pulling now.

I want to complain to you about anything and everything in the world. I want you to do that sweet listening thing even when I'm being ridiculous.

I want to show you all the new music I'm listening to. I want you to show me yours.

I XwantX NEED to keep XtalkingX writing to you. Because...life without you is just...not worth living. It's like when I was working for Slade. Yes, I was alive, in that I had a pulse. But I wasn't living. I was just, like, a soul. No, I was missing the soul. I was missing a heart. And I certainly must have been missing a few brain cells if I was working for that bastard. So I guess, I was just a being with just enough brain cells to function.

Which brings me to...My apology. Well...more like apologies, actually. Many apologies. I've done so much...And I don't think I ever really did apologize for everything I've done to you. So I'm now making up for all of that terrible lost time. So let's see here...where do I even begin? Ah...well...the beginning, I think.

I'm sorry I ran away because I thought you'd betrayed me. I'm sorry for going to Slade when I could have gone to you and have gotten the same results, minus the evil thing. I'm sorry I let him talk me into betraying you. I'm sorry I agreed to be his apprentice. I'm sorry I lied to you when I came back. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you what I'd done before Slade could. I'm sorry I went with him after you found out. I'm sorry I taunted you about how you liked me and about how you said I had no friends. I'm sorry I tried to kill you and all of the Titans. I'm sorry I didn't find out I was wrong sooner. I'm sorry I lied to you about my identity. I'm sorry that I can't tell you why I have to leave. I'm sorry for any fight we've ever had. I'm sorry about every lie I've ever told you. I'm sorry I had to leave. But most of all...

I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner.

God, look at all of that! A whole huge paragraph filled with apology! All of that that I've done to you...I almost judge you for never dumping me at all. And look at some of things I'm apologizing for! Trying to kill you; I just realized how much I've lied to you in the past; trying to kill you?! How do you apologize for trying to kill someone? Someone you cared about, someone you love, but didn't bother to think about that when you tried to kill them! All you've ever done for me was care and love and...God, I'm a horrible person...

You were always, in my opinion, more than I deserved. You're sweet, kind, caring, loving, funny as hell, and GOD do I love your ears! And your eyes. No one ever really notices your eyes. I almost didn't (since I was so distracted by your EARS!). But maybe it was that night, the night of the first time, that I actually noticed your eyes. After we...you know, and we were just staring at each other. I could have sworn, we fell asleep with our eyes open. We didn't say anything, we just looked into each others' eyes. I wouldn't have know what to say, really. I was overwhelmed...couldn't believe it actually HAPPENED. Same for you? Maybe. Maybe I'm just easily surprised.

But I think we might agree on that...well...I'm glad it happened. Not just because its "OOH! SEX!" I think we both know it was never about that. Ever. Being with you yesterday...you know. I don't think I've ever had so much chocolate in one night before! And I'd always wanted to watch Willy Wonka with a pound or so of chocolate. Wish we could see the newer one with Johnny in it...He's awesome and oh-so pretty. But I'd prefer you to Mr. Depp any day. Even Mr. Depp dipped in chocolate...I'd still prefer you.

And that is saying something.

Well...not exactly...You take so many points away from him with your friggin' adorable ears...Am I obsessed with you? I hope not. Not that it's the worst thing to be obsessed with. I could be addicted to drugs or alcohol (and that's not very far-fetched; I've had plenty of chances). But no, I'm addicted to you. For me...I better kick the habit. I mean, I'll be gone...We'll just have to find something else to get addicted to. Not that I'm saying your addicted to me!

So...I know it's really off-topic and maybe a little inappropriate...But...Did you hear about this whole 6/6/06 thing? People are freaking out. Like, I read that this lady is getting a c-section the day before so her kid isn't born the 'devil day'. And there's ANOTHER who wants her kid to be born on that day AND she wants to name him Damien after the kid in the Omen. God, I don't want to see that movie. I know you liked to see scary movies, but I don't like 'em. I would have seen it with you if you wanted me to. There's more, though. Apparently it's going to be the end of the world tomorrow and the sun won't rise. I know it won't for me. Maybe they know what they're talking about...It may as well be the end of the world.

Try not to think about all the horrible things that have happened (uh, continuing on-topic). Think about all of our wonderful romantic cliches we've been through. Think of all the fun things we did. I'll try it. Now that I think about it, it may or may not be effective, but you can always just try. I mean, happy thoughts can make some people fly...like Starfire, and...Peter Pan...?...Uh...Do you know what I'm trying to say? At all, even just a little bit? Maybe, but maybe I'm just crazy.

And I think...That's all I have to say. Please...Even if it isn't now...Please think about writing back to me. Even if you don't need me in the way that I need you...uplease/u write back. Maybe you'll...or I'll...or uwe'll/u find that friendship...really is best for us. For the both of us. And with that...

XFromX XSincerelyX XLove, TerraX

Um...Okay. Seeing as it will probably be as hard for you to have to look at my name as it was for me to write your name, I won't make you look at it. A little freebie from me to make something incredibly painful for the both of us at least a microscopic teeny tiny bit easier...even though it makes absolutely nothing about this letter any easier...

Love, Me

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..." 

_Echo Park-_Beast Boy reflects on his and Terra's time together as well as the letter she wrote to him. He writes back immediately, in an e-mail praying that she come back to him...But will he decide to send it?

In case y'all are curious, I used underlines instead of italicizes cuz she wrote it and you can't really italicize in writing...eh...so...what do you think?


	27. Echo Park

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Echo Park**

I read these words hardly seconds after I watched Terra get on the train. I had to know. I _had_ to know what was in it. As I began to read, I slowly sank down to the ground. I read the letter over and over and over. She said she couldn't stop talking to me. That she knew it sounded hard, but she wanted to be friends. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure what to think. I wasn't sure how to feel. So...I guess I just..._didn't_. It sound weird, I know, but I was just too overwhelmed to think or do or feel anything at all.

I don't know how long I stayed there on the ground. I don't think I had the will to count the seconds or look at a clock. But somewhere, sometime later, I know, I got up and ran. I didn't know where my feet were taking me. It was a subconscious sort of thing. I didn't morph into anything to go faster, or to fly to wherever I was going. No. My legs were on a mission, I guess. They knew what I didn't. The letter was still clutched in my hand, along with the ring and the necklace. Before long, I reached my destination.

It was the site of the third time. I searched for a certain tree. It was far in the back of the little clearing we'd gone to, and it was important I found it. Fortunately, it didn't take me long to find it; it was one of the tallest of all the trees. I looked upon it and saw the carving we had made the day before with a knife we had brought (I'd wanted to use my nails, but Terra thought a knife was more romantic, and that my nails could get a little gross sometimes):

GL  
+  
TM

Somewhere between leaving and sleeping together, we'd gotten the idea to do another one of our famous cliches and carve our names onto a tree. Terra loved all of our little cliches so much...and so did I. I dropped to the ground and leaned up against the tree, not sure what to do now that I was here. So I just thought. I first thought of all our cliches: 

Our first kiss on the beach.

Our first fight/Our first "I love you's"

Giving her a heart-shaped locket for our anniversary.

Our wonderful little intertwine-y thing last night.

I thought of our first date.

I thought of our second date at the carnival.

I thought of our first date at the carnival.

I thought of our date at the tower.

I thought of our anniversary.

I thought of the best times.

I thought of the worst times.

I thought of times one, two, three, and four. (I'm a guy, I can't help myself)

I thought especially of the events leading up to the first time, not believing it was just two days ago.

I'm not sure how long I was up on that hill thing. I didn't really want to leave. I think I was hoping that if I stayed there long enough, and if I didn't move or speak, then maybe, _just_ maybe, I could turn back time to the afternoon before; then, I could be up there with her again, leaning up against the tree under our newly-carved profession of love. Being up there reminded me of a song Terra used to like. She knew Ryan Cabrera wasn't as rock as she usually goes, but she said that he was at least a little bit rock, so she had no guilt in liking him (much). I suddenly had an idea.

Once I could manage to pull myself away from the hill, I flew as fast as I could back to the tower. It must have been noon by then. I dropped down on the roof of the Tower and ran down the steps. I (for some reason; not sure why exactly) couldn't remember where my room was. But I knew where Terra's room was. _Right..._ I reminded myself, _I'm down the hall...God, that was trippy._ I rushed to my room and logged on to my computer. First, I had to look up some song lyrics...then, I had an e-mail to write.

_Today it rained in L.A.  
Smog's been beaten down for awhile  
Drove up a hill where I could feel the ocean...  
And see for miles  
Feels like the top of the world  
Right here the world's all mine _

_Here I lie watching the cars on the highway  
You're one of those lights that's driving away  
I'm standing in the dark wondering where you are  
I'm leaving my heart here in Echo Park. _

_Today you said you were leaving,  
Couldn't let you see me cry  
You can take what you want to  
But won't let you take my pride  
Feels like the top of the world  
Right here the world's all mine _

_Here I lie watching the cars on the highway  
You're one of those lights that's driving away  
I'm standing in the dark wondering where you are  
I'm leaving my heart here in Echo Park. _

_And the cars look smaller from here  
And the sky looks bigger from here  
And now that everything is clear Everything falls apart... _

_Here I lie watching the cars on the highway  
You're one of those lights that's driving away  
I'm standing in the dark wondering where you are...  
Wondering where you are... in Echo Park, in Echo Park _

_That's what I did today, T. I went back to the place where we had the picnic. And I can't see you go! Please, please, come back. Think about how much fun we had yesterday, like you said! It was the most amazing day of our lives! Isn't there any way you could forget the bad thing and come back? It could not even happen! I don't know how the hell I'm going to get along without you. I **need** you here! Just...please, reply!_

I was just about to hit "Send" when I heard the alarm go off. I thought, _I'll just save it...And send it when I get back._ I stood up, not even bothering to minimize my window so that anyone who happens to pass by won't be able to see my obvious and desperate profession of love. I was to focused on getting any obstacles out of my determined way so that I could get back to my computer desktop and _send that letter_. Nothing could stop me. I was sure of it.

I joined the rest of the Titans, who had congregated on the roof. They all looked at me when I came through the door and let out a unanimous sigh of relief.

"Must we wait for you?" Raven asked, annoyed. She sighed, shook her head and looked back at me again saying, "It's okay, let's just get this guy quick." Change of heart much?

"Umm...So...what's the trouble?" I asked reluctantly, kind of curious but then not so much.

"Robbery at the jewelery store," Raven replied.

"Dude! I think we're a little passed little robberies!" I moaned, outwardly angry that I had to wait to send my e-mail until later for a common thief.

"Stop complaining and fly, grass stain," Cyborg said irritatedly as Raven created a flying disc for him to get there on.

I grumbled an extremely reluctant "Fine..." and flew. Only in the sky did I realize that we were going to the same jewelery store where I bought the ring I'd given to Terra. _No..._ I thought. I wasn't really a concerned "No" or a sad "No" or even an angry "No". How do I describe it? More of the type of "No" you'd say when someone invites you to spend time with someone you hate. Yep, that sounds about right. I didn't want to have to go back there! I mean...would you? Honestly, would you? NO!

I still had the ring in my pocket along with the note and Terra's necklace. I'd stashed them there after...well...you know. But anyway, I wanted to ditch them and go back to my e-mail. I was about to do so when we touched the ground. It started out okay...You know, your typical robbery scene. Some dude coming out of a store with a bag filled with money and jewels. But then out of no where came a red and yellow streak of light going back and forth in front of us. Before we new it, the guy was tied up and on his way to the police car that was just arriving. He was held by the collar by none other than--

"Kid Flash?"

"Took care of it. That one's a freebie," he grinned that Kid Flashy grin he always has on his face.

"Wow...thanks," Raven smiled back at him.

"It would have been a lot nicer if you could have told us you were gonna take care of it so we could stay home..." Cyborg mumbled.

"Cyborg!" Robin shook his head. "Lazy..."

"Well, we are quite used to less villainy as of late, are we not?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "I guess ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was frozen and everything..."

"Along with plenty of the usual baddies that decided to join up with them, there haven't been a lot of crimes lately," Cyborg finished.

"Which is exactly why I'm heading out of town," Kid Flash replied. "So boring here. Nothing to do. Me--" he rolled his eyes at the snickers he knew were coming, "--and _yes_, Jinx too, are heading to the middle of the country. We haven't decided on an exact spot yet, but wherever we find needs us most, we'll stick around there."

"Oh! We will most certainly be missing you!" Starfire remarked in a sad sort of way and gave him a hug. Not one of her trademark, bone-crushing hugs, though; just a normal one. Maybe she gave them up cause they were more her and Terra's thing...

"I'll still visit once and a while, Star, don't worry. And I can get here quick. I am, ahem, rather speedy." Star let go and made her way back to Robin, who looked at her and gave her a "I thought you only hugged _me_ like that!" look. Star shrugged it off and Rob sighed.

"When are you leaving?" He asked. Kid Flash looked thoughtful, as if trying to remember, then said, "Six this morning."

"...Huh?" we said in unison.

"Yeah, I sort of came from the train. Speaking of which...I better get back to it. See ya!" The Titans began to walk away, as did KF, but then from behind me I heard him say, "Wait, Beast Boy! I almost forgot!"

The other Titans turned, but I said, "You guys go on, I'll catch up." I walked back towards him and asked, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Hey, you!" said that guy who robbed the jewelery store all of a sudden; I'd almost forgotten about him as a few seconds earlier, KF handed him off to the police. "I'd like to personally thank you for ruining my plan!" It took me a second to realize he was talking to me.

"Huh?" I asked. The Titans were slowing down, obviously curious as to what this dude was talking about. "...I didn't do anything! It was him!" I said, blaming Kid Flash with a finger pointed at him.

"Well not now! I saw you in there this morning! You were buying a ring!" By this time, the Titans had come to a complete stop, and pardon my French, but the only thing I was thinking at that point was _Oh. SHIT._ "I knew you were one of those Titan people, so I couldn't rob it in the morning like I was going to! I could have gotten away with it earlier in the morning when nobody was awake--" We might have heard more, but at that moment he was forced into the cop car. And they all. Turned. To look. At me.

"You _WHAT?!_" Raven gasped. It wasn't angry-sounding; it was more "OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL_ ME?!"-sounding.

"Did you ask Terra to MARRY YOU?!" Robin said, freaked.

"Of _course_ he did Robin!" Starfire whispered to him. She then turned to me, saying "YOU ASKED TERRA TO MARRY YOU?!"

Cyborg wasn't sure what to say. His mouth moved as if he _was_ talking, or like he _wanted_ to say something but couldn't manage to speak.

"...WHY?" They all said. Through all of this, just as a little side-note that I remember now, Kid Flash wasn't freaking out at all as if...he already knew...

"Well? Say something, dammit!" _Starfire_ screamed. We all, slowly, took our staring off of me for a second and looked at her.

"We need to wash your mouth out with _soap_ when we get home!" Robin gasped at her. She didn't take offense to it or anything.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, embarrassed. Even Starfire SWEARING would not distract them from me.

"WELL?" They screamed, looking back at me.

"Yeah...I did..." I replied, scared. I didn't want to deal with this now; I had to hear what Kid Flash had to say and get back to that e-mail. But they weren't going to let me do that, now were they?

"What?! Why didn't you _tell_ us?" Raven asked.

"It was kind of early--"

"You could have told us yesterday!" Cyborg decided.

"It was a bit spontaneous--"

"How did it go?!" Starfire gasped.

"Well, clearly not very--"

"Were you going to tell us at _all?_" Robin asked. I lost it.

"NO! I _wasn't_ planning on telling _any_ of you! 'Why, Beast Boy, we won't judge you! We won't jump on you, just tell us every single thing that goes on in your personal life!' Well, maybe I don't want to! But hey, you guys are _such GOOD friends_ that I'll tell you! Last night Terra asked me to tell her to stay and I didn't, so of _course_ I woke up feeling like a total idiot! I knew there was almost nothing I could say to her _now_ that would make her stay, so know what I decide to do? I ask her to marry me because even though it seemed ridiculous then and is getting more and more ridiculous by the second, I believed that it would be right. And even if it was too soon now, we could just pull a celebrity trick and stay engaged forever, but then get married when we were ready!"

"Beast Boy--"

"_No_, you guys wanted to know so bad, so now, I'm telling you! So I thought my plan was brilliant and it could _never_ fail! I get to the train station and I do it, I pop the question, believing there was no way she could say no! So, imagine my shock, surprise, and disturbance of the image of her, the girl I fell in love with, walking on the train taking her to the other side of the country without even saying 'good-bye'! So I've been moping around all day trying to write an e-mail to her begging her to take me back, and all I ask is that I can get out of here as quickly as possible and _send_ the damn thing!"

_God. _

_I freaked them out. _

_No, not just that; I fricken KILLED them! _

_Interesting._

"Now...just...go!" I muttered to them, fully aware I either made a fool out of myself or out of them. I pray that it was the latter. Either way, they were definitely in a huge hurry to get out of there, probably trying to get to a place where I was out of earshot so they could talk about me again. I wasn't about to stop them. I massaged my head for a second then turned back to KF, hoping he wasn't too freaked about what I'd just did as the others were. His composure seemed unchanged. I actually think he was paying more attention to his fingernails than to me.

"So...yeah...what's the word?"

"Ah, right! I have something of a message for you." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's from..." He looked over my shoulder, maybe afraid the other Titans were listening? Maybe he thought they had enough fodder to fuel talk about me. "It's from you blue eye blonde. She's afraid her letter isn't enough to make things right, or even a little better. But she wishes you knew how much she just wants things to be like you said they should be; that you two were the friends you always were, and were always supposed to be. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about; if you _don't_ know, then maybe you shouldn't." He seemed about to leave in the direction he came, but then said, "Crap...I have to get Jinx now..." He then turned to a completely different direction and ran off, but not before he told me, "Think about what I said...and what she said." And left me with a perplexed look on my face.

The Titans had already gotten too far ahead of me by the time I was ready to move again, so I decided I'd take the long way home. Every now and then as I weaved through my thoughts I'd hum or sing to "Echo Park". I was definitely wondering where Terra was. I was completely dense as to how long it would take her by train to get to the East Coast. Sure, I'd made the trip with the Titans plenty of times, but I would never really be paying attention to how long it took. Plus, trains definitely would go slower than much of what we'd take to get there. I think that was why she chose a train; a longer journey, more time to herself.

I thought about what Kid Flash had told me. She wanted us to be able to be friends. That was what _she_ said...Unless he was playing some sort of a trick on me!...But...Nobody but me and Terra new about the letter...But...I just had a huge rant about her...did I mention the letter?...no...I didn't...how could he know unless _she_ told him!...but...what if she told him, and then he made up what she said!...but...Kid Flash isn't the kind of dude who'd do that...That's more of what Cyborg...or me...would do...But we'd never go that low. That'd be messing way too much..._No,_ I decided, _Kid Flash is telling the truth._

So now it was the truth, for certain. How would I cope with that? Of course, I'd already known that she wanted friendship...She told me so...But she wanted to tell me again. Because...because...because she _meant_ it. This wasn't like all those times on sitcoms and TV shows when the woman would say "Let's not exchange gifts this year." and the guy would think she actually meant that, then she'd give him a gift, expecting one from him. She _meant_ it. So...Did this mean that if I'd sent her that letter...I'd upset her...because she didn't want that...And...no matter what I did...no matter what I said...She'd still say..._No?_

Maybe that was it. _Maybe I have no choice..._

Without thinking about it, I changed into some sort of bird--I wasn't paying attention, I just needed wings--and flew to the Tower, continuing my thoughts.

_Maybe...I have to be friends with her._

I made it to the Tower roof. I quickly ran down the steps and to my room where the window containing my e-mail was still open. I re-read it. And I couldn't help but think, _What an effing idiot...I'm literally BEGGING her to come back to me! If I sent this to her..._ If I sent this to her she'd _never_ speak to me again! EVER! What was I thinking? I knew I couldn't send her the e-mail. So, instead of 'Send', I clicked 'Save'. I opened a new e-mail and thought of what I should say. But then...No. I couldn't. Maybe...maybe it was just too soon. I closed my e-mail all together and lied in my bed.

I don't think I'd eaten at all that day.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is...": 

_One-Way Ticket-_Thus marks the end of Tara Markov's old life; and the beginning of the new. Who'll she meet on the East Coast? Who'll she meet on the way there? What's waiting for her?

Haha, shout out to BEB! I had that little idea and decided to put it in just for you! The next chapter's almost done too, and I have no school all this week so I'll have lots of time to update! Ennnnjoy!


	28. One Way Ticket

Freebie! Two Chappies for the price of one! I'm doing this with full knowledge that my loyal reviewers will review these two separately...glares expectantly

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: One-Way Ticket**

I held back.

I couldn't make a scene.

People could see something; they'd ask questions.

And I had always hated it when people asked questions.

I just had to hold back until I found an empty compartment. I walked, carrying my bag, practically holding my breath until I found a compartment that was empty. I thought it wouldn't be that hard, seeing as it was one of the first stops of the day. I only passed two compartments before I found one without anyone there. I hurled my bag onto the little bag holder thingy above the seats. Then, I stopped holding back.

By what you read here, you might say I cry a lot. But really...I have a couple of good reasons! There's a fricken madman out to get me, my boyfr--EX-boyfriend, whom I love more than air, AND all of my friends and he's managed to drive me away from them. I think I have license to cry. And I will USE that license at will. So I did. I cried. I cried as loud as I wished. I'd flopped onto the seat and buried my head into its side. I eventually rolled over and reached to my neck, hoping to squeeze my necklace for support, but shrieked when I realized I'd given it back to Garfield. I basically relived it all. It was _torture_. I sniffed just as I heard a voice.

"Um...Any chance you'd be willing to share the compartment?"

I bolted upward. I guy, about my age, with wild red hair and cerulean blue eyes had entered the compartment, and by the looks of it, he'd heard a few things. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to seem rude, but in all truth, I didn't really want to have to keep holding back things now, would I? However, in the end, my extreme kindness prevailed; I sucked in my breath, wiped my eyes and tried to speak as clearly as possible.

"S-sure, occkay-y."

So of course I sounded like a possessed freak. He sat down at the other side of the compartment. He looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by, and as he did so, I got a quick look at him: He was wearing an orange hoodie with (I think) a yellow shirt underneath, tennis shoes, and dark, baggy jeans. He looked somewhat familiar, but I wasn't about to investigate that. I looked out my window just as he turned to me.

You okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You seem...off."

"How would you know what off is for me?" I asked, still looking out my window, fearing that any and all eye-contact would force me to blubber again. "How do you know I'm not naturally indifferent?"

"Because you don't seem it."

"How so?"

"Well," he said, walking to the seat in front of me and leaning over to look at me, "You look to me like you are usually fun, outgoing, and mellow."

"Interesting. Is that your pick-up line for every girl or do you try and personalize it?"

He laughed. "It wasn't a pick-up line."

"Bet that's a part of the line, too. Lull them into a false sense of security, do you?" I accused.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" He continued, ignoring me. "But now, right now, you aren't all those things, which begs the question: why the hell not?"

"Like I'm going to tell a stranger."

"Ha! So something _did_ happen."

"...I still won't tell you about it."

"Why?"

"I don't even know your _name_."

"West," he said, extending a hand,

"Wally West."

"That changes _everything_," I told him, "Now that I know your name, I can trust you with my deepest, darkest secrets."

"Ah, so it's a matter of trust, is it?" he asked, putting his un-shaken hand back into one of his pockets, "You don't trust me with a secret?"

I nodded my head at him with a sarcastic sort of look on my face.

"Well, fine. If I can trust you with a secret, couldn't you trust me with a secret?"

"Not necessarily," I said, however, I kinda wanted to hear what this joker's secret was.

"Well maybe after you hear _this_," Wally continued, raising his eyebrows, "you might think twice about not trusting me."

I sighed. "All right. What is this secret of yours?"

"Okay..." he breathed in, "I sort of have this..._dislike_ of a certain...animal, lets say."

I raised my eyebrow. "Out with it West, if you want me to trust you, then you have to tell the whole story."

"Okay...Okay. Here it is...I don't like...mnks..."

"Louder, dude."

"I'M SCARED OF MONKEYS!!!!" He shouted, then looked behind him as if monkeys would pop out of thin air at the very sound of their name. After a moment or so, he regained his composure and looked back at me, who was probably making him feel _very_ stupid. For I, who just a tiny little minute ago was trying not to cry in front of this strange stranger was _now_ having one of those laughing fits that were so extreme that you didn't here a sound protruding from my mouth except the occasional sound that had to be a sign of laughter. Poor guy never stood a chance against me.

"S-sorry..." I said, still in my fit of laughter. I reached a hand out to him, saying, "Y-yeahh...Tara Markov, now you are _definitely_ a trustworthy guy..."

He squinted. "I'm glad you think so." He sighed. "Wait. What did you say your name was?"

"Tara Markov...But I just go by Terra. Why?"

"...You sound familiar," he said, with a complex, deep-in-thought look on his face.

"Do I?" I asked, genuinely curious as to if I knew him from somewhere. All of a sudden he had this epiphany type of look on his face.

"Wait...Okay, um...Do you know...A guy named..." he muttered, "...dammit, what was it...It was something funny...Oh! Garfield Logan. That was his name. Do you know him? And does he have an insane crush on you?"

I was slightly taken aback. "Yes," I replied simply with my mouth hung open and my eyebrows scrunched in a way. "And, yes," I added quickly remembering the second half of his question.

"Oh good, you know, I didn't just spoil something...But okay, this is the defining one: what is his nickname and what team is he on?"

"Beast Boy! The Titans!" I said quickly. Maybe I _did_ know this guy... "Are _you_ a Titan?"

"Are you?" he asked. I ignored my need to say "I asked first!" and dug into my pockets. I pulled out my communicator, just as he pulled out his. "Who _are_ you?" I asked. _I must know him by another name...But what?_

"God, another Titan knows my real name...Just _don't_ tell anybody else, I already made Jinx promise..." I thought back to the night before. _Jinx..._

"Are you Kid Flash?" I asked immediately.

"Yes! How'd you know?" He questioned.

"Jinx. The Titans were talking about how Kid Flash 'converted' her," I replied. I thought again. "Are you dating her?"

"What? No. Of course not, we're just friends...who occasionally meet at so-called 'romantic' places and often see movies together--yes, I'm dating her...How'd you know?"

"Beast Boy thought you were..." I suddenly remembered him. "Beast Boy..." I muttered. Wally, er, Kid Flash, whatever I'm calling him now, didn't seem to notice.

"So. Secret. What is it that's so important?" he asked, leaning over the seat.

"Well...It has to do with Beast Boy..." I swallowed hard. "We were together for a while, but I had to leave for circumstances beyond my control...So we broke up. Then just about two days ago...we sort of had this thing that people who are broken up don't generally have..." I stumbled out.

"Sex?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're good." I cleared my throat, then continued. "Yes...so that happened...and you know, we talked about how I was leaving today and no matter what happened, nothing was going to change that. But last night I had a change of heart and I told him to make me stay...And he didn't...But then this morning..." I felt tears coming on and I couldn't really do that in front of an almost-perfect-stranger, so I covered my eyes with my hands and wiped them quickly away.

_Stay calm..._

"...He came to the train station, and..."

_Can't do this..._

"...he asked me to marry him..."

_Getting harder..._

"...And I couldn't say yes..."

_Tears coming..._

"No matter how much I wanted to."

Right before I hurriedly covered my eyes with my hand, I think I saw concern in his eyes.

"Oh my god...Why aren't you crying?" He asked in disbelief. See, I sort of wasn't. I was using every ounce of my will power _not_ to cry, just in case you hadn't noticed.

"Can't cry," I said, breathing in most of the air in the compartment and swallowing. "You don't cry in front of an almost-perfect stranger."

"Almost perfect is _very_ off, the only person who has described me as even semi-perfect is Jinx, and she won't do that in front of anyone but me, and even then she won't much. Look, maybe if you got to know me better, then, perhaps, you'd be able to cry in front of a friend?"

I bit my lip. "Okay."

"Okay. Ask me anything."

"Your power...It's like, super-speed, right?"

"Yep."

"So...why are you riding a train? It must be like, snail's pace for you."

"Maybe so, but you know, it _does_ get tiring after a while. Nobody ever seems to take that into account, like I can just go run around the world in less than a second and not break a sweat. That's why I eat a lot. Jinx hates it. She keeps complaining that there's never anything for her to eat."

"Do you guys live together? And where? And for how long?"

"Ah, yes, we do, in this little underground lair of mine, and ever since this one time that all of the Titans sort of assembled to take down the Brotherhood of Evil. We'd started talking about it, and she needed a place to stay...So, you know. It went from there."

"Huh. Why are you afraid of monkeys?" I asked.

"Well...I'm not sure if it is really a _fear_, or more of a...mutual loathing."

"A..._mutual_...loathing?"

"Don't ask, it's really complicated."

"Okay..."

We talked for a while. For quite a while, actually. We were starting to become good friends, I think. He was pretty cool, and I like him, definitely...no, not _like_ like him, just like him. That's all. We were just friends who talked. So we did. Later, there was this moment where we didn't talk or look at each other for a second or maybe two. I was considering what to say next him. But I figured something out a second later, and decided what exactly to say:

"I think I'm ready to cry now," I said, still looking forward. I then looked at him the same time he looked at me.

"Come over here," he told me.

"Why?"

"You can't cry in an empty seat." _Huh. That's interesting._ I walked over to where he was and sat down.

"I, uh, can't really cry right away, so...I think I'll just start by talking." He nodded. "I messed up. I tried to tell him what I'm thinking about...right now it's him, by the way...I wrote him a letter to tell him...I just wanted to make him _know_ that I love him..." I sniffed, already feeling a tear coming on. "I'm really good at this aren't I?"

"Yes. If there were a crying award, _you_ alone would get it."

I laughed. "Nice...Anyway...I told him in the letter that I wished we could go back to being friends...we said...we said after we had initially broken up...that we should always be friends...because...because...I don't know why, do I? There wasn't a reason...we just couldn't live without each other could we? We..._needed_ each other..." Wally looked prepared; and well, he should have been, a crying-hug was coming at him. "And it wasn't just one of those things where I think it was that way to both of us...I _know_...he needed...he _needs_ me, just like I need him...But I got on this stupid train anyway, I'll kill us both now..."

"No. You won't. You'll be able to go on. And maybe it isn't over forever, Terra...Maybe this is just a momentary falling out...I sure don't know, but there's always that hope."

"The letter won't be enough, Wally...I need to tell him again...I wish I could..." After that I tried a few times to start talking again, but all I could get out were word-like sobs.

"You don't have to talk anymore, you're full-on crying. The best thing to do now is to not say anything and just focus on the task at hand."

"C...Cry...ing?"

"Yep."

So, I did. For a _long_ time. I still owe Wally for letting me cry all over him. He's a cool guy, and a good friend. He's understanding. Plenty of people I know would freak if I cried all over them; he _offered!_ And for that, I am eternally grateful. My crying didn't last forever, you know; soon, I got back to my (semi-)normal self. We'd gone back to chatting, with me still sniffing a time or two.

Just then, I heard the Titan's ring. I'd forgotten that I had it in my pocket; or...did I put it there? I don't remember. Either way, I heard it, and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Looks like there's trouble in Jump City," Wally remarked. "Think I should help em out?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I'm nice." I shrugged.

"Well fine then. Take care of it."

"I will! But first, I have to change into my uniform...Can't let em see me like this..."

"But it's improper to change in front of a _lady_," I joked.

"However, seeing as none are present, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" He joked back.

"Hmmph, touche...jerk..."

"No, there's a bathroom, I can change in there." And in a flash (Ah! I am now in understanding of his name.) he left and came back in a yellow uniform thingy with a red thunderbolt on his chest and a weird/cool masky thing over his eyes.

"Sexy. GASP! Is this uniform sexier than ROBIN'S?!"

"Jinx seems to think so..." he gasped for a second, then said, "But I didn't tell you that. In fact, you don't know that at all!"

"Know what?"

"I don't know...I'll be going now." And he was gone. I'm not sure for how long, but it was for a bit. For a second I thought he wouldn't come back or something. But the next second, he returned, and not alone: he arrived with a somewhat dizzy-looking pink-haired girl.

"Jinx, I presume," I said.

"Yeah, oof, I'll never get used to that...And you're Terra, aren't you?" Jinx asked, sitting down in the still pretty empty compartment.

"Yeah. So, where are you guys _going_?" I asked, realizing I'd never actually extracted that information from KF.

"Midwest maybe. Just somewhere in the middle there," Jinx replied.

"We figured that there were Titans in the east and Titans in the west, so _someone's_ gotta take care of the middle."

A thought hit me. "Wait...Do you even have a ticket?" I asked Jinx. "Oh yeah."

"Then why didn't you come in the morning with Wally?"

"You call him Wally?"

"Well, he was in Wally-mode when I first got here, so he'll _always be Wally to meee._" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Very funny..." he rolled his eyes.

"Will you _please_ tell him Wally isn't a bad name?" Jinx asked me.

"Why? Does he think it is? That's nuts! Wally's an awesome name! And 'West' as a last name--"

"--totally adds to his mystique!" we both said.

"I know! He's always all, 'Using my real name is completely ruining towards my _mystique_,' and I'm trying to tell him that it's completely mystique-full."

"Oh great, they're going to become friends now..." KF groaned.

"What's wrong with that, _Waldo?_"

"Its. WALLY!" he told her. Something told me that they'd had this conversation several times before.

"Ha! He admits it, thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen," Jinx said, taking a few bows then sitting back down.

"Ah, you drive me insane..." he grumbled.

"And you're a jerk." she replied affectionately.

"Aww, how cute, they're in love," I said in that cutesy voice.

The two looked at each other with thoughtful looks as if they were considering what I was saying. They then looked back at me and replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed for a second. Then I didn't. They sort of reminded me of Beast Boy and I when we were together...

"So, anyway, I didn't come on the train with Wally this morning because he wanted to leave at six. SIX! I couldn't wake up that early, let alone pack my stuff!"

"It's not that hard..." he told her. "For you maybe, but you're probably taking steroids to help you get up really early and have tons of energy...and to have so many muscles...god, what's up with that?"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "The only one who's bigger than him is Cyborg, but he's a fricken body builder..."

"You know, I think it might be the skin-tight-ness of his uniform," she said, sneaking a quick glance at her boyfriend.

Things went on like that for a while. We'd sort of forced KF to a corner of the room with us at the opposite one and we were making giggling noises and pretended to be telling embarrassing secrets about him and letting the words 'evil radioactive monkeys' slip every now and then. Making him nervous was fun! But soon, (too soon) my new friends' stop came. Somewhere in the middle of the day, I think.

"Bye, Jinx!"

"Bye Terra!" We hugged for a second, then she stepped out the door.

"KF...Did you happen to see BB when you were stopping that crime thingy back at Jump City?"

"Yeah...I did."

"Did you happen to say anything to him...Specifically about me?"

"...Yeah. I told him what you told me. That...you wished things could be back to normal again for you two."

"Did he seem...broken in any way?"

"In a few ways..." he snickered, but as he saw how my face fell he added, "But I think that he might get better now that he heard from you...through me."

I smiled again. "Thanks, Wally," and I hugged him. He pulled away, gave me a wave, and the doors closed.

_Standing on the border  
Looking out into the great unknown  
I can feel my heart beating faster as I step out on my own  
There's a new horizon and the promise of favorable wind  
I'm heading out tonight, traveling light  
I'm gonna start all over again _

_And buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
I will face the world around me  
Knowing that I'm strong enough to let you go  
And I will fall in love again  
Because I can _

_Gonna climb the mountain  
And look the eagle in the eye  
I won't let fear clip my wings  
And tell me how high I can fly  
How could I have ever believed  
That love had to be so blind  
When freedom was waiting, down at the station  
All I had to do was make up my mind _

_And buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
I will face the world around me  
Knowing that I'm strong enough to let you go  
And I will fall in love again Because I can _

_Well, I have walked through the fire  
And crawled on my knees  
Through the valley of the shadow of doubt  
Then the truth came shining  
Like a light on me  
And now I can see my way out _

_I'm gonna buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
_

_I'm gonna buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train  
Gonna have my breakfast with some pink champagne  
I'm gonna sail the ocean, I'm gonna spread my wings  
I'm gonna climb that mountain, gonna do everything._

I was listening to my iPod again after Jinx and Kid Flash had gotten off the train. I was contemplating, as I listened to "One-Way Ticket (Because I Can)" by Leanne Rhimes, asking to change the words 'west-bound train' to 'east-bound train', thus causing the song to sound much more me-like. I wondered silently how long it would be until I got to the East Coast. Now that I was alone, I watched the scenery fly by, as this was one of the reasons I chose to go on a train. I could have been there by now; I could have been there by this morning; but I wanted time. Maybe that's what we all want. Time before I reach this new place and these new people and this new life and this new me.

Was he going to write to me?

Was he thinking about me right now?

Was he trying to forget about me?

Was he hating my guts?

Was he more in love with me than ever?

Was he going mad?

Was he perfectly calm?

Was he crying the way I was?

Eventually I thought it might be easier to sleep for a while; I was kind of tired..._Please don't let me dream..._

I think I did, though. I don't remember any of it; I often don't. But the sleeping was nice and as far as I recall, uninterrupted. That is, until I heard, "Steel City! Last call for Steel City!" I jumped out of my seat and looked for an opening from which to get out of the train. Much to my surprise, it was right next to me. I grabbed my bag, looked around the empty compartment and said my good-byes to it; now that I thought about it, it look so much safer now than it did when I got on. Why? Because before, it would bring me to the scary new place, but up until a while ago, it kept me from actually being in the scary new place. But no matter how scary the new place was, I had to step off the train before the doors closed on me.

Plus, I'd come all this way. What else was there to do?

As I looked around the thick crowd of people, I thought about the whole 6/6/06 theory, wondering whether the sun would rise tomorrow. I was supposed to look for a 'Bumble Bee'; she was supposed to be the leader. I remember Robin had told me the other members' names: there was Speedy, a supposed Robin clone; Aqualad, who's name speaks for himself for me; Mas y Menos, who I'm guessing are Spanish; and Bumble Bee. He said that there might be some of the others with her, but he didn't know who. I hoped that Bumble Bee looked like a bumblebee, or else I'd be lost forever...

Fortunately, she did. For not _too_ long later, I saw a fairly tall, black girl wearing a top that screamed bumblebee with its yellow and black stripes and tight leather-looking pants and boots. The whole fact that she had wings also helped, and her curly-looking brownish/blackish hair was in such a fashion that sort of reminded me of Mickey Mouse, however, I was not going to tell her that. Standing with her was a red-headed guy a bit taller than me with a bow-and-arrow set thingy on his back and a Robin-mask; he must have been that Speedy guy. There was also someone who didn't fit any of the names Robin had given me; for one thing, she was a girl. And she didn't look Spanish, so if either Mas or Menos _did_ turn out to be a girl's name, it still wouldn't have been her.

She had medium-length brown hair and blue eyes surrounded by a Robin-_like_ mask, only it didn't have the white part, meaning, you could see her eyes. She was taller than me, definitely, but not like, six feet-freakishly tall. She was probably 5'5" or taller. She actually kind of looked like a brunette-me. All of a sudden, as I was approaching this group, the mystery girl looked me in the eye, and something strange happened: her eyes glowed white for just a second and then _she _approached me, saying:

"Nice to meet you, Tara Markov. Or do you prefer Terra? Yes, you do, everybody calls you that, huh?"

"...Yeah?" I said, perplexed that she knew my details. That was the last thing I remember of the night.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..." 

_And The Sun Still Rose-_What's the title say? Our lovers wake up without each other for the first time...How will they handle it?

How's THAT for a speedy update? You BEST be givin me a review for each chapter...please.


	29. And The Sun Still Rose

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: And The Sun Still Rose**

I woke up the next morning in my room. No, really, _my_ room; you know, the one I _left_. Purple/orange walls with the stars all over the place, my same bed, my mirror, my dresser...it was all the same! I didn't get it! _What am I doing here...I left...yesterday...right? Didn't I?..._ I was beginning to think I was a nut job. Did I...dream it all? What day was it? How long had I been dreaming it? Those were all fine questions, to be sure, but I didn't particularly _care_ about them; the only one I cared about was this:

Was I still with Beast Boy?

I had to figure it out. His room wasn't far from mine...I'd have to ask him!

So, I got out of bed, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, and began to run out my door. That is, until I realized that there were people talking outside of it.

Apparently, I'd fainted.

"Its _alive!_" the brunette girl I remembered from yesterday said, smiling. I noticed, now, that she also had two green streaks of hair in the front of her face.

"Umm...what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh no, did you get brain damage or something?" Bumble Bee, who had also been out there, asked.

"No...did I?" I asked, nervous.

"Okay...Do you remember what your name is?" asked the brunette.

"T-Terra, why?"

"Where were you going yesterday on a train?" Bee questioned.

"Steel City..."

"Oh, I see," said the brunette, "You don't remember. You fainted."

"Huh?"

"Exhaustion, I think. Did you sleep at all yesterday?"

"Well...I got up at five...And I had just been taking a nap."

"Aha, yeah, that explains it. You were way tired, _and_ extremely stressed, so who can blame you?" "How do you know I was stressed?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know things," she replied. Bee looked at her, raising her eyebrow. She raised a finger and said, "Right. My, power, see. One of them. Last night, somethin' weird happen with my eyes?"

"Glowed white."

"A-ha, power. I have this psychic thing going on. Sorta like reading your mind, but not. If I look into someones eyes at the same time that they look into mine, I can get their memories. Anything you've seen, I've seen."

"...Really?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Not all at once, of course. Nobody can take in that much information as a seventeen-year-old's life at once. I can sort of sift through all of it, like files or a book."

"I still think it's a little nosy..." Bee muttered.

"Um...yeah, who are you exactly?" I asked, finally. "Robin didn't tell me about you."

"Oh, sorry!" she said, laughing, "I'm so forgetful, god, I'm Surka, Honorary Titans East."

"There can...be Honorary Titans East...s?"

"Oh yeah!"

"The Titans East are just like the Titans! If they can have Honorary Titans, we can have Honorary Titans East!"

"Okay..." I said, scratching my head. "I think I'll go back into my room now...But wait a second!" I'd just come to a realization. "How did I get changed into my pajamas?" I asked, afraid of what the answer was.

"Well, after you passed out yesterday, Mr. Speedy carried you home, how cavalier was that of him? He, we believe, changed you."

"I feel so violated..."

"He claims he didn't look at anything," Bee suggested. "Look, I gotta go, the boys may have torn up the kitchen."

"Were they making breakfast again?" Surka asked sympathetically.

"Yeah..." she replied, looking worried. And with that, she jumped up and let her wings carry her off.

"Whatever, I just...I won't think about it...I'll be going...Oh, wait," I said, hopefully for the last time, as Surka started to leave, "You said it was one of your powers...What's the other? Or, others..."

"Just one," she smiled, then snapped her fingers. Or, tried to. What appeared to happen was that she tried to snap, but when she didn't, little bits of embers fizzled out from her fingertips. "Dammit..." she muttered. "I try to do something cool and it always messes up...Look, I'll just do this the simple un-brilliant way." She sighed and turned to the side, "Just as an extra precaution..." and then, a stream of green fire shot out of her hand.

"Coooool..." I said, mesmerized by the fire. She then retracted the fire into a little ball in her hand and proceeded to toss it between her two hands.

"I do that when I'm bored sometimes. When I'm Surka, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm one of them double-life superheroes. I lived most of my life not knowing about any of this, and I felt that springing it on others wouldn't work out well. By day, I am Sarah, a cute, yet unpopular parochial school girl who enjoys the arts and almost every genre of music in existence, but by night, I am Surka, the mighty fire bender slash kind-of psychic superhero out to save the world! Or, Hauganuck..."

"Hauganuck?"

"My hometown."

"You don't live here?"

"Nope, I just hang. I live in a smallish town in Connecticut, not so far from here."

"Cool. Listen, let me get changed...I think I need breakfast."

"Good plan. Just hope the kitchen's there when we reach it."

I nodded and went back into my room. Wait...It was still the exact same room...If I definitely wasn't still at Titans Tower...what was up with my room?

I still needed to talk a bit with the Titans East. And I needed to meet the others...So, I quickly dug into my suitcase and pulled out my old Titan uniform. Gosh, I'd become so accustom to wearing civ(ilian) clothes that I hadn't worn it in like...forever. Not once since...Since the day Beast Boy found out I was working for Slade...

Beast Boy...

Crap, am I gonna relive this all over again?! Don't make me!

I gave myself a smack on the head to keep myself focused a little more. Not like I'm trying to get rid of him completely...No. Definitely not. But...I couldn't survive another meltdown like I had on the train. I wouldn't let myself. Just...slightly smaller meltdowns...maybe...Anyway...I changed into my Titan uniform and hurried out the door to find that Surka was still there, still playing with her green fire ball thingy. Well, for a second, but once she missed and the fire landed just south of my right foot.

"Crap!" Surka gasped. She dove to the ground and landed right on top of the fire. "Can't believe I did this again..."

"Umm...Lemme guess, impervious to fire?"

"Duh...I've determined," she said, pushing herself up from the now slightly scorched ground, "after much trial and error that jumping on top of the fire is the most effective way to put it out. Now I'm starving and I want waffles...or...Frosted Flakes...or a bagel..." She looked thoughtful as we began our way to wherever the kitchen was...She was mostly leading the way.

What a peculiar sight we arrived to.

For there, as we opened the door, was an all-out war; seemingly between Bumble Bee and who I was pretty sure had to be Aqualad against Speedy and the Wonder twins, Mas y Menos. Bee was holding a frying pan above her head, looking like she was about to whack someone; Aqualad was apparently controlling the faucets to spray water at his opponents; Speedy was hanging from the ceiling (by God knows what) poised to shoot arrows at people (though he looked about to fall due to Aqualad's water-spraying-ness); and Mas y Menos...well, they were just running around the place, moving stuff around to their advantage. When we walked in, they all looked at us and assumed normal positions and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Hey there!" Aqualad said, as if trying to change a subject that hadn't even come up yet, "You must be our newbie. I'm Aqualad, by the way," he finished in a more normal tone, extending his hand. I shook it, though still unsure about my new team.

"¡Hola¡Somos Mas y Menos¡Agradable encontrarle, Señorita Terra! " The two (guess who!) said at the same time. Translation: "Hello! We are Mas and Menos! Nice to meet you, Miss Terra!"

"¡Hola, Mas y Menos¡Es gran unir su equipo!" I replied...(Translation: Hello, Mas y Menos! It is great to join your team!) Okay, so I'm kinda fluent in Spanish...Explanation:

"My mom always wanted us to be smart and bilingual...I've learned ever since I was little, and I took more classes in high school...yeah," I finished.

"...Cool. Wish you were here earlier, you could have helped me with my impossible Spanish homework...I'd have payed more attention, but I'm going to learn _French_ in high school."

"Wait...you're not in high school yet? How old are you?"

"Fourteen. Graduating soon. The stupid Arch Diocese has this weird way of working Catholic schools so I'm paying in extra days of waiting for graduation because of snow days..."

"You look much older...I mean you're taller than me." She looked at me with a sideways glance in a way that told me she'd heard that before, then looked away.

"I'm taller than a lot of people...Mr. Speedy for example." She smiled in a way that told me she'd said that before.

"Must you call me that?" Speedy exclaimed as he finally lowered himself from the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"So, anyway, what's there to eat?" Surka replied, not answering the question.

"Well, no _waffles!_" Bumble Bee said as she and Aqualad glared at Speedy.

"Okay, so that eliminates that...Then I want...Frosted Flakes. Yes." she smiled, satisfied with her choice.

"I don't like Frosted Flakes alone...in combination its good, but alone it gets all soggy. Hate it."

"Not the way she eats them," Bee corrected me, pointing a finger at Surka.

"It's totally weird, I don't get it," Speedy mentioned.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ weird, it's just a little different," Aqualad told them.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. I looked over to Surka to see what the big deal was.

"Aqualaddy is right, it's not that strange. I just don't pour the milk into the cereal...I have it on the side in a _glass_," she finished in a dignified way as she poured her milk.

"But it's so...Unnatural!" Speedy said. "Cereal is meant to be eaten with milk in the _bowl_. That's how God created it!"

"Whatever you say, Monsieur Speedy."

Steam came from his ears.

"I'll try it!" I said. I didn't think it sounded that weird. A few minutes later, Surka and I were sitting on (not at) the table enjoying the sugary goodness.

"Ya SEE?"

"I _do_! You don't lose all of the sugar-coating to the milk!"

"And it can get you _really_ hyper. Not me of course, I have complete control over my hyperactive self."

"Of course she does..." Speedy laughed.

"What?" I asked, feeling I was missing something.

"¡Eso no fue última Pascua tan verdadera!" Mas came, speeding next to her. (That was not so true last Easter!)

"¡Sí, usted se volvió loco!" Menos agreed, coming swiftly to the other side of her. (Yes, you went nuts!)

"Okay, _enough_ about Easter! Being the fricken' devoted Catholic that I am, I had to give up chocolate and sugar and junk food for Lent, _excuse_ me if having it for the first time in forty days doesn't allow you to go a _little_ nuts!"

"I thought you didn't know Spanish!" I said to her.

"Well we just learned the holidays, and everybody knows what 'loco' means!" she said, exasperated. I laughed. Maybe being here won't be so bad.

"Yeah, lay off her guys, how would you like it to go without anything that tastes good for forty days?" Aqualad chimed in at her defense.

"He's right, it's time to lay that one to rest," Bee agreed. "Besides, we should be focusing more attention on you, Terra. I bet you have loads of questions."

"Oh! Yeah. One: How is my room, like, exactly the same as it was in Titans Tower?"

"Oh, ah, we got a call from the Tower that you'd feel more comfortable with your room being the same."

"Cool. Whoever said it was right..." I smiled. Then I had a thought... "Who...was it, by the way?"

"Um...Beast Boy, I think. Yep, it was him." I stared into my cereal.

"When did you..." I cleared my throat. "Get the call?..."

"Got the call...What day was it, Speedy?"

"...Second."

"Yes. The second, I remember that, cause you were complaining that we had to get all the stuff so soon," Aqualad said to Speedy.

"Whatever..." he replied, looking away.

I smiled, just a little. "Some guy," Surka said quietly, looking at me. "Even after you break up, he does something that sweet for you."

"How far into my past have you gotten?" I asked lazily.

"Well I've been searching through the files in which you two were dating, and I've gotten as far as your break up, that was so sad, I felt like my favorite TV show couple just broke up."

"Um, thanks...?"

"It doesn't need a reply, don't worry..."

"Kay. So...Anyway," I said, adding the rest of my new team into the conversation once more, "what sorts of baddies do we have here?"

"Oh, all sorts..." Speedy began.

"Usually when we get finished with one, they never come back," Bee continued proudly.

"No idea why, really," Aqualad added.

"They must be much smarter than the ones from Jump City, they're always coming back for more..."

"Yeah, we had that for a while, but eventually we wore 'em down."

"Huh. So how did the Titans East get started?"

"Robbie organized the bunch of them during a demolishing of the HIVE," Surka told me.

"And how about you? Where'd you come into all of this?"

"'Bout six months ago."

"Yeah, she was like a lost little puppy," Speedy said.

"I was _not_ a lost little puppy, I just...kinda...got stuck in the rain on my way to New York, okay?" She turned to me. "It was another one of those days where I was fighting with myself over whether or not I should skip town for the day and have an awesome time in New York Citay, but I got kinda lost and ended up here in Steel City."

"That was where we came in," Aqualad continued, "We'd heard there was trouble in town, but when we got there, it turned out it had been taken care of by, ah, what did that guy say?"

"'Algún polluelo morena con el fuego raro.'" Mas y Menos replied. I helped everyone by translating.

"'Some brunette chick with the freaky fire.'"

"Right. We found her hiding under a nearby park bench. She said she wasn't sure yet how her powers were affected by the rain."

"Turns out that my green hair streaks go back to brown. That's how I normally look, you know, all brown, it's only with the green streaks when my powers are _activated!_" she finished standing up on the table doing a karate chop.

"Could you be any _weirder?_" Speedy asked.

"No. That's what's so lovable about me! Of course, there are _some_ people who don't appreciate weird people. Terra, I'm sure you're weird a lot, aren't you?"

"Much of the time, yes!" I grinned.

"We weird folk must stick together! Come, Terra, and I shall show you my evil lair in which I keep the heads of my victims!" I nodded.

"She's kidding..." Speedy stammered nervously. "She's totally kidding...Right?" Surka just gave him a disgusted 'freak' look and lead me out the door.

"Hey," I said when the door closed, "I thought you said you didn't live here."

"I don't, but I've got a room...Just in case."

"Huh."

"Our rooms are near each other's, I was on the way to breakfast with Bee when you came out of your room. It's just past yours..." she finished, absent-mindedly.

"You still looking in my memories?"

"Yep..."

"Okay..." A momentary pause. Then...

"Ew...EW!" Surka gasped. "Get away from me!" she added, not really to me, but I think to watch she _saw_.

"What-what are you seeing?"

She looked quite disgusted...with me. "There it is again!"

"What?"

"Oh my _god_..."

"Tell me!"

A pause. "_Four times?!_ I'm a fricken fourteen-year-old, what are you trying to do to me?"

"Uhh...I...don't...know?" I mumbled.

"The hell you don't...Come here..." she said, taking me into my room, which we were right outside of. "What _else_ have you done four times two days ago that would disgust someone who's never even _kissed_ anyone?!"

"You've never kissed anyone?"

"This isn't _about_ me, now is it?"

"Right...yes...okay, I admit it, I slept with Beast Boy. There. I said it."

"I thought you two broke up!"

"Yeah, we _did_..."

"Do you..._always_ sleep with the men you break up with?"

"No, of course not! He's different..." Surka closed her eyes. "You were in love with him. No, wait, step back...shocker, you're _still_ in love with him..."

"God your brain can do weird things."

"Comes with the territory. Look, I'll lighten up on that last thing...and I won't tell anyone, cause that's the last thing you need right now..." I let out a sigh of relief. "Just tell me more about this Slade character that made you leave."

I sighed. "Great...you know about that..."

"Of course I know about it. I know everything about you."

"...Okay, that sounded very creepy, are you spawn of Satan or Slade or something?"

"Did it? Did it really sound that creepy?" she smiled, like she got an extreme complement.

"_Awesome_...Uh, yeah, so, no, I don't know everything about you, I just know everything that's happened to you. It just...takes a while to figure it out..."

"I see. Did you skip over my whole Graduation Day?"

"Not all of it..." Surka shuddered.

"Yeah...so--"

"So why did you do it?" she asked curiously.

"Um...excuse me?"

"Why did you...ya know...sleep with him?"

"Don't you know?"

"_No_, that's one of the things I hate about my power...I know what happens...But not _why_ or what's going through a person's head. I'm always wondering, 'why did they do that?'. It drives me crazy. And it's not like I can ask all of the people I want. But you, you seem like you'd answer. So, why?"

I wasn't sure what to say. "Well..." I sat on my floor. "I guess...I wanted to know what would happen if we were together again for one more day...I missed him. Part of me actually believed I'd never leave..."

"It's like a fairy tale..."

"Without any happy endings."

"Oh now, that, my friend, is where you are wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know...If people are supposed to be together, they will be. One day...You and him are supposed to happen."

"I feel like I've heard this before...No doubt, Beast Boy's said this to me before...Maybe. I can't really remember."

"I'll tell ya..." she closed her eyes, searching for this memory.

"Well?"

"Here it is, he said, 'Well, my Terra, I believe that we are something that is supposed to happen,' and then you said 'We are?' and he replied with 'Yes. We are. I believe that if something is supposed to happen, it will. And we are supposed to happen.'"

"Oh, I was right..."

"Hold up...Let's step back a moment here, rewind a little...Oh...My...God! HE PROPOSED TO YOU!!" she gasped.

"You didn't know that?"

"No! I must have skipped over it somehow...Oh my god...that's so...you must feel even worse than I thought. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...I...I think so..."

"Listen, we can talk about...Slade another day...you may need some time...Just, call when you're feeling better."

"But I'm fi--"

"Bye!" Surka smiled and left, but first said, "I need to head home--I spent the night here and Kira might get worried. See ya!"

And she was gone.

Maybe she was right; perhaps I should have spent time, alone, with my thoughts...I unpacked after she left and I did think about him a little, especially when I got to the GRI's (Garfield Related Items), but I kept melting down to a minimum. After I was done I just lazed, trying to adjust to the new view (of course I focus on the one thing that's changed). Not very much later, though, I heard footsteps outside my door. Then, voices.

"Hey Surk, thought you were leaving," Speedy, I think, said.

"Oh, I am, I just forgot a few things."

"Okay, cool."

"So, where do you think you're going?"

"I was, uh...Gonna go talk to Terra."

"_NO!_" she said in a stern way.

"Huh?"

"I knew you'd do this. I saw you making eyes at her at breakfast."

"So? She's really cute."

"So are puppies. Look, she's been through a lot. So for her sake, please, I know it's difficult for you. But _please_, keep it in your pants for the first few months. You can chase her all you want then, but please, don't give her another complication so soon!"

"Fine. But one month--"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Fine."

"Two months, and then, I'm going after her."

"Okay...look, right now, what she really need from you is your friendship. Not a boyfriend. Let you two get to know each other first, maybe then you'll both want a relationship. A _real _relationship."

"Yes, my little therapist, it's amazing _you _don't have a boyfriend."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Aqualad will come around eventually."

"Shut up! I'm leaving," Surka said, then I heard her footsteps stomping away.

"Want me to talk to him for ya? I'll just have to learn how to speak fish!" I heard the sound of his footsteps chasing after her. Since I really didn't know what to think, I decided I might just take a nap.

Oh, and...The sun still rose, in case you're curious.

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

_(To Be Decided)-_Just like this chapter, but with Beast Boy. Oh, and it would probably be sadder, seeing as BB's been left. What'll he do? I always like to end it with a question, huh?

Sorry it took so long. but YOU GUYS haven't been reviewing. SHAME! (that's more toward the r/s shrine reviewers)

j/k i luv u all.


	30. We Deal, We Deal

So, what has LNW BEEN?

heh, spreading mischief and rumors, you know ;)

AND the next chapter! The THIRTIETH!!!! CELEBRATION!

**Chapter Thirty: We Deal, We Deal.**

Day 1: I want to die.

I don't want to go anywhere.

I don't want to talk to anyone.

I don't want to do anything.

I don't want to eat anything.

Death would be _so_ much easier.

I woke up knowing exactly where I was, who I was, and what the previous few days had been like. It was SO unfair. I mean, dude, at least have the decency to forget for at least a second how effing sucky my life was. I mean really! What did I have to live for now? Let's be honest here. I'm _not_ a star player on the team; I'm not even that strong. I don't have a girlfriend anymore, and frankly, I only want that one that I lost, so that was out of the picture. Yeah, I had friends. What, like, four? None of them actually ever liked me in the first place. I was only there because I refused to leave them alone.

The first day, I didn't notice whether the sun was up or not, you know, cause of that whole devil day thing. I figured it would be best if I didn't leave my room...just in case. To me, all of the suspicions were true: for me, the world really had ended. I was all alone. I didn't say a word the whole day. I didn't hear a word either, cause no one was brave enough to come see how I was doing. But the fact that no one brought me food is a little bit unfair! I mean, sure, I wanted to die and starve and everything, but they shouldn't have known that! They should have brought me food and let me deny it!

The first day, not much happened. Oh, yeah, so Terra has a big fancy first day but mine is just, like, two paragraphs. So? She has way more going for her! She dumped me, she left me, she went to a whole new place! Whole new people! New friends, new boyfriends, new room...or...old room. I had to do that for her, she needed something to be the same. I think...maybe she'll just paint over it. Maybe she just wants to get rid of everything old.

The first day, I almost jumped out my window. No idea why. I wanted...the world to end?

Though...I woke up the next day, alive. So the world didn't _physically_ end. But in every other way, it was over. Really. I swear. It was over.

So what was I supposed to do now?!

I, naturally, thought of everything I could do:

1. Kill myself by way of starving.

2. Kill myself by way of poison.

3. Kill myself by way of stabbing.

4. Kill myself by way of falling.

5. Kill myself by way of suffocation.

6. Kill myself by way of drowning.

7. Or...Isolate myself in my room and have people bring me food.

Since I was still kind of sane, I knew I could _not_ kill myself. So I decided I'd just drown in my self-pity and WISH I had the guts to kill myself but really, I'd never do something so incredibly...stupid. I knew that what I chose would be a viscous cycle, and I was right:

I'd first pace around my room, not sure what to do. Then, I'd lie on my bed and picture the night when Terra was there next to me. Then I'd list every detail about her that I love. Then I'd be thinking there were too many things to list, so I'd list the things about her that I hated. I'd have one or two things on my list, then I'd blow them way out of proportion as to justify that I was better off without her. Then I'd hate myself for ever thinking that I hated something about her in the first place. I'd then list the only real reason I hated this: because she wasn't with me. I'd say how screwed up my life was and how I'd wish I could just die.

But then...I'd remember that that wouldn't be what Terra wanted. And I'd start pacing, trying to collect myself.

Viscous. Cycle.

I requested nothing but various flavors of Ben & Jerry's ice cream for my food. I'm a girl, I don't care. I just lost the one I love and I'm _emotional_ about it! Let me eat tubs over tubs of ice cream and watch sappy romantic movies like The Notebook and Love Story and Moulin Rouge!...Okay, Moulin Rouge is kinda cool...kinda awesome...but my point is...why are girls allowed to do this sort of thing, but for guys it makes them a sissy? I didn't care if others saw me as a sissy because it was a very good alternative to killing myself.

I, by the way, allowed myself the complete _lie_ that if I was just brilliant enough, I could find a way to get her back. And I spent a _lot_ of that first week trying to think of a way to be so brilliant. All kinds of crazy, wonderful ideas came into mind, everything from serenading her with a _beautifully_ written song, whether it be one of her favorites or one of my own creation, to writing our names in the sky with an airplane, to _anything_ I believed would get her back. How blissfully unaware I was.

Because in reality, I know, Terra wasn't gonna change her mind anytime soon. She made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with me, so why didn't I just accept it? Because I'm stupid! Duh! Did you never notice this? If that is so, then _you_, my friend, are stupid. I never know when to quit, I never know when I'm not needed, and I definitely never know when to shut up. I can't help it, it's who I am...you know. It's a very pitiful existence.

I started thinking about the future at one point if I am remembering correctly. I wondered what I would do now without Terra. I'd known, before, what I wanted the future to be like when she was still in the picture. I had, you know, ever since prom. When I let the whole 'I want to marry her' thing slip when even I didn't know about it. That's when I'd started thinking about it. I'd lie awake at nights and think about it. I had all sorts of ways I'd propose to her. There was one that I was pretty sure I had finally decided on:

I thought that I didn't want it to be big and extravagant, just a simple little thing, because then, she wouldn't expect it, you know? She'd just think it was another cute little date I took her on. This one I think would be on top of the Tower, just lying on a blanket, watching the sky go from clouds to sunset to night, and just tell her how much I loved her. Then, just...pop the question. In each one of my scenarios, she said yes, so I would go from there.

Everybody would be waiting outside the door, because clearly, I would tell one of the girls that I was proposing, but somehow, as no one can keep a secret in this Tower, everyone would know. But after she said yes, we'd be making out for the longest time until the team made any sound like "CAN WE COME IN YET?!" and we'd adjust our positions so that no one would suspect anything, but they'd know anyway. We'd all be so excited and party like there's no tomorrow. Later that night, me and T would be lying in bed not saying anything, just lying there.

After a while, we might talk quietly about our thoughts on what it might be like when we're married. We might be a little nervous, depending how old we ended up being when I proposed. But then again, we'd probably be nervous at any age...I think we'll alway be sixteen. The way we were when we first met, you know? It was a good time...For a while. It always was just a good time for a while...but not when we got married. It'd be great all the time...I know it.

The next day I'd wake up alone, finding Terra pacing around, freaking out about all the things that go with planning a wedding, because I know, she'd want to do it. Then I'd come over to her and hug her, kiss her hand that had her ring on it, and I'd tell her that whatever she planned would be the perfect day because I'd be marrying the girl I had always loved. She'd admit that it made her feel better to hear that, but she'd say that there was _still_ too much to do.

She'd be torn between her two friends as to who would be her maid of honor. I'd be uncertain about my best man, but I feel it would be much more understated than Terra's problem. The girls would tell her they understood if she picked the other, and that they'd be happy just to be in the wedding and that she and I were finally getting married, because everyone knew it was going to happen, and that it had to happen. She'd, again, be comforted about it, but still would have trouble. I don't know who she'd pick, but she would eventually.

As for our actual wedding, Terra and I would choose together where it would be. Now that I have the info that she's Catholic, who knows, she might want it to be in a church. I don't know if she keeps up with it or anything...but I sort of see us getting married outside. Not sure. We'll decide together, I know that. Something else I know, I won't see her dress until she walks down the aisle. And the day of, we won't see each other once. A bunch of those stupid little superstitions I always sort of wanted to go by...I'm not a girl I swear! What's wrong with thinking about our wedding? Nothing!...Right?

Our wedding would be wonderful...I'd cry. I know it. I'm a baby, I'll cry my eyes out. Terra and me'd be crying the same amount, I think, we'd both be like, no! Can't...fricken...cry! But we'd be so happy, we wouldn't be able to handle it, you know? The ceremony afterwards would be so loud everybody'd wake up deaf the next day. It'd go on all night with activities such as cake-eating contests, Terra owning the kereoke machine, and poking Robin asking if he's going to propose to Starfire yet (if he hasn't already), and if he hasn't, we'll come up with a plan for him to propose to her at the ceremony. We'd make sure T was okay with it so she didn't freak about stealing her thunder or anything. But you know, she's the coolest chick alive, I think she'd be okay.

The honeymoon was something I could never decide on, though...Maybe I'd just let _her_ decide where she wants to go. As she is a girl, she probably has her own plans on what her wedding/honeymoon would be like. I'll just add my input, you know? I'm sure she wouldn't be one of those crazy bridezillas. Maybe at one point, she might accidentally tip over into bridezilla mode, but she'd catch herself and apologize to everybody like crazy...I've thought this _very_ through...I had way too much time lying awake at night. But wouldn't it be so fricken wonderful? Of course it would be. But unfortunately for my stupidity, that's not going to happen. Because she hates my guts.

Wait...no, she doesn't hate my guts. No. I'm just trying to find a real reason why she left, and her hating my guts would work, wouldn't it? No. I had to think of another excuse. She was...a lesbian! No, that was _definitely_ wrong...Hey, I'm a desperate man, I need a reason...But still, I slapped myself for even considering it for a moment. There was something else...And keep in mind, here, that I hadn't bought for a second (at the time) that there was a big thing that would happen if she stayed, I just pretty much figured that was an excuse to deter me from finding out what it really was. Stupid, huh?

No, the reason it wasn't going to happen was more logically (most likely) things were going to fast...maybe she had a change of heart?...Perhaps I wasn't meant to know. Perhaps, I'm never going to know! _Perhaps,_ SHE doesn't even know. It's entirely possible. I'm sure it's happened before. And maybe that's the case here. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Either way, I'd eventually make up my mind that I wasn't supposed to know and that I wouldn't find out. I'd figure this all out eventually and decide to get on with my life.

Today...was not that day.

Nor was the rest of that week.

Or the week after that.

Or after that...

Maybe it was the week after that? I forget, you'll find out in the next chapters...

I'm sorry, am I ranting annoyingly again? I rant annoyingly when I'm upset...you know, it's kinda like my thing. I ramble when I'm nervous, too, but that's a little different.

So, anyway, like I was saying before. The future _without_ Terra. I had to think about that now. I couldn't bear being without her. So...I'd swallow pride and emotions and all that other crap that would keep me back, and e-mail her. Not the one I'd written, begging her to come back, but a more sensible one. One that tells her that I...that I missed her. That I wanted to keep talking to her. But seeing her...would be too much...so, just writing to each other. Pen pals of a sort. I'd ask what she'd asked, and what I'd asked in the beginning at her graduation:

If we could be..._friends_...

And we would be, because we both wanted it, even if I wished we could be together again and she probably didn't. We'd talk over the internet and write sometimes. She'd fall for someone else and I'd be happy for her if she was happy. I might find someone else...I don't know _who_ else there is that I could find, but I suppose there must be _someone_...somewhere...I guess...

So...we'd move on. We'd be happy...not as happy as we could have been, but happy all the same. We'd have each other as friends, others in place of the what the other used to mean to to us...And we'd deal. I wouldn't like it. But I'd deal. I'd pretend I liked it. I'd pretend I was happy. I'd pretend I'm perfectly fine, ya know? And even though I wasn't...I'd deal. I'm saying the same thing over and over!...I might as well just end the chapter now, so I don't waste your time!

Eh, maybe I should have just left my room.

I really did, once.

_Just_ once that first week.

I needed to use the bathroom, and I figured if I was really careful, I could sneak around without anyone seeing me. Naturally, I being a master of disguise and all, I made it to the bathroom with ease. But, I was...kinda hungry. I wanted some pizza. Don't ask me why I thought I would find pizza in the kitchen, I just, wasn't thinking at the time. That is why I was able to hear a certain conversation between a certain four friends of mine as I was _just_ about to enter the kitchen.

"I am very worried about him..." I faintly heard Starfire say.

"Me too. He isn't taking this well at all..." Robin replied.

"I've never seen the guy so depressed," Cyborg began; I was having trouble hearing so I morphed into a fly and flew under the door into the kitchen as he continued, "Even when they originally broke up, he'd still talk to me or at least _acknowledge_ that I was there, but now he just takes the food and picks at it and all I can do is go."

Until this moment, Raven had been sitting, arms folded, legs crossed, with a scowl on her face. But it seemed she had enough of what everybody else was saying.

"Well what do you _expect?_" she cried. "Before, all he was faced with was that she left him and he didn't know why. Now, he has to face that she left him, he didn't know why, even though he knows she still loves him, the fact that they slept together four thousand times, he _proposed_ to her, and she still left him! He wanted to _marry_ her, guys. Imagine that. I know, a hard concept to grasp, Beast Boy of all people--" _hey!_ "--being so sure about something that he wanted to marry her. He's not going to get over her the first week."

"We know Raven," Robin said.

"We're just concerned that he's gonna kill himself or somethin'," Cyborg added.

"I know he wouldn't do that," she said as if that closed the subject.

"But aren't you a tiny bit worried for our friend?" Starfire asked.

"Of course I am Starfire. But I believe...he'll get better. Just not yet. He's not gonna kill himself, he's not gonna be a hermit...forever...He just needs his time."

"But what do we do?"

"We...be here. We don't push him into anything...yet. We just be his friends. That's what we're supposed to do."

"Okay."

"Perhaps you are right, Raven."

"I am. Now let's watch a movie like we _meant_ too, and don't worry. In time...Beast Boy will get better."

I flew out of the room and morphed in the hallway. I leaned against the wall as I thought, _Woah...Was she, like...defending me?_ I wasn't sure what she was doing. But it _sounded_ like it was in my favor. That's...good...right? I think so. I remembered, with a grumble of my stomach, that I was hungry. So I waltzed right in there and took a look in the fridge. I wouldn't let myself look at them, no matter what the state of their faces were. I just searched.

"Do we _never_ have any fricken pizza?" I grumbled loudly. "Oh...here we go..." I saw a piece of (fortunately) vegetarian pizza and grabbed at it. I left the room.

"What was _that_?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He's...hungry?" Robin tried.

"Did no one feed him today?!" Raven asked. That was the last I heard.

_Huh..._ I thought as I chomped on my cold, but still good, pizza. _They were worried about me...They...CARE...about me. One more reason NOT to kill myself!_

I smiled. "Yessss..."

Like I said, don't. wanna. kill myself. But see, if I had a logical reason, I just might.

But let's look at the facts, shall we?:

Terra _wants_ to be in contact with me, still. That means I'd have a whole five friends who _care_ about me. That's like, a whole hand! And let's be honest, even _I_ don't believe it for a second that happy-go-lucky Beast Boy would ever actually kill himself. Not gonna happen.

_Wait a second...I'm looking on the bright side...I'm being POSITIVE!_

That got me down. I wasn't supposed to look on the bright side yet. That was for week...four, maybe five. But week one I drown in my sorrows.

But I was sort of...Not in my sorrows anymore. I realized this at the end of the week. I knew week two was starting...That meant phase two was starting...I think...yes. By the end of the week, I was done with thinking about her 24/7. Everything was changed with week 2.

Before, I was going to do anything within my power to get Terra back.

Now, I was going to do everything within my power to pretend she didn't exist.

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

In truth, I'm not sure yet. It's either Beast Boy's next three weeks or Terra getting to know her new team. You'll see. I'm working on both.

So that sucked! enjoy!


	31. Let's Go To The Mall!

Guess what? Found out Surka is spelled Sirka! It looks cooler anyway. ****

**Chapter Thirty-One: Let's Go To The Mall!**

"I want to go shopping."

_Shopping_. You heard me right. Shopping.

I was in Sirka's room (which was kinda cool, by the way; just a mix of everything) and I told her my plan about a week after I arrived.

After being launched into the summer of her discontent, Tara Markov goes shopping.

But see, I couldn't mope. I wasn't gonna allow myself to mope.

_Besides_, I sure cried a lot on the train! Shouldn't that be enough? Right? That was a looong fricken train ride you know, and for all the crying I did, I'm surprised that I didn't drown myself and the others on the train. So why should I be sad?

Yeah, yeah, I lost the love of my life, I'll probably never come into contact with him ever again, whatever. I'll be _fine_. We move on...Just some quicker than others.

So why should I laze around, begging to let myself run back into his somewhat muscular green arms again? I'd only be hurting myself, right?...Right. So, I'm sorry Ben & Jerry's, but I'm gonna have to skip your delicious Phish Food, Cherry Garcia, and the ever-popular Neapolitan Dynamite, because _I_ will not mope!

So I decided to shop.

However...I didn't know where to go. There had to be plenty of places, right?

"Shopping? Are you sure?" Sirka asked me.

"Of course I'm sure! I will not just be sad! I've got so many opportunities now, and I should start it all by shopping."

"All right, if you're sure..."

"I told you I am! Now, where is a mall?..."

"Oh yeah, I know a place..." Sirka said. "Know what? Why don't you come to my mall in CT. And I know you're thinking. Connecticut? When we're right near NYC? Well I know this place and it's got everything."

"Cool...Wait. Wait a second. There's something I've _always_ wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"Do _everything_ you can do at the mall in one day!"

"OMG I've wanted to do that too! We have to make a list, I, uh, make lists, sorry..." She picked up a mini-notebook off of her desk and began her list.

"Okay. Is there a movie theater at your mall?"

"Yep."

"We can see the Omen!"

"NO," she said almost immediately.

"Why?"

"It's scary! I thought you told BB you didn't like scary movies!"

"Huh?..." I thought. "Oh...That was when I was pretending to be Cindy. Remember? I said the opposite of everything. I do like comedies though."

"Fine! Then lets see a comedy!" I sighed.

"_All right._"

"Oh! There's this bouncy thing there!"

"Bouncy thing?"

"Okay. There's this bouncy thing. They have these blown-up cushions that you stand on. They put you in a harness connected to these stretchy things and you can bounce for a certain amount of time. I've only done it once but it was awesome! And I know for a fact that if you can do flips and stuff, then you can stay on longer, I think as like, advertisement for its awesomeness. And there's a rock wall!" she finished, putting both the bouncy thing and the rock wall down with the movie.

"Then there's shopping of course."

"Hot Topic is a must!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That place just kinda...freaks me out a little."

"Oh, no! Why?"

"The people in there have all the piercings and..."

"Oh, but they're so nice, and friendly!"

"Well..."

"Trust me, its all great stuff in there, just wearing all of it together kinda makes you look like the punk side of emo."

"All right. Claire's too?"

"Definitely!"

"So when do we go?"

"...Tomorrow. We have to start right away. But going from here to CT would take too long...I know! You can sleep over my house! Going from Hauganuck to Waterbury would take much less time than going from Steel City to Waterbury!"

"Oh yeah? Cool! OH! We also need to get manicures and pedicures!"

"While we eat Blizzards from Dairy Queen! I also need to get my eyebrows waxed. You can't see it under the mask, but my eyebrows are fricken crazy..."

"I'm sure they're not. So when do we leave? Now?"

"Sure, just pack up shopping clothes and meet me back here in like, ten minutes."

"Cool! Yes! Perfect!" I said, running into my room. Sirka also told me that, at the mall, I couldn't be Terra of the Titans East. Her friends might be at the mall, so she had to be Sarah. So why would Sarah be hanging with a TE? So, I was to be Tara Markov, Sarah's cousin from California. The reason they'd never heard of me was because our two families had always been feuding, but now I got out because high school was over. Brilliant, huh? I picked a few cute things and put them in a small bag. I kinda want a new one...Maybe I'll get one at the mall! Ten minutes later, I met her outside her door.

"So, how are we gonna get there?"

"Oh, I figured you could ride a rock, I'd ride a tongue of fire."

"How biblical for you."

"Yeah, I just thought I'd throw that out there."

The trip didn't take as long as I thought it would; maybe an hour. We may have been able to get there faster, but we went at a moderate pace, you know. We talked a bit, we learned a little about each other. Yay! New friend!

"I need to see POTC2."

"...There's gonna be a second Passion of the Christ?"

"...Nooo...Pirates of the Caribbean..."

"Ugh! I bet you like Johnny Depp too!"

"Well...yeah."

"It's just because he's quote unquote, _'good-looking'_," she said with air quotes.

"But he's a great actor! He's just, he's _wonderful!_ So versatile, and sexy with whatever he does!"

"Right..."

I started to say something, then stopped. "You've never seen a Johnny Depp movie, have you?"

"Well, no."

"Uh! If you've never seen one, you can't judge. WE are going to Blockbuster."

"Do we _have_ to?"

"Yes. We need to get POTC1, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Sleepy Hollow! You'd like him in Sleepy Hollow! And Edward Scissorhands, haven't seen it, but I hear it's deep and full of metaphors!"

"...Fine..." Sirka muttered, defeated.

"You'll like it, I swear."

"Maybe. But soon, you have to see one of my most favorite movies of all time."

"What's that?"

"Elizabethtown."

"Hmmm. I think I've heard of it, but I'm pretty sure I was kind of encased in stone while it was out..."

"Right, right. But this is amazing, and wonderful, and, touched with traces of sadness in the beginning, some say it copied Garden State, but I didn't see it, so I don't care. And Kirsten Dunst's clothes in it are awesome! I want her red hat and her orange messenger bag and her black dress..."

"Really? Isn't Orly B. in that?"

"...Yes."

"Know what else he's in?"

"What," she asked so dryly it sounded like a statement.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Uhh..." Sirka groaned. I laughed.

(LATER)

"So Kira is your...?"

"Step-mom. The step-dad is Jim," she said, and noticing that I was confused as to how you could have two, continued, "It's a complex situation. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"All right."

She paused. "I grew up with Jim. I actually thought he was my father for most of the time. Then when I was five he met Kira and they got married. Kira's awesome. She isn't strict, but not loose either, just in the middle. She doesn't freak when I'm home late, which happens a lot. But I _try_ not to be late, really."

"Oh. So how far are we?"

"Actually..." she said, looking around, "We're here. We have to sneak in the back, though, so no one notices us in our SH attire..."

"SH?"

"Super Hero."

"Right."

We landed carefully in some woods, not far from a few houses and a cul-de-sac. Sarah took off her mask, trying to take away from her 'SH' attire and stuffed it in her pocket. She messed up her hair a little bit and led me out of the woods. There, we came to a house with a small backyard. It had a deck on the left and a stairway in the middle. She walked up the stairway--I followed--and took out a key. Opening the door easily, we entered her kitchen. It was painted dark blue and had an...not an island in the middle, it was connected to the wall...a peninsula! Yes. That's what it was. She hopped onto it and opened a white cabinet.

"Want a chocolate bar?" she asked.

"Sure." She took out two and tossed one to me.

She also poured two glasses of milk saying, "You have to have em with milk." She left the room, going through a doorway into a hall leading to stairs.

"Kira?" Sirka--I mean, _Sarah_, called up the stairs.

"Sarah? You're home already!" we heard a woman's voice come traveling downstairs. With it came a young--mid to late thirties at least--woman with short, black hair and green eyes.

"Kira, I'd like you to meet Tara, our new recruit from across the country!" she said.

"Nice to meet you, Tara. Sarah told me about you," Kira said with a warm, kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied.

"She tells me she's going to show you around at the Brass Mill Mall?"

"Oh, is that what it's called? I guess."

"Yeah, I just call it the Waterbury mall. We're going to start right away tomorrow, but tonight she's making me see Johnny Depp movies..."

"Finally! Tara, I've been trying to get her to watch those movies for the longest time, they're great movies. There's a Blockbuster right next to KFC, I was going to get that for dinner. Make a list of the ones you want, and I'll pick them up. Oh, don't forget Edward Scissorhands," she added quickly.

I turned to Sarah and said, "Tolja!" She just glared and handed me a piece of paper where I wrote: 1. Pirates of the Caribbean, 2. Edward Scissorhands, 3. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, 4. Sleepy Hollow. I gave it to Kira and she left.

"So, what do you think of the neighborhood?" Sarah asked as she waved to her step-mom, pulling out of their abnormally long driveway.

"Looks like a neighborhood. I remember living in one of those."

"Well you've lived everywhere, you've had to have lived in one at one point. New York must not have been fun though," she added darkly.

"...Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you know. It's a scary place."

"I thought you liked it."

"I do."

I still wasn't sure what she was getting at, but I decided to let it go. Sarah was a great friend, but she could--at times--be a bit strange. Maybe she just knows too much. Maybe she knows something I don't? But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to shop and to show her the wonders of Johnny.

And his sexiness.

About an hour later we were eating popcorn chicken and watching POTC. I love being right.

"Oh my god. OH. MY. GAWD. I just love doing that but GOD! He...he's wonderful! He's amazing, just...so sexy!" she finished in a whisper. "AND you promised you wouldn't say 'I told you so'!"

"It's cool. I'm just glad you have seen the light." We were almost done with the movie when someone came through the door in Sarah's living room that lead to the garage.

"Jim!" Sarah smiled and ran to hug her red-haired step-father.

"Hey there, Sarbear. Oh, and is this Tara?" he said as I paused the movie. More greetings, more new people, all kinds of crazy new-ness going on.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mr...?" I'd just realized that while Sarah's last name was O'Neil, it might not be Jim's last name.

"Oh, no, just Jim. Start calling me Mr. anything I'll feel like I never left work. NO! Did I miss the Pirates?"

"Most of it, I'm afraid," Sarah said.

"Get ready to jump for joy, Sarah likes it now!"

"Finally...But I'm sure I didn't miss the KFC..."

"Absolutely not," Kira said, walking into the room. She gave Jim a kiss and continued, "We left some especially for you. I don't know if you want to heat it up or not..."

"No way, real men eat their chicken cold."

Sarah laughed. We spent the rest of the night talking with her step P-units and watching Johnny Depp movies. Sarah is like, in love, extreeeeeme love with Ichabod Crane now. Hey, he's Johnny. It was kind of late when we finished Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, so we went to bed right away. We needed to get plenty of beauty sleep to be ready for the mall tomorrow, see? I slept on the trundle bed in Sarah's room.

"I've completely let it go, it's still pale pink. I've never painted it...Maybe I should. I don't like the purple-ness of everywhere else. Oh well though, right?"

"It's not bad."

"Oh, how polite you are," she said. I wore my green monkey pajamas. She was wearing these green/yellow/pink striped shorts with a green tank top. She also had these awesome blue slippers that were like boots, and really fuzzy.

"Good night!" Kira and Jim called from the next room.

"They're nice," I said.

"Ah, yes, good 'ole steppies. Quite charming, are they not?"

"Very."

"So," she started as she turned off her light, "Still certain you don't want to mope?"

"Absolutely."

"Not for long..."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll come to your senses eventually. To really, truly get over this, you need at least a week of melancholy."

"No way"

"Yes way."

"...A day."

"Five."

"Three!"

"...Deal. Three days soon, I will get you ice cream and terrible awesome movies and we will stare at Johnny so much he'll be a permanent fixture in our vision. It will be delicious. Good night!"

I still didn't believe it would happen. But Sarah could be stubborn, as she had told me before; I would partake in this delicious melancholy one day (oh, right, three) in the next few weeks, whether I wanted to or not.

The next morning we were up at eight, and Kira was ready to take us to the mall. Flying would be too risky, after all, so we had to go the 'normal' way. I wore a red peasant skirt, a black tank top, black flip-flops and a white half-jacket thing, you know, the ones that don't hit your waist, just like mid-stomach?...Yeah, and Sarah wore Capri jeans, a green and brown striped Cami, and brown sandals. God we were so fricken stylin'.

Our first step was to go to Hot Topic. I just wanted to get it over with.

"Come on, take a look around. They've got good jewelery, cool band T-shirts--" she gasped. "FOB!" she jumped up for joy, noticing a Fall Out Boy T-shirt. "Sorry! I just love Fall Out Boy..."

"Understandable, I mean, Pete's so hot."

"Yeah...sure..."

"Hmm? You like someone in FOB _other_ than Petey?"

"Well...Kinda..."

"Who?"

"...Patrick..."

"You like Pat?"

"No! You can't call him _Pat_, that's his mom's name." I stared at her for a second.

"How do you _know_ that?"

"I...I'm a super-fan, sorry. I know, I can be very strange at times, but I'm really not the weirdest person you could meet!"

I laughed and started looking around the store. I mean, yeah, there was a lot I wouldn't wear in there, but the jewelery was cool and there were hats and bags and soon I had a large bagful.

"Lead the way to Claire's!" I laughed as I skipped merrily out of the store.

And on to American Eagle and then Hollister and Forever 21...The list never ended...Neither did the bags. Fortunately, they could be watched while we went on the rock wall.

"I am _so_ going to beat you," Sar challenged.

"No way, you may remember I am a master of all things rock," I said, accepting the challenge.

"So after this," she said, beginning her climb, "Say we go to the food court?"

"Sure," I said, pulling ahead of her. "You're not going to win that easily, you know."

"Oh yes I am!"

Dammit, she did.

"No fair," I said once I got to the top. She had begun her descent already, so I continued, "I am so going to jump higher than you once we go on the bouncy thing!"

Thank God I did. She may have gotten a head start, but who cares?

"I hate how I can't flip!" she complained, watching me do three in one bounce. "No fair!"

"Life isn't fair, but flying is fun!" It _is_, I mean I hardly get to do real flying, I mean, my flying on rocks isn't half as awesome as what some of the others get to do, like Star and Rae and...BB...Ahem, nope, I'm cool. I'm shopping.

"Oh my god, that beach thing was so romantic! I wish I could have that with a guy!" she said later as we walked to the food court. She was going through my memories again and discovered the end of me and BB's first date.

"You will. You just have to _find_ one."

"So what's love like? Is it really as wonderful and happy as it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah...Just as long there's no Slade in the picture...But I'm fine, really."

"Really..."

"So you've never been in love? Of course not, you're fourteen."

"Right...kinda..."

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?"

"Well...You know how I said I didn't tell anyone about my powers?"

"...Yeah," I said slowly, not sure of what this had to do with anything.

"Well I did tell one person outside of Jim and Kira..."

"Who?"

"A...friend...named Leopold. He was two years older than me, and I always had a little crush on him. He was...kind of...The first boy I kissed..."

"You said you've never kissed anyone!"

"Well...It hardly counts at all!"

"How did it happen?"

"Well...Okay...Here it is. Its kind of a long story, we should order our food first...I'll be at Burger King."

"I'll get pizza." I ordered the usual anchovies. When she came back (with chicken tenders) we sat down at a table and she told her story.

"Okay. I was eleven. He was thirteen. I had just found out about my powers exactly three days before. I told him. He wasn't freaked out or anything. It was almost as if he'd known. Well, maybe not he knew, just he kind of expected it somehow. I think I know why, now, but that's a story for another day. I also told him that I'd found out that Jim wasn't my real father--I always knew Kira wasn't my real mother, I mean, I was _at_ their wedding, I was their flower girl! But he seemed to have known that too."

"Wow."

"I know. Things always seemed to have been kept from me, because I was the youngest. But slowly things were being revealed to me. He told me that their were a few things he still wasn't sure of, but he knew that he could figure them out if he just went to find someone..."

"Who?"

Sarah paused for a second. Maybe she was debating over whether or not to tell me. But she cleared her throat and said, "My father."

"He's...alive?"

"Yes...I have a whole complex family thing that I'd really rather not get into tonight. But another day."

"All right. So the kiss! How'd that happen?"

"Well, he said he had to go, but before he left--out my window no less--he gave me a kiss and said, 'Good-bye, Sarah Avery O'Neil.' I never saw him again. It was just so knight in shining armor..." she finished dreamily.

"And you don't consider that a first kiss?!"

"Well, no, I mean, he only ever really saw me as a little kid who was his friend that he brought places just so she wouldn't feel like a total dork..."

"Ah-ah. No way. He _so_ meant it!"

"You don't know that!" she argued. She was still blushing.

"Whatever you say!"

"Yes! Whatever _I_ say!"

"I like shopping. But know what it's time for?" I asked, excited.

"Pamper-ment?" she asked.

"And DAIRY QUEEN!" I added. We ran down the escalator as fast as our bags and the other people would let us. Sarah ordered a chocolate M&M Blizzard, and I ordered a vanilla Oreo Blizzard. Then, we went to the nearby 90's Nails place and started our pedicures. The chairs were massage-y, there were TV's playing a movie--you couldn't hear it, but they put on subtitles.

"What's playing?" I asked, taking a bite of my ice cream. She looked.

"Oh! It's Elizabethtown, you can't watch it! Especially because it's the end, you don't want to see just the end, it'll ruin _everything_," she finished, jokingly wide-eyed.

"All right...guess I'll have to talk to _you_ then..."

She got her toes red, and I got mine pink. You know, they say that the whole pumice stone thing where they rub it on your feet tickles.

Turns out, it does!

I couldn't stop giggling when the lady was doing it; neither could Sarah, though, so I didn't feel alone.

We both got French manicures, no tips. I didn't feel like getting tips. I've never had them, so I didn't feel like trying them. We had done just about everything, except for see a movie.

"So, what's playing?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know...huh..."

"Ooh! I wanted to see Benchwarmers!...Oh yeah, it's still playing!"

_Benchwarmers..._I thought. We saw that on our first date...I couldn't possibly...Wait. I could possibly! I mean, I wasn't going to mope because I wasn't with him, and I wasn't going to not see a hilarious movie just because he saw it with me.

"Let's go," I said, ignoring any inner protests, and went to buy tickets.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Three Weeks Of Hellish Girly Moodswings-_So we're done with Week one: shock. So now what? I'll tell ya: Week two? He's in denial. Week three? He's angry. Week four? He's sad as hell. What's going oooon?!

I did this in like two days. Woah.


	32. 3 Weeks Of Hellish Girly Moodswings

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Three Weeks Of Hellish Girly Moodswings**

Week 2: I'm fine.

Why shouldn't I be? I'm single, I'm good lookin, and I'm _fine_.

I'm interacting with others too. Playing on the Gamestation with Cy, though I think he's going easy on me.

Not just because I keep winning!

No way is that weird!

I just don't think he's playing his proper game, that's all...

Robin's been, like, avoiding me or something, like I'm going to explode. Star has been normal, though. I'm actually learning Tameranean! Raven is kind of freaking out, yeah, whatever. She thinks I'm just learning Tameranean as a distraction, and that I'm making light of the situation. What situation? People break...up...all the...time...But whatever, you know? I'm cool. Solid. Not having a nervous breakdown at all, ah-ah. Nope. That's for week four...I think...

She's just Raven.

So she has a _tendency_ of being right sometimes.

Who cares?

She wasn't right about that Malchior jerk.

_I_ was. I'd always known we couldn't trust him.

...Anyway. I'm fine. Really, I am. _She_ wanted to break up, then okay! We've broken up! Not that big of a deal.

Like I said, happens all the time.

_You called to say you wanted out.  
Well, I can't say I blame you now.  
Sometimes you've got to fold before you're found out.  
Well thanks for waiting this long to show yourself. _

_Cause now that I can see you,  
I don't think you're worth a second glance. _

_So much for all the promises you made, they served you well  
and now you're gone and they're wasted on me.  
So much for your endearing sense of charm, it served you well  
and now it's gone and you're wasted on me. _

_You called to say you wanted out.  
Well, I can't say I blame you now.  
Sometimes you've got to fold before you're found out.  
Well thanks, thanks for waiting this long to show yourself, show yourself. _

_Cause now that I can see you,  
I don't think you're worth a second glance. _

_So much for all the promises you made, they served you well  
and now you're gone and they're wasted on me.  
So much for your endearing sense of charm, it served you well  
and now it's gone and you're wasted on me. _

_I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get,  
so much for, so much more  
I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get,  
so much for, so much more _

_Do what you must if that's what you wish,  
I can't be a party to this  
you have a sense that you were born with  
You'll find a way to make things right. _

_I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get.  
so much for, so much more  
I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get.  
so much for, so much more  
I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get.  
so much for, so much more _

_I'd just like to let you know that I'm fine! Don't worry about ME! I'm great, really._

I figured, might as well tell her what I was thinking again in an e-mail. Of course, she wasn't gonna read it. It was just going to gather virtual dust inside my 'Saved E-mail' file. But you know what? It made me feel better, and that's all that matters! It definitely allowed me not to have to think about her that week. I was fine, you know? I believed (keyword: _believed_) I was truly over her, you know? At times, I even forgot about her! Why should I spend all day worrying about what she was doing at that very moment, or if she was thinking about me at that very moment, or if, you know, anything.

So I didn't. I just chilled all week.

All was good.

The song I chose was a _tad_ bit harsher than I had meant, but it was stuck in my fricken' head all day, I had to get it out. It fit pretty well, though!

And that, my friend, is what I'm aiming for.

By the way, did I ever happen to mention that one of the best things about week 2 is that you're so blissfully unaware of 1)The world around you, 2)All your problems, 3)Simply everything to the point that I was happy. _Happy!_ Isn't that great? Of course I only _thought_ I was happy, therefore it was all in my head. But you know, I think I read somewhere that that was the key to everything; you know, having the mindset.

"That's _crazy_, Beast Boy, I'm telling you, you're just in denial," Raven said, _concerned_ one day for me.

"In denial of what?" I asked, laughing a little that she was going so nuts.

"You know of what, Beast Boy," she said seriously. I matched her tone as I replied.

"I can't say that I do. But I get your concern, and I'll think about it." I paused. "...Done. See ya!" I finished, hopping over the couch to Cyborg, who was waiting for me to play.

"Chill, Rae," Cy said. Then, as if I couldn't hear him (I pretended not to), he muttered, "He'll figure it all out eventually. After all, he's _supposed_ to deny that he's in denial," to her.

Stuff went like that _all week_. Raven is like a protective sister sometimes. God.

One day near the end of the week, we got a call that there was a major break-out in the jail where we were holding a _zillion_ H.I.V.E. members and they were tormenting people all over the place. The rest of the Titans were acting so dumb; they were all: "Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out?"

"It's perfectly okay if you do not wish to fight today!"

"You may not want to do this."

"Yeah dude, you can just hang here--"

"Stop worrying! Please, I'll be _fine_, I told you that already."

"But are you not still upset about T--"

"I'm _fine_." I said this in a stern sort of way like "you better not say her name". I think Starfire got the point.

"Well," Raven said, "If you're _sure_--"

"I'm sure, because I'm fine. I have every right to want to go out and fight the villains just as we always do. Now let's go, it can't be good for us to just stand around and talk about nothing, there's a billion baddies out there just waiting to be brought back to jail!"

"But--" Star began.

"Neosgka jfearla noew bswe vax _ghaet!_" I said in Tameranean. Cy raised his eyebrows--remember? When he went crazy with energy _he_ learned it. He knew what I said. The others looked perplexed.

"Um...Anyway, he's right," Rob said, shaking off his confusion, "We have to go."

So we left the Tower and almost immediately felt the presence of crime. That's what we in the biz like to call spidey senses.

Nah, we could see them from the island. There were _really,_ like, trillions of them!

We got to the center of town--where there were the most dudes--as quickly as we possibly could. We landed and got into the fight right away--I mean, we had to. We were going to need back up.

Fortunately, there, in front of us, was none other than KF and J.

"Are you going to do this _every time_ there's villains in town?" I asked, in shock.

"Maybe!" Kid Flash said as he gave the guy a truly intense punch.

"Well," Robin said from the air (held by Starfire, of _course_), "It's better to have a few extra hands!"

"Yes!" Star agreed, dropping Rob as he did an awesome flippy thing and let one of his utility-belt-contained-bomby-thingies go from each hand, totally unconscious-izing these two dudes, "There must be at least fifty H.I.V.E. members here!" Okay. So I _exaggerate_ a bit.

"All righty then, do your stuff!" I commanded them, sitting in a beach chair sipping lemonade.

"BEAST BOY!" they all shouted at me.

"Fine, fine...No need to all gang up on me like that," I said, as if it was a huge deal to have to stand up.

"Thank you," they said, sighing at my ridiculousness.

"So, whatever happened to the Midwest?" I asked KF once I was back in the fight, stopping a punch from a guy with my own fist. I morphed into a rhino immediately and ran him over...I'd say the guy was pretty much flat by then.

"You wouldn't believe how boring the Midwest is! Nothing going on there!" Jinx yelled from my left fighting off a trio of thugs.

"And they're rude!"

"All of em?"

"Well, all of the ones that we met."

"I see..." Raven said, not trying to hide her not-care...-ence. She and Cy were tag-teaming it against like, five dudes at a time. Awesome.

"So...have you, by any chance, talked to..." I couldn't manage to say her name. It's basically a rule of week two: I shan't speak her name. Fortunately, he got what I meant.

"Terra?"

"Yes, her," I said right away.

"We were actually just there on the East Coast," he said, "They were in the middle of a fight. I talked to her afterwards and she said she was doing fine. Something about a super-fun shopping trip or something...I tried not to pay attention, it was kinda too girlish for me..."

"So she was _fine_?"

"It looked like it," Jinx added.

Fine? _Fine?_ She wasn't supposed to be fine, _I_ was supposed to be fine! She was supposed to be...I don't know, have the two of us made _enough_ Ben & Jerry's references for you to understand the proper state of the dumper and the dumpee? Why should she get to be fine when I wasn't!

...I wasn't...No, I definitely wasn't fine!

I was _angry_.

"Week two is _over_." I glared at the loser in front of me and punched him in the face..._hard_. Jerk.

Week 3: I _hate_ her.

What kind of person does this to someone else? Forget learning Star's language, who cares? I don't want to have to talk to anyone in _any_ language! Terra did this, why do I have to suffer? _She_ should have to suffer!

So, I decided to tell her exactly what I thought about her.

In an angry lyrical e-mail I'd never send!

_This is where I say I've had enough  
and no one should ever feel the way that I feel now.  
A walking open wound,  
a trophy display of bruises  
and I don't believe that I'm getting any better, any better. _

_Chorus  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring  
and I'm thinking awful things  
and I'm pretty sure that few would notice.  
And this apartment is starving for an argument.  
Anything at all to break the silence. _

_Wandering this house  
like I've never wanted out  
and this is about as social as I get now.  
And I'm throwing away the letters that I am writing you  
'cause they would never do,  
I would never do, never. _

_Chorus Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring  
and I'm thinking awful things  
and I'm pretty sure that few would notice.  
And this apartment is starving for an argument.  
Anything at all to break the silence. _

_So don't be a liar,  
don't say that "everything's working"  
when everything's broken.  
And you smile like a saint  
but you curse like a sailor  
and your eyes say the joke's on me._

_But I'm not laughing and you're not leaving  
and who do I think I am kidding  
When I'm the only one locked in this cell? _

_Chorus  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring  
and I'm thinking awful things  
and I'm pretty sure that few would notice.  
And this apartment is starving for an argument.  
Anything at all to break the silence.  
_

_So don't be a liar,  
don't say that "everything's working"  
when everything's broken.  
And you smile like a saint  
but you curse like a sailor  
and your eyes say the joke's on me. _

_I have NOTHING to say to you._

Once a betrayer, always a betrayer. She never cared about me. She was always just using me.

I was vicious at week three. My God, I'm like a ticking time bomb. The Titans are all afraid of me at week three. Watching what they say, and they actually end up saying not much anything at all. Things get _very_ confusing when I don't know what they're saying to me. Talking about Terra is like a suicide mission on week three, they knew that perfectly well. Even with their careful talk, I blew up at them. It was so unfair to them, I know that. Of _course_ I didn't care! That's a major part of week 3.

So of course I didn't care when the alarm went off.

"Hey Beast Boy! We're gonna need everybody today!"

"I thought you were understanding if I didn't want to come?"

"Well, yeah, but you said that you were fi--" he was cut off by me, opening my door glaring at him.

"That was _last week_. This is _this week_. I believe you know what weeks are."

"Well...yeah, but I didn't think--"

"_Exactly._ Now get out of my face and fight your little battles. You'll be fine without me."

"But--"

"Go! You're familiar with that word, no?" I asked him sarcastically. On a normal day he'd yell at me, but I think my nerve shocked him to the point that he wouldn't.

"Fine. Bye." He left. Thank _God_. I might've had to kill him.

Can't do that, now, can I?

The whole week sucked. It was all "MOVE!" and "SHUT UP!" and "I DON'T _CARE_ ABOUT YOUR NEW SPARKLY EYESHADOW!"...That last one was to Starfire, she just went shopping at she was asking everyone their opinions...I, ah, you know. That last one was a tad over the line.

Sorry, Star.

I think I hit her hardest, after me, she's the most vulnerable, therefore, an easy target. But if it wasn't for her, I might have never escaped my anger.

See, I'd been angry for about a week when I was just really tired, and really hungry. So, I went to the kitchen, where Star was inspecting the waffle iron from all sides, as if to be looking for its secret. Seeing as waffles was what I wanted, I approached her about it.

"Star, gimme the waffle iron, I'm gonna make tofu waffles for breakfast," I said in an unusually docile tone for week 3.

"No need, I am making everyone breakfast today, you needn't lift a finger, friend, you may just sit and watch the TV."

"That's all right Star, I just want to make breakfast myself."

"No, I insist, I have already made the others their food, they have all enjoyed theirs!" I turned to the other Titans. They gave clearly fake smiles and looked at their oddly-colored food.

"No thanks."

"You'll like it!"

"I'm fine!"

"Please!"

"Oh my _God_, just HAND OVER THE FRICKEN WAFFLE IRON!" I screamed in frustration.

She looked at me in way that screamed, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I realized, at that moment, that not only was she horrified of me, and not only was the rest of the team horrified of me...But _I_ was horrified of me.

"...Week three is over. I...gotta go."

Week 4: I can't believe I said I hated her.

I...I love her...I would never hate her...I hate week three, that's what I hate. I say drastic stupid things on week three. I dreamed about her every day that week. Hell, I dreamed about her...No, I dream about her every day. Hardly any exceptions, I'm sure there have been days when I haven't. Plus I don't remember every dream, so I may not have dreamed about her those days. Point is, I dream about her a lot. But especially in week four.

God I missed her. That empty e-mail stayed open from all those weeks ago when I wanted to re-write a letter to her. You know, a _real_ one that she would _read_. I kept starting with simple words but they always morphed into telling her I was madly in love with her in the gushiest girliest ways. Well, in week two I was telling her I didn't need her, three, I hated her, and now, I love her and miss her like hell like HELL I say!

DAMN HELLISH GIRLY MOODSWINGS!

WHY MUST I EXPERIENCE THEM?

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends _

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you) _

_Where are you? and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
x3 _

_(I miss you, I miss you) x4 _

_I don't really need to add anything I think...It basically said what I meant. _

_I miss you._

Once again, I saved my song. I don't know why I did any of this, by the way. I mean, why am I saving these things? To look at them? No.

They reminded me of sad pie!

There's nothing worse than sad pie!

And why was I doing them anyway? Did I think I was going to send them to her eventually? Nah. Raven said that for the first few weeks, writing letters and then burning them could help me, like, _release_ the pain, oh the pain and suffering. Oh, yeah, uh...Raven's sorta...my therapist right now...Oh don't laugh, I know you're gonna! She's helping me! Especially on week four, week four is _brutal_, I feel most like a girl on week four! It sucks, cause, you know, I'm a dude...

But she was so concerned about me, she was the only one who really got me at that horrible time!...God I am such a girl...See! Week four! Just talking about it makes me emotional! One might say that week four is similar to week one. But no, week one is shock. You haven't fully processed things at week one, you're not sure how to act. What actually happens depends on the guy...And the girl. The whole situation can change the guy's reaction. But weeks two through four are always the same! Past that...I don't know, you'll see, after that anything can happen.

Wanna hear one of our sessions?

"Hey Raven," I said, gloomily.

"Hi Beast Boy," she replied sympathetically. "Ready to go to your brain?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Know how she can go into her brain? Well, turns out she can go into other people's brains! Do you know how _weird_ it is to be in your own brain? There are a bunch of multi-colored me's everywhere! The pink one really freaks me out...Kinda like Rae's pink-her, I think there's a code to the colors...yes, our brains are all color-coded for easy access, I guess.

Once inside my brain, Raven would listen to my problems. She's such a good listener, and such a good friend NO! STOP WITH EMOTIONAL GIRLY-NESS!

"So, yeah, I'm going through the emotional girlyness, still."

"Well, you know, it's still week four, we all know that the specific phases will be over soon."

"Yeah! But then what, huh? It could be anything! It can get _worse!_" I said squeamishly, checking over my shoulder like someone behind me had an ax. And to my surprise, someone..._did_. "AAH!" I screamed in that high-pitched girly voice I...tend to have.

"ANGER!" Raven shouted at the red Beast Boy behind me holding the weapon of terror. "Put. The ax. DOWN," she demanded, like a strict mother to a misbehaving child. Thank GOD she was here! See, my anger side was still angry from week three, so he wanted to kill everything...Including me...because I wasn't being angry...

"Thanks..." I said as anger-me scurried off, scared as hell. "So, as I was saying, everything's going to get worse and I'm going to die young...and alone."

"No you're not. You don't know what's going to happen. For all you know, you could live to be 146."

"No way, that's crazy. Nobody lives that long."

"Maybe so, but the point is, just because you aren't with Terra doesn't mean anything about how long you're going to live, and the state of your being when your life will end."

"There were a lot of words in that sentence. But I get the gist..." Raven smiled. "I don't _believe_ you, but I understand your point of view." She sighed.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."

"Great..." she said. But really, she didn't mind it; she'd told me so. That was good. For me, you know, cause not talking about anything could have launched me back into suicidal Beast Boy. That guy is _freaky_, and REALLY emo! But you know, she wouldn't let that happen. She was cool like that.

Week four itself was bittersweet. More bitter than sweet, obviously. The sweet part was that people were no longer afraid of me; they were so sympathetic and worried about me, too. It was a tiny bit of awesome for the humongous bit of horrible. I don't think I even need to state the bitter part, but I will. I didn't feel good at _all_. So depressed. Like I said, I missed her so much. I really did love her, you all know that. I wasn't sure very much about anything, you know. I never was, but I always knew that I loved her.

I'm such a goddamn romantic.

The night that ended week four was weird, too. I made it (somewhat, SOMEWHAT) without her for a whole month now. The next day was a total mystery to me; how would I feel? Better? Worse? The same as right now? It was my wild card. I hadn't gone through any transition event like the past few weeks. Did it mean anything? God, I hate questions. Questions suck.

I pray that they lead to answers.

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

_Several Ways To Die Trying-_So the extreme is over. What lies ahead? Will Terra finally give in to moping? What's the next phase for Beast Boy? Answers next time.

I feel like that was short. But I just couldn't get anything else outta that; maybe next time will be longer.

There, at GG's request, KF fighting baddies! Action: Not really my thing as you could probably tell.


	33. Several Ways To Die Trying

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Several Ways To Die Trying**

Beast Boy 

So Week Five hath begun. I'm feeling less depressed than last week. That's good, I suppose! Raven was still therapy-ing me...er...counseling, yeah, that's the word. Not every day anymore, just every once and a while when I felt like talking to somebody. 

"So, I decided I was done writing fake letters to Terra," I said.

"_Really?_" she said, approvingly. "Know what that means?"

"Um...No?"

"It means you're a step closer to writing a _real_ letter to her!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's...good."

"Because you miss her?"

"Yep."

"Do you think you're going to be okay with just being her friend?"

"Truth?" She nodded. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be completely okay. But I think I'd get used to it. I mean, we always _used_ to be friends, it'd basically be like that, just digital, right?"

"Digital?"

"Well, we'd only e-mail each other. And maybe write sometimes, but mostly e-mail."

"Oh. Is that what she wants to do?"

"Yeah. We talked...well, not really talked about it...But I know, she does," I almost told her about the letter, but I couldn't.

"I know it's hard, but you need to let go of her. Not just hard, probably horrible, but you need it to be able to be actual friends with her. It would make things so much easier for you two if you could _see_ her as a friend. It doesn't have to happen right away, but I think it's the next step."

"I know, you're right, about all of it. I knew that for a while, I just..."

"I know."

"Yeah. It's like you said...beyond hard."

"That's why it's important that you do it in your own time. Trying to let go right away would just be crazy, so, you know...gradually."

"Gradually. Right. I need to go now, well, I don't _need_ to but--"

"I got it, BB. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye." We left my brain and I left her room. I think I noticed her going into her own brain, I'm guessing my, like, therapy it cutting into her meditation time. I thought about what we said: I had to let go of her. Loving her, I guess. I didn't act like it was impossible in there but...I know, I know, I'm _trying,_ really, really _hard_ not to be emo but...it's just how it happened, you know? We're getting out of that weird period, I swear. I'm telling you, I stop feeling sorry for myself, I stop seeing Raven in therapy, I stop all of it, it just...Soon, really. Hmm...Good news, good news...

Yes! Right! I'm not moodswinging it anymore! That's reason to celebrate! Woo...ooo...

Okay, we're not out of the woods just yet, cool it Garfield, cool it...

God, dammit I called myself Garfield. I...I never do that! I hate it when I do that...I'm just so used to hearing it now, you know, towards the end that was, like, all she called me. She'd said that she only saved it for special occasions...

And _man_ were there a _lot_ of special occasions that day.

No, no, first step: can't constantly be thinking about our last day.

Do I really need to explain there?

Has it ever stopped me before?

I'll tell ya: No, and definitely not! Pfft!

It was the best fricken day ever! The day after that might have been even better if she said yes...

No, no, second step: can't constantly be thinking about what might have been.

There are whole songs about the badness that comes from thinking about what might have been, it's _dangerous_. VERY.

Now, thinking about her at all itself is okay.

However...

Obsessing: No-no.

I had to remember all of these things in order to let go. Was that going to make it easier? Easy? No! Less, slightly less difficult? Perhaps!

All right, okay, here's what I need to do now. I need to think of all the reasons why it's better if we're friends. Can't be all that hard, right?...Right?

Okay. Let's do this.

"I can't do this."

"You're pitiful," Kid Flash said with...well, pity. See, I was getting nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. So I needed help. And Raven had helped me a lot, I didn't want to bother her, and plus, I wanted some guy perspective for once. I respect her girly understanding and kindness, but I want to see it from the other side of the gender line...you know? Robin wasn't the type of guy that would help with that, and I really can't trust Cyborg now, can I?

"I _know_. I know, just...help?"

"Yes, yes, I'll help. But...All right, first of all, _what_ exactly is the problem? You were friends _before_ weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but that was _before_! I mean, I didn't know what it was like being with her before so I could allow myself to pretend that she was a horrible person to date and that we should just stay friends. And I might have been able to just be friends with her if we hadn't gotten back together that last day...I mean...I never knew how..._certain_ things could change everything."

"Yeah..." he said, walking over to his kitchen-type place (it was hard to tell rooms from rooms) to make himself a sandwich, "...Sex can do that to a guy."

"Hmm?" I said, turning suddenly. "How did you--? Did she tell--?"

"Not really. I figured it out, she confirmed it. It makes things complicated. And I'm telling you, I know."

"...You know?"

"I _know_."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was saying what it sounded like. "You know?"

He shrugged. "I know what you know."

"You know?" I said, doubtfully.

"He knows," Jinx said, taking a bite out of KF's sandwich.

"Tolja I know."

"But _you_ don't know he knows," Jinx said warningly.

"Hey, I don't know he knows...I know I know, as far as I know though, he doesn't know."

We all paused for a moment, unsure of what was being said anymore.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I get that things have gotten more complicated, that's why I'm here. Now, this is first: what is your favorite thing, memory maybe, of when you guys were friends?"

"Well..." I thought. "I don't think there's an actual specific time when it was the best. I just remember she was always able to be honest with me, especially after I found out her secret. And we would always talk about everything. Of course, she was relaying it all back to Slade, so that wasn't great, but...You know, she's not associated with him anymore."

"Well, B, if you can't talk to her again then you'll miss out on all of that. And if you try to keep talking to her without the just friendship deal, then she may not be willing to talk honesty. You know that friendship is way better than the alternative. You also know you could go nuts! Like, you'll go into Terra withdrawal or something."

"Yep, I've been over that."

"Plus...you promised her several times that you'd always be her best friend, didn't you?"

I sighed. "Right...Best friends forever."

He'd given me other bits of advice, like how I had to let go of real things that reminded me of her when we were dating. He said I didn't actually have to throw things out, just put them places where I wouldn't look at them, or just stop looking at them. When he'd said this, I tried to think of the things that reminded me of her. Lets see, 1)The ring I gave her that she gave back, 2)The necklace I gave her that she gave back, 3)The letter she gave me, 4)Every snap(shot) I took of us (especially the photo booth pics), and probably a few other things...I was supposed to get rid of them?

I probably wouldn't, of course. I wanted to give Terra her necklace back; I don't know why, I think she kind of got attached to it and only gave it back in the heat of the moment. The snaps I could just hide somewhere I'd be too lazy to go back to (or too scared...Rae's room anybody? Well, not so much right now, as she's my therapist, but that can only last so long, I'll be afraid of her again in no time). The ring, though...What was I supposed to do with that? Return it? God, that would be embarrassing...Can you imagine? Having to return a wedding ring? It shows everyone around you that, yeah, she liked you, but she wasn't ready for that yet! Bad little green 'goes too fast' boy...

I couldn't even think what to do with the letter. Put it through a shredder? God, no. I couldn't take anything in there. It was word after word, not...happy. Sad! Very sad! I bet you're thinking, "But she said she loved you, Beast Boy! That should make you happier" well it doesn't! It makes it worse! Did I say that before? Maybe. Raven says that when in distress, I get redundant--a word I had to look up. Considering the fact that I was just talking about repeating myself, I could guess, but you know what happens when you guess words and you're wrong, it, it just doesn't go well.

So anyway, I decided to heed some of his advice. I did like I said I would: I found all of the pictures of us together that I could, I packed them up in a shoe box and put them in the back of Terra's closet, which was less full than before. See, I hadn't gone back into her room since I woke up in it weeks ago. Wow...It didn't seem like that long ago, but it was. Of course, I'd realized when I finished that there was still the matter of the ring, the necklace and the letter. I decided to put them in my drawer for safe keeping until I figured out how to deal with them.

I talked to myself a lot that week. I had to keep reminding myself that we had to be friends...we had to be friends...we had to be friends...Whenever my mind drifted away that's what came up: we hat to be friends. 'Twas stuck in my subconscious.

One day, I began to write her a letter.

_Okay,_ I thought, _we can do this._ I began to type:

**Dear T--**

"I can't do this."

I backspaced.

"Suck it up, man," I whispered to myself.

**Dear Ter--**

"No way!"

I backspaced again.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..."

I sighed. Then, I thought back to the letter tucked safely away in my drawer. Terra had the same problem. Perhaps I should try her way?

**Dear You,**

I smiled. "Yeah."

**Dear You,**

**You can't tell, but I had the same problem typing your name as you did writing mine. I guess...It happens?**

**Sorry it took so long for me to write back, but I had a lot of thinking to do. I couldn't--**

I paused, thinking about what I should write next.

**--I couldn't decide if I should write back.**

I saved the letter. I wasn't finished, obviously. I was _going_ to send this one, I was sure. Nothing was going to stop me from that. I just figured that this had to happen in baby steps, and that was pretty good for a baby step, I think!

So I told Rae about my awesome triumph in our next session--just a few hours later.

"So, I started writing her a real letter."

"You _did_?"

"Yes I did. And I've been working on the friendship concept."

"And?"

"It still isn't easy, but I think it's possible."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been doing little things to help me get used to the idea...you know."

"So...are you saying what I _think_ your saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"I think you're saying that you've let go of Terra!"

"Well...Maybe I have."

"Oh _great!_ You guys can be friends again! And...that's what you're sure you want, right?"

"...Yeah. It is. I mean, she made it clear that we just, can't be together anymore, so if that's true, then...friends. I mean, it really couldn't be that hard, right? I liked her when we first met her, and I could be just friends with her then. I could do it again."

"I suppose..." she said, sounding doubtful. "But you must remember, you hadn't known that she had feelings for you, too, then."

"I know, I've thought about that. I've thought about everything I can think of, and I know what to do."

"...Great," she smiled. "I know I sound sarcastic, but I'm not. This is good! You can be happy again."

"Yeah, yeah...But...There's one more thing I think I need to do before I can really let go of her."

"Oh yeah?"

I stood at the top of the hill about ten minutes later, watching the sun go down. The wind blew through my hair as I turned to look at the tree with our carving. Reaching for the letter in my pocket, I carefully unfolded it. I read it over, making sure I was ready to do this. Once satisfied, I ripped the letter in half. Then in fourths. Then eighths. I felt it was shredded enough by then. I gathered the pieces in my left hand and slowly let go.

I then took out the ring, which was also in my pocket, and approached the tree more closely. I kneeled down in front of it and dug a minuscule hole in the dirt. I dropped in the ring, but not before looking at it, too, as if I might see something to cause me to stop and turn back. I covered up the hole with the surrounding dirt, and walked away.

On the way home I listened to my--I mean Terra's iPod. It seems she took mine by mistake. It's okay, she had a bunch of my songs on it it. She made me start listening to DCThe reason why two of the songs I 'sent' her in the past couple of weeks were by him. Yeah! Fun little fact from Terra: Dashboard Confessional _only_ refers to the singer guy, I think his name was Chris something. So anyway, on the way home I was listening to "Several Ways To Die Trying". Boy didn't I need some Week 1.

I shouldn't have, I know, but...That night, I Googled the lyrics to that song and saved them in an e-mail. I just...The song reminded me of how much I really did miss her. It was just a momentary relapse, really...Well, you know, that's what I thought. I figured I didn't need to tell Raven, I mean, I was only going to do this once, right? Right? I told myself it was only going to be that one time. And plus, I was writing her a real letter already. This was just a little...side...thing. I truly thought I was telling myself the truth. Pfft, yeah right. I hardly tell other people the truth anymore. Once I'd realized that it wasn't going to stop, I figured, what harm? What foul? None! Of course...no one could have known what it was going to lead to!...

* * *

Terra

The first month had gone by with many odd ritual ceremonies and rude awakening each morning. I was, after all, going on another team; I had to have an initiation. Now, seeing as you are not really an actual Titans East member, you aren't aloud to know what sort of things happened during the initiation, but let's just say there was a labyrinth and a minotaur...Don't ask me where they got the minotaur, I've already said too much. None of it was easy. But it _was_ worth it. I still hadn't gotten my TE communicator. The one I had kept ringing in the middle of the night when the Titans had missions. It was _really_ annoying.

I wondered what I was going to do with my TT communicator. Throw it away?...No, I couldn't do that. Maybe I'd keep it locked away for emergencies. Whatever happened, I was going to keep it. Yes, definitely.

The new communicator was waiting directly on my pillow; no, directly next to my _ear_, and it went off at _six_ in the _morning_. Yay.

I opened my crust...encrusted eyes to see the blue device with the TE insignia and looked at it with the most utter loathing. Its ring sounded so high pitched to my sleep-adjusted ears that I picked it up immediately to stop the incessant noise.

"Whhhaaat?" I asked with much grogginess in my voice.

"Goood Morning!!!" yelled several voices at once. Of course I heard it in Spanish a few times, too.

"Hell! Hell to all of you..." I grumbled, trying to sound evil or sinister, but it would not work, for I was much too tired.

"Your initiation has been completed!" said (I think) Speedy.

"This is the last time you must be up at this hour because of us," Aqualad began.

"That is," Bee continued, "Unless there's an awesome six-in-the-morning mission! But there, you know, all of us have to get up."

"Si..." I heard of Mas y Menos, not long before they let out a large communal yawn.

"Okay, fine...can I go back to sleep now?..." I asked. But truthfully...

"I don't think you could get back to sleep. In fact, I think you're wide awake," Speedy said with that tone in his voice that sounded like he was smirking.

"Damn you, damn you all to HELL!" I screamed into my communicator as I turned it off. I tried proving them wrong and closed my eyes, but it didn't work.

So, I went to make breakfast. A _lot_ of breakfast.

Really.

Fruit, bagels, waffles, pancakes, toast, French toast, cereals, you know, everything that would make them feel bad for interrupting my beauty sleep. Hahaha...(maniacal laughter)...

"Wow...Nice spread," Speedy remarked as he entered the kitchen, the first of the others.

"Thank you. I figured since I was up so _early_ I might make my new team breakfast."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole early mornings thing. We all had to go through it, it's initiation, you know?"

"I know. I am yet to decide whether this was better or worse than the Titans' initiation."

"Oh yeah? What was that like?"

"Ah-ah-ah! I can't tell you that, _you_ are not a member."

"But--! I'm a Titans East, doesn't that qualify for something?"

"Nope."

"Dammit...Oh well, I can always ask Surk, she'd know."

"Oh, right...she knows everything..."

"Do you find that at all odd?" he asked me.

"Maybe not _odd_, I mean, she didn't ask for it, she can't help it..." I looked away. "...Okay, so it _does_ feel kind of weird that she knows every single thing about me."

"Yeah, I went through that when I met her..." he smirked. I'm guessing he does that a lot. "So...I was wondering, Terra--"

"Do I smell breakfast?" Aqualad said as he came through the door. And he wasn't alone.

"Si¡Morimos de hambre!" (Yes! We are starving!)

"Um, yeah! I made everybody breakfast!" I told them. "Shall we dine?"

"Sure, but we'd better wait for Bee, she's vicious if we start without her, it's really weird."

"Sounds it..." I started.

"Weelll...We sort of...Eat everything," Speedy admitted.

"Oh, well, then no touching my food!" As soon as I said it, Bumble Bee walked through the door.

"We can't have the food?" she asked, upset.

"Not without you! We can start now!"

"¡Finalmente¡Usted no debe dormir tan tarde, Señorita Bumble Bee!" Mas y Menos. (Finally! You shouldn't sleep so late, Miss Bumble Bee!)

And we dined. It was all very good. Really, ask them, they were there! Sarah wasn't, though, by the way, so I couldn't prove to her that I actually _could_ cook SOMETHING...you know, besides Spaghetti O's and other microwavable items...

The day was uneventful; the city stayed not requiring our protection, which _really_ bummed me out, I was hoping I might be able to go on my first official mission! Oh well, though, we hung out. They have Gamestation _2_ you know! I kicked everybody's arse...Yeah! That's British for ass! I like it. I'm using it now. Well, I won't _over_use it, just occasionally. When the moment calls for it. So like I was saying, Speedy stinks at the Gamestation 2, Beast Boy could easily beat him. I know, I act like he sucks, but he doesn't! I mean, he just needs some sharpening, then he'd be a master! Speedy was just cocky through the whole thing; I think he didn't expect a girl to rule. Mas y Menos were pretty kick-arse, but they played at the same time so 2:1 isn't that fair. I could still beat 'em, though.

Aquadude and Bee left in the middle of the day--I'd used up all of our breakfast crap, so they needed to go grocery shopping. Speedy tried talking to me again, but I was in the middle of a conversation with Mas y Menos.

"¿Así, qué es Guatemala como?" I asked. (So, what is Guatemala like?)

"¡Ah, es un país hermoso!" Menos replied. (Oh, it is a beautiful country!)

"¡Usted tiene que venir alguna vez! " Mas agreed. (You have to come sometime!)

Speedy came up to me and said, "So, Terra..."

"¿Qué es?" I asked. (What is it?) Sometimes when I'm speaking Spanish I have to take a second to adjust or I'm stuck.

"Um...Kay. So I see you're in Spanish mode, I'll ask you later."

I laughed. Poor guy.

That was when the other two came back and I was, of course, starving, so I grabbed at everything I could--I really wasn't good for the whole disappearing food thing. It was like that _all night_.

Speaking of that night, at like ten Speedy walked me back to my bedroom, and I remembered something.

"So, what were you wondering before when the others came in, Speedy?"

"Oh...Well, you know, seeing as you're the new member and all, and you still don't know your way around the city, I thought you might want to, you know, come with me on a little tour of the place, consisting of such landmarks as the fascinating and delicious Dairy Queen and the...uh, very interesting and I totally go there all the time library!"

"What are you saying?" I asked, squinting, smiling.

"Want me to show you around town, T?"

I was thinking of saying yes, but 'T'...he always used to call me T. I opened my mouth to say something, to tell him not to call me T or anything to that general affect. But I just smiled and told him, "Ah...maybe another time. I don't think I'm ready for this town yet, I mean..." I paused, turning to my door, "The two months aren't even up yet," I finished, having another 'I wanna see their face' moment.

I soon started getting ready for bed, thinking about what Speedy had asked me. Basically, he...He was asking me out. Not many guys have asked me out, I realized. Okay, maybe I'm just being modest, the last one was Beast Boy. Sure, I was..._somewhat_ popular with the gentlemen at Murakami, but I never really went out with guys. Well, yeah, some group dates, the occasional actual date. Then when I traveled I met plenty of guys, and got my first kiss from someone _other_ than Beast Boy, but my only _real_ boyfriend was Beast Boy. And from what I could tell, Speedy wanted to be number two.

Heehee, number two...

Oh my god, BB and I were made for each other, that was completely immature.

_Anyway_, I just felt like I couldn't accept what was very oddly like a date from someone who I knew wanted to date me. I...wasn't ready.

I thought about all of this as I got ready to go to bed. Suddenly, I was in the mood for some music.

I went to turn on my iPod--which was actually Beast Boy's. In my haste, I had put his in my suitcase, not mine. You may ask, why did Beast Boy have "One-Way Ticket" on his iPod? Well, he claims it was an accident, and that he meant to put in something else, but I don't buy it. I also forced him into downloading like, every Dashboard Confessional song. He acts like it was a huge strain, but I _know_ he likes them. Luckily for him, they were all on my iPod as well, so he won't suffer being without them.

So I turned it on, and I heard DC himself on it, specifically "Several Ways to Die Trying":

_Pacific sun, you should have warned us, it gets so cold here.  
And the night can freeze before you set it on fire.  
And our flares go unnoticed.  
Diminished, faded just as soon as they are fired._

_We are, we are, intrigued. We are, we are, invisible._

_Oh, how we've shouted, how we've screamed,  
Take notice, take interest, take me with you.  
But all our fears fall on deaf ears tonight._

_They're burning the roads they built to lead us to the light.  
And blinding our hearts with their shining lies,  
While closing our caskets cold and tight ... But I'm dying to live._

_Pacific sun, you should have warned us, these heights are dizzying,  
And the climb can kill you long before the fall.  
And our trails go unmarked and unmapped and  
Covered just as soon as they are crossed._

_We are, we are, intriguing. We are, we are, desirable._

_Oh how we've shouted, how we've screamed,  
take notice, take interest, take me with you.  
But all our fears fall on deaf ears tonight._

_They're burning the roads they built to lead us to the light.  
And blinding our hearts with their shining lies,  
While closing our caskets cold and tight ... But I'm dying to live._

_Oh how we've shouted, how we've screamed,  
take notice, take interest, take me with you.  
But all our fears fall on deaf ears tonight._

_They're burning the roads they built to lead us to the light.  
And blinding our hearts with their shining lies,  
While closing our caskets cold and tight ... But I'm dying to live._

That night I left the song on repeat and listened to it over and over again until...'til I fell asleep I guess. It reminded me of Beast Boy. It reminded be that I wasn't really okay with being here. I reminded me of...of what I should be doing.

So, the next morning I called Sarah, who was at home in Hauganuck, and said, "Could you come over here?"

"Why? What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Well, you see..." I said, sniffing quickly, "I, uh...I think I'm ready to mope."

She breathed in, breathed out, and said, "Thank God."

_To Be Continued..._

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

_(Name To Be Decided)(Again)-_Terra's moping. BB's writing the letter, but still hasn't completely gotten what to say. And he's kind of not leaving the Tower. Neither is Terra, really, and is still denying Speedy of the tour of the city. But is she gonna accept it? I know what you're thinking--DEAR GOD PLEASE NO!

OMG I'm soo happy right now cuz i just realized something that made my updating easier! Don't ask, just celebrate!


	34. A Love Story's Writer's Block

I'm writing you this from the jail you will all probably send me to. I KNOW, it's been over a month, but I would have had it out like a week ago if the R/S shrine--where I keep it--went down for the longest time, and only got back, like today, and I've been so busy this week too, with seven, I repeat, SEVEN. DANCE RECITALS. But here it is, sorry it suckz! 

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Love Story's Writers Block**

Terra 

Sarah wasn't one to be disappointing. For in only a few hours, she managed to make it back here to the Tower (what did we call this one? The E-Tower? Yes, that's it) the E-Tower with a few essentials for my moping: countless romantic DVD's (Among them Elizabethtown, Love Story, Moulin Rouge--of which she was also a fan,--Titanic, just to name a few), a bunch of posters of Johnny Depp in his different roles (whom we were to look at and claim that he was the only man for us), and of course, the one, the only, famous two-named icemen, Ben&Jerry's with a pair of ice cream scoops.

"You really planned to do this properly, didn't you?" I asked, sadly.

"A moping is a very important event, I couldn't spare a thing!"

"Thanks. I...really need this."

"Hells yeah you do."

"So...have you ever partaken in a moping?" I asked as she popped the first movie--Elizabethtown--into the DVD player of the TV she had brought so I could mope in private.

"Well, no. When Leopold exited stage left I was still eleven, and not in full understanding that I was _madly_ in love with," she replied in a mock-dreamy/romantic voice as she was skillfully and artfully hanging the Johnny Depp posters (placing one of Ichabod Crane closest to herself), "Therefore I was not aware that I should have moped."

"Ah...You are quite the sage, aren't you?"

"That's what they tell me. Now, toss me some half-baked, the show is about to start." She pressed play and continued, "You are going to _love_ this movie, just you wait."

We tried not to talk constantly through the movie. I had little reactions to everything and she would make agreements, and we'd talk about the awesome music in it, say we wished we were Claire so we could have Drew. I held my breath as they leaned in to kiss each other.

"Wait a second!" Sarah said as she paused the movie, as if to realize something.

"Hey, why'd you stop it, they were so just about to kiss!"

"No they weren't, they change their minds."

"Oh...But they are so made for each--"

"Yeah, we'll get back to that later, Benchwarmers!"

"...Was a very funny movie?" I asked in confusion.

"No, you saw it with Beast Boy--Oh my God, it was like your first date...It was the day you guys kissed on the beach, stupid, stupid, stupid! Me, not you, I made you see it! I knew you didn't have an allergy to the popcorn, you were sniffling through the whole movie!"

"Sirk--"

"You should have told me you didn't want to see it! I woulda been cool with it!"

"But--"

"Really, it must have--"

"Sarah Avery O'Neill, listen to me when I say, I'm fine. Don't worry about that."

"But I feel so bad!"

"You shouldn't." She pouted. "Well, if it makes you feel better, then feel bad..."

We paused.

"Ironically, I think that _would_ make me feel better..."

"Weird," we said at the same time. She un-paused the movie to confirm what she had said about them _not_ kissing. DAMMIT! But they kissed later. And a lot. But I won't bore you with the deets, they end up together and all is well. Fin.

"You brought _Love Story_?" I said with disgust a bit later after the movie had ended.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"That's a _terrible_ movie!"

"Oh, I know," she replied as if it were obvious...which it is.

"Then why'd you bring it?"

"It's called Love Story, isn't it?"

"...And?"

"That's what we're here for! Love Stories!"

"...Right."

_(20 minutes in...)_

"But see, love _doesn't_ mean never having to say you're sorry! It's completely wrong!" I said, upset, taking a huge bite of my ice cream, ignoring to extreme coldness.

"I know," Sirka said. She agreed with me a lot then; probably to make me feel right.

"I mean, you should _definitely_ have to say you're sorry, that's--"

"Maybe," she said, "They just didn't finish?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the quote. Maybe it's just incomplete."

I stared at her. "Elaborate."

"Maybe it's really that love _does_ mean never having to say you're sorry--but you do anyway, because you wouldn't want them to have any doubt that you are."

"...Brilliant." She grinned.

"Watch the terrible movie."

I rolled my eyes as if to say _fiiine_. Sarah had a tendency of saying _fiiine_ in that sort of exasperated tone.

So yeah. The moping when like that. Those were some of my happiest moments, though. As it _was_ a moping, I wasn't somewhat happy for the _whole thing_! I mean, their were times I couldn't even focus on whatever movie we were watching. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was sad...It was a perfect moping.

In between movies I would actually talk about him. How cute he was, how funny he was.

"I mean, he's adorable! And sweet and nice and pretty..." I sighed.

"Look at Johnny, Terr, look at Johnny..." Sirka said, pointing to a picture of him as Edward Scissorhands. "Okay, maybe not that one...but...That one!" She smiled and pointed to Captain Jack.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Hey! Maybe after you mope we could see the second Pirate Movie!"

"Is it out yet?"

"I don't know. I think so. Oh yeah, sometime last week, the seventh."

"WAIT!"

"Wha?"

"That means...I missed the sixth...Oh, it's been a over a month."

"Can't stop thinking about him can ya?"

"No! He's everywhere in my mind..."

"Nothing else in there?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really really su--"

"Look, just...give me something else to think about besides him!" I begged.

"...Well..."

"Please? Anything!"

"...Okay. There is something I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Yeah? Shoot."

"Slade--"

"Nooo," I groaned, disgusted, sticking my tongue out.

"Come on, you told me you would--"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about him. He's _eeevil_."

"You asked me to get your mind off of Beast Boy!"

"Yeah!..." I tried to find a loophole. "But...That'll remind me of him, cause it was Slade's fault I'm not with him!"

She pouted.

"Plus, you should know everything about him already!"

"But I don't know--"

"Why," we said together.

"Yes, I've heard you mention."

"You don't know how much it can bother a person. Or at least, me. Just...please?"

"..." I sighed. "What did you want to know?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a personal celebration. "Okay. Here goes. Like...What's his deal? Why did he need an apprentice anyway? Why you?"

I pondered her questions. As I did, I wondered, _yeah...why?_ I suppose...I didn't know? "Well...I'm not sure...I guess...I never asked?"

"Never? Not even what he was hoping to achieve with an apprentice?"

"Well...I'm guessing there was world domination on his mind. That would make sense, wouldn't it? In the beginning he didn't say anything about apprenticeship...Failed to mention, right? Just said he'd teach me to 'shine'. Explain how to concentrate...We would fight each other, and my progress would be measured by how long I could last before getting pinned...I would always make a bit of progress but then it would fade...But then I guess it was just frustrating. I got better...One day I not only lasted a long time...but I pinned _him_. I won. I felt quite pleased with myself. He was pleased with me, too." All of this just started coming out. Once I got in, it was easier to just keep going. "Said my training was complete. I thanked him immensely. I couldn't believe that such a good teacher was a villain. I wondered if the Titans got him wrong or something; I didn't know the extent of his evil or anything, I hadn't been around. How was I supposed to know that this guy wasn't just the misdemeanor type? I figured, maybe he was misunderstood."

"But...?"

"But then...I said I was ready to go, that I was much better off now that I had met him...He said I was right. He asked me what I thought I was going to do now that I was leaving. It was almost like he was reading my mind, because I had just been thinking about patching things up with the Titans. I _had_ thought about it, and maybe Beast Boy told Robin about me for my own good? Robin had started to say that it was okay. Of course, I'd found out later...he didn't even tell him in the first place!"

"That must have been a shocker."

"Oh yeah. So I told him about what I thought I'd do. But he said that he had given me a wonderful gift. He asked then, how I could think that such a wonderful gift was going to be given to me without something in return? I said that I guessed he was right, though I couldn't imagine what he wanted me to do. He told me that the Titans would never want me back after they had found out what I was: just a danger to them. He got me so worked up about them that I started to hate them. I thought, how could they think those things? They're inhuman! So he told me what he wanted me to do (first saying, of course, that I would be doing it more for myself than for him): destroy the Titans."

"Ah...Make them feel like you felt when they 'rejected' you?"

"Exactly. He said it was payback. I wanted to get them for embarrassing me, all of them, especially Beast Boy..." I had, by the way, forgotten to swoon at saying his name. "At that point I had only liked him a bit more than the others; I thought we had been good friends, but he betrayed me and I was determined not to forgive him for it. So we devised our plan: I would come back, saying I had, on my own of course, gotten over my control problems. I would seek a membership of the team again and learn everything I could of the Titans flaws and weaknesses...Then we would plan our final attack accordingly."

"But...?"

"See, you know when there's a 'but' coming. _But_, during my infiltration, I had become especially close to Beast Boy. I got much of my info from him. I left his weaknesses for last; I wasn't sure why at the time, I just didn't want to ask about it..."

"And cause you _liiiiked_ him."

"Yes, cause I _liiiiked_ him. One day I had told Slade I was going to get his information next, but he said I didn't really need to, that he knew already. When I asked him what it was, he said that he'd have thought it was plainly obvious: _me_."

"..._You_ were his weakness?"

"Yep. That's why he told me everything, because it was me he'd do anything for. The next day we planned the attack. I didn't completely have my heart in it, though I pretended I was all for it. Something tells me he knew, but that could just be me being paranoid. I felt horribly guilty when Beast Boy had asked me out and gave me the pretty box," I pointed to it on my dresser, "I tried to shrug it off and leave, but...I got cold feet and took him with me. If I could prolong him knowing...If I could tell him myself..."

"But you didn't?"

"I tried to...When we were in the Ferris Wheel..."

We both sighed.

"I was about to tell him...I was about to kiss him..."

"But Slade got there first!"

"Yeah! I know! That _jerk_."

"That _bastard_."

"Yeah! He told him and he left me with no other..." I stopped. "Okay, so I had a choice..."

"But what? Your options were go with Slade and at least have _somebody_ to fight alongside or have two enemies? That wasn't much of a choice."

I stared at her. "I thought you couldn't read minds!"

"I can't. Why?"

"I was thinking, like, exactly that. Maybe slightly paraphrased but along the same lines..."

"Oh! Well. I'm sure I just read your face, not your mind," she answered dismissively.

"Kay...So, anyway...where was I?"

"You just rejoined Slade."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered, ruefully. "By then I was really angry with the Titans...by that I mean Beast Boy. He'd broken two promises, and I was determined not to forgive him for it."

"_Two_? What were they?"

"Well there's the obvious 'I'll always be your friend' one that we've been having particular trouble with over the years, and another one he'd said earlier. He was telling me how he always kept his promises. I asked him if he would promise. He was all, you want me to promise to always keep promises? And I was all, yeah. That was when he was telling me that he hadn't broken his original promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about my problem, just a while after I rejoined the team."

"Really?"

"Yep. So I did everything Slade had told me to do. I picked off the Titans, one by one--of course, not permanently. But for a long enough time that people started freaking out and fleeing the kingdom. It was just like Slade wanted. But the Titans came back, and _I_ freaked. I thought I wouldn't have to see them again. Really getting rid of them the first time was bad enough, I couldn't do it again. The first time was actually a bit easier, I was fresh off being lied to by Beast Boy, so I guess after it was over I couldn't regret it, I just had to convince myself that this was the way it was supposed to be. But they were back, and I was getting the whole karma thing blown up in my face, and it sort of brought me to my senses. I ran away, back to Slade's place, not expecting that he was going to make me regret what I'd done even more...I tried to leave but he had control over me. I was...I don't know, I think scared covers it. Sad. Angry at what I'd done."

"Understandable."

"Then Beast Boy showed up and I knew what he was there for; he was just as angry as I had been in the beginning. I told him the truth--I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore and that he should just do it quick before Slade came back, but he couldn't do it. Or at least he didn't--I guess he didn't expect for me to be in agreement, and that I would have put up a fight or something. So confused, in fact, that Slade shows up before we can do anything. Great, right? So the whole battle goes on, me not actually wanting to partake in it, and suddenly everyone's yelling at me to stop what I'm doing. I'm so confused I can't hear anything but Beast Boy anymore, and he tells me...I can't remember the exact words anymore, but he tells me about how all of this is my choice and not Slade's. And seeing as he's the only one I can hear...I listen to him. It's much easier when other people make decisions for you. So you know the rest. I 'defeat' Slade but it costs me a couple years of my life being encased in stone."

"Well, really, I knew all of it, but...yeah. I got it."

"Well, there ya go. Does that clear things up for you?"

"A bit, yes."

"Why'd you want to know, anyway?"

"Oh...I was just curious about how you ended up here."

"You ever going to tell me how you ended up here?"

"...Eventually."

"You're so evasive."

"Thank you." She curtsied.

* * *

Beast Boy

"Okay, lets see...What else do I need to say to her?...What else _can_ I say?"

I was sitting in front of my computer, starting at the few sentences I had already written. I had writer's block. I mean, I knew I had more to say...But what was it? I just couldn't figure it out. I mean, I could only say so much about how I missed her without sounding like I'd die if I never talked to her again.

Which is true, of course, but that's beside the point.

So, like I said, all I had was a few sentences. I needed more inspiration. Writer's block sucks. I can't imagine having to write, like, a whole story, with, say, over thirty-four chapters.

...Where did I get that number?...No where.

I mean, it's probably just sooo difficult. Constantly trying to think of what comes next, especially if there are people waiting for it. It's a lot of pressure!...I imagine.

So what do writers do when they get writer's block?

Procrastinate, of course!

And as my favorite form of procrastination was playing video games with Cyborg, I saved my letter, left my room, and went to find the 'ole robot.

I figured, you know, he'd already be there in the main room, cause he's usually there, right? Wrong! I got there, looked around, and found only Robin making himself a sandwich and Starfire, already eating one.

"Robin...Where is everybody?"

"Well..." he said, completing his disgusting meat-filled food and sitting down next to Star. "Raven is out...Wait...Star?"

"Yes?"

"What is she doing?"

"I...do not know!" she smiled.

"Kay..." He took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Yeah, what about Cy? I was hoping to beat him in a couple of video games."

"Cy's tinkering around with something he made in his room."

"I believe he said something about creating a teleporter of some kind!"

"You don't say? Well I'll just have to get him won't I..." I left and ventured towards his room. I let myself in and walked over to something shiny.

"Oooo...Shiny!" I reached over to touch it, but I was soon stopped by the metal hand of my good friend, Cyborg.

"_Don't_ touch it! How many times do I have to tell you to not touch anything?"

I counted. "1, 2, 3--a billion and one. What's the big deal? What is it?"

"It's a teleporter. I'm trying to see if it--YES!!" he exclaimed suddenly. For the shiny little circular techie boxy thingy had just faded its shininess to reveal a red apple. Apparently, he placed the apple on the other matching teleporty thing, which was on the other side of his room, and pressed a button, so now it appeared on the other one. So it worked! Yay.

"Cool...What are you gonna do with it?"

"I think I'm gonna send one to the Titans East. That way we can send things to them easier."

"Cool...Hey, I just thought of something--What would happen if you put the teleporter on top of the other teleporter and pressed the button?"

"I...Don't know...!" We looked at each other. Cy may be serious _sometimes_, most of the time when it comes to his techie stuff, but I _knew_ he was thinking the same thing as me.

Five seconds later, the teleporter from the other side of the room was on top of the one we had the apple on. We pressed the button and watched the shininess spring up from the teleporter. The top one disappeared, but only for a second; it sort of reappeared, but there was a _third_ one on top of _that_ one! Or at least we thought so...Right after that the middle one disappeared again and the top one fell slightly back on to the bottom one...

"...That was somewhat disappointing." Cyborg took the top teleporter and brought it back to the other side of his room.

"Yeah..." I was about to suggest the video-gaming idea, but a thought hit me. "You said you're sending this to the Titans East?"

"Yeah, I figure it may come in handy."

"...Gonna mail it?" I asked, thinking, _Hopefully not...that takes forever!_ for I had finally hatched my plan. I'd send Terra an e-mail and tell her to find the teleporter and she could have her necklace back!

"Mail it?! You know how I don't trust the US Postal Service! It takes _years_ for anything to get where it's supposed to go, and who _knows_ what idiots would be handling it? They could set em off or break em..."

"Oh, cool...So...You bringin it to 'em?"

"Yeah. Haven't visited the TE for a while, figured I'd check on 'em, see how they're doing..." He gave me a look. "Why're you so curious?"

"...No reason. None at all!"

"Really..." He didn't sound like he believed me. I chose to ignore this. "So what did you come here for in the first place?"

"Oh! Wondering if you wanted to play some video game with me! I figure, we barely play anymore. We should."

"Oh, cool. Sure. Let me just put these away. I'm gonna head over there tomorrow."

We left to steal the TV from Robin and Starfire--successfully, of course--and started playing. And I was _so_ winning! I was so not thinking about Terra at the time that I was definitely winning! Raven had just come in at the last second, so everyone was there to witness--

"I WOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my god..." Raven gasped.

Starfire had a hand over her mouth; clearly, she believed it was customary that Beast Boy loses and Cyborg wins, but tried to disguise this by saying, "Wow...Con...Congratulations, Beast Boy!"

Robin seemed beyond words.

"It's not really that weird, now is it?"

"Well...no! Of course not!..." Starfire didn't sound very convincing.

"C'mon! I'm awesome at video games, everybody says so!"

"Um, yeah. Totally." Raven did that little shifty-eyed thing.

"Since when do you say the word 'totally?'"

* * *

Terra

"Anybody home?" Came a familiar voice from the far side of the main room the next day.

"CYBORG!!" I declared loudly as I ran to hug my robotic colleague.

"Terr!" he answered, not even moving at my attack. God, I can get Beast Boy with one of those hugs, but not Cy..._Star_ can, but I'm not as super-strong as she is. Maybe if I hit him with a brick...But I'm not gonna do that...Well...If he makes me angry...OR...

Well I know how to spend April Fool's Day...Hahaha...

"What're you doing here?!" I asked, excitedly. I missed Beast Boy, obviously, but I did miss the other Titans, too!

"Bringin' over a little present from the Titans in the West to the Titans in the East. And by the Titans in the West, I mean me, because I made it and the other Titans hardly know how to work it. But hey, I'm a nice guy, I won't tell them that...Oops. I already did."

"Cy!" came a voice from behind me. The rest of the team approached Cyborg, coming to see the present he brought us.

"Hey Speedy!"

"¡Senor Cyborg!" Mas y Menos exclaimed. Mas jumped on Menos's head and high-fived Cy.

"Nice to see your metal face again." Bee smiled.

"Likewise."

"So what's this about a present?" Sirka asked.

"...Who are you?"

"Sirka, fire bender and memory reader at your service!" She smiled and stuck out a fist to be pounded. Oh, that mini-me of mine.

"Yeah...you hang out with Terra, don't you?" he asked, pounding it.

"Yes, she does, now what's the present?" Aqualad asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, it's a little invention of mine. I like to call it..." He opened the box he was carrying, and continued, "...A teleporter."

"OOoh!" I exclaimed. "I bet it gets shiny! Tell me it gets shiny!"

"Beast Boy was excited about the shiny-ness too. There are two of these. We've got one, and you've got one. I'm actually working on making larger replicas of these that would be large enough for several people to be teleported to the other one so that not only could we send things to you easier, but we could get there within seconds in times of emergency, or if we just wanna pop over and visit."

"Cool," Speedy replied.

"Cool? It's awesome!" Aqualad challenged.

"Where are we gonna put it?" I asked.

"Huh...I don't know..." Bee. "Got any suggestions?"

"We have enough rooms! There's gotta be one with all kinds of technical crap," Speedy offered.

A thought clearly dawned on Bee. "...Believe it or not, I think we do," she said.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" I asked.

"...The Technical Crap Room."

"Ah," Aqualad nodded, "That makes sense."

"Cool. Show me the way to this Technical Crap Room and I'll go install it."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed, jumping up and down, "I know where it is!!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I've been there!"

"You've been there, but you didn't know what it was called?"

"Yeah, I just remembered stumbling into a blindingly shiny room and quickly running out cause it was like four in the morning on my way to the bathroom so that must have been it!!" I was out of breath when I finished all that.

"...Huh. Well, take me there, then!" Cy said, shrugging off my weirdness.

Once we were out in the hall, Cy wasted no time asking me about my new digs.

"So how's life on the East Coast?"

"Oh, you know, its preppy."

"...Prep--? Never mind. How are you doing without..." I knew he was going to say 'Beast Boy'--they always do--but changed his mind and continued with, "...The old team? It must be weird not having everyone--"

"I know what you meant to say, Cy, and I know that you're trying to spare me from reliving everything, and I appreciate it, but I'm..."

"...You weren't really about to say 'fine' were you?" he asked after a pause.

"I was...But...So, yeah, okay, I'm not _fine_ fine, but I'm not dying of depression. I actually was moping about it yesterday, very officially, there was ice cream and chick flicks everywhere, so don't think I'm avoiding thinking about it, though, maybe I was, but not anymore, I'm going to be okay, I swear, you have no reason to worry about me, because everything is going to work out in the end!..." I said most of that very fast.

"Oh yeah, I believe you..." he replied with the smallest trace of sarcasm.

"...Look," I said, reaching the door to The Technical Crap Room and opening it, "I know it doesn't sound convincing, but I really am on the way to getting better. Really, I need you to believe me." He still looked doubtful as he began setting up the teleporter. "It's not like I'm saying I'm 100 bright and happy, I'm probably more like three fries short of a happy meal, wonko..."

He eyed me suspiciously. "You took that from Stargate."

"Yes. Yes I did. We used to watch it on Sci-Fi Fridays. Along with Doctor Who sometimes. Wasn't that always fun? _Remember the good times, Cyborg..._" I said, hypnotically.

"Yeah, I remember them. So?"

"So--! It doesn't matter. I can see you just aren't going to believe me."

"No, no, I believe you, I'm just a little...worried about you. You're sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yes!"

"No, I mean are you _really_ sure? Think about it now."

At first it was just to humor him, but I did think about it. I waited a second before answering, "I hope so."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next Time on, "And So It Is..."

_Karaoke: Gentlemen Style-_So, like I said, BB's made nooo progress on his letter and is hardly leaving the house. Raven, worried, tells the guys to take him out on the town. How it turned into a Karaoke night, Robin and Cyborg can't figure out--but they'll hide it for their buddy. Will the night inspire Beast Boy to keep writing?

* * *

There you have it. Better stuff is coming I swear! 


	35. Karaoke: Gentlemen Style

Let's play a game, shall we? A game that sci-fi freaks such as myself may be able to win easier.

Who can find a Stargate SG-1 reference hidden in here? (Hint: Dr. Daniel Jackson is associated with it.)  
AAAAAAAND  
Who can find a Dr. Who reference? I know someone who could!

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Karaoke: Gentlemen Style**

"Can I ask you guys a favor?"

I was in the hallway, about to enter the Main room when I heard Raven's voice from inside.

"Sure."

"What is it?"

That was Robin, and then Cyborg. I paused to listen into their conversation.

"I was hoping you could take Beast Boy out to do something. To hang out. _Outside_."

"Why?"

"Not that we're objecting or anything, Raven," I heard Robin say, "But...why?"

"Because he hasn't left the house in over a week. _Weeks_ maybe. I'm worried about him."

"What, you think it has to do with Terra?" Cy asked.

"Well...Kind of. Yes, I do. He needs a good distraction, and a good _time_. Taking him out myself would seem like a--"

"Like a date?" Cyborg sounded like he was smirking.

"Yes, if you must know, I think it would. But that'd be my only choice if you guys won't do anything about it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I--" She stopped. It sounded as though she was going to say 'I don't' but that would be an obvious lie. If she didn't care, why would she council me all the time? "He's my friend. And he's your friend too."

"...Okay. But what do we do?"

"Whatever it is guys do. Take him...Take him to the pizza place!"

"Eh, I don't know..."

"...What's wrong with the pizza place?"

"Well, see...We go there _all the time_."

"But...we love pizza, right? Can't get enough of it, I thought?"

"Well, the thing is..."

"You can. Well, why don't you see a movie?"

"Couples go to the movies. On _dates_."

"Friends go too. You could see that silly pirate movie."

"Maybe..."

"Well, then, what about that new Karaoke bar on Main Street?"

"Guys don't _do_ karaoke, Raven."

"Yeah, unless they're on a date with a girl," Robin corrected.

"Well you tell _me_ what to do. Beast Boy needs to get out of the house. You said the pizza place is too 'done', you think that the movies is too date-ish and weird, and karaoke is too girlish. Come _on,_ there has to be _something_ you can do."

"...See a football game?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! Guys do that!" Robin told her.

"Only...There's nothing going on tonight...And he needs to go somewhere _now_."

"Why now? We could easily get tickets for next week!"

"Yeah, instead you want us to take him to a karaoke place?"

"Karaoke?" I asked, coming into the room and their conversation. They turned to me, clearly unsure of what to say to explain their words.

"Beast Boy! Uh, we were--" Raven started.

"Terra liked to sing..."

"Well, you know, we don't have to--"

"Why not? Lets go."

The guys' attitudes towards the idea of karaoke-ing seemed to magically change from unenthusiastic to OMG this is gonna be cool. I knew from their original opinions that they were just acting that way for me, but hey. I appreciated it anyway. We hardly got into the city when we were joined by none other than Kid Flash.

"How did you know we would be here?" I asked.

"I have my ways..." he said, mysteriously. I squinted at him "Ah...Raven and Jinx talk. Jinx and I talk. I thought I might come with."

"Why not? The more, the..." Robin couldn't seem to bring himself to say 'merrier' so I finished it with what he was _thinking_.

"The more we make fools of ourselves."

"Yeah, that's what I was kinda hoping for."

"Why would you _hope_ to make a fool of yourself?"

"Fun," he answered simply.

And we arrived.

Because I haven't talked much yet, let me tell you about what's been going on. It was a few days after Cyborg went to the TE. Since then I've been hammering him with questions about...how they are. No one specific. And I swear, I did it in secret. No one noticed, really, I'm telling you, NO ONE! Raven, like she said, has been begging me to get out of the Tower. I don't get what the problem is. Can't I just hang out at home for a while? Clearly, she doesn't think so. It's not like I'm refusing to leave...I just...don't _feel_ like it.

As for my letter, there's still been little progress, even though I know what I'm going to do when I send it. I think that with the appearance of the teleporter I've gotten hope, but hope doesn't write letters. As I watched the guys, laughing and registering something or other having to do with the karaoke people, I think picking a song, I tried to think of something that would be the perfect thing to write. My thoughts were, unfortunately, interrupted by Cyborg.

"Okay, we picked a song for ya!" Cy laughed.

"What? Me?" I said, confused.

"Yes, you!"

"See if you can recognize it before you forget the words..." Kid Flash smirked.

"Have fun!" Robin smiled, pushing me on stage.

People were looking at me expectantly. Someone thrust a microphone in my hand and the music started. I had a split second of thought: _That's not music...that's a clock ticking...?_ Suddenly--and thank god, just in time--I realized what song I was singing.

_"I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind--"

I, by the way, started thinking halfway through the song that they may have been trying to give me a 'subtle' hint of my current state of being...well, in over my head.

_"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
T's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind."

I finished the song with everyone clapping--probably politely or just to mock me, as Terra has mentioned in the past, I suck--especially the guys. Whistling and crap. I was _so_ ready to kill them.

"That was NOT. COOL!" I said, angrily. But not really.

"C'mon, you liked it."

Kinda.

"Oh, you wanna try it, _Wally?_" I asked of KF, smirking. The color drained out of his face.

"You...You know my...? NO! Terra told you, didn't she?!"

"Your name is _Wally?_" Cyborg laughed.

"N...No!" Cyborg continued to laugh. "Well _your_ name is Victor!..." I heard him mutter "Dammit" under his breath because he realized that Victor isn't really that sucky of a name. "Well _your_ name is GARFIELD!" he practically shouted.

"Great, now I have no chance of telling people my name is Hans Olo..."

"You want to tell people your name is Hans Olo?"

"...No!" I tried. I searched for a way to get out of this. "Who wants to sing "Eye of the Tiger"?!"

Yes. That worked. Five seconds later we were all on stage, each with a microphone prepared to sing this awesome song.

_"Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger... woah woah woah

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger... woah woah woah

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger... woah woah woah

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger!"

God, that is fun. We got the crowd totally pumped, I could tell. They cheered real loud every time we said 'eye of the tiger'.

"Yeah, that's Hans, Hans Olo over there," Cyborg said later to this group of girls who loved our singing and wanted our names (and I think, our numbers). "That," he pointed to Robin, "Is Lou Kskiwalker, he's Ken Obi, and I'm Bob Affet."

"Dude," I said to KF, "Won't they _know_ who we are already?"

"How?" he whispered back.

"We're the Titans! Everybody knows us!"

"Oh, no, I heard one say they were from out of town. Don't you just love messing with people's heads?"

"That I do...Ken Obi."

We didn't spend the entire time singing and toying with the minds of out-of-towners. We did eat for a bit. But what was most fun was we found a deck of cards on the ground and started playing poker...but we waged songs we had to sing by the end of the night. You had to be careful about losing really bad songs, like, say, "I Feel Pretty". Its a risk to wage something like that cause by the end of each round, whoever wins that song can do whatever with it he pleases, whether it be make one guy sing it or make all of them sing it. Oh, man that would suck. Poor Robin. Gotta feel bad for the guy. But if Cyborg forces you to declare that you are foxy (in song!), then you can't do anything about it, can you? It went down like this:

"I wager..."It's Rainin' Men"," I said, confidently.

"I see your "It's Rainin' Men" and I raise you..."Man I Feel Like A Woman"," KF replied.

"Do you? I never knew," Cyborg smirked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Okay, "Rainin' Men", "I Feel Like A Woman"--"

"You _too_?" I asked.

"Shut up! Okay, I say..."I Feel Pretty"." See, it was at his own hand!

"I see that. And I raise you..."Barbie Girl"." He smirked.

I looked at my cards. Crap. "I'm out."

KF had a similar look. "Me too."

But Robin and Cyborg kept playing. It really looked like Robin was gonna beat him until Cy put down his cards, saying, "Robin?"

His eyes were wide. "Yes Cyborg?"

"Do you feel pretty?"

Me and KF almost _died_ watching it. And one of the requirements of the game was that you had to do it with _feeling_. Oh, and did he ever...

We were about to go crazy with our fits of laughter when Cy mentioned, "You _know_ I still have "Barbie Girl" to give away."

We quieted immediately.

I won't tell you who had to sing it, either. Just for protection of...whomever it was.

...

Oh FINE.

He said that I'd pissed him off enough over the years that _I_ had the pleasure to sing about how life in plastic was fantastic..._damn it_...the girls liked my singing though! Isn't that a good thing? Eh...em..ahem.

Later all the guys were taking turns singing alone, since I had to in the beginning. KF was on first.

"This one goes out from Ken Obi to his girl, Lela!"

"Lela?" Robin asked.

"Princess Leia. He's talkin' about Jinx," I said, cluing him in.

How appropriate? He was going to sing "Speed of Sound" by Coldplay. That's why he chose it, he likes being literal.

_"How long before I get in?  
Before it starts, before I begin?  
How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?  
Where To, where do I go?  
If you never try, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine?_

Look up, I look up at night,  
Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
Climb up, up in the trees,  
every chance that you get,  
is a chance you seize.  
How long am I gonna stand,  
with my head stuck under the sand?  
I'll start before I can stop,  
before I see things the right way up.

All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand?

Ideas that you'll never find,  
All the inventors could never design.  
The buildings that you put up,  
Japan and China all lit up.  
The sign that I couldn't read,  
or a light that I couldn't see,  
some things you have to believe,  
but others are puzzles, puzzling me.

All that noise, and all that sound,  
All those places I got found.  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah when you see it then you'll understand?

All those signs, I knew what they meant.  
Some things you can invent.  
Some get made, and some get sent,  
Ooh?  
Birds go flying at the speed of sound,  
to show you how it all began.  
Birds came flying from the underground,  
if you could see it then you'd understand,  
ah, when you see it then you'll understand?"

Dude wasn't too bad. He was enjoying himself, at least. I'm thinking that's why he sounded better.

He came off stage saying, "Well, who will it be first, gentlemen? Bob or Lou?"

"Eh, we think we might just head home now."

"You mean with_out_ doing your solo performance?"

"Umm...Yeah?"

"Oh no, I can't let you do this."

"Neither can I. It's despicable!" I agreed.

"Not really."

"It's no big deal!"

"Do you want _us_ to pick out the song?" I threatened.

"WE'LL DO IT!" they said immediately.

They rushed to the stage, fighting over who could go first. Eventually Robin won, and almost got on stage before I asked, "Wait! What are you gonna sing?"

"The greatest song ever sung by Queen."

"Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"You got it."

Five seconds later he was on stage, belting it out.

_"Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
Im just a poor boy,i need no sympathy-  
Because Im easy come,easy go,  
A little high,little low,  
Anyway the wind blows,doesnt really matter to me,  
To me_

Mama,just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger,now hes dead,  
Mama,life had just begun,  
But now Ive gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,  
Didnt mean to make you cry-  
If Im not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on,carry on,as if nothing really matters-

Too late,my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Bodys aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-Ive got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I dont want to die,  
I sometimes wish Id never been born at all-

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,galileo,  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But Im just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
Hes just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me-

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,

Any way the wind blows..."

It truly is the greatest song by Queen. There is that one about wanting to ride you bicycle, but I think this is better.

"What of you, Bob Affet?" I asked Cyborg.

"I'm feelin' some Billy Joel, I think."

"Which one? There's so many."

"...You'll see."

He stole Robin's microphone and hopped onto stage as the music started. I laughed as I realized what he was going to sing (the beginning gave it away).

_"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl!"

He did it so...into it! If he had hair it would be slicked back with gel...maybe Robin should have sang it...

Cyborg stepped down to a tremendous applause, dropped the microphone and asked, "Can we go home now?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. We'd been there for a few hours. Might as well give the guys a break.

About ten minutes later we were standing in the kitchen telling Raven and Starfire everything about our adventures.

"It was awesome, we sang it and then these chicks wanted our names so we gave them altered versions of Star Wars characters. BB was 'Hans Olo', Robin was 'Lou Kskiwalker' Kid Flash was 'Ken Obi' and I was 'Bob Affet'. Smart, huh?" Cyborg asked, laughing.

"Brilliant," Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Oh _really_?" Starfire asked in a way that sounded like a mix of suspicion and anger. "And did these girls seem very _interested_ in any of you?"

"Umm..." I said, sensing her thoughts, "All of us...But Robin."

He made a face, like he didn't get where I was going. Cyborg gave him the wide-eyed look and Robin got it, saying, "Oh yeah! They hardly talked to me at all."

"Hmmm." Starfire pursed her lips in a way that said she wasn't completely believing of us.

"Yeah, I actually think they thought he was...gay," KF added. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I clenched my fists, praying it would drain out of me. I heard Robin squirm behind me.

"Really? Did they?" Star asked, a slight twinge of hope in her voice.

All of us--except Robin--nodded saying, "Oh yeah."

"Definitely."

"_Gay_."

She looked at us. "All right. It was mere curiosity, really..."

She walked out of the room, saying she was going to bed. Robin waited a few seconds after she left just as an extra precaution and said, "Well _thanks_ for the backup!"

"Anytime, pal," KF said. "Now, children, I must be off." He, in his usual fast pace, left the Tower.

"I'm gonna go try talking to Starfire..." Robin said in a depressed kind of way, also leaving the room after her.

"I'm tired. I think I'll--"

"So. 'T's on your mind', huh?" Cyborg asked before I left. "I'm not sure those are the words. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that somebody was distracted. Was it just me, or did I happen to hear you say something about Terra while you were singing Over My Head?"

"Well...Maybe..."

"Maybe you should try finishing that letter."

I stood there as my friend walked away, thinking. Not for long, though, because I was soon back in my room, opening the saved letter I was definitely going to send.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_Next Time On, "And So It Is..."

_Karaoke: Ladies' Night_-Yes, of course the LADIES are gonna karaoke it now. Thats-how-i-roll! So after the more-than-three-days moping, the girls decide to take Terra out on the town. When she comes back, she finds something she's been waiting for for one month five days sixteen hours and thirty-two minutes.

* * *

HA! FASTNESS OF UPDATE! THINNESS IN PLOT! WOOOO! 


	36. Karaoke: Ladies' Night

Heey I want reviews! Not cool people!

If your reading this and didn't review the last chapter...Get back there, lazy, I miss reviews! Seriously, at one point I'd get nine reviews for one chapter, and what now? three? And nothing more than 'Great Job, I want more!'? I'm sorry, but I'd reeeally like a bit more than that.

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Karaoke: Ladies' Night**

"Are we done moping yet?" Bee asked one day. After a while she joined us eating ice cream. It started out she just wanted ice cream because we were starting to run out and we stole the rest of the team's. But eventually she just stopped leaving to do other things--excluding missions, of course, which were obnoxiously frequent while I was _trying_ to mope. Oh, and if you recall I promised three days of moping, but it sort of didn't go that way. I don't remember how many days exactly it was, but does it matter? No. Sarah is forever patient. But Bee was starting to get tired of the moping and not going anywhere.

"We have to let her do things in her own time," Sarah replied.

I wasn't here by the way; I had just gone to the bathroom and I was listening.

"Well we've been here for days except for when we have to on missions--after a while its just ridiculous."

"Well, I guess it would do her some good to go somewhere were there _wasn't_ some sort of evil villain."

"You mean like a girl's night out on the town?" I asked, not feeling like listening outside the door anymore. Sirka didn't seem surprised to know I was listening.

"Yeah! We could do that!"

"You sure?" Bee asked. "I'm not objecting. I think it would be good!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What do we do, though?" I asked.

"...Ooh. I know."

"What?" Bee and I asked.

"Karaoke." She grinned.

"I'm not such a great singer..." Bee mumbled. "But if you want to go, then we can."

"I'm okay! Let's do it!" I smiled.

"But wait, do you think the guys can take care of things while we're gone?" Sarah asked.

Our eyes widened.

"I'm not so sure I trust them..." Bee admitted.

"We could come home and find the house completely demolished..." I agreed.

"Hmm..." Sarah said, clearly trying to think of a solution. "We could lock them up in cells..."

I laughed. Then I looked at her and realized she wasn't kidding.

"No, no, that might be a bit extreme..." Bee mumbled, thinking.

A few minutes later, we were sitting in the kitchen watching Bee stand in front of the boys. They were standing at attention, and Bee was walking in front of them like a drill sergeant.

"Now...Tell me. Who will be in charge today while the girls are gone?"

"Aqualad!" They all said, with Aqualad smirking.

"_Why_ is Aqualad in charge, Speedy, as opposed to anyone else?"

Speedy grumbled something that we couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"_Because_...Aqualad is older than the wonder twins and more mature than me."

We giggled.

"Very good. Aqualad, what are your rules?"

"I must uphold the sanctity of our Tower and not exploit my power to make Speedy do anything humiliating."

"Excellent. Mas...Menos..." They looked up. "As you were."

"Gracias..." they said, running off to their room.

"At ease, soldiers, we're going now. If there's any trouble, take care of it. We don't want interruptions."

They nodded, and went to watch TV. Aqualad said, "Don't worry, General, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong.

That night we were going to go out in civvies (civilian clothes) and pretend to be three normal teen girls hanging out. I elected to wear a red sleeveless shirt that had white and navy stars and hearts on it--I know it sounds like the flag but it doesn't look anything like it--and it has this little bow on the bottom left side of it. I paired it with dark jean capris, a black heart necklace with a long chain, earrings with a sort of dangle-y black and white striped ball and navy flippers. Sarah was wearing a blue T-shirt that said "blue-eyed beauty" under a gray hoodie that was like a half-zip up thing and jean shorts and beige boots. Bee, who, by the way actually had her hair _down_ which seems so weird, was wearing one of those INSPI(RED) shirts that was long-sleeved and had a scoop-neck with a black belt around her waist and black jeans with red flats.

Aren't we fashionable?

So we go, as Sarah, Tara, and Karen--yup, Bee's real name is Karen--with absolutely _no_ connection to the Titans whatevers East. It's kinda fun not being a superhero sometimes with none of your _adoring_ fans simply chasing after you every hour of every day. Though, I still kept my uniform in my purse, just in case. You never know what can happen on any given day; you need to be careful.

We got there to a full house--perfect. I could show off my amazing talents to the _world_. Or at least, a larger piece of it.

I'd been thinking of what I could sing. Unfortunately, Sarah was faster. Oh well; she could be my _opening_ act while I thought about it.

_"Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

_Blue as the sky, sun burnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do._

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow."_

I clapped, along with everyone else. Not bad, Sirka. Not bad.

"I thought I'd give us a good summer song. I do love Corinne Bailey Rae!"

"Yeah, she's cool," I agreed. I then whispered to her, "I hope there isn't supposed to be some underlying message to me in there."

"Absolutely not." She grinned mischievously.

We went back to where Bee was, trying to pick out a song.

"I don't know, I'd like to sing this song, but I'm not that great..." She frowned. Something dawned on her and she said, "But if you guys sang it _with_ me I'd do better!"

"...What song is it?"

She told us, and we couldn't say no. We just _had_ to sing it! Or else.

So the music started and we proceeded to sing "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage".

_"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Applause, applause, no wait wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes."_

"I never thought I would like Panic! at the Disco, but I do! Especially that song!"

"_I_ never thought that you would like Panic! either," I said.

"The world is full of surprises," Sarah told us.

"Here's a surprise: I'm really really hungry. Let's get some foood." My stomach was growling. So we got some chow and talked about what we'd sing next.

"I think...I wanna sing Promiscuous," I declared.

"...You'd need a dude," Sarah stated.

"Well...Yes, I will won't I?"

"Maybe you should call up one of the guys to come here."

"But then that would defeat the _purpose_ of GIRLS' night. LADIES' night."

"True," Bee shrugged.

"I think I wanna sing...You're So Vain."

"Oooh. Awesome."

"_I_ think I'm done singing for the day...I'll just watch."

"Okay. You guys watch me sing this song. I'll show you how it's _done_."

_"You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself go by  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you?_

_You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you?_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you?_

_Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not you're with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you?_

"Did they ever figure out who the song was about?" I asked.

"Nah, but I heard once that there was a contest, and the winner would get to know. But they had to sign a bunch of contracts saying they wouldn't tell anybody."

"No, I'm talking about who _you_ were singing about."

"...Don't you want to give us your solo performance?"

Sure, she _could_ have just been singing a song...

_Or_ she could have been singing a song _about_ someone.

Whether she was singing about Leopold or not--hey, there could be some eventual loathing there since she never heard from him again!--I did what she said and sang "Good Day".

_"I say to myself  
Self, why are you awake again? It's one a.m.  
Standing with the fridge wide open, staring  
Such a sight, florescent light  
The stars are bright  
Might make a wish, if I believed in them  
As it is, I might watch TV  
Cause it's nice to see people more messed up than me  
I say to myself, as I smile at the wall, just let myself fall_

_It's gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait and see  
It's gonna be alright, cause I'm alright with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be, it's gotta be_

_I shiver, shut the door  
Can't think standing here no more  
I'm alone, my mind's racing, heart breaking  
Can you be everything I need you to be?  
Can you protect me like a daughter?  
Can you love me like a father?  
Can you drink me like water?  
Say I'm like the desert, Just Way Hotter._

_The point of it all  
Is that if I should fall  
Still you're name I'll call_

_It's gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait and see  
It's gonna be OK, cause I'm OK with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be_

_As long as we laugh out loud  
Laugh like we're mad  
Cause this crazy, mixed up beauty is all that we have  
Because what's love but an itch we can't scratch, a joke we can't catch  
God, but still we laugh_

_Get back in bed, turn off the TV  
You say "It'll be alright baby, just wait and see."_

_It's gonna be all right, it's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be all right, just wait and see  
Its gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
Its gonna be a good day, just wait, just see  
It's gonna be okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be, it's gonna be okay...  
Uh oh, I'm awake again  
It's one A.M.  
Staring  
Such a sight  
Well, at least the stars are bright."_

Applause, applause. I'll be here all...my life. Almost said that, too, but it sounded too depressing to me. So I just smiled, gave a wave, and hopped off to my friends.

"Nice song," Sarah said, like she knew everything. Which she does.

"I like it," Bee said, not noticing as a really loud song was about to be sung. Just then I heard a faint ringing-type sound.

"Do you hear something?!" I said loudly over the blaring music.

"It sounds like...a communicator?" Sarah guessed. We all checked our pockets--each of them were going off.

"Let's go to the bathroom--we'll answer it there!" Bee shouted to us.

Once inside--and once sure that there was no one listening--we answered one of the communicators. Out of it came Aqualad.

"We're going to need some help over here!" he called to us.

"Noo, there was nothing going on at all this week, and they choose _now_ to cause trouble?" I pouted. I know, I'd brought my uniform, but now I'm having so much _fun_, I don't want to have to stop!

"Can't you do it yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Umm...No!" came Speedy's voice.

"But we don't even...have our uniforms! We look like normal people, we can't just reveal our secret identities!" Bee tried.

"...Yeah!..." Sarah agreed painfully, fumbling with something in her pocket, then moving her hands to have her arms folded.

"What...? Is that your _mask_?" I asked Sarah.

"What?...No! Of course not!" she claimed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Why would I?..."

"It is!" Bee said, seeing it accidentally coming out of her pocket.

"Well...yes, okay, I...keep them. I keep them with me...Yeah! Just in case I need to spring into action! You know...?"

"No, you didn't trust the _guys_ do you? You thought we'd have to take care of trouble!"

"Well we _do_, don't we?"

"Well--"

"Wait a second!" I said, pointing at Bee. "You're wearing your uniform under there! I can see the yellow and black stripy-ness!"

"And you said _I_ didn't trust the guys!"

"Well...I'm the leader, it's my business to be _concerned!_"

"Sure..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well what about _you?_"

_Oh no_, I thought. But I thought up a lie, and thought it up quick. "I'm practically wearin' a cami! A black turtleneck would not fit in there!"

"...No," Sarah admitted. "But it _would_ fit in _here_!" she exclaimed, taking my purse. Sure enough, she found my uniform.

DAMN it.

"Ha!" Bee shouted. "Don't you try and sound like the innocent one!"

"LOOK, GUYS, WE DON'T CARE WHICH OF YOU IS THE INNOCENT ONE!" Aqualad yelled from the communicator.

"JUST GET YOUR GIRLY BUTTS DOWN HERE ALREADY!!" Speedy shouted in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry!" I said. I pulled on my top, not worrying about my cami underneath and took off my capris--I kinda already had the shorts on. I was just gonna have to deal with having bad shoes. Sarah had already put on her mask and Bee was back in her yellow and black attire.

"Let's go..." she said, defeated.

So we had to take care of...something or other, I don't remember. All I remember was that it was big and bitchy and not fun at all.

"So now that that's over with, which of you guys will sing Promiscuous with me?"

"I'll do it."

Speedy, who else?

_"Am I throwin you off?"  
"Nope."  
"Didn't think so."_

_"How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke."_

_"Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light."_

_"You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night."_

_"You expect me to just let you hit it?  
But will you still respect me if you get it?"_

_"All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent."_

_"You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute..."_

_"Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want."_

_"Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?"_

_"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need."_

_"Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute."_

_"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through?"_

_"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?"_

_"They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down."_

_"I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health--"_

_"I want you on my team"  
"So does everybody else."_

_"Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go."_

_"What kind of girl do you take me for?"_

_"Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want."_

_"Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?"_

_"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need."_

_"Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?"_

_"Don't be mad, don't get mean."  
"Don't get mad, don't be mean."_

_"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean."  
"Don't get mad, don't be mean!"_

_"Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on."_

_"I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on."_

_"Bring that on?"  
"You know what I mean."_

_"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things!"_

_"I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say."_

_"It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like."_

_"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?"_

_"Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want."_

_"Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait!"_

_"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need!"_

_"Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more!"_

After that song, we decided to head home. I was kinda tired, anyway.

But when we got there?...Disaster.

"WHAT...HAPPENED?" I asked in total shock. When Sarah saw, she thought quickly and walked back from where we came to make sure Bee didn't see what had happened.

The kitchen was ceiling to floor covered in the most disgusting things imaginable (and every one of them): dirt, eggs, unidentified goop in every color of the spectrum, trash that made it look like the garbage disposal threw up.

"Yes, I know it looks bad, but we can fix it, really--"

"Before Bumble Bee gets in here? She's right outside the door, and if Sirka didn't know everything she would have _seen_, and she'll never trust you to be in charge again!"

"...I know," Aqualad admitted. "I would have cleaned it, too, if we didn't have to go into town. But I can fix it really easily, see?" He motioned for me to get behind him, then he summoned the water from the sink to be splashed around every inch of the room.

"Okay...Now everything's _wet_."

"Oh, yes, _but_--"

Mas y Menos came in, Mas holding a hair dryer, then Menos ran around to every nook and cranny so the place was spotless.

"Wow...Shiny."

"We do love the shiny, don't we?" Speedy asked.

"Yep...Let Bee in."

And so we did. She was very impressed. "I never thought I would come home to find it _this_ clean! Always hoped, but...Mas, why do you have my hair dryer?"

"Ah...¡Porque Menos necesitó secar el pelo, y sus trabajo el mejor!"

I whispered the translation ("Because Menos needed to dry his hair, and your's works the best!") to her, and she said, "I don't know how we ever got them without you. Well, okay, is he done with it?"

They nodded and gave it back.

"Didn't even notice they _had_ all that much hair..." she muttered as she went to her room. The guys gave a unanimous sigh of relief as she left the room.

"Try not to do something like that again!" Sarah asked of them.

"We'll..._try_..." Speedy said. "I can't promise too much success, but whatever."

"I'm going to bed..." she said, rolling her eyes. I, too, retreated to my dwelling, but not before checking my e-mail. I never get anything, but I always check. You never know who could send you a letter via internet at any given moment!

And there, as I signed onto my AOL account...was an e-mail. An e-mail from...Beast Boy. Its title was simply 'Open'. I did so and only found one sentence.

_Go to The Technical Crap Room._

Like a speeding bullet I rushed out of my room to get there. I had no idea where it was going--I didn't have time to think about it!--but there was something there. I had some odd hope that Beast Boy himself would be there, thinking that he probably wasn't, but that there was always a small chance! I finally got there and found--

Nothing.

It was just The Technical Crap Room. Nothing out of the--

But then I saw something shiny. It was the teleporter! It had been activated, and something was about to be there. I thought, _of course!_ Beast Boy was sending me something. I hoped. It might have been a mere coincidence, you know? But I decided it wasn't. Then an idea struck me: what if he was sending himself here? I know what you're thinking: Cyborg said it wasn't big enough for people and that he was working on a people teleporter. But think about it: Beast Boy could become as small as a tiny cell thingy, and there are bigger things that could fit on there! Then it occurred to me that he would have to have someone else push the button for him, but he could have enlisted someone else to do it!

Finally the shiny-ness evaporated and there were two small items left on the teleporter (though neither of them, as far as I could tell, were Beast Boy). One was a piece of paper. The other...I picked up slowly by its chain so that it almost seemed to unravel until its heart pendant was suspended.

"My necklace..." I whispered. Forgetting my haste to see anything from Beast Boy, I slowly I picked up the paper, to find a letter written by him.

_Dear You,_

_Something told me you would want this back. I may be completely wrong, but I don't care. I'm sorry that it's been one month five days sixteen hours and thirty-two minutes since you left and that just now I'm writing to you. It should have been sooner, I know, but I'm sure you'd be willing to forgive me. Something about today made me realize how many promises I wasn't keeping. You're my best friend, and it was always supposed to be that way. I want to e-mail you, too. I want to write to you! Have the past weeks been driving you crazy? I'll admit they were. For me. Send me a reply. I just wish I'd sent you one sooner._

_Love,_

I gasped.

_Love, Me_

I looked for something in my pockets that I could write on and something to write with. Going back to my room would take way too long. Fortunately, on a table near me were some sticky notes and a pencil. Quickly, I scribbled a short reply:

_It's good to hear from you again._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..." 

_Oh I don't know--I hadn't thought about it, It can be a surprise..._-Oh, isn't life just wonderful? Our heroes have their best friend back! Terra's starting to adjust to her new life, and BB's about done readjusting to his old one. But _hmm_...The two months are about to draw to a close, and Speedy is turning up the charm. And soon...the chase shall begin.

* * *

There's, its here, even BEFORE the 4th O' July! Take thaaaaaaat GG, I beat your deadline!

* * *


	37. Just Friends

Now, I hadn't intended this to be that short originally, but then again, some chapters will be short! Plus you guys don't seem to be caring enough for a fuller chapter; at the R/S shrine I haven't gotten a review in three chapters and at I've gotten barely three reviews a chapter. I do miss them, muchly. At this rate, I'll never reach 200.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Just Friends.**

Terra 

The next week was _fabulous!_ Things were finally falling into place! I had contact with Beast Boy again, I had my necklace back. And about my necklace--I actually put it on after I sent my reply to Beast Boy, and to this day, I haven't taken it off. Not once.

I mean, would you?

So, the way things went from then on were simple. We'd log onto AOL right at the end of the day and talk. In the future, every now and then we'd write, but mostly just IMing.

**T: i swear, u have _no_ idea what the past weeks have been like for me.  
BB: 4 u? 4 _me_ is more like it. i hated not talking to you. what do i do without u?  
T: that had 2 many rhymes in it, dude. but i don't know, thank god you don't have to find out!  
BB: so whats it like there? i mean i been there but not long term  
T: well, its pretty cool. there's this girl, sarah, who's an honorary TE.  
BB: they have honoraries? i thought only we could have honoraries.  
T: turns out not. shes got some kinda dark past, i can tell.  
BB: oh yeah? she have a power?  
T: yep, 2 actually. she can control fire but it turns green  
BB: green?  
T: and she can read your history. i been saying memories, but even if u don't remember it she can find it. i feel like she knows things about me even i don't know.  
BB: sounds creepy.  
T: but in all other respects she's cool. then there's aquadude, i think sarah has a crush on him.  
BB: rly? nice. how do u know?  
T: i hear things. bee seems a tad chiller than rob is as a leader, but still a little more tight.  
BB: cy is totally in luv with her, i kno it.  
T: i sensed it. then there's mas and menos, there cool.  
BB: u guys click cuz a the whole fluent in spanish thing?  
T: yeah. then there's speedy.**

i paused 4 a sec.

Whoops, sorry, still in IM speak.

I paused for a second. I wasn't sure what to say about him and his whole flirt persona. Really I haven't seen it nearly as much as Sarah says it exists. Maybe he's just trying to keep it on the down low. He didn't seem really that horrible. Kind of nice, actually. Sarah's been giving him really bad press, like he's an air-headed pig-womanizer, but I think she's just trying to look out for me. I appreciate it and all, but I'm a big girl, she should know that. He really is nice, and the best fighter out of all of us. He _did_ come in second only to Robin in that Championship of Heroes thing or whatever it was called, didn't he? So, I decided to tell him all that.

**T: speedy's pretty cool, u kno him, kinda funny, master archer dude.  
BB: but of _course_ not as funny as i.  
T: lol tho of course not as funny as u.  
BB: thought not.  
T: o btw, i meant to say thanks for the room. it helped.  
BB: thought it might.  
BB: i just remembered how much you loved your room, so I thought i'd make the call.  
T: it did, really. its nice not to have _everything_ be different. u know?  
BB: i know.  
T: cool.**

In the few weeks after we refriendshipped each other, Speedy was noticing the closeness of his mandatory two months coming up, and he was definitely trying to get a head-start. Mentioning things he wanted to do on the day, or days after that I might want to join him on. I almost said yes to one of them, but I think I might have talked myself out of it. I don't know, I still wasn't sure if I was ready. Was I? I mean, I couldn't see why, eventually, we couldn't possibly go out. We did have a few subtle clicking moments, like grabbing the same box of cereal one morning and bonding over some video games, and just talking sometimes. I did consider him, by now, to be a friend. Probably more than the others in the Tower, besides Sarah, but she technically wasn't always in the Tower.

I shouldn't feel guilty about having a guy friend. It had been almost two months now, right? I mean, your aloud to have guy friends after you break up. And you were also aloud to have boyfriends after you break up. But what got me worried was...Were Beast Boy and Speedy good friends? I _knew_ it wasn't good to date a close friend of your ex-boyfriend, no matter how far away he was. And all kinds of other problems, like it being too soon, maybe Speedy wasn't the right person for me, I don't know...

I took solace in the hope that all would work out in the end.

Would it?...

_I know but you don't._

* * *

Beast Boy

Terra and I talked about all sorts of things that first week, and especially that first day. She had so many things she wanted to tell me, like how her new favorite movie was something called "Elizabethtown", how she discovered Corrine Bailey Rae, how she turned the new girl on to Johnny Depp, and all of her different baddies she got to fight, oh! And how she used the word 'arse' now. I laughed at that.

But before I tell you more about that, I have to tell you about something else. Something that kept me up all the night that I finally sent Terra her necklace back.

Flashback

_I stood in the room where we kept the teleporter, reading Terra's response. "It's good to hear from you again." Something about it somehow reminded me of the last letter she gave me. The one I ripped up. The one I let go of._

The one I wanted back.

The one I NEEDED back!

DAMMIT!

I left the house as quickly as possible (smart guy, its dark outside...) and flew to the hill to search for any pieces. I knew there were eight, I just had to find eight, not the worst...Thank GOD I didn't tear it up again, there would have been twice as many pieces...

Now, I know what you're thinking, as we often do, "The pieces probably blew away!" and I was sure some did. But it WAS worth a try, was it not?

I got there rather quickly and immediately saw one. It was sticking out of the ground. Somehow I guess it got partly buried under there. It had her saying something about 6/6/06 on it; seems like so long ago, now! I wished I had brought a flashlight so I could see better. But I had a brilliant idea and I turned into an owl. Night vision!

I spotted another stuck between leaves in the tree that had our carving in it that had her trying to write my name. I stuffed it in my human pocket, then re-owl-ized myself. Over the next few hours, how many, I wasn't sure, I searched the hill and the surrounding area for scraps, and much to my pleasure (and somehow, displeasure as well), I found six of the eight pieces. By then it was really late and I had looked as best as I could--I wasn't getting the other two back.

Amazingly, though, as I found out when I got back to my room and taped the letter up, the two pieces that were missing were the bottom two.

Unamazingly, though, the bottom was my favorite part; it was the part where she had written 'Love, Me'. Love. But what could I do now? They were gone.

End Flashback

**BB: hey, did u notice?  
T: wut?  
BB: its lunchtime.  
T: is it?  
BB: yep.  
T: wow. now that u mention it, i am kinda hungry.  
BB: me too.  
T: what're you gonna have?  
BB: no clue.  
T: wait a second, i already had lunch.  
BB: really?  
T: damn time zones.  
T: still hungry.  
BB: well have a second lunch.  
T: i want...  
T: i want...  
T: i want...  
BB: decide, woman!  
T: who're you callin woman?  
BB: the woman.  
T: right. _man_.  
BB: that's what i am.  
T: ah...  
T: ...  
T: your gay.  
BB: your mom.  
T: DAMN IT!  
BB:p  
T:fawk:  
BB: no reason to get so defensive, woman.  
T: i have a name, arse face!  
BB: and?**

Wasn't like I had the strength to type it.

**T: n/m, i guess i'll have...  
T: I'll have...  
T: I'll have...  
BB: _please_ don't start again.  
T: i'll have...  
BB: listen, you have fun w/ ur little episode, i think i'll get some mac'n'cheese...  
T: MACNCHEESE!  
BB: what?  
T: BRILLIANT! i shall have macaroni and cheese!  
BB: wanna race to see who can make it fastest?  
T: always.  
BB: ready?  
T: set?  
T: GO!  
BB: GO!**

And we were off! It may sound dumb to your inferior minds, but to us this was a real challenge.

And it was FUN.

I was _so_ beating her. By the time I had a bowl and got back to my computer, I was totally the winner.

Until I saw a new IM from Terra.

**T: what's taking u so long?  
BB: no! how did you get back?  
T: skipped the bowl, just took the whole pot.  
BB: krafty.  
T: lol!**

Oh, she just loves my jokes. Why wouldn't she?

**BB: what kind do u have?  
T: shells.  
BB: spirals.  
T: sweet.  
BB: likewise.  
T: lol  
T: so what do you think of life now things are back to bormal?  
BB: ...  
BB: bormal?  
T: ooops  
T: so what do you think of life now things are back to noraml?  
BB: noraml?  
T: STOP IT!  
T: so what do you think of life now thinkgs are back to normal?  
T: HAH!  
T: normal!  
BB: uhh...  
BB: thinkgs?  
T: NOOOOO!!!!  
BB: don't worry, i get it.**

How _was_ life now things were back to normal? About a thousand times better. Things were actually _normal_, but while talking to her, not the least bit boring. I must admit, I was still 'sending' her lyrics. In fact, right after I sent the "Open" e-mail I 'sent' "Over My Head" to her and about how I was thinking of her during it. Did this mean I wasn't completely letting go of her? Let's be honest, now.

Was I _ever_?

Of course not! That's impossible!

But I think I have loosened my grip. So it was definitely a bit different.

**T: well?  
BB: well...way better. bormal and noraml.  
T: STFU.  
BB: lol, no, things are great here.  
BB: everybody misses u, of course.  
BB: i think they preferred u 2 me.  
T: nooo, i'm just more fun.  
T: more interesting.  
T: more street smart.  
T: more delightful.  
T: more...know what? i think they might have.  
BB: w/e. i don't care, i've come to terms with it.  
T: oh poor oo. poor poor oo.  
BB?  
BB: oo?  
T: that's you.  
BB: i'm oo?  
T: no, you're oo, i'm me.  
BB: i know, that's what i said.  
T: no, you said i'm oo.  
BB: _no_, I said _i'm_ oo.  
T: which i'm _not_!  
BB: I never...!  
BB: n/m, idc anymore...  
T: u give up too easily.**

I couldn't help but laugh.

**BB: so how long have we been talking?  
T: idk, a while. the effing time zone thing has driven me insane.  
BB: me too. what time is it for u? it's one here.  
T: its four or five.  
BB?  
T: i can't remember if daylight savings changed my computer.  
BB: well can't u tell from what time it is here?  
T: nah, can't remember.  
T: can u?  
BB: course not.**

* * *

Terra

**T: Of course...  
BB: lol.  
T: lol  
T: do u think lol is overused?  
BB: wha?  
T: yeah! like, every two IMs its like "lol"  
BB: not here so much.  
T: dude.  
T: that's because we're _sane_.  
BB: you're sane?  
T: are you?  
BB: touche.  
T: i think that has an accent mark.  
BB?  
T: like cliche. but the computer doesn't have a fricken button for it.  
BB: kay.  
BB: w/e you say.  
T: exactly.  
T: so,  
T: dude! the alarms ringing.  
T: i'd better go  
BB: see ya! oh...btw...  
T: yeah?**

He paused, then he continued typing.

**BB: did it sound at all odd to you when you called me 'lover'?**

I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that one, but I knew exactly how I'd reply, though I'd never before thought about it.

**T: only because neither of us are british.  
BB: they can make anything sound good.  
T: _bye_, you.  
BB: bye yourself.**

I smiled. That was the way things were supposed to be for us.

As _friends_.

_To Be Continued..._

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_We Only Celebrate Two-Month Anniversaries_-So the two months _are_ up, now, and Speedy's wasting no time--though, Terra will admit, discreetly. And what of Beast Boy? Will he forget and do something that will spoil the sanctity of their two-month break-up-aversarie?

* * *


	38. We Only Celebrate TwoMonth Anniversaries

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: We Only Celebrate Two-Month Anniversaries**

Beast Boy

"That's it. I'm taking you out," Raven said one day.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to see the silly pirate movie. You have to become you again."

"But--Hey! I'm me! Plus you'll have _no_ idea what's going on, you have to see the first one--"

"I _have_ seen the first one. We've watched it together, remember? The night before prom?"

"..._Right_...Well...Uh...You didn't _enjoy_ it! You wouldn't like it."

"On the contrary...While I do think it's a bit ridiculous, I'm sure I might be able to find some humor in it."

"But--"

"Don't you _want_ to see this movie?"

"Well, yeah--"

"Do you want to see this movie _alone_?"

"Well, not really--"

"Would you, say, see it with a friend?"

"I guess so--"

"Do you, or do you not, consider me a friend?"

"Well, see, that's where the problem comes up--"

"What? You _don't_ see me as a friend?"

"No, I _do_ see you as friend, but that's the _problem_! I'm a _dude_."

"I'm aware of that, Beast Boy."

"You are _not_ a dude."

"That I am _also_ aware of."

"Know who else is aware of it?"

"...The world?"

"No--Well, yeah, but the _guys_ are aware of that."

"So?"

"Don't you _see_? They'll start making fun of us like we're dating or something!"

"Ah. I see. That's what I just don't _get_. You're sure that would happen?"

"A hundred percent."

"But it doesn't make _sense_. I go grocery shopping with Robin all the time, and whenever Cyborg needs a new car part he takes me for whatever reason...Probably needs someone to make sure he's not getting ripped off, but he should know that already..."

"It's just because it's _me_. They just love making fun of _me_. Cyborg always did it, and Robin would jump at a chance to see someone that wasn't him being made fun of. Plus, grocery shopping is more of a chore than doing something together."

"Well then, they don't need to know. I can get us there easily with no one noticing."

"...Sure?"

"Do I kid?"

"Not much."

"Then I'm sure."

"Well...Okay!" I agreed.

"But not until tomorrow," she said, after a second or two.

"Why?" I asked, wondering why we wouldn't go to the movies today.

"Think about what day it is."

So I did. The day, I can't remember now, but the date stands clear in my mind:

"August sixth."

"Mm-hm. What was it you told me? You only celebrated two-month, five-month, and one-year anniversaries, if it got that far?"

"...Tomorrow, then."

Of course you might say it was technically the fifth of June that Terra boarded the train, leaving me to wallow in my misery, self-pity, and HGMs (Hellish Girly Moodswings), but it was the sixth, for both of us, I think, that it hit hard. So the sixth was going to be our official break-up date. And it being the two-month anniversary, I didn't really have business being on an almost-date with a girl.

Even if it's just a movie.

Even if it's just a movie with our friend.

Even if it's just a movie with our friend Raven.

Or...maybe...

_Especially_ if it's a movie with our friend Raven.

I couldn't say. Time would tell, of course, but we'll get to that later.

So, I'm sure you're wondering how I celebrated this _joyous_ two-month anniversary of ours?

Well, I read the letter in my pocket, minus the missing piece, a bunch of times. Now I kept it in my pocket all the time. Why?...Don't know. Why do _I_ have to answer everything? Let Terra take that one when you get to her. Of course, then she didn't _know_. Just like I didn't know how she wore the necklace I gave her all the time. I know _now_, but then, we didn't talk so much about keeping mementos of each other with us every hour of the day.

When I read it, it didn't look so depressing to me like it used to. It kind of made me smile. It reminded me of Terra _so much_. Again, not the sad part, I mean _her_. Like, it sounded like her. I wished I could read what she'd crossed out. I wondered what it was. I wondered why she'd crossed it out. She get too emotional? Tell me something she shouldn't have?...I bet that was it.

_What if...What if it was why she left?!_

So the next day, we went to see the Pirate movie.

Through the whole thing I tried to ignore the fact that it looked Raven and I were on a date. Because it wasn't. It couldn't have been...not yet. I didn't even have _feelings_ for Raven, so of course it wasn't a date!...

I snapped out of my trance to see Captain Jack Sparrow running from the cannibal dudes. I laughed. _So did Raven._ Of course by now I could realize that she knew how to laugh. Just that she didn't much. It just felt kinda weird that she did. But, then again, one must admit...

It was a funny moment.

But by the time Jack was back on the Black Pearl (a lot of '-ack's in that sentence, no?), my mind turned back to the 'Is it a date?' dilemma. No, I didn't have feelings for Raven...Not right then at least...

Okay, yes, all right, I liked her once...Once! When we first met and she said I was funny (man did she eat those words!...I mean...D'oh.), I kind of started to like her. She seemed nice, kind of distant, but nice, and pretty. But she ended up hating me, I was _way_ too 'immature' for her. I knew that. So, eventually it started to fade, but not completely. Sometimes it would pop back up. Certain events that would take place caused it. Whenever Terra was with us, though...It was different. Whenever T was there, it would remind me how Raven and I would only ever be just friends. And besides that, I had such stronger feelings for Terra...I guess maybe while she was still a statue things would pop up again that made me think that maybe Raven _was_ the person for me...(Think 'Beast Man')...But I still always had doubt.

Then, though...They weren't coming back! I knew they couldn't possibly...She was my _therapist_, not my _crush_. She...she was a friend. Right? Plus, it had hardly been two months. I wouldn't _let_ myself have feelings for anyone else for a _while_. I think...right?

Whatever...While I play another rousing game of Pop Goes The Feelings, why don't we check up on T?

* * *

Terra

So it was the sixth of August. A day I knew was coming, for sure, but not one I was expecting so soon. For several reasons, as you can imagine. When I woke up that morning and felt the heart pendant on my necklace on my chest--amazingly cliched, right next to the beating heart--I could feel what day it was. It was the two-month anniversary. _Our_ two-month anniversary. The other thing it was took me a bit longer to remember.

"Oh, right..."

I said to myself. I'd _known_ there was something else. I slowly stepped out of bed, still in my pajamas, which consisted of my green pants with the monkeys on them and the shirt I'd stolen from Beast Boy, and opened my door.

Standing opposite me was the ever dashing Speedy leaning against my door.

He said, in what I'm guessing was his most seductive, dreamy voice in which he had the ability to speak, "How _you_ doin'?"

I stared at him, unaffected by his words. "Just peachy, Joey. Where's Chandler, I thought you two were buying a foosball table?"

He stared back. "You may kid," he put emphasis on this, "_Rachel_," _The guy knows of Friends!_, "And I know what Phoebe's been telling you about me being a pig--"

"Yeah, those were, like, her _exact_ words--"

"But really, she's just being ridiculous. She's known me for less than a year, how could she know what kind of person I am?"

"Well, she may have only known you less than a year, but she knows what you've done your whole life."

"_God_." He seemed to have forgotten this. "That doesn't creep you out?"

"I've gotten over it. Don't you think it's nice for one person, if there really can only be one, get you completely? To understand everything?"

"Yes, but unlike with you, she has only chosen to see the bad things about me."

"What are they?"

"Why don't I tell you later at lunch? Say, Senor Zapato's?"

"Listen, I think its great and all, the way you've clearly fallen madly in love with me and want me to come ride off with you into the sunset, but today just isn't the best day for me."

"I assure you, Miss T, I was just hoping to have lunch with you, maybe show you around town! A harmless tour of the city. Two months ago I was told it wasn't the best time for you. Is it ever?"

"Look. It's not you, it's me!"

"A-ha." I could see he was enjoying this, now.

"It's not a good time for me to be in a relationship."

"Yep."

"I've just come from a really bad break-up. It was really serious."

"I'm sure."

"I...I..."

"Running out of break-up lines?"

"Yes, damn it, I am. I am running out of break-up lines, and you are still here."

"I'm persistent."

"All guys I know are...Too much self-esteem, if you ask me."

"Say you'll think about it?" he asked.

"...Well..."

"At this point, do you _really_ think I'm going to back off if you try to pretend to be uninterested?"

"No, honestly. I'll think about it if you stop darkening my doorway, thank you very much."

"I'm wearing you down!" he smiled, then left for God knows where.

So, I celebrated our two-month in much the same way as Beast Boy did. I surrounded myself with a few things reminding me of him; I gazed at my necklace in my mirror (couldn't take it _off_!), read some notes he's sent me, some e-mails, things like that, you know. Really it was uneventful and I haven't got much to say about it. It was just like BB's. And seeing as I hadn't agreed to go anywhere with Speedy yet, I had nothing to do the next day, so I IMed Beast Boy. We talked about the usual things, but then he said:

**BB: so i saw pirates2  
T: no fair! i _so_ have to see it.  
BB: yeah, raven took me.**

I paused at typing. Raven? She doesn't like the pirate movies.

**T: o rly? thought she didn't like em.  
BB: neither did i. but she says i need 2 go back 2 being me or something. u know rae, she says psycho-things like that.  
T: so how was it?  
BB: awesome, you have 2 see it! there's a billion plots goin on, and u won't _believe_ how it ends, but i won't say more.**

* * *

Beast Boy**  
**

**T: kay. u know, speedy wants to show me around town. i still have nooo idea where i'm going. ever. think i mite take him up on that, it would make things easier to go places.**

Speedy? Huh. After a second I continued:

**BB: proly. u should. i mean if u can't find ur way around ur own city there's a problem.**

* * *

Terra**  
**

**T: i bet your right. u know, i should.  
T: i will.**

What I didn't say was that I didn't actually feel like Steel City was my own city.

**T: i got 2 go. talk lata?  
BB: sur. sounds good. bye u  
T: bye!**

I signed off. The truth is I told Beast Boy because I was wondering if _he_ thought it would be a date. See...his reaction, you know? I mean...I don't know. Plus, hearing that he was doing things with Raven...I knew we were doing things exactly the same way, you know? Let me explain. See, _he_ was hanging out with a friend of the opposite sex, and there was nothing wrong with that. They weren't dating!...At least I hoped they weren't. He would have said! And he wouldn't do that...So soon...Oh dear...But if he could, then so could I! Speedy and _I_ weren't dating, either! Right? So I was just going to go hang out somewhere with a friend of the opposite sex. Just like Beast Boy was. And there was no harm in that, right?

I would eventually found out the answer to that, and so will you, just, not yet.

Either way, the next morning I knocked on his door. He was yawning, and his hair was a complete mess--therefore, _way_ better than it normally is--and I said, "I'm ready for that tour of the city."

He blinked twice, then, comprehending what I said, smiled and replied, "Gimme an hour and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"An hour? To do _what_, your hair?"

"...Not _just_ my hair," he said, defensively.

"Whatever, wardrobe too, I'll see you after breakfast." I laughed and walked away.

In an hour he met me in the main room.

"You're late."

"No I'm not."

I pointed at the clock. "You said an hour. It's been an hour and three minutes...And thirty seconds, thirty-one seconds, thirty-two seconds, thirty-three seconds..."

"Well if you'd stop standing there counting how many seconds I've been late by, we could go."

"_Riiiight_."

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

He didn't really seem to mind, though.

Speedy took me to a bunch of places in the morning. You know, all of their usual hang outs. I tried to get him to go into that karaoke place we'd gone to the other day and sing with me again, but he claimed that he'd had enough of that place to last a lifetime. Maybe two. Oh well, his loss. We passed their beach, and when we stood on a dock over the water, I was very tempted to push him in. But, alas, the moment passed and I did not. Maybe another day. Steel City was really sort of all right. Maybe I would like it there.

It was more fun than I had imagined. But then again, I hadn't imagined it very much.

"I'm way hungry," I said.

"Oh, cool, then I'll take you to that place I was telling you about the other day."

"What, is it a pizza place?" I asked, remembering the one back in Jump City.

"Pizza place? Nah. I'm sure we've got one around here somewhere, but--you guys had one back when you were with the other Titans, right? We went there. Not bad. But here, its this cool Mexican food place we go to, Senor Zapato's."

"Not much healthier on the East Coast, eh?" I laughed.

"Nope. But the food there is great, they've got nachos, tacos, we actually did try to combine them once to make a naco. It was a very delicious concoction, if not, _really_ messy. Mas ate so much this one time, he puked. You should try it," he added, smirking.

"I'm not going to throw up am I?"

"I hear you have a good stomach. Just don't challenge me to any sort of eating contest. It's been known that my challengers end up puking for a whole week afterwards."

"Please, you think you could beat me?" I smirked, too. "It's been known that _my_ challengers beg for mercy after the first five minutes."

"Beast Boy?" he asked.

Hoping to avoid conversation about him, I asked, "This the place?"

Speedy looked at the building before us. "Yep. We're here."

Speedy and I got a little bit of everything on the menu--I couldn't choose. It soon became a full-on war to see who could finish first.

The winner?

Neither. We were both about to puke when we gave up.

"I...swear...that's _never_ happened to me before..."

"Yeah, well...first time for everything."

A pause.

"Dairy Queen?"

"Duh."

We get over stomachaches very quickly.

We were on our way to our next destination when we passed by a large white, prestigious-looking building. We stared, not glancing at each other once, entranced by it, while sipping our milkshakes and eating the ice creams.

"Oh, right...This is the library..."

"It's...white."

"Yup."

"And it's...big."

"That's what she said."

"...You aren't really supposed to say that to the girl you're on a date with."

"So you admit, we're on a date?"

"Curses."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..."

_Are We Dating?-_The question is being asked on both sides of the country. Well...? Have they just been hanging out together, or are they, you know...Could they?

* * *

Hello! When was the last time I updated? I don't think it was too long ago. Sweet. Sooo what'd yall think of HARRY POTTER? I dressed up as Tonks, complete with purple hair!

* * *


	39. Are We Dating?

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Are We Dating?**

Beast Boy  
  
"What?"

"I said, _are we dating?_" I asked.

"Why would you think that?"

Well, let's see, here.

Oh yeah! It's opening chapter 'here's what's been going on' monologue time, brought to you by Beast Boy!

Its been about a week since we last spoke, and since then we, that is, Raven and I, have been 'doing lunch' (as she calls it, not going out to lunch together) a lot and doing a few other things, too. Together. And I am confused. We're hanging out more than when she was just my friend and we sort of loathed each other, but in a polite way, of course. And we are hanging out more than when she was my therapist. We say every time we're not dating, but it really sounds like it. Doesn't it? Or am I just out of practice? Either way, it was really starting to feel like I had a girlfriend again, and I just had to ask her about it. But there was definitely something I was sure about: she was _not_ my therapist anymore.

So, I told her all that.

"Well, we're...we...We've just realized after spending a little bit more time together that we don't _really_ loathe each other, so we're hanging out more, but that doesn't mean we're _dating_..." But she didn't seem like she was convinced herself.

"And you're sure about that?"

"Pretty much..."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Na-ah."

"Yes."

I stared at her.

"Oh fine, _yeah-hah._."

"Hah! Beast Boy: 1, Raven: 0."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah-hah!"

"Na-ah!" Raven looked disgusted with herself. "Damn it!"

I stared at her again.

"What? I said Na-ah, didn't I?"

"You swear?"

"What? Oh, what, damn it? Everybody says that."

"Yeah, but I thought that was beneath you, like video games and undercooked tofu."

"Is it really that weird?"

"Yep."

"Fine...what were we talking about?" She clearly remembered a second after saying that what it was, then said, "Damn it!"

"You've got such a dirty mouth. And yes, we were talking about whether or not we were dating."

"Well, what do you want, Beast Boy, to say that we _are_? Do you _want_ to be dating?"

That got me.

"...Well...I...guess I...don't know."

"There. Then we're not."

"How does that turn into 'we're not'?"

"Well until further notice when you decide, then we're definitely not."

"Wait..." I thought of something. "If I wasn't ready for a yes or a no, then why would _I_ ask _you_ if we were dating?"

She shrugged. "Bad planning?"

"...It wouldn't be beyond me...But the point is, I asked _you_. If you think we're not, then so be it, we're just friends. If you think we _are_ then we can get a divorce! Simple as that!"

She raised an eyebrow. "We're talking about _dating_, Beast Boy, we're not married."

"Whatever, same difference. People can last years dating and be great, but the second they get married all is ruined."

"Where?" she asked. "Hollywood? Those aren't real people, Beast Boy, they're _celebrities_."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, then said, "...Look, I'll admit I don't _know_ whether we're dating or not, but why must I decide?"

"Cause I can't tell! You know I'm horrible at this sort of thing, you were my therapist! The fact that I _needed_ a therapist should tell you something!"

"Well...Right now I don't know. Could I perhaps tell you later?"

"Sure."

"And in that time you can think about why you want me to say yes."

Zing.

* * *

Terra

"Well?" He asked me, the second time.

"Well, _what_?" I told him, the second time.

"Are we dating," he asked the second time, but now, added a "yet?"

"_Yet_? Really?"

"Yes, really. So?"

"I don't know!"

I, like Raven, was faced with the difficult question. Speedy and I were also hanging out, except there was a much higher dosage of flirting on this side of the country. Mostly from him, but what was I supposed to do? Just give him ice? No, I flirted back. What's wrong with flirting? It didn't mean I was dating him. Though the idea had crept into my mind even before he specifically asked. And so what if I didn't mind the idea? He was really nice, and he was cool, and I did like him a bit. What was wrong with that? Yes, I know, there's Beast Boy to think about there, but he could find someone! There were plenty of girls in Jump City, and I had finally accepted the fact that I was definitely _never_ going back, so why should I be a lonely spinster all my life? Yes, I know I was only seventeen at the time, therefore I didn't really need to worry just yet about becoming a spinster, but I'll say anything to justify my actions. Doesn't everybody?

So I told him all that.

Except anything that had to do with Beast Boy, of course, but I'm sure you got that.

"So why aren't you sure?"

"Because, I don't know, dating doesn't always work out for me."

"Dating doesn't always work out, period, but what does that matter?"

"Well--"

"You won't know until you try. And what's the worst that could happen?"

"We'd fall madly in love but then something tears us apart and we can't be in the same city as each other, let alone the same room, and we'd tear a apart the team with us."

"Huh."

"Yep."

"That never happens."

"Oh, believe me, it does..."

"Well, there's hardly a chance of it happening _now_."

"Oh _really?_"

"Yeah, I bet thats like a thousand in one chance of happening."

"Yeah? You know that for a fact?"

"No. But I don't care. Come on, it'd be fun!"

"..."

"Think about it?"

"...Think about it."

"Good."

So, you know, I weighed my options. There were pros and cons to this.

**PROS**  
1. I like him.  
2. He's pretty cute when his hair is messed up.  
3. It could make me depression-free.

**CONS**  
1. Beast Boy.  
2. ...Guilt!  
3. Beast Boy.  
4. ...Wait, you know #2 is pretty much caused by Beast Boy. And 1 and 3 are the same thing. I see a flaw...

And I did see a flaw. Clearly, I had more _real_ reasons to date Speedy than to not date him, but the one reason I had _not_ to was pretty large.

So...What do I do?

* * *

Beast Boy

**BB: so hows it goin on the ec?  
T: ec?  
BB: get with it, u, that's what we're calling the east coast.  
T: oh...  
T: right.  
T: hey i'm with it!  
BB: sure.**

One of the great thing about the internet? It's hard to show anxiety. I was worried about what she'd think when she found out I kind of wanted to date Raven.

Because I _did_ think about it, and I guess I'd like knowing someone...I don't know, I just missed having a girlfriend. And Raven, I had clearly decided, could be a good girlfriend. So sue me! Yeah, yeah, I know, you'd all hate to see me and Raven together, but you're not the one telling the story! This is just how it happened. So, I guess, even though I said we'd get a divorce if we were dating, I'd kinda put it off. Like how Ross did in Friends when him and Rachel got married!

I don't watch Friends. Terra watched Friends. I watched TV with her. Usually, it was Friends. No, I didn't ask her which of them I was most like, and _no_ she didn't respond with a combination of Joey and Chandler...

Damn it, I say too much.

SO! Anyway, I was saying...Oh, right, I was anxious around T on the computer because I was afraid I would say something...Wrong. If only I'd known she was anxious for the exact same reason...

**BB: so, wuts new?  
T: nothin! nothing at ALL is new with me, its all the same.  
T: very, normal, mundane, maybe, a little boring?  
BB: how was ur thing w/ speedy?  
T: thing? what thing? we didn't have a thing.  
BB: u...went to see pirates?  
T: oh! that! right, we went to see pirates. course.  
BB: so?  
T: so what?  
BB: how was it?!  
T: oh, fricken awesome!  
T: sings  
T: I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIIIRT, I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIIIRT!  
BB: AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIIIDE IT!  
T: AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIIIIIIDE IT!  
BB: great...  
T: comedy at its finest.  
BB: rae's been ticked at me for singing it all the time  
BB: thinks its the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.  
T: the whole movie is one giant quote.  
T: sea turtles, mate.  
BB: the pirate's 'the dog ate it'.  
T: nice.  
T: lol.  
T: oh! the fat guy and the one eyed pirate are back!  
BB: oh yea!  
BB: pintel and ragetti.  
T?  
BB: their names.  
T: oooh.  
T: and OMG how did barbie come back?  
BB?  
T: _barbossa?_  
BB: oooh.  
BB: I know! it was crazzzy! didn't i tell you it was?  
T: u told me.  
T: OH NOSE!  
BB: oh...nose?  
T: NOES  
T: lizzy kissed Jack!  
T: and will saw!  
BB: they didn't tell the guy that it was going to happen.  
T: who, orlando bloom?  
BB: yeah, they gave him a fake script so his reaction was real.  
T: badass.  
BB: i thought it was badarse.  
T: you thought so too?  
BB: waht?  
T: u have a mancrush on orlando bloom?  
BB: what? NO!  
T: its okay, i'm not judging you.  
BB: but!  
T: a lot of guys have mancrushes. a lot on George Clooney or brad pitt.  
T: personally i prefer george. my mom loved him.  
BB: I AM NOT GAY!!!!  
T: i never said u wer.  
BB: but...i...  
T: o never mind...**

Such intelligent conversations we have, no?

It seemed to be going smoothly. I should have known that eventually something would slip out.

And later, something did.

**BB: i gotta tell u something  
T: wut?  
BB: its really weird, totally not possible.  
T: yeah?  
BB: i may be wrong and everything, u know...  
T: WHAT?  
BB: i think i'm dating raven.**

STUPID! _Why_ did I say that? Why? Cause I'm stupid, that's why!

I could tell she wasn't expecting it, because she took a second to give a response longer than one word. And when she did, it took a while for her to finish writing.

* * *

Terra

_What_?

I couldn't believe it. The thought that he might be dating...

But that was, of course, totally unfair of me as I was about to say yes to date someone, but...I just wasn't...I didn't see it coming.

I managed a half-hearted reply.

**T: really?**

Of course Beast Boy could date someone...I had just been thinking about it...But I didn't expect him to as soon as me!...

I tried to work out in my mind how it was fair when Beast Boy sent me a message back.

**BB: So...What do you think? You know I value your opinion and everything, and I just thought I might ask for your thoughts on the subject?**

My _thoughts_ on the subject?

I didn't waste time thinking. I put my fingers to the keys and wrote everything.

**My thoughts? Okay. Here are my thoughts: NO! Don't date her! It's too soon! You don't know the whole story of our break-up like I do, _I_ at least have closure! You don't! Okay, so maybe it isn't CLOSURE, but its something! You shouldn't be able to get over it as quickly as me! NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Raven's my friend, but lets be honest, you don't have feelings for her the way you do for me! It's supposed to be us, not her. Don't do it, Beast Boy. That's right, I wrote your name. Maybe you should try mine.**

Satisfied with my response, I went ahead and pressed that big rectangular button.

The _backspace_ button.

I couldn't say that...I just couldn't. That's that.

**T: you wrote with caps. wow. so, here's what i think: if you like her than you should think about it. you may not want to rush into it right away, u know, it really hasn't been long. but if its what you want. why not?  
T: I have to go. bye.**

Of course I didn't have to go. I wanted to. I couldn't stay there longer, lest I type something I shouldn't.

I decided I needed some glorgal therapy and headed to the kitchen. Once there, with a nice helping of glorg, sitting down about to watch Friends, there was a knock at the door. I was dearly hoping it wasn't a villain, a salesman, a...well, maybe I should have hoped there was never a knock at the door. But when I got there and opened the door, I saw the last person I had suspected.

Well, maybe not the last, but surely up there!

...Okay, maybe somewhere in the middle, but that's not the point!

"Raven?" I asked of my telekinetic friend standing in the doorway looking a bit guilty of something.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, you just got here." I was a bit confused.

"Well, I'm not sure about whether Beast Boy would tell you this or not, but...I...We might be..."

"Dating." She looked surprised. "He told me. He said he wasn't sure if it was even possible but that it might be."

"And it might not be, Terra! I swear, it was completely out of the blue, we...We've just been doing things together a bit more lately and we're probably just being silly about it--"

"Raven. Calm. Down."

"But--"

"Don't make me stuff this glorg down your throat so you'll shut up."

She looked taken aback.

"Look, I'm fine. If you guys end up dating...It'll be fine. I might even be going into a relationship, I mean, its been over two months already..."

"And its only been over two months!"

"You say that in the opposite meaning of me!"

"Exactly. I think you might be kidding yourself, I don't think its the right time--"

"For Beast Boy and I, yeah, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"It takes two people to be in a relationship. Do _you_ want to date him, why not? Stop focusing on us all the time. Think about yourself once in a while."

"But isn't that selfish?"

"It works for us," I told her, shrugging. "Now sit down and watch Friends with me."

* * *

Beast Boy

So, it was the next day. I was so worried about the dating thing that I didn't even _know_ Raven went to see Terra the day before. But that didn't matter, for it was the moment of truth. Raven said she was going to tell me what she decided.

"So," I said--

* * *

Terra

"--what's the verdict?" Speedy (for once) didn't look completely confident.

"Well, I _have_ given it--"

* * *

Beast Boy

"--a lot of thought. I mean, a whole lot of thought. I didn't want to make a mistake, you know."

"Got it, no mistakes. So? What--"

* * *

Terra

"--is it already?"

"I have decided. And the answer is--"

* * *

Beast Boy

"No, Beast Boy."

"No."

"We're not dating."

"All--"

* * *

Terra

"--right."

"All right?"

"Yes."

"We're dating?"

"Yep."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..." 

_Screaming Infidelities_-So Terra says yes, Raven says no. But how long will they last? That's it, GG, I told you forever ago there'd be a chapter on Screaming Infidelities. Let's see what you'd make of it.

* * *

I dust off my shoulders while saying that I started this a 9:55 this morning. Like, less than two hours went into this chapter, I love it when that happens!

* * *


	40. Screaming Infidelities

**Chapter Forty: Screaming Infidelities**

Beast Boy

I didn't really take it as rejection. I really didn't.

And I swear I wasn't listening to Terra's iPod filled with Dashboard Confessional songs all of one of the next days because of Raven. No, I had a (one-day, I swear) moping session by myself because of what Terra told me later.

**T: u won't believe it, dude.  
BB: what?  
T: oh, wait, first, what happened w/ u & rae?  
BB: we're not dating, she decided.  
T: oh? yeah?  
T: well, i have news of a similar nature, just a bit opposite.  
BB: um tell.  
T: me and speedy are sort of going out now.**

[NOTE: This wasn't really what caused my condition, it's just how I found out...important to the story, you know?

I reread those words a few times before I got it. _me and speedy are sort of going out now._ Here I am, not dating anyone...and _she's_ hooking up with the pretty-boy from the other team! Needless to say, I wasn't jumping up and down for her. I wouldn't let her know that, but I wasn't going to pretend I loved the idea. I told her it was great for her. That didn't mean I thought it was great for me. I didn't specify, but...I don't think I needed to. But...I kinda said something else.

Here's how it went:

**BB: wow. that's gr8 4 u!**

All of the IMspeak made it feel kind of phony.

But that's not the point.

**BB: cy told me he was kinda obsessed w/ himself.  
T: really?  
BB: yeah. don't you see it? i've kinda noticed B4. always w/ his hair.  
T: well i don't really care. i suppose it suits him, u know? really done hair. i guess anything else would look silly  
BB: some people think that way.**

Now, at first I didn't see anything wrong with that sentence. Why should I? I'm a dude. But she seemed to notice something beyond IM capabilities.

**T: what's that supposed to mean?  
BB: what  
T: 'some people think that way'?  
BB: nothin.  
BB: some girls like it when guys spend hours on their hair, i just didn't think you did.  
T: and what's _that_ supposed to mean?  
T: what, do you think I'm shallow or something?  
BB: what? no, of course not!  
T: doesn't sound like it.  
BB: i'd never say ur shallow!  
T: how do i know that?  
BB: listen, you're being dumb about this**

Oh, I _knew_ that was the wrong thing to say.

**T: now you're saying i'm stupid?  
BB: crap, no, I swear!  
T: i'm going.  
T: bye.**

I quickly tried to send a response justifying every stupid thing I'd said before she signed off, but it was too late. I had only gotten to:

**Terra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, you know I'm just looking out for you because I lo**

Three guesses as to what came after that.

So I sent her e-mail after e-mail, trying to think of creative ways to get her to forgive me for being dumb. At one point I sent her a message by writing one word in each e-mail that, read one after the other, said 'I'M SORRY FOR BEING DUMB!' in really big red letters. I'm sure she deleted them without reading a single letter. I even wrote her a haiku, I was so desperate!

But I swear it wasn't my idea. I'd asked Raven for help at breakfast.

"I know I said the wrong thing, the absolutely wrong thing, believe me!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And I'm really, really sorry about it!"

"I got the impression."

"But I have no idea what to _do_. She won't listen to me. Or, well, _read_ me..."

"You've got to do something she wouldn't expect...I know Terra, she can be stubborn at times (though of course, you knew that), but she's still got a soft spot for you, _and_ she's really curious, so I think that she'll tell herself that she wasn't going to forgive you, but she'd want to know what you were saying. So like I said, do something completely out of left field...Write her a poem."

"A poem."

"No, not just a poem...A haiku."

"A haiku?"

"Yes, a haiku."

"How does one of those work again?"

"Three lines. The first line has to have five syllables."

"Five?"

"Five. No more, no less."

"Got it."

"Second line has seven syllables."

"Okay, five, then seven. Last line?"

"Last line: five words."

"Got it. Okay. Five, seven, five. And this is going to make Terra want to speak to me again?"

"Well..."

"...What?"

"Not necessarily. You can't just do one thing. You need to be persistent."

"Yeah, but you know how much Terra hates persistence!"

"Well, no, she really just finds in humorously annoying because she can't resist it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"_Man_ that is good to know."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"Great. Okay. Persistence. Got it! See ya later, Raven!" I said, getting up to leave.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back.

"...Remember, anything you need me for--like this, you know--"

"I got it. You're there."

So that's what got me started on the whole e-mail rampage.

* * *

Terra"You're dating him." 

"Yep."

"I _can't believe_ you're dating him."

"You're not the only one."

"Who?...Oh, Beast Boy. And while, yes, I think he was a bit hasty with his comments--"

"You are _not_ siding with him."

"Not _really_, I was just going to say that when he found out about you dating Speedy, he reacted the same way as you did when you found out he _could_ be dating Raven."

"What?...That...Well...I..."

"There's no need for explanation with me, Terra. You know I get it."

"You...do?"

"Of course I do. It'd like I'm ascended. I have a very high level of understanding."

"And?"

"It's actually very obvious you guys still love each other."

"Now _that_ is a bit of a stretch--"

"Is it really?"

"Yes. Feelings, perhaps, but we _can't_ love each other anymore. It's just not an option."

"Oh, options...Always with the options. But you do admit there's feelings."

"There will always be feelings. I can't stop that. You _know_ that."

"...Yeah, I did..."

"Exactly. Meanwhile Beast Boy is doing every possible thing to get me to forgive him."

"Really. How far's he going?"

"_He wrote me a haiku._"

"NO."

"Read it."

Beast boy may refuse to say what was written in said haiku, but I'll gladly tell you!

Was told by Raven  
Poems calm, so this is my  
"I'm sorry" haiku

I, now, find it hilarious that he made an attempt at poetry to make me forgive him, unfortunately, _then_ the sight of Raven's name in _my_ haiku was an unpleasing one, so still refused.

Yes, I knew I was overreacting the entire time, but I didn't care. I was upset that he would say things like that. I know he was just saying it because he was, well, jealous. That was why I said what I almost said. You know, about him not dating Raven. But I was blinded, you know?

"I think you should just tell him its okay. You know what he was thinking when he said those things, you just had enough sense to stop yourself!"

I still wasn't convinced.

"Look, I know in the end you'll do the right thing. Just be gentle with whatever you do in the middle."

She turned to leave.

"Oh yeah..." She sang, "_I hope you're as happy as you're pretending!_"

And she left.

I should have known better than to ignore Sarah's advice, but somehow it slipped my mind.

_Dear You,_

_Listen, I felt like writing to you for this. No idea why. Just felt like it, I guess._

_I wanted to tell you all is forgiven. I was totally overreacting, you know? Completely sorry for that._

_I'm great. Like, really great. If you just don't include our most recent incident, I can honestly say I'm so happy about how things are going! We're finally back to being best friends, I've got Speedy, oh, and too bad about you and Raven. What happened with that, honestly? Well, there's always tomorrow. You know?_

_I'm going out with Speedy tonight. He's not telling me where he's taking me, he says he wants it to be a surprise. How cute is that? I forgot how great it was to have a boyfriend. It's fun! But you get that._

_Hope things are great where you are, too!_

The last bit of human in me told me I was being cruel. That's why I signed it:

_Love Always,  
Me_

I was, in fact, getting ready for a date with Speedy. I was going to drop it off right before. When I was spritzing myself with perfume, though, some accidentally got onto my letter. I wasn't sure what effects that was going to have on my situation, but I decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

Beast BoyLike every day, I checked the teleporter for a letter from Terra. And that day, it came, and it smelled just like her. 

And that, ladies and gentleman, is where you came in.

I had to read it about ten times to understand a single word. She was..._fine_...Fine...I had no idea that she was just dangling him in front of me (figuratively, of course) for this specific reason, to make me increasingly miserable and jealous. I had no idea that she didn't mean a word of it. But I believed I had an idea of how she was going to spend her night: making out with Speedy.

I had no idea why I feared that the most. But I did. It was the surefire sign she'd have been over me. I knew she had complete right to make out with whomever she wanted, but _I_ didn't want her to. I didn't think it would be right.

Not unless I did first.

My most crazy, thoughtless, impulsive decision I've ever made.

I walked down the twisty-turny hallways of Titans Tower.

I knocked on a door.

"Hi."

"Hello?"

And I kissed her. I _can't_ believe it, but I kissed her. Made out with her, really. I could hear her silently, mentally, quietly protesting, but not very determinedly. I knew she was making out with me, not just me making out with her...if that makes sense. After a while it ended, like I knew it would. And she asked questions, just like I knew she would.

"Beast Boy, what--?"

"You'd said that if I needed anything, you'd be there. Well, thank you."

And I left.

It made me feel no better, but it made all the difference.

I'd evened the score.

Or so I thought. When I came back to my room, I looked back at the letter.

_Love Always,_

_She wrote. I thought, as "Screaming Infidelities" came on, that maybe she was trying to tell me something._

_But I decided not to dwell on it._

_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak  
And this bottle of beast is taking me home._

_I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
You're not alone and you're not discreet.  
You make sure I know who's taking you home._

_I'm reading your note over again,  
There's not a word that I comprehend,  
Except when you signed it:  
"I'll love you always and forever"_

_As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs,  
And sit alone and wonder, how you're making out.  
And as for me I wish that I was anywhere, with anyone, making out._

_I'm missing your laugh,  
How did it break?  
And when did your eyes  
Begin to look fake?  
I hope you're as happy as you're pretending_

_I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
I am alone in my defeat  
I wish I knew you were safely at home_

_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep.  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak.  
And this bottle of beast is taking me home._

_Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs,  
And sit alone and wonder...  
How you're making out.  
And as for me I wish that I was anywhere, with anyone...  
Making out_

_Your hair it's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities and taking its wear.  
Your hair it's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities and taking its wear.  
Your hair it's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities and taking its wear.  
Your hair it's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities and taking its wear._

_To Be Continued_...

* * *

Next Time On, "And So It Is..."

Um, yeah. we have a scheduling problem.

Now, I have an idea for the next chapter in mind, however, it may be too soon for it. So you're going to have to be surprised! Sorry.

* * *

I love how good I've been at updating recently! It's amazing.

OOOOH SHOCK.

Green Gallant shan't be happy. Just remember, G-money, he kissed her, but that DOESN'T mean they're dating. Keep it in mind when you hire your assassin.

* * *


	41. The Unexpected Birthday Present

ISS ME BITCHES!!!

**Chapter Forty-One: The Unexpected Birthday Present**

I woke up one morning feeling somehow empty. Like...I was missing something. I couldn't think of what it was. I, like I did every morning, reached for my heart necklace. That was still there...What was missing? I hate not remembering stuff. It drives me nuts! Everything in my room seemed to be in place. Clothes, stuffed animals, everything...Being lost as I was, I decided that the only logical thing to do was to go about my daily schedule and pray it comes back to me when I least expected it.

I got dressed and walked out my door. But as I did so, I was surrounded by a flurry of color.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted several voices. Two said, "¡Felis Cumpleaños!"

Confetti and balloons surrounded me at all sides. I could hardly see anyone. Suddenly, I felt something being thrust into my hands.

"Goggles!" came Sarah's voice to my right. "They didn't believe me, but they sure come in handy!"

I immediately shoved them onto my face.

"This is ridiculous!" I heard Speedy say.

"Fine! Take them off! I hope you get a piece of confetti lodged in your eye and you can never see again!"

"Gladly!"

"Will you two stop arguing like an old married couple?" Aqualad interjected.

"Fine!" Sarah said.

I laughed.

"How much confetti did you guys GET?"

"Tons!" Sarah said.

"Around how much?"

"Tons. Literally. They're being constantly dropped throughout the whole house. My idea!"

"It will eventually get a bit messy..." Bee said, as though she had been opposed to the idea.

"But for now, its pure awesomeness!!!"

"You got that right!" I agreed, pounding her. "Geeze, I totally forgot it was my birthday..."

"You forgot? How could you forget? We were talking about it two days ago!" she exclaimed, leading me to the main room.

"I know. But...I have other things occupying my mind, you know? Like there's something I'm forgetting..."

"Don't you mean your birthday? We already went through that," Aqualad said.

"Well, yeah, but there's something else. I just can't place it."

"I _hate_ when that happens!" Sarah declared.

"Do you guys know anything I could have forgotten?"

"Well, since we didn't tell you about this..." Bee said, opening the door of the main room, "...It probably isn't what you forgot."

There, in the main room, confetti continued to pour from its even higher ceiling on every Titan that ever was.

I saw Kole and Gnnark, Argent talking to Jericho, Wildabeast, Kid Flash making out with Jinx (clearly, they'd gotten bored waiting for me to show up), but all turned when they realized I'd come.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" they shouted.

I gasped. "You made me a party!"

"TERRA!!!!" came an excited shout from my left. I turned in time to see red, then felt my lungs collapse.

"Starfire!" I greeted back. "It's so good to see you!"

"I feel I must let go now, friend."

I breathed as she pulled away as though I never had before, saying, "What gave it away?"

"Your shortness of breath! I have brought my homemade glorg cookies for our consuming! I know how it was your favorite."

"Glorg. Cookies. Never before has two of the most brilliant things come together. !"

"I am in agreement! Our friend Cyborg is currently speaking with Bumble Bee, and he wished for me to send you a message."

"Oh? What was it?"

"He said, 'That thing that we have totally wanted to do for so long? I thought we could do it today, yo! Boo-ya!'"

I laughed hearing Star recount what he said. Then I realized what he'd meant, and said, "Yessss!! Oh, awesome!"

"Please, what was he speaking of?"

"You'll see, Star...You'll see. Robin!" I said, seeing him coming toward us. He flinched when I hugged him. "Oh, come on Robin, we're all adults here! Don't you think we're a _little_ beyond pounding it by now?"

"Never. I thought it was our thing!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I admitted defeat and held out my fist. "I always thought you didn't like it."

"Well...it was starting to grow on me..."

I smiled. "I love you guys!" Robin didn't even flinch.

"Robin! You didn't even flinch!"

"I've gotten used to it..."

"Used to _what_, may I be so bold as to ask?"

"...the phrase..."

I looked at the two of them. I smiled wide. "You guys are loving each other now?!" I hugged them harder than ever.

"STARFIRE!! YOU'VE CREATED A MONSTER!!!!!!"

"EVEN THIS IS EXTREME, EVEN FOR ME!!!!!!!!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!"--I let go--"You guys are loving each other now and soon you're gonna get married and have 128 1/2 children!"

"I believe that is impossible, even for us."

"I know but I can dream!"

"Why would you dream of us getting married and having 128 1/2 children?"

"Because its my party, I can cry if I want to. Play that song later," I mentioned to Sarah as she passed me.

"We'll take things one giant leap at a time," Robin concluded.

Still, before I departed, I said in a sing-song voice to Star, "He's-go-nna-maa-rry-yooou."

There were so many people there! You'd think we were at a wedding. Why were they making such a big deal about my eighteenth birthday? I was nobody special, just another Titan...

Probably just a plot device to make something important happen, I guess...

Nah, people need an excuse to party. I mean, I suppose eighteen is important.

All of a sudden, my spidey senses told me that Terra was thirsty, so I decided to get her a drink. (On Tara Markov's birthday, she reserves the right to use her name in the third person...and have short chapters.)

I was just about to grab some punch when someone behind me gave an odd jerk and sort of accidentally pushed me forward into someone else, and what I forgot hit me. Literally.

"Sorry--"

I was pushed in front of Beast Boy.

"H-hi."

He was what I'd forgotten.

_To Be Continued..._

...

* * *


	42. Giving Back

RIGHT NOW! 

**Chapter Forty-Two: Giving Back**

Beast Boy**  
**

I was face-to-face with Terra. This wasn't like when I thought I might have caught her eye, but she turned away quickly, or brushing by someone that might have been her, but wasn't. This was full-on, hi there, you're in my bubble, almost close enough to touch noses, in each other's face. I had to say something, didn't I? I was about to open my mouth when Speedy came along.

"Hey, T! C'mon, Cyborg says it's time to do the thing!"

She looked about as flustered as I felt (though hopefully didn't look.) She opened her mouth, closed it, then said, "Okay!" Speedy scooped her away.

This wasn't the same as talking to her online. It was completely...I don't know what it was completely, but it was different, I know that. I knew, I mean, it was _her_ party! And I knew we'd have to say something to each other. I tried listening to her iPod for inspiration, but it didn't work.

"Holding up?" came Ravens voice. I turned around and she was _right_ behind me.

"How'd you get there?"

"Never mind. I could see that your little meeting with her just now was sufficiently awkward and you had no idea whatsoever of what to say to her. Or did you? Suddenly forget, I presume?"

"I...Well, yeah. I guess. Especially seeing..."

"Speedy?" she asked. "Or, to you, pretty boy archer with a head full of hot air who's making out with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Is he?!" My eyes bulged. "Where?!" I looked, and saw her kissing Speedy good-bye as she left the room.

"I was hoping you wouldn't take that literally...Should have known you would. But I tell you this," she got more serious, pointing a finger at me, "No matter how much you want to get back at her for it, no matter _how_ much you wish I would, I am _not_ making out with you at this party."

"What?...How'd you--"

"I know because I know you. You'd think that's the only way to do it. But you don't want to give her the impression that you lied to her."

"...Where did that come from?"

"You told her we weren't dating...you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, don't get your cape in a bunch! I just..." I stopped. "He called her _T_. We don't call each other anything anymore, but...That was what _I_ called her. _My_ nickname for her. He...It's like he...took..."

"I know."

"And I'm not begging to be back with her or anything..." Though I was. "I just think...Get his own nickname for her! Call her tutti fruitti, anything but...!"

Suddenly, I heard the words

"Four, tres, two, uno!"

I had a split second to turn around and see what was going on. And when I did, I saw Cyborg and Terra on stage. Terra was dancing around wearing something very skimpy and Cy had on a pimp suit (not to be confused with a pimp tux! Pimp tuxes are white, pimp SUITS are purple.) complete with hat! My eyes widened as the show began.

_"Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious!"_

_"Markalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons_

_Markalicious (Markalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Markalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Markalicious def-, Markalicious def-, Markalicious def- [def fading echo  
Markalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Terra (Hey Terra)  
I'm the M to the A, R, K the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_I'm Markalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Markalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

_Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy!"_

_"T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Markie!"_

_"All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she_

_Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Markalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Markalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)"_

_"T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..."_

The crowd was roaring. _Can't_ no other lady put it down like her! Raven and I clapped with everyone else, though Raven didn't seem very enthusiastic...Like she was at some kind of school thing where a boring speaker just talked and you clapped out of politeness. I didn't think about it much. Terra was coming off the stage, putting a few more pieces of clothing on (probably a good idea), and I feel like she was about to look our way when something really odd happened.

Know how Raven was lecturing me about making out with her to get back at Terra for making out with Speedy? Yeah...well, I didn't make out with her. _She_ made out with _me_!

I'm just damn irresistible. I've been saying it for years, and now it's been proven! Now if only Star would start finding me attractive, that would make every girl on the team...

But awesomeness aside, this wasn't good. I knew Raven was thinking the same thing. I could actually _taste_ the regret. I pulled away, and while still close to her face, I said, "Dirty hypocrite," and, seeing we were near a door, I asked her to come with me somewhere more quiet so I could interrogate her. In hindsight, it probably made it worse for Terra, watching, to see us exit a loud party, directly after kissing, to go somewhere more secluded...damn.

"Beast Boy, I--"

"What happened to 'no making out with me to get back at Terra'?"

"Well..." Had I been paying more attention, I would have noticed the blackness surrounding her.

"Are _you_ getting back at her for something? What'd she _do_ to you?"

"Nothing...not purposely..." It grew larger.

"Well? What was that all about? You specifically waited until she'd see us."

"I...guess I--"

"Hmm?"

"Will you just _let me talk?_" I found myself against the wall. You know the whole Raven's emotion issues thing? Well, I was surrounded by blackness pinning my body to the wall since I made her...well...explode. "Sorry..." She lifted it and I fell to the ground. I moved to a sitting position and leaned against the wall. She did the same on the wall opposite me.

"So...I know, I told you it was a bad idea, but...I suddenly...somehow...thought of all the things..."

"Yeah?"

"I've never really...directly...told anyone this, and I never thought that when I did, it would be you I told, but...ever since the time she came back...I started getting kind of...jea-...I mean, she could control her powers without even trying...everyone seemed to like her more than me, and..._you_ liked her more than me, and I was..."

"...you...wanted me to like you?"

"It's stupid...I hated myself forever getting upset about it...I don't get upset about things like that, it isn't...my thing. But I..." She shook her head. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but she kept going. "You were so annoying...you still are...I can't stand your jokes that aren't even funny...I think you should stop trying to literally shove tofu down our throats...I'm supposed to _hate_ you...in a roommate sort of way...but I..." She didn't finish. She looked back at the door, and I could tell what she was thinking about. I moved to her side of the hallway and sat next to her.

"You...opposite of hate me?" I asked, in the best way I could word it.

"Uh-huh," she replied in the same way that she did when we went into her mind the first time when I asked if we were friends. "She knows, by the way," she said about Terra. "I didn't say it, really. We were sort of in my mind one time...one of my other selves gave it away. Only that I used to...opposite of hate you...But I think she could tell...I tried my best to convince her it was in the past...in my defense, I thought it was. But...seeing you two together...I put on the happy for you front...I had to. I hated myself even more than I already did when I had heard you guys broke up, and I was...happy. I felt horrible. The way you guys were so perfect for each other seemed to...mock me. And just then...I wanted to just flat-out show her that _I_ had something she didn't for once...you..." She turned the other way.

"There. I've said what I have to say. I've made a significant fool out of myself and we can go on pretending I'd never said it."

"...No." I reached a hand out to turn her face my way. We were getting closer until a noise to the right of us made us stop.

Someone had come through the door.

"Cyborg!" we both gasped. We (I'm sure) both expected him to start laughing and make fun of us or _something_ Cyborg-y like that, but his face was more serious than I like to see in him.

"What do y'all think you're _doin'?_" he asked without his volume rising.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" I tried, and, as I thought, that didn't work.

"Don't tell me y'all don't think I _saw_ what you were doing in there." I looked down at my feet. "Cause I did see, and if I did, you can bet that she saw."

"Cyborg--"

"We--"

He raised a hand to silence us. "I don't know what you two have goin' on between you right now. By the looks of it, I don't think you know. But figure it out _somewhere else_. Y'all know I love the both a' you, but I love Terra too, and I don't ever wanna see that look on her face again. And on her _birthday_? Both a' you should have known better than that."

We were still quiet. I was afraid anything I said could be used against me, so the best thing to do was feel quietly ashamed of myself.

"Look, I'm not here to yell at you. I'm not...I don't do that. I just wanted to remind you of what you should already know."

He left. But not before saying, "Oh, and Beast Boy? You better have gotten her a _damn_ good birthday present."

Terra

Aww! Cyborg defended my honor! I didn't know that! Thank you, big lovable robotic teddy bear brother!

But anyway, since Beast Boy so rudely took the first slot of this chapter, my talking is kind of late, but who cares?

You're probably wondering, what do you mean? You _forgot_ Beast Boy? And I'll tell you what I mean: _exactly_ how it sounds. I just forgot about missing him, we hadn't talked the day before, and I just...forgot somehow. It's difficult to explain...You probably wouldn't understand. And yes, Cyborg and I _have_ always wanted to do Fergalicious on stage ever since I heard it on her CD. Markalicious, not bad, huh? Think I could make it as Markie? Oh well.

So I'm all jazzed after being awesome on stage like that, and people are all whistling and w00ting and I'm looking for Beast Boy in the crowd. I wanted to see what he thought, but...When I found him, he was making out with Raven. I just stopped. Smiling, talking, breathing, all of it...I don't think anyone noticed...Cyborg did, that much I could tell. But everyone else was stuck in happy land with the little elves and fairies. Not me, I was watching them sneak out of the room into the hallway. That was _beyond_...I don't know, all that is right!

He told me they _weren't_...did he lie? Was he telling the truth, but now he changed his mind?...Did he do it just to make me like this?

This was _so_ not supposed to happen on my birthday!

I started getting swept away by the crowd, not knowing Cyborg was defending my honor that moment, just fixating on that image of...

You know...Beast Boy and I...When we were still together...We talked about what we'd do on my eighteenth birthday.

I know, I'm getting all weepy and nostalgic, but it's important for contrast!

Beast Boy was gonna wake me up at _exactly_ 12:34 in the morning--the time I was born--and we would just wing it until it was a decent hour. There was the optional elopage...Wake up all the Titans and say we wanted them to be there...Cyborg would say "Yeah, but this early?..." he'd still have a smile on his face, though, especially when we told him he'd be half best man...we wouldn't have been able to choose between our friends, so we'd have a pair of best men and maids of honor. We could fly to Las Vegas...but even that might be a bit too extravagant! I'd buy a white dress and wear jeans underneath...not even good jeans, my rattiest of ratty pairs of jeans I could find. BB'd wear jeans too, with a tuxedo shirt and jacket. A _purple_ jacket. Deep purple, no frilly lilac for my man.

No, no, no! He isn't my man! He _was_. My man is _Speedy_ now...He'd never wear a purple jacket...He refuses to wear purple or pink. I went shopping with him once and there was this way hot light pink collared shirt and I _so_ thought he'd look smashing in it...But nah, pink isn't for real men. Beast Boy said it was. At first, I think, for me, like everything else, but I think he actually likes it now...

No, I shouldn't be comparing my boyfriends! That's a terrible thing to do! I'm comparing _birthdays_.

If I was still with the western Titans, and we didn't choose eloping as an option, we'd find...other ways...to fill our time until it was the actual morning. We'd watch the sunrise because we're cliché like that. We'd feast on a huge breakfast of everything that he cooked me, and we'd turn on all the infomercials we could find. A major part of turning eighteen is buying something 'must be eighteen to order'! Who cares if you don't actually _need_ a magic whisk? You get one anyway! So, continuing on, another thing we'd need to do was go clubbing (eighteen to party, twenty-one to drink!) and go to like every club we can find, and our goal would be to do something crazy at each one. Possibly get kicked out of some.

Once we did that, I'd buy a lottery ticket and hopefully win five dollars. With this five dollars we'd buy something to commemorate the day with, like, little knick-knacks out of those fifty-cent machine things at grocery stores. It would all be great fun...

Either that or scream "WE'RE LEGAL!!" all over the city, then be so tired by the end of the day that we can't even do what it's legal for us to do.

In the middle of my thoughts, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the defender of Markovia himself, Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy. Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. How you feelin'?"

"...Wanna make out?"

He laughed. "You _have_ a boyfriend for that. Besides, you don't wanna do that..."

"Do I?"

He shook his head.

"I know, you're right. It just wasn't..."

He nodded.

"...what I like to see."

Beast Boy

"He sounds like you," I said to Raven after what felt like a very quiet year.

"I know. That's what makes me crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...What Cyborg said...That was supposed to be me."

"...continue."

"You should have been making out with some other girl and I was supposed to have seen, and comfort Terra and tell you guys off...but instead I was the _other girl_..."

"...Are you mad at me or yourself?"

"Beast Boy--"

"Cause if you're mad at me, I'm sorry, but if you're mad at yourself, don't be so hard on yourself!"

"I think this one was on me. We should get back to the party. If we're gone for too long..."

"Yeah."

So for the rest of the day I tried to keep as far from Terra as possible. Not that I thought she'd come running up to me if she saw even a second of sexy pointy green ear. And fortunately, we only ran into each other once after that.

I was listening to my iPod (her iPod) at the time, the song, I can't remember...she probably does. But anyway, we crashed into each other (again...we do that a _lot_). One of my earpieces fell out so I could hear what she said. But she didn't say anything at first. She obviously didn't know _what_ to say, she should have (probably) poured the punch on me. But she didn't. Instead, she said,

"I...Have your iPod."

"What?"

"In my pocket..." Sure enough, she pulled it out and shoved it into my hands. "I figured I should...give it back."

"Oh. Yeah. Me too. Here." I pulled the other earpiece out of my ear and gave the whole thing to her. I was about to say something else when people suddenly turned our way.

"Time for the cake!" we heard several people say. She was whisked away from my side (or front...she was more in front of me), but as she was, I saw the necklace I gave her, still around her neck.

Well...At least she didn't tear it off and rip it into shreds...she couldn't have been too mad at me. I put her (MY) iPod earpieces in my ears and turned it on to what MUST have been a terrible omen--the song "I Hate Everything About You".

Eesh.

Terra

I turned my iPod off and went to blow out the candles. Directly after was the present opening, and directly after THAT was everyone high-tailing it outta there. I hugged all the Titans good-bye--mysteriously, Beast Boy was already in the T-ship. That was all right; I wasn't sure I'd be able to say good-bye anyway.

I didn't have to clean up--being queen of the day for a few more hours, everyone else had to while I sat with my feet up, eating chocolate and enjoying my presents. Oh my GOD it took so long. My time was almost up when they finally got all of the confetti gone. Everyone was going to bed, but Sarah had to get home--high school orientation was the next day.

"Happy eighteenth!" she said, hugging me good-bye.

"Bye, Sirk. Have fun at high school."

"Is it all right?"

"...You'll have fun." I smiled. "And if anyone makes fun of you, you can threaten to burn them in their sleep."

"Right. Oh, yeah, and here's something I meant to say to you the other day," Sarah began.

"Oh? What?"

She pointed two fingers at me and sang, "_I hope you're as happy as you're pretending!_"

"...Screaming Infidelities?"

"Yep. Happy birthday!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next time on, "And So It Is..." 

_The Forgotten Memory_-About two and a half weeks later, Sarah mentions once again the whole 'you must not like New York much, huh?' thing. Off camera, she's said it _every time_ New York comes up. Terra is getting sick of it. What the heck is Sirk talking about? Instead of telling her...she shows her.

* * *

soorry, this and the last chapter were SUPPOSED to be directly consecutive, but unfortunately, the r/s shrine wouldn't let me double post, and I didn't have time to go from scratch and convert all of the italicizes...plus my mouse is being BEYOND bitchy...but here it is! TOLJA it would be longer!

* * *


	43. The Forgotten Memory

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Forgotten Memory**

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked Sarah, walking into the main room. She just stared at me in disbelief.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Oh..._you know why_..."

She simply raised her eyebrow and said, "I was doing homework!"

"But its the summer!"

"It's September, darling."

"...Oh...Just shut up and have some yogurt."

"Never! Hate yogurt."

"Why the hell would anyone--never mind."

Foolish person. Disappearing for like, seven months just to do homework...Or was it seven minutes, I really have little scope for time right now...What the hell day is it, anyway?...

But this story is not about her and her ways, this is about me.

It had been a while, but we were talking again. You know, _we_...That particular 'we' that can only be in friendship. Praise to Jesus for the Internet's elimination of awkward silences. He got up the courage to IM me one day and said:

**B: You...there?  
B: I just wanted to tell you that I didn't lie to you.  
T: ?  
B: I told you I wasn't dating Raven. I'm not. I can't explain why I was kissing her, and I know that kind of...sucks. But trust me, please.**

I had to...play it cool.

**T: Oh. I believe you. But you know you can date people, right? I mean, if you really want to date her, I think you should.  
B: You do?  
T: Of course. I mean, why not?**

And our swing returned. Why shouldn't it? I feel like we were in a constant lie to each other...swearing we're fine, oh, date someone else! And discuss it with me!! Please. It was just SO fake...

_"I hope you're as happy as you're pretending!"_?

That...why must she be so all-knowing like she is? It becomes...Frustrating. Can't I lie to myself without her reminding me?

"Nope."

Wait...What?

"What did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said 'nope'."

"..._To?_..."

"You just asked if you could lie to yourself without me reminding you."

"...I did? I thought I was just thinking that..."

"Well you must have said it, cause I heard you."

"Huh..."

Breakfast. Pop-Tarts. Chocolate Chip! Yums.

"So you and BB..."

"Have made amends."

"I see."

"I told him I am fine if he wants to date other people."

"I'm sure."

"We're both fine now."

"Yep."

"...Oh, please don't make me keep lying!! We both know I'd die if he really is dating her, and I'm definitely NOT fine!"

"I thought you didn't like my job of moral-keeper?"

"It's like mozzarella sticks!"

"...I don't know what that means, but it sounds like something I would say."

"Yeah, see, you know how in most mozzarella sticks, the cheese inside always strings for like a year when you take a bite?"

"Yes?"

"And everyone finds it sooo annoying, but they're actually disappointed when they get one that they can just bite right through."

"...Yes! I know that EXACT feeling! So you act like you find my all-know-ance to be annoying but you actually appreciate it?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you! Well, anyway, I think you should just come clean."

"But what about the _S_ word? I can't...This isn't possible."

"Whatevs. I think he's bluffing."

"But he _made_ me...He did control-y stuff again."

"In a _dream_."

"You can see _dreams_ to?"

"You saw it? I can see it. Simple as that."

"Oh...well...Stay out of my dreams..." I shifty-eyed.

"Okay. If you insist."

I took a bite of a pop-tart.

"I do love pop-tarts," Sarah mused.

"...Brion likes pop-tarts. He likes the strawberry kind...I wonder where he is right now. I wonder if he's eating pop-tarts..." I muttered, voicing a thought I hadn't had for a while.

"Huh."

"Know what the funny thing is?...I don't remember what the last time I saw him was..."

"Really."

"I think it was when we ran away...sometime. We got separated, I know...But where?..."

"Don't...know."

Oh my dear. A light bulb appears to have popped up above my head! "Wait! You must!"

"Must...what?"

"Well, _duh!_ You've seen everything I've seen, even if I forget!"

"I...well, I guess...Maybe?"

"Can you look? I'd like to know."

"Okay...I'll look...Oh, nope, not there, gotta go!" She was about to escape, but I cut her off.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Not telling you? What are you talking--"

"Oh please. You're a goody-goody Catholic girl, you're terrible at lying...At least to me..." I thought on that for a moment, then came out of it realizing she was trying to escape again. "Oh no you don't! You're keeping something from me and you're _not_ leaving till I find out!"

"It's...really...nothing...?"

I gave her a death glare. Her nervous avoidance of eye contact turned into determined stubborn-ness.

"I can't tell you."

"There is something. What is it?" I said, matching her voice.

"I promised I wouldn't let you know...Not again."

"Again?...You know how me and my brother got separated."

"I do, and I can't tell you."

"I _knew_ you've been acting weird lately...Not talking much, fidgeting at the sound of New...New York? Did it happen in New York?"

"I really, _really_ don't want you to know this...I can't tell you this..."

"Why _not?_"

"Think about it, Terra. You can't remember it!"

"...Exactly. This is why you must tell me."

"No, listen! This happened _five_ years ago. You don't just misplace a memory like this!"

"So?"

"_So_, obviously it would have to be something big to make you forget! Something terrible...Something so bad you would be that much better off not remembering."

"Sarah. I know you're all about protecting me. But you underestimate me...I'm a big-bad-eighteen-year-old-super-heroine. I think I can face a memory. Tell me what happened."

"I...can't."

"Come _on_--"

"Let me finish. I can't tell you...but...see...I haven't been..._completely_ truthful about...something..."

I raised an eyebrow and sat down. "What?"

"See, I told you all I can do is...see other people's past."

"...Continue."

"Well, I _thought_ so...But...I've been looking into it..."

"...And?"

"_And_...I realized something."

She paused. "You're making me die of suspense, stop with the pauses!"

"Okay! Not only can I see people's past...But I can make _other_ people see people's past...So...If you're really, really, really, _really_ sure that you want to know..."

"I do! You can put me in there?"

"...yes."

"Then put me there!"

"I...are you really sure?"

"Yes!"

"I mean really--"

"Just do it."

She sighed. "Okay...Look at me. Right into my eyes." I did. Her eyes turned white, as did her hands. She placed them slowly on my forehead. "You're going back five years...to the day." I couldn't see anything but white, but Sarah's voice continued to echo in my head. "You're going back into your thirteen-year-old body. (God, I sound like a hypnotist, don't I?) You won't remember being eighteen until you come back, because...That hasn't happened yet.

"You've been walking and flying across the country for days...You and Brion. You ran away from home two days ago...the day after your mother's funeral. You're surprised to see your father there, after ten years of abandonment. He didn't have a right to be there, your brother told you. You had to agree. This was the man who was going to take care of you now? Absolutely not. Your brother is seventeen...he can take care of the both of you perfectly fine. You've got relatives in New York. You can find them there. They all know what your father was like; they'll sympathize with you, you're sure of it. And if they don't? Like I said, you'd be fine on your own. Thirteen-year-old Terra...welcome to the eleventh of September, year: two-thousand and one."

"I hate to sound like a cliche, Brion, but...Are we _there_ yet?"

My brother laughed. "Actually, we _are_ almost there."

"Almost isn't the same as being there."

"I know. But we're really close. I'm telling you, close."

"So tell me again which relatives we're going to see?"

"Our uncle. Uncle...uncle..."

"...Brion?"

"Uncle...John."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Of course!"

"Well...I guess I believe you, but...How do you know if he'll even know who _we_ are?"

"Because, we are a close-knit family. Promise. He'll know who we are. He probably came over every other day when we were kids. Plus, I'm sure his name was John."

I pointed to myself. "Still a kid!"

"You're only still a kid when it's convenient for you. That's the way it always is. Now c'mon. Let's go."

"...Can't we just fly?"

"...I don't know, Tara...Someone could see, and people with powers--"

"C'mon, we're just like Batman and Robin! We're superheroes!"

"We've never even done anything heroic."

"...I'll let you be _Batman!_ You know you've always wanted to!"

"Well _obviously_ I'd be Batman! I mean, come on, I'm older, I'm bigger...And much more of a leader."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"...Plus...You're kind of...You know..."

"...No. Don't get into that again!"

"It's completely understandable, I mean, you _are_ a kid like you said, after all, and I wasn't in complete control when I was your age!"

"I...Well...Fine, if you really want to keep walking..."

"...We don't need to. Check it out!"

There it was, right in front of us. The city at eight a.m.

"Wow. It's so much better than all the pictures."

The Statue of Liberty. The Empire State Building. The Twin Towers. The shiny-shiny Chrysler Building. Countless other less famous buildings. My God, it was beautiful.

"I know. I've always wanted to be here."

"So...what do we do now?"

"...We find Uncle Jake."

"Wait...Didn't you say it was Uncle Jack? No, John..."

"Right!"

"Brion...You don't even _know_ what our uncle's name is, do you?!"

"I...of course I--"

"But you don't, do you? You brought us here with no idea--"

"I have an idea!!" He bit his lip. "Maybe not the exact right one..."

I folded my arms. "So what do we do now?...Do you know anything about our uncle?"

"Yes!" He pulled out a mini-notebook filled with bad handwriting. "Okay. His name begins with J!"

"We've established this," I said, sitting down.

"He lives in New York City."

"Does he? That would be important information."

"He works in the North Tower of the Twin Towers."

"...Sure?"

"Positive. I reached into my memory banks of everything we were ever told about him. I think he's got a daughter around your age, you know!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know _her_ name?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Sadie."

"...Your making this all up, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"...Don't know. So how are we supposed to find this nameless uncle?"

"We...of course! We'll check out where he works. There, we'll see what time he gets out, grab a bite, maybe check out our new home, then come back and tell him what's going on."

"Well...okay. Shall we go, then?" He nodded, and we began a trek to the Twin Towers. But I stopped, as something came to me. "Brion?"

"_Yes_, Tara?"

"If we're such a close-knit family, then why didn't our dear uncle come to the...funeral?"

"He's...on Dad's side. They're all on the east coast...we couldn't make them come across the country for the funeral of a woman that Dad left a decade ago."

"...Right."

Judging by the tone, the conversation ended when I started it.

I was like, three...four...when my dad left; how was I supposed to know what he was like? I mean, he left us, that's pretty bad...But my brother felt some sort of particular bitterness towards him...I never understood why. All I know is that he's been bearing a grudge to him ever since he was seven...Comparatively, I know, not that long a time, but...Over half of his life he has hated this man. For us, that's a pretty long time. I decided to move the conversation in another direction, stuff about how I couldn't wait to see the sights.

Who'd have thought my brother knew directions? He has the worst, and I mean _worst_ memory I've seen in thirteen years of life, how is _he_ able to direct the two of us through a city we've never even been to?

"Mapquest," he told me.

I don't know; somehow it doesn't seem like...I don't know, nevermind.

What I _do_ know is that pretty soon we were in the lobby of the north tower, talking to a very nice lady that couldn't for the life of her seem to find a John Markov that worked there.

"Are you sure?" Brion asked. I had since gotten bored and decided to read an old magazine as I waited. He looked back at me, smiled uncertainly and said to the woman, "Please, check again, this time..." he whispered, as if I couldn't hear him, "...under _Jack_ Markov."

I shook my head at him. Seriously? He _can't_ have been too far from the name, could he?

"I'm very sorry young man, nothing came up."

"Well then, Jake! Joe! Jed! Anyone with the last name of Markov?"

My patience was wearing out. I just wanted to _scream_ at my brother for forgetting.

"Okay...Oh my god! I know! Try _this_ name..."

I tried to hear what he was saying, but of course, we _were_ in the city, weren't we? Too loud, I missed it. And don't you know it? The woman said--

"We have records of him working here, but he left four years ago. I believe he moved out of the city to better raise his daughter."

"_What?_" I cried from the other side of the room. "We've been traveling for days, and all to the wrong place?!"

"Tara--"

"For all we know, he might live back in California! We wasted all this time...I hate you sometimes when you're so _damn_ forgetful!"

"Tara! Since when do you swear? You're two!"

"I'll swear as much as I damn please! Damn, damn damn! Shit shit shit! Fu--" he would have heard that last one, too, if not for a loud noise coming from outside. I looked and saw that I had taken a chunk out of the sidewalk, which was now floating in the air.

"Tara, no!" Brion commanded me.

I had mind, for a second, to throw it at him. But I didn't. I calmly set it down, fitting it into place in the ground like a puzzle.

"That's bett--" he started to say, though I cut him off. I was still angry at him, and hurled a pebble at his face from the debris of the larger rock. I didn't have time to think about anything, so I ran out the door and across the street. I was about to cross another, when I saw the people around me pointing in horror at the sky. I looked just in time to see a plane.

It was so...amazing in the worst possible way. It was like the first footprint in snow...Could have been a postcard, before that one step on the New York skyline tarnished it. The moment before it hit the building my brother was still inside of seemed to repeat in front of my eyes for a lifetime. But there was no doubt in my mind that at a moment, time would continue and the building's side would be shattered.

And just like, that, it did.

I felt like someone _petrificus-totalus_-ed me. I was frozen. People ran around me for their lives. I soon got caught up in a crowd running away from it. I suddenly found myself and tried to get back to the burning building. The plane crashed at the top. _If he hurries he can get out and he will be fine._

I ran, screaming my brother's name. I was thirteen, hardly five feet tall, I had no strength at all. I was being tossed like waves, and God knows, I can't swim. Soon, my memory stops; or, merely pauses. I felt like a pebble being tossed into a river: a couple of jumps over the surface before I plunged back into reality. It was later in the day; I had no feeling of time, at least, specific time, all I knew was that some had passed. I couldn't grasp where I was for the longest time, but as aforementioned, my hold on time was confused, so it may have been only a few seconds before I realized I was lying next to a giant green foot. Looking up, I saw the Statue of Liberty was towering over me. How I got there, I don't know, but I would have found the situation comical on any other day. 'Twas not any other day.

I looked back in the direction of Manhattan and saw that the other Tower had been struck as well. Not only that...I saw what woke me up. One of the towers was collapsing. I had no idea which one it was, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that I had know idea where my brother was, and that I had to find out. But first I had to get down. I had to stay in control, _stay in control, stay in control..._ I tried summoning something, anything, any sort of rock that wasn't attached to the Statue, that I could ride down, and back to the city. For once, I was able to calm myself. The rock came and began to take me back...No, wait, no, it wasn't taking me back.

It was taking me away. I was running away from catastrophe. I was on the water, going in the opposite direction of the city. I hovered there, scared to death of being so close to falling in, when the rock stopped, only for a moment. I looked back again and saw the other tower begin to come down with all manner of smoke filling the air. That seemed to be enough for my rock to continue zooming me away from where I knew I should be, but I was too afraid to try to make it stop. I would keep going until I hit land. I had no sense of direction, I just knew that I wasn't where I should be. I would spend the rest of the day, on land, hoping to work my way back to New York City, but I never would. Exhausted from having eaten nothing all day, running, and dehydrated, I would pass out. The next morning I would wake up to find myself separated from my brother somewhere in New Jersey.

And then...

I was back in my room, lying on the floor with a terrified Sarah kneeling next to me. My eyes were wider than Luna Lovegood's ever could be, and I was breathing heavily. All I could think of to say?

"I...need a vacation."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Next Time On, "And So It Is..."

_That Vacation I Spoke About-_She isn't hiding from her problems or anything, she just, she needs a vacation. So where better to go than visit our school chums? We shall travel to Harvard, where Tina has a surprise; to Seton Hall, where Sherri is trying to escape her sorority sisters; and to wherever Lani happens to be in Europe.

* * *

IT SHALL COME SOON MY DARLINGS.

I SOLEMNLY SVEAR TO OBEY ZE SACRED SIEGFRIED OATH, UNT NEVER NEVER NEVER STOP UPDATING ZE STORY EVER AGAIN. ZE PENALTY SHALL BE DESS!!

nathan lane: dess? Is that anything like death?

YETHHH.

I'm sorry. I wish to apologize, and...spread the joy that the Producers is bringing me. I just added that bit at the top, in honor of my seven-month absence...Today you may kill me, and my ghost will continue writing these chapters through the ghost whisperer.

I would like to thank the academy...ah, screw them, what have they done for me? I'm winning no award! I really thank Green Gallant, without whom, and his thousand guilt trips for not posting has finally driven me to post! This one's for you, and please everyone...

READ MY STORY AGAIN!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRY!!


	44. That Vacation I Spoke Of

**Chapter Forty-Four: That Vacation I Spoke Of**

So I _was_ going to take a vacation and no one could stop me. I wasn't hiding...I was fine, anyway, so what if I got the unfortunate news that my brother I always thought could still be out there somewhere in this world was more than likely dead and therefore I wouldn't be seeing him ever again...It happens...

So I just told everyone (Speedy, the team, Beast Boy...) that I was missing my school chums and wanted to get in touch. We'd been corresponding a little through letters and whatnot, and I was going to surprise them all by showing up...I have no idea in any way where Lani was at the time, but I would figure it out...hopefully...

But there was the matter of Sarah. She knew exactly what I was doing and why I was doing it...I mean, she would never tell, since I have some dirt on her that would be unfortunate for me to reveal...like her certain affections for a certain water-bending hero residing in the Tower...but of course I won't have to reveal that! Plus she's pretty good about promising stuff. She will keep my deep scary secrets, thank God.

So I packed some stuff, not too much because I didn't want to have to carry it all over the world, but enough. I was going to take a train to Boston to see Tina first. Sarah'd come to see me off like the kindly friend she was. I was loading in my bag, thinking, _I'm not just running away again...Not just running away again...Not--_

"Keep telling yourself that, friend."

"Okay, I'm _sure_ I didn't say that out loud." She never believes me.

"And I'm sure my good friend is looosing it."

"Sure. Sure. Whatever you say, I mean, you _are_ the psychic one."

"Exactly. Now promise me Teazy--"

"Wait, what, Teazy?"

"Your new name."

"Ah."

"Promise me _Teazy_ that you are coming back after this, and that when you come back you'll get into hysterics with me?"

"Why would I get into hysterics--?"

"Because--!"

"DON'T answer that."

"...Fine. Because you know why you should be in hysterics, Leopold Bloom."

"...What?"

"Leopold Bloom? The Producers? Mel Brooks?!"

"Yeah, no. Nothing coming."

"Yeah, you're watching that with me when you get back."

"Fine. The trains about to leave, skedaddle home skillet."

She hugged me, saying "Loves!"

"Loves," I returned.

"Come back in one piece, I beg of you!"

"Very well. Bye."

"BYE!!" she screamed as loud as humanly possible. Normal people would be embarrassed. Surely, not I.

I took my seat in the train just as it was starting to move. Sarah waved at me like a crazy person, which I gladly returned tenfold.

We left the station when I started thinking about my last ride on a train. This one was a lot less sobby. This one was more crowded...The worst thing about this one though?

I started thinking about Wally. I wondered where he might be at that moment. The thing I loved about that guy was that if you needed him, anywhere in the world, he could seriously be there in five seconds. Lonely and oh-so bored on this train, I decided to call him to have a chat.

"KF? You there?" I asked into my communicator.

"Teazy?" came the voice of Wally himself.

"Oh no. Please tell me you have _not_ been talking to Sarah."

"Oh, but I have. One day I was using the voice-activated calling person thingy, trying to talk to you, I said 'call Terra' but I guess it got jumbled and it called Sarah instead. We had quite the interesting chat."

"Great. What else has she told you?"

"You're running from something."

I was _flabbergasted_. That's right, flabbergasted! "She _told_ you?"

"Well, not what you were running from (she said that was your business) but that once again you were running from something too difficult to face head on even though she thought you'd end up all right."

"That biotch..."

"Hey, she's only looking out for you Teazy."

"Well I'm going to be just _fine_, don't you worry about me."

"Whatever you say."

"...How's Jinx?"

"Pissed."

"Why?"

"Fight."

"Aww, not the power couple of 2006!"

"Yes, the power couple of 2006. We're not broken up or anything, just sort of separate at the moment."

"Aww. What happened?"

"I'd...rather not go into it."

"Fine. You better get her back soon, studmuffin."

"Studmuffin? Really?"

"Why not, I'm Teazy, aren't I?"

"Fine, all right. Oh by the way, I never got mad at you for revealing my name to everyone."

"I simply don't know _what_ you're talking about."

"Sure...Listen Teazy, I have to go."

"Okay, fine. Get the girl back now, Wa-Wa."

"Ew. Don't call me that."

"BYE WA-WA!!"

"...bye Teazy..." he grumbled.

The train ride was also much shorter than the last one, so in no time I arrived in Boston and traversed directly to Harvard. It was around lunch and I was entirely starved, so I thought Tina might be in the lunch hall placey. I thought it would be a long shot, but somehow I found her quickly. I shouted across the noisy room to her:

"TINA WILLIAMS!!"

She looked up, smiled like crazy and ran to me saying, "TARA MARKOV!!"

I ran to her and, all movie-like and shit, we hugged. Aww.

"Oh my god! What are you _doing_ here?!"

"Visiting!"

"Praise the lord, the girl is back!"

"Oooh, cute manic--" I was about to compliment Tina on her awesome nails, when I noticed a certain diamond on a certain left hand of hers. "What the fricking hell is this?!"

"An. Engagement ring!"

"Matt proposed to you?!" I asked, jumping up and down like I was Elle Woods in Legally Blonde.

"Yes!"

"When were you going to tell me this?!"

"I had to tell you in person, and I couldn't get away!"

"When did this happen?"

"Well," came a voice from behind us, "I couldn't stand the thought of my Tina not having one if I couldn't be in the same school with her."

"MATTIE!!" Tina ran to hug her fiancé.

"Needed to give her something to remember me by."

"Oh my god, when are you guys getting married?" I asked.

"Not until after college, we decided."

"What about going to graduate school Tina? Still gonna be a doctor?"

"Being a doctor is hard! I'll need a husband to get me through that."

"I see. Have it _all_ planned out, dontcha?"

"Yes! We do," she declared as he kissed her.

The three of us ate lunch together while we conversed. Matt talked about the school he was going to, Boston University, and how even though he couldn't get into Harvard like Tina, he had to be in the same city. He said even being in the same city, he worried about them not seeing each other enough. That was when, he said, he realized he wanted to marry her. So he bought her a ring and hid it in her luggage while he was helping her unpack. She found it later that night, hitched a ride to his school and said yes. They looked so happy. It was great. And I know that doesn't sound sincere, but it really was, believe me! Please?

"Now leave us, Matthew, we have more important things to do than hang out with boys."

"Ohh, but I was having fun!" he joked.

"We'll all have breakfast tomorrow. Promise," she said, kissing him.

Kissing him.

_Still_ kissing him.

"ENOUGH, HORMONAL TEENAGERS!"

They stared.

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"...Sure."

Tina and Matt said their goodbyes and he left for his school.

"Sure landed a keeper, Tina."

"And what about you?" she asked, turning to me.

"Have I landed a keeper?"

"That would be the question."

"Oh...well, then..."

"Or not? Hmm..."

The subject was unceremoniously changed, as per usual. Tina, Lani and Sherri knew all about my male patterned drama, I didn't need to explain to her...she knew, anyway. She understood that Speedy...

Speedy was fine. He was a real...college boyfriend. Fun. Dynamite kisser. Immature. Not...serious. Beast boy was amazing. A real post-college boyfriend. A potential husband boyfriend. Hilarious. Perfect. Lovable. Imperfect...

But the fact was that I was with Speedy now...they understood that. I understood that...but did he understand it? He barely knew I dated Beast Boy. He knew, but he didn't. You know?

So Tina barely brought it up again. I hung out at her dorm that night, slept over slumber-party style...Fun stuff, ya know? But I wanted to leave...I knew the longer I stayed, the more she'd pester...It would end up like that with all my trips. Wanna see?

_Terra'sRunningAwayTerra'sRunningAwayTerra'sRunningAwayTerra'sRunningAway_

Heey, why is that the separator bar?

...

Fine.

I'm in New Jersey, now. Or I WAS in New Jersey now. Whatever. I got stuck in traffic on the Tappan Zee Bridge, and exited my taxi after the first hour. Long bridge, man.

Of course, I got lost, and I probably would have made it to Seton Hall faster had I remained in my taxi, but who gives? I landed there at like, five in the evening to find Sherri already waiting for me.

"You knew I was coming?"

"Yeah! Tina leaked the information to me. YAY!"

"YAY!" We hugged.

"Sharon!" yelled a perky blonde from across the courtyard.

"...shit..." mumbled Sherri.

"What? What is it?"

"Hiiide!" Sherri ran up a tree like they do in the cartoons and I was left to deal with the blonde.

"Hi! I'm Kelley! Kelley Greene! You know, like the color? My parents thought it was hilarious, but I really think its a bother, people point it out to me all the time!" the girl squeaked happily.

"Oh. Hi! I'm Tara...Markov. My parents didn't think my name was hilarious."

"That's nice! Were you just talking to Sharon?"

"Sharon? Oh, I don't know anyone named Sharon..." I played dumb, being dumb myself to my situation.

"Oh, poo! She sometimes goes by Sherri (I don't know why!)?"

"No, no one here but me. I think I did see a girl with black hair go that way!" I pointed in some obscure direction.

"Oh thanks! That's so sweet of you! BYE!!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked Sherri, coming down from the tree.

"Sorority president!"

"...So?"

"Not here...come to my dorm, I got like four roommates who won't be there..."

And we were there. MAAAAAGIC!

"Okay...Remember I told you I pledged?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..._they won't leave me alone!!_"

"Oh. Sucks."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH!!"

"What-why?"

"All the time, it's them in their polo shirts talking about going to the frat parties trying to get me to assimilate!"

"Aww...Poor Sherri. And they--"

"Insist upon calling me Sharon!! I think it's more...New England to them!"

"Strange, as we aren't IN New England."

"...Shut up!" She threw a pillow at me."

Good times. So we avoided the outside world at all costs. We ordered Chinese, watched some netflix, and partied with Sherri's roomies. Well, one refused...something about a test tomorrow? Ah, poor college children. But at night, of course, the question came...

"And how are you doing? And you _know_ what I mean."

"I've told you guys...we've written, called, IMed...I'm _fine_."

"Fine is never _fine_ when you say it like that."

I didn't say anything.

"But that's okay. We shouldn't bother you...This is all your choice, after all. Who are we to tell you how crazy you are for leaving? How good you were together? How...?"

I shot a look at her.

"...Exactly. Who are we to say?...because you know already."

I'd really wanted to stay longer...too bad.

_Terra'sRunningAwayTerra'sRunningAwayTerra'sRunningAwayTerra'sRunningAway_

STOP THAT!!

.

So I hung out in Europe for quite a while. It was fun, actually. I felt weird going to all the clichéd places like we said...without him.

But I broke down and called her cell, asking where she was and say that I was coming. So I ended up in London (where I should have gone first...). We met up on the ferris wheel. Awesome shit.

"How's England, Lani?" I snuck up behind her to ask.

"Terra!!" she hugged me. Yeah. We likes da hugs.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Five minutes later??

"HUGE...FREAKING...WHEEL!!" We screamed, reaching the top.

We laughed.

"So guess what, T-bear?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to bring up B-bear. Because I know the other's've grilled you already. And I can get the dirt from them."

"You won't get any, actually. They've been told nothing. Now. Slept with any cute European boys you can communicate with?"

She rolled her eyes.

"...Maybe."

Mine widened. "SERIOUSLY?? I was kidding!"

I jubilated in our gossip. Seeing as I knew my good friend would not bug me, I had intentions of staying for quite a while. But that night...

DODODODODODODODODO!!

TEEN TITANS RING!!

It was the middle of the night actually, and I had to pick up.

"TRUBEL!?" I slurred.

"Terra? It's late, isn't it?"

"Yeahh...there's no trouble, huh?" I asked Sarah.

"No. No trouble. But...are you ready to come home, now?"

I sensed urgency in her voice. No, nothing humongous was happening. You know what I'm talking about, that happens later...I won't mention it til then. She just wanted me home. So...I left.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

I know it's terrible, but its HERE!! I promise they won't all suck like this but I wanted you guys to have it!! You've been more than patient. I understand if only Bill and Tia read...I'll be sad but I'll understand!!


End file.
